


Imprint

by Ziammayneluv18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1740s, 2018-1700s, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Outlander Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Gore, Bottom Zayn Malik, Culture Shock, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Killing, King Zayn Malik, M/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Physical Abuse, Prisoner of War, Rimming, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Singer Liam Payne, Smut, Time Travel, Top Liam Payne, Torture, Violence, Wars, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 119,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziammayneluv18/pseuds/Ziammayneluv18
Summary: A story inspired by the show ‘Outlander’ and another amazing Ziam fic called ‘Through Time I Found You’ written by Taecheeks.In this story however there is a certain twist.Liam Payne is a world famous popstar with all the money in the world yet he’s overwhelmed with the fame and is very unhappy with what he has. After getting drunk hours after a concert in Scotland he stumbles upon a famous magical landmark that takes him into a whole different world where his name means nothing and the future no longer exists. There he meets the golden doe eyes of a young stubborn yet handsome king who changes his entire view on life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired however it will not follow anything from the famous Ziam fic nor the ‘Outlander’ TV show. However the events that occur in the past will be taken place in the 17th century after America had been discovered and more of the English run away to the new land. Not much will be actual history nor will the characters be historical figures. All is fiction and all made up by me. Enjoy!

**December 10th 2018**

**** Amongst the ear shattering screams and the flickering multi-colored strobe lights which blended in between the endless shutters of star-like blinding camera flashes, Liam felt and saw nothing in the crowd before him. It was all a torturing hell he’d created for himself and gotten so used to.    


Sadly long ago Liam had forgotten his passion for his talent. At first, being a singer was something he truly enjoyed. It was his lifelong dream but as he became more and more popular in the pop world the more and more demanding his dream became till it became all a horrid nightmare.   


His teams and management were very controlling over him and that control only intensified as time went on and his fame grew. He no longer had a freedom of his own privacy. He no longer was able to date freely. His music, he wrote was constantly checked and rewritten by his producers who ruined his songs all for money purposes and record sales. 

There was stacks of contracts he was forced to sign that granted him a slave to the music industry for basically his entire life. He lost his humanity and became nothing but a puppet with strings that was pulled by his renowned owners. The sweet dreams of a young sixteen year old boy was all shattered and blown out the window. Now he was trapped in a never ending nightmare.    


Having all the money in the world could never make anyone happy. Trust me. Liam Payne is one to tell. It was just an illusion. His real happiness had became extinct long before. Money covered his scars but it never filled his numb heart. Never.

On a cold winter's night. The young twenty four year old stalked off stage after a long day of back to back shows. In his heavy warm wooly black coat he marched into his room and slammed the door behind him paying no mind to his furious manager banging outside of it.   


With a long exhausted sigh Liam shrugged off his hideous coat and threw it on the couch against the wall. He then ripped out his earpiece from his ear, along with the box in his pocket and plopped it onto the set table in-front of him. 

Once settled the young musician walked to the rack in the center of the room that had all his concert and casual clothes hung up nicely for him and shoved through them searching for a comfortable shirt or jumper to wear.    


As his eyes came across a black Gucci sweater he immediately tore it off the hanger and put it on. Not caring how his outfit contrasted; his bright red joggers suffocating underneath the black jumper. 

He simply shuffled back over to his cluttered set table where a half drank bottle of whiskey rested and snagged the bottle up desperate to taste the poisonous liquid on his parched tongue.   


Satisfying his urge, Liam brought the bottle up to his lips and took a big swig. He gulped down what was left till his throat was burning in agony from the alcohol within it. Finished he slammed the glass bottle onto the table then fished into his front jogger pockets, searching for a pack of cigarettes. When he found it he opened it and pulled his last one out.   


“Liam!” He heard his muffled manager shout behind the wooden door.    


Grumbling under his breath, Liam quickly grabbed a small vodka bottle from his pack then ran out of a backdoor in order to avoid his cruel demanding master.    


Outside the cool air was quite nippy as it whipped at Liam’s warm face but he didn’t care. He felt nothing, nothing at all. The cold was just a reminder of how cold his heart had become. It fit quite well actually.     


As he walked deeper into the dark moonlit forest he had wandered into, Liam took his cigarette from behind his ear and placed it between his chapped pink lips. Pulling out his lighter he lit it up and took a long drag immediately after he placed his lighter back into his pocket. The warm nicotine and the alcohol working in his system helped the cold boy stay comfortably heated. His one defense against Jack Frost.   


Now, Liam didn’t know exactly where he was going thanks to the effects of the alcohol but he still continued on while he smoked and drank along his strange little journey. It felt pretty good to be free, free from that shit show he was forced to live for the rest of his life. A short little get away wouldn’t hurt, would it? Just a moment he could let go and be free before going back to his miserable hell.    


It must had been hours later, from the placement of the bright moon above him but Liam’s legs never tired nor did he feel the need to stop.    
Pretty soon he had finished his small bottle of vodka. He threw the empty bottle at a nearby tree cursing himself for not bringing a bigger glass. 

Now he was sure he’d freeze to death once all the booze had worn off. Like it would matter though, possibly death wouldn’t be so bad. At least he’d be free from the pain he was holding back since his first years of success.    


_ ‘Death’ _ Liam was now kinda considering it. As bad as it sounds, it really wasn’t such a bad idea. At least in his situation. He hadn’t the time to think such things. He was much distracted with deadly amounts of alcohol and endless orgies with massive groups of girls to dare think about death. The horrifying thing was, he really was welcoming the dark thought now.

Liam’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he went flying in the air and fell flat on his face in a pile of wet snow covered grass. “Fuck.” 

With a sniff the brunette haired musician pushed himself back onto his feet only to collapse a second time due to the sudden dizziness that was swirling around his head.  _ ‘The god damn alcohol!’ _ _  
_

Closing his eyes for a long minute Liam tried his hardest to focus before opening them up again to check his surroundings.

He first saw a group of stones not too far away from him glistening under the misty blue moonlight in a clearing. The rays that bounced off the rocks almost seemed to have been reaching out to him, which seemed quite freaky but he knew logically that it had to only have been the alcohol playing tricks on his crappy vision.   


Either way, Liam soon found himself back up walking over towards the largest standing stone. It seemed to pull him like some massive magnet dragging him by the core into it.    


Reaching the large cold stone, Liam automatically pushed himself against the stone connecting that pull with his body and within an instant before he could escape the trance he had fallen into the world around him darkened and he fell into a deep dark, silent abyss of nothingness.   


-

Cold.

The piercing pain of knives stabbing all over his poor neglected body brought him out of his deep slumber and caused him to shout out in a loud pained cry.    


The young musician instantly sat up against a hard feeling wall behind him and he observed the strange place around him. 

Holding himself up, the boy noticed he was sitting in a pile of fresh snow in between groups of stones all settled around him. Wait stones?   


Trembling, Liam scooted back, turning his head to a large stone hovering above him. Holy shit! he walked all the way to the stonehedges! He wasn’t far from the landmark which made sense as to how he’d gotten there but still it was in the middle of winter and he walked all by himself to the hedges. 

Well, he was drunk yet he couldn’t freaking believe it. Boy would he get in so much trouble. Not only would he be in trouble with his management but he’d also have the police to deal with.   


“Oh fuck.” Liam scrambled up to his feet ignoring the fact that he practically hadn’t had the usual hangover he usually woke up with every morning; and pulled out his phone from his pocket.    
Ironically as he tried to turn on his phone it remained off with only the dead battery icon flashing for a few seconds. “Just great!” Liam angrily shouted.

What was he to do now? Just wait for police to find him and arrest him? That would be perfect for the papers. How the hell would his team cover that shit up?   


“An outlander!”    


Liam swiftly turned at that one voice begging to God that it wasn’t police. Luckily he met a pair of kind green emerald orbs staring right at him. The man standing just a few meters from him seemed quite strangely dressed. He wore a long hooded cape over some odd 17th century outfit that included white tights. He looked to be an actor from Pride and Prejudice.   
Did he walk into some old staged reenactment thing or a movie set?    


“Uh no um, I’m just Liam.” He couldn’t believe he said his name but fuck it, maybe the guy would break character and help him find his way or something. He looked kind of enough to do so.   


“Liam?” The man questioned but it wasn’t like he’d heard the name. He looked confused actually “What is your last name, Liam?”

“Uh Payne?” Liam answered. How the hell did this man not know him? He was the most famous pop singer in the entire industry. You’d have to be living under a rock not to know who he was.

“Payne?” Then suddenly the man’s eyes widened and that softness Liam had seen had all but faded into a murderous look. “Payne of Wolverhampton? You are a Payne? One of those merciless bastards who have tried declaring war on Bradford and kidnapped the former prince for helping those escape into the new world?”

Wait what? Liam had never heard such a thing in his life! His last name meant nothing—well it did in a way when it came to music but from what he knew, he hadn’t known any history on his family name but—what was he saying this man was mad! Their obviously was no meaning on his name! And prince? There was no princes in Bradford. What the hell was this guy talking about? And most importantly, how did he know he was from Wolverhampton?!

“I am from Wolverhampton but I swear to you my family hadn’t done any such things. I just woke up here and-“   


“Save it, you are nothing but a beast! And you shall be treated as one, once I take you back to Bradford for his majesty. He will know exactly what to do with you.” The odd tall man hissed causing Liam to fall into complete silence.    


Liam was in shock. The words the man used sound outdated along with his thick slow posh accent. No one used beast anymore in that way nor did they have such a dramatic accent.    
Just as Liam opened his mouth to ask the mad man what he was referring to the man instantly drew out a long shiny sword from his side and ran towards him. All was happening so fast, poor Liam hadn’t the time to move out of the way and so he fell victim to the hilt of the sword which caused him to meet darkness once again.   


When he awoke the second time he was relieved to see a white heavenly ceiling above him. Though he felt a rough stone under his back causing some back pains he believed he was home. He was so  thankful to be back and-   


“The fiend has awoken!” A familiar voice shouted from the door taking Liam by surprise. Not at all was it a good surprise.   


Liam sat up seeing he was in a bleak cold gray room that had nothing but a single rock bed which he laid upon and a rusty bar window across from him. Oh and a wooden door that had a small rectangular eye level window. It was definitely a prison, a real life old prison from the medieval era.    
Where the fuck was he?!

Before his brain could register his past events which led up to the present the door swung open and in walked a rather short auburn haired man wearing a dark red button down tunic looking shirt that had matching short pants, white tights, a pair of shiny black weird shoes, a black cape, a white scarf shaped tucked into his tunic and to top off his outfit he had a simple black hat with a feather poking out from the side of it. 

“Ah, our most prized prisoner.” The man hummed with a sniveling smirk.    


“Prisoner?” Liam ran his hand through his limp brunette locks, trying not to laugh by how ludicrous this was. He had to have been dreaming. “Look, man. I really don’t know what’s going on here but when my manager finds out I’ve been kidnapped he’ll really let you lot have it.” 

“Oh I’m sure. You speak nonsense. Manager.” He mocked “You making up words to try to threaten us! The king will have much fun with you, Payne.” The man sneered gesturing his hand from the door as if he was waving someone inside.   


Two giant buff men stepped in wearing all black and picked Liam up by each arm. They dragged him out with the wicked man following close behind them. 

Liam didn’t know where they were taking him but he hoped the journey wouldn’t take long—and hopefully they’d let him out. Deep down he knew that was the last thing these men had in mind. Kidnapped victims didn’t usually have such happy outcomes. 

Soon they reached a rather large white room that happened to be a throne room. From all the paintings Liam saw and the long carpet they walked upon, along with the one wooden occupied throne right infront of him he’d came to the conclusion.

Aside from his surroundings Liam saw sitting at the throne, was a young handsome looking slender man who wore a strange open white shirt that exposed his olive tinted skin right down to the top of his belly button. Above his Arab looking trousers he had a thick silk black belt tied around his waist. On his feet he wore a pair of black leather boots that met the fabric of his strange looking pants. 

He had shiny raven hair that looked quite long but not too long. It had a nice wave in it while his gold shimmering crown rested upon his wavy locks. The crown fit perfectly with his doe golden Bambi eyes. Liam admired them from afar. He truly looked like a prince and the gold piece around his neck was just frosting on top. If Aladdin was a real human than this was definitely him.

Boy, would Liam love to lick over all that delicious bare skin. He could imagine how hot the boy would look under him as he ravished him. How he’d sound. He looked quite feminine with those long gorgeous captivating lashes...he could imagine how they’d flutter and the sweet sounds he’d make as he’d reach his climax from his dick only. Wait—what the fuck was he thinking? These people were crazy! They kidnapped him for God’s sake! He was stupid to think sexually about his captors. 

“Your majesty.” The other man greeted bowing before the raven beauty. “On our visit to the highlands we’ve found this beast lurking around the stonehedges. Harry believes he was sent by king Lance to follow us on our journey.”   


Liam’s mouth fell open in offense. The accusations that was made against him, baffled him. Who the hell was King Lance?! This all really had to be a dream. None of it could be real. None of it.   
The king pursed his lips studying the frightened prisoner for a short moment till their eyes caught one another and he was put under some unspoken spell.    


The longer the king looked into Liam’s mocha orbs the more weird he felt. His stomach began making an odd sensation which he’d never felt in his life until now but he instantly dismissed it before he could make a reaction “What is your name, prisoner?” The king spoke tenaciously in a thick Bradford accent.   


Liam gulped thickly glancing at the man beside him looking for some help but he found none.

“Uh.” He slowly moved his eyes back up to the king. Voice shaking. “Liam Payne, Sir.”   


The king seemed to freeze on spot with his index finger pressed to his plump lip and his others at his chin. He looked shocked. “Louis.” He removed his finger, turning his head to the man at the side of Liam. “Do you remember hearing a Liam from the Payne’s house?”   


Louis abruptly shook his head “No, Sir.”    


Zayn’s eyes blinked back to Liam’s, fury replacing his shocked expression. Liam couldn’t help but sink down into the two guard’s hold under the King’s threatening gaze.   


“Who are you? What were you doing at the stonehedges?!” He shouted, demanding answers.   


Liam shrugged unable to come up with a way to explain himself. “I-I don’t know. I was drunk and I passed out there then awoke to your guard man or whatever he is, calling me an outlander and before I could-“

Zayn raised his hand silencing Liam mid sentence. “Louis, send for Harry!”   


The auburn haired man bowed before spinning round on his heel and leaving the room in an instant.   


Once he had left the king rose up from his throne and approached the frightened prisoner.    
His eyes went soft when he noticed how Liam was trembling in fear. “Relax. I believe there was a misunderstanding.” The King’s sweet voice was comforting to Liam. It had drastically changed from when he was up on the throne glaring down at him. Liam was instantly at ease.   


The brunette watched as the young curious king studied his expensive jumper and sweats. “You wear such strange clothing.” He remarked.    
His eyes then caught something around the prisoners neck. He brought his curious hands up to pull the gold chain from out of his sweater and he observed it closely. Feeling the man’s warmth radiate from his body had Liam feeling some sort of way. It again was comforting but there was another feeling that sent chills down his spine. He couldn’t quite explain it.   


“Are you a slave?” The King questioned lifting the necklace up, along with his beautiful wondering eyes.   


When their eyes met Liam had lost his answer. The King’s irises were far more captivating up close. They were as gold as gold itself and yet unique all at the same time due to the little eye-freckle at the side of his left eye. “You have nice eyes.” Liam blurted out in a hushed whisper.   
In an instant Liam’s face reddened as he realized what he had just said. 

Thankfully, the look on the King’s face hadn’t changed. It remained calm and unfazed with just a hint of a light tint of blush glowing upon his cheeks.    


The king bit his lip slightly holding back a smile.To him, Liam may had been a witch for all he knew and hell! He could have been using some magic on him which was causing to grow weak. “You did not answer my question.” He firmly forced out hiding his hidden reaction.    


Liam cleared his throat trying his hardest to keep himself under control. If he’d lose it, he was sure he’d end up attacking the King with his lips and body. Stupid idea but hey it didn’t sound all that bad. “No I’m not, love. That’s only an accessory.”   


Zayn then looked offended. He leaned back giving Liam a look of disapproval “It is Sir or Majesty. How disrespectful you are.”    


“Sir, majesty.” Liam felt so embarrassed. He was fucking up real bad. “I apologize, your majesty.”   


The raven beauty cocked a brow unsure if he should continue his surveying. “I will keep you a slave here. My personal slave.”    


Liam’s jaw dropped. No he couldn’t stay! He had other shows to do! He had to find his manager and—then it hit him. He was either in a coma or he fucking time traveled.  Everything seemed so real. Liam was afraid to settle with the second option, however he knew that had to have been what happened. After the stories he had heard in school about the stonehedges being able to transport certain people back in time it was safe to say that very well was what happened to him.   


Before Liam could protest Zayn stepped back motioning to his guards “Take him to my chambers after you take him through the maids quarters. I expect him dressed properly and ready to serve me.” He ordered the two.    


His men gave a nod in response.   


The young king looked back to Liam his eyes softening once again “Your last name will be Jawaad now. I do not want to frighten my servants with your last name. The Payne name has a very dark reputation.”

Liam just nodded accepting the change. Like it mattered. It actually felt good to have a different name than be known as Liam Payne. The fact that he wasn’t recognized at all literally was all Liam wished for since he’d became so huge in his time. He kinda felt normal again and it felt pretty good and liberating.   


“I’ll be dealing with Harry while they get you ready.” The King notified while placing his hands behind his back. “I apologize again for this misunderstanding.” With that he turned, making his way back onto his throne.    


Liam just hopelessly stared at him like a school boy in love as the guards dragged him away towards doors. He couldn’t stop admiring the beauty of the king and his sweet accent. It was like no other. He could really get used to living in the new era. As long as the king remained by his side.

-

It was late evening when Liam was brought into the King’s chambers. He sat upon the King’s elegant fluffy king sized bed, boringly picking at the buttons of his white thin button up tunic shirt which was tucked into the pants of his new tight black short trousers. Under his trousers he was forced to wear a pair of itchy tights and the same shoes as the King’s noble Louis. His hair was up in his usual hairstyle and his scruff was left untouched. They allowed him to wear his chain but everything else of his was taken off and thrown away. Including his useless phone. Every little thing from his world that was thrown out made the weight on Liam’s shoulder lighter and lighter.    


Suddenly the door opened revealing the handsome king himself looking ever so tired. Liam had honestly missed him the few hours they’d been away from eachother but his conscience denied it.    


“Liam.” The king greeted with a bow of his head while he closing the door behind him. 

Liam quickly scrambled up to his feet doing as taught and bowed “Your Majesty.”   


The king snorted waving him up “You are my personal slave meaning you do not have to refer to me as Majesty nor sir. Behind closed doors you may address me by my first name, Zayn. You do not have to bow to me either, only when in public. I believe this whole thing is far too proper. I’m not even the king of England.”

Liam was aghast by his statements. 

The king proceeded on “The House of the Maliks is dead. I am the last living Malik. The monarchy has collapsed here I just keep my title for show. Nothing more. I don’t go about kissing baby’s and doing public speeches however I do use my title to help the citizens of England, in my region. I’m not even an official king in the eyes of the main monarchy but not everyone knows that...” he then paused making his way to the bed where his slave sat listening to him.

“and just between you and I-“ he began in a whisper “What I am doing is a crime. If you dare speak of what I’ve told you then I’ll have you beheaded by my noble who despises you. Trust me he wouldn't have a problem.”   


Liam’s imagination created a gruesome image of his head being chopped off and his blood waterfalling right out. That image made his stomach churn. He wouldn’t dare dream of telling one soul of Zayn’s secret. To think him as an imposter was odd, he looked the way a king should look. He had all the handsome features, the castle, the crown and even the men. He had to have been a king.   


“I will not, Sir. I give you my word.” Liam shakingly answered. His eyes never leaving the King’s threatening ones.   


“Zayn.” The raven beauty corrected. “Only Zayn.” He lightly smiled flashing the brunette a quick wink.

“Zayn.” Liam repeated softly loving how the boy’s name rolled perfectly of his tongue. It sounded of velvet and silk—‘twas so soft and husk coming out his mouth.   


Blush crept onto the boys pale cheeks yet he did well to hide it with his serious attitude. “May you please start my evening bath? I’m overly exhausted.”   


Liam nodded, standing straight up. Although, he happened to take too big of a step as he did. Within moments the two were chest to chest and almost nose to nose. Liam actually loved the fact that Zayn was just below his eyebrows. He felt he had some power over him which he liked a lot. 

Getting to caught up in the moment Liam had missed the first call of his name by Zayn. Liam finally snapped out of it when Zayn called a second time. “Sh-ugh sorry.” Liam profusely blushed.    


Zayn glared at him in return. “I understand my beauty is a distraction but if you are to be my personal slave you need to be at least a bit professional.” His voice was naive sounding or more conceited but he masked it well acting like he knew very well of his gift but he hadn’t cared. Liam saw right through him though and he knew for a fact that the pretty little king did care and he was proud of it.   


“Yes, Zayn.” Liam answered in a secret daze. It was rough to dismiss the fact that Liam was close to such rare beauty.   


Being closeted so long was pretty hard for Liam. He did sleep around with many girls but that was his only coping mechanism. If he was dare caught with a man his management would punish him badly and trash his reputation which they had already done by giving him multiple girlfriends in one single month. So sleeping with many girls on drunk sleepless nights were his best temporary cure. Especially when their ass’s were available to him.    


Here he was free—okay, not so free but Liam wasn’t demanded to do shit that affected him only. No, instead he was demanded to serve the world’s most beautiful immortal creature that walked the planet. This gorgeous man was the definition of the word breathtaking. Anyways, whether or not gay was okay in the 17th century, Liam still felt pretty free to be so, despite the consequences. Also, after hearing a bit of Zayn’s agenda, Liam had gotten the idea that he was a kind man who hadn’t any negative views on people’s choices in life. He supported and helped them so I mean Liam possibly had a chance.   


“Just so you know, I am aware that my features attract men and women so I am not surprised by your actions. I will not lie. I quite like the attention. It flatters me and motivates me to use it to my advantage. However, it can be a bothersome when I am trying to order things from my servants and talk peace with people.” The King lowered his voice and leaned in brushing his button nose against Liam’s causing him to shiver. “I do care for people and am passionate to those in need but to those weak minded ones who get sidetracked by my irresistibly and not my heart. I wring their necks without any hesitation.” Zayn paused smirking with a teasing raised brow. He knew exactly what he was doing and he was clearly proud by the reaction Liam gave.   


Liam’s breath hitched as their eyes connected and he stepped back, doing his best to avoid that very threat.    


Who knew such a creature could be so violent. That’s how beautiful things were, everyone knew that. There was always some catch or deadly poison behind every beautiful thing. You could never be so lucky unless you were blessed and gifted by the leprechaun gods.   


“Now please, start my bath.” Zayn gallantly turned and strode off into an open room leaving Liam in much shock.    


Shaking off whatever spell the king had him under, Liam quickly sprinted towards the bathroom to do as he was ordered. He was not about to get his neck wrung on his first day in the 17th century. He had to prove that a 21st century man could survive the harsh conditions of the past century.  Such conditions as a magical immortal beauty he could only dream of without using porn to help him get over it. Boy was this going to be challenge. ‘This should be a Lost season finale special’ Liam amusingly thought. He could just imagine how the whole show would go down. They’d make a lot of money by it.   


-   


The next day was fairly easy, Zayn called him back again for another bath in the morning. Before he entered like the day before, the king requested he left and came back in an hour to take his dirty clothes and towels down to his cleaning maids.    


Today, he expected the same easy orders but just as he finished pouring the heated water into the faded gold tub the gorgeous king strutted in mindlessly withdrawing his fine black silk robe and stepped into the warm water. He ignored Liam watching his every move the whole time up until he had himself submerged in the water.    


By that time, Liam just continued staring at him in utter shock with an obvious growing bulge.    
The king just rose his brows at him acting ever so calm “Why do you stare at me?” He questioned so innocently.   


Liam did all he could to avoid looking down into the clear water Zayn laid in. Now was not the time to be perverted nor to think about and picture the king fulfilling his pleasuring needs. He was seriously not ready to waste his life over something so stupid. Not that the King’s beauty was stupid but it was the mere fact that Liam couldn’t control himself that was stupid.    


The servant broke into a stutter “I-er-I wasn’t expecting you to-um-come in s-so soon.” Wait no, that didn’t sound right.  _ ‘Come in, so soon?!’ _ Liam felt like he reached a sudden high graded fever. He was ready for the incoming hallucinations to accompany it. God damn, he was failing this challenge badly.    


Zayn’s lips slacked down a bit as his eyes skimmed Liam’s body. They stopped at his bulging crotch. Busted. Zayn’s lips lifted back into a smirk as he shifted his gaze back up to the embarrassed brunette. “You know despite knowing you for a day I will say I’ve gained a liking to you but if you can’t teach yourself to remain controlled around me I suggest you say your prayers because trust me, I’ll have your masculine fit body hanging right outside the courtyard for all to see in a matter of hours.” He hissed sweetly with a laced wicked grin “I will not be ones wet dream nor will I tolerate such childish behavior. You are a man, act like it.”    


Sadly the thing was, Liam did pray that night countless times because right after that occurrence he accidentally let the king become the very thing he warned Liam not to let him become—his wet dream. He couldn’t help.    


After being such a fucked up playboy who took advantage of women when drunk for years, he had no control whatsoever on himself—sooo perhaps hanging was exactly what he deserved.    
And get this, that night was the first time Liam actually felt bad masterbating to the thought of someone. To the thought of the king.    


The entire time he stroked himself, Zayn’s threatening words echoed in his mind and the worst part was he came at them and all over that innocent fuckable face that kept flashing inside his head. Liam was sure he’d be hung the very next morning. To his luck he wasn’t. Instead he was drawing another bath and was given another special little strip tease as punishment.

-   


In the maids quarters mid day, Liam sat alone at a small round dining table nibbling on a green Granny Smith apple he swiped from a fruit basket in the kitchen.    


It felt weird not having his phone there to scroll while he ate. He was seriously beginning to feel the withdrawals. The feeling of missing something electronic in his hand was the most agonizing feeling in his life. The one curse of the 21st century.   


“Ah, if it isn’t the little drunk boy.” said the curly headed lad Liam had recognized from the stonehedges; while waltzing in.   


Liam lifted his head chewing politely as he gave a greeting nod. He hadn’t any grudge on the taller boy. He was mostly thankful that he hadn’t left him where he was when he had found him. Liam didn’t think he would have made it without them. Not to mention he wouldn’t have even met the striking king if Harry hadn’t knocked him out and dragged him to the castle.    


Oblivious to Liam’s inner thoughts,Harry took a seat across from the servant grinning up at him like he had some exciting secret to tell. While he sat there flashing his Cheshire grin Liam noticed Harry was wearing a loose tunic like him but it was tucked into an old green kilt and had a drape the same color hanging over his shoulder. “I’ve just returned from the highlands.” The younger boy stated catching on to Liam’s curious stares.    


He then leaned forward, his grin growing wider as he went on to speak. “What an odd coincidence that I found you at the stonehedges wearing those ghastly clothes.” Harry’s tongue swirled at each word sounding like he knew and was purposely dragging his words out as if he was trying to get the boy to confess to what he knew.    


Liam just blinked at him with his mouth closed, dumbfounded. 

The curly headed boy shook his head tsking his tongue at him “Do you know the tales of the stones?”

The brunette felt his blood go cold. He was already being sought out which was funny because just days ago he believed all this to be fake and was desperate to tell them everything about himself but in that same day that he was thrown before the king he realized how dangerous it would be to speak of where he had originally came from. This world he was in was real and it was very very dangerous.

“Ah there it is.” Harry snickered pleasingly. He’d seen the answer and confession  flash in his eyes. He was doomed! “Well I’m going to tell you anyways.”    


Leaning back, Harry swiped Liam’s half eaten apple from his grasp and took a big bite of it before beginning the story. 

“Long ago about fourty or so years a woman not much older than you was found at the stones by the Scottish. It was rumored she was some witch at first but from those who were close to her they said she was not at all.”   


“They found her quivering at the stones in strange clothing like you. When they asked where she was from she gave them a strange large number. ‘1971’ she told them. None of the men believed her so she explained some things that happened in the future with the Scottish. Some finally believed while others called her a fairy. She got witch a lot though because she knew how to care for people who were badly ill . Then after traveling to Wolverhampton a few months later with the clan whom found her, to make peace with the men there. The king of Wolverhampton had seen her beauty and so he kidnapped her from the outlander’s for his own pleasure.”   


“The leader of the group she came with admitted immediately of a secret relationship between them and so he declared war on the Payne’s house for his lover. Sadly, he died in battle and the woman was forced to marry the king.”    


“A year later she gave birth to a baby boy who later became known as King Lance. Months after the birth of her son, her former lover’s men finally were able to help her escape. She left her son in hopes that the men would keep their word and save him from Payne but after she passed through the stones those men were immediately all slaughtered on the spot. Her son was never saved and he unfortunately became much like his stepfather-“   


Liam now fully intrigued sat up in his seat and furrowed brows “Stepfather?”   
“Oh yes, step father.” Harry grimaced “King Lance Payne’s biological father was his mother’s secret lover. The outlander-“   


Realization struck Liam from his childhood memories of the stories his mother told him long before she died. “My mum always talked about how her mother would cry every so often over her first husband who was some Scottish man. She said she always called him an outlander but my mum thought it was some funny nickname for him.”   


Harry’s brows raised in complete shock. He looked as if he’d seen a ghost behind the servant boy. “So you are a fairy.” He gasped “you-you must be-“ as Harry connected the dots he slowly covered his gaping mouth. “Your her grandson! But how are you a Payne?!”   


Liam didn’t really quite click anything until he thought of his strict asshole of a father “My dad! Geoff, he married my mum. He’s a Payne-“

“-which makes you a Payne.” Harry pushed back in his chair dropping the Apple onto the table with a loud thud “So your King Lances great great great great grandson but also his nephew!”   


This couldn’t have been real! He was related to their arch enemies?! To a man who became a Payne through the forced marriage between his mother and stepfather rather than blood. Yet he hadn’t known that—but then also through his father he was related to the very man who kidnapped and abused his grandmother. The Payne history was beyond dark.   


“He also has 4 stepbrothers who are married and have children. Lance refuses to marry so you must be a true Payne. Our enemy!” A disgusted look filled Harry’s emerald orbs. They frightened Liam.   


“I’m not evil!” Liam shouted out in fear for his life. Harry looked as if he was ready to withdraw a sword and pierce it through his innocent heart. “I’m a good man! In my time in 2018 I’m a highly respected musician. I entertain people through my music. I am nothing like the Payne’s you know. I didn’t even know of the history of my last name. You can’t just assume, mate!” 

Harry slumped into his chair as the look dissipated into nothing. “So your mother went against your grandmother and married a man related to the very one who imprisoned her? I have no respect for your mother, she deserved to die.”

Liam’s blood suddenly boiled through his skin then out of sudden anger he stood up, lunging forward over the table to deliver a massive punch to Harry’s pretty face. “FUCKING SAY THAT AGAIN ABOUT MY MUM AND I SWEAR I’LL DISFIGURE THAT STUPID FACE OF YOURS!”      
Harry doubled over, his hand flying to his reddened face as he tried processing what had just happened.    


“I don’t know why my mother married a Payne but she married out of love. I’ll admit my father was a jerk later after I was born but regardless my mother loved him! Her mother mentioned nothing to her of any Payne. She only shared the story of her first husband who was Scottish and whom she called an outlander! She spoke only of their romance nothing of her kidnapping or anything. She died before my mother even married my father so you can shut that disgusting mouth of yours or else I will for you!”   


In utter shock, Harry had to take a moment to regain his senses. He wasn’t expecting Liam’s outburst but after reminding himself whom he truly was he could see the Payne in him. The Payne’s were known for such violence yet then again Harry knew what he had said about Liam’s mother was wrong so he had every right to be punched. 

“My apologies.” Harry apologized in an honest guilty tone.   


“Damn right your apologies. Fucking arse. You never even met my mum. She was the sweetest woman who cared for me and loved me every day of her life until her death. She was the only one who ever taught me real love while all my father taught me was hate.” Liam muttered in a strained voice. It was evident he was close to tears but he did his best to keep all his pain in. Just like he had done for many years of shitty life.    


With a slight lick of his lips Harry opened his mouth to share sympathy but he was cut off by Liam’s new bell being rung on the wall meaning the King was in need of his assistance. 

“Just fucking leave it.” Liam spit standing up and slamming the chair back into the table. 

Before he headed out the door Harry was quick to shout after him “Liam!”

The brunette let out an angry huff as he froze and turned to the younger lad still sitting at the table, looking up at him with big anxious eyes 

“What now!” He exclaimed in frustration.   


Harry got up from his seat and walked up close to the new slave boy, flashing him a warning look. “You mustn’t tell the king anything of your family or where you came from. He doesn’t believe in any of the tales or legends of the stonehedges. He’d just declare you mad and have you hanged or he’d have you kicked out of Bradford. If you do wish to return to the Stones I will talk to Zayn and come up with a plan for you. I promise.”

Liam didn’t think he’d want to go back. Going back would mean he’d be giving his soul back into the hands of his foul management who’d work him worse than a slave. Three days into this place and he felt more at ease and more free than he felt in his entire life in his own century. There wasn’t really anything good his future life offered so what did it matter if he was stuck in an era that possibly didn’t have much to offer either. At least he was free—in a way...   
  
“Fine.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam realizes he’s falling for Zayn. Louis teaches him sword fighting. Louis and Harry make some plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this story is inspired from Taecheeks ‘Through Time I Found You’ so creds to her if you see any similar themes etc. just wanted to get that out there. Anyways thank you all so much for reading. I’m hella sick right now so sorry for the wait. :(

**November 30th 2018**

_ “Hey guys what is up! It’s Colby Brock here from Sam and Colby on YouTube and I am happy to be here at the first KIIS FM Christmas Special Ball in Los Angeles, California.” The dark haired boy excitedly announced to the big camera in front of him. _

_ He paused to glance at the broad brunette beside him who wore a black and white windbreaker type of hoodie and a black T-shirt followed by a pair of tight black ripped skinny jeans and a pair of Adidas superstars. On his wrist he wore a gold Rolex watch which matched with his big gold chain hanging from his neck. A true pop king he was. _

_ “I’m here with The Liam Payne who just dropped his smashing hit album a week ago. If you need some Christmas gift ideas there’s a suggestion and trust me your friend, boyfriend, girlfriend, grandmother, dad or dog will not be disappointed.” Colby joked earning a light chuckle from the popstar at his side. _

_ The YouTuber boy proceeded after briefly reading his script behind the rolling camera “Now in honor of Liam’s new album and of course his appearance tonight we are going to play a little fun game ran by you guys on Twitter called Hit or Miss based off the famous song itself.”  _

_ Colby then turned to Liam to go over the rules of the game with him so he’d understand what to do. “So this games is a bit like ‘Would You Rather’, ‘Marry, Kiss, Kill’ and That Ellen game which I seriously forgot, my bad.” The boy chuckled quickly going on. “Anyways your fans sent in a set of artists on Twitter and you gotta select who’d you Hit or Miss if you had the chance with them. Everytime you miss though you’d got to give a specific reason in your best Santa voice. Think you can do that?”  _

_ Liam laughed while he gave an unsure shrug to him. It’s sounded pretty easy yet humiliating at the same time—nothing new. “Yeah I think so.” He was really sick of these stupid games he was forced to participate in. All they did was humiliate him. After all these games were mainly made by his team to help boost his reputation or whatever.  _

_ To Liam it boosted up disappointment from his long loyal fan base. They didn’t want fake scripted shit games or scripted robotic sounding interviews. They wanted to hear the true Liam from years ago before he became this huge fucking joke. _

_ Colby raised his eyebrows smirking “You think so?”  _

_ Liam just laughed again giving him a nod while he lightly tapped his mic against chin. _

_ “Mkay then my dude. Let us begin.” The younger boy pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly opened the list of tweets he was sent. “Alright so @liamsleemur asked “Hit or Miss, Nicki Minaj.” “ _

_ The brunette tilted his head up thinking long and hard “I literally just did a collab with Nicki and I can’t deny it, she is the rap queen so I’m gonna have to go with Hit. It would be a crime to Miss her.”  _

_ Colby chuckled nodding in agreement “Totally dude, totally.” he glanced down at his phone “ @liamismydaddy said “Hit or Miss Ariana Grande.” “ The boy grinned blushing “I’d honestly Hit her she’s so freaking beautiful and talented, bro.”  _

_ Liam laughed out loud, the young American YouTuber was so entranced. “I believe that’s my question.” He teased. Colby just chuckled again giving him him pouty face. “I’d have to say Miss.” _

_ The boys eyes went wide “No! Why dude?!” _

_ “She’s-“ Liam paused face palming “Ugh crap I gotta do a Santa voice.” He embarrassingly reminded himself. _

_ “Yep.” Colby snickered. _

_ With a huff, Liam cleared his throat and forced his voice as low as he could get it “I’d Miss her because she’s like my little sister.” _

_ The YouTuber burst into laughter “Dude I love it, you actually sound like the big man.”  _

_ “Thanks.” Liam giggled, back in his normal tone. _

_ The game went on smoothly for a minute or two till the questions became harder and switched from female artists to Male. That wasn’t at all the bad part yet. The tweets with the male artists had some offending comments but nothing topped either question like the one big one that Colby read next. _

_ “ @suckmyweenielima said “Hit or Miss Troye Sivan? By the way I know you're gay just admit it. Your sitting in a glass closet. Stop pleasing the industry and please your fans. You’ve become a complete flop-“ “ Colby immediately stopped once he caught on to what the tweet was going towards. “Uh-“ he looked up to Liam’s managers for any instructions or signals. All they did was motion him to the ending of the script on the screen they held. _

_ Anger was evident in Liam’s head manager’s eyes. They done fucked up. The  next thing to come was damage control, the one thing that made Liam go over edge each time. More fucking suffering for him. He never got a fucking break. NEVER. _

_ “You know what! We’ve ran out of time.” Colby lied as he clapped reading on to the closing. “This was surely a fun game.” He turned to Liam flashing him a sympathetic look. “Wouldn’t you say, Liam?” _

_ “Yeah.” Liam answered a little to softly. He couldn’t show he was affected by those comments. He just couldn’t. It would only add more fuel to the fire that had already ignited.  _

_ Colby forced on a smile while he looked back to the camera “So that was Hit and Miss with Liam Payne. We hoped you enjoyed!” He read with a grin “Don’t miss Liam’s live performance at 8pm Pacific time. Also if you don’t know me or haven’t seen Sam and Colby on YouTube yet go ahead and look us up after the Christmas Special Ball and check us out. We explore abandoned places and do fun overnight challenges with our three awesome bros. We promise we will not bore you, we guarantee fun only and pure entertainment.” _

_ He lifted his head to Liam “Have you watched us?” _

_ Liam faked a slight smirk and shook his head “I haven’t.” _

_ “My dude, you are missing out!” Colby laughed “If you are a fan of Sam and Colby tweet Liam your favorite video to have him see for himself.” _

_ “Now go buy, stream and promo Liam’s new album. From one bro to another! I’m Colby Brock wishing you a very Merry Christmas!” _

_ “Merry Christmas, Leemurs.” Liam added with a big smile. _

_ The next day Liam was bombarded with tweets and articles all talking about that one tweet. It was no doubt management would be calling him soon, demanding him at the office ASAP.  _

_ And of course around noon Liam got the call and boy was the meeting a heated one. The hardest thing was, Liam didn’t expect to get the tweet. He didn’t tweet it or ask someone to tweet it. It was just there and hadn’t been properly checked. Yet Liam got blame for it all. The entire time all Simon, his head manager; did was lecture Liam on why he needed to watch his mannerisms and shit so fans wouldn’t pick up on his “queerness”. Liam had never felt so offended in his life. Simon was a real asshole. _

_ “And lastly just stop looking at men!” Simon exclaimed clapping his hands to make sure he had Liam’s full attention. _

_ The brunette haired boy sitting in the seat across from the older man sighed heavily with a roll of his eyes “Yeah, Yeah I fucking get it.” _

_ Simon scolded him like a disapproving parent “Don’t use that language and don’t you dare roll your eyes at me again!” _

_ Liam glared in annoyance “Just get on with it, yeah?” _

_ “Liam, we’re gonna need to have you papped with Kourtney Kardashian to spark some rumors. That will help-“ _

_ “Kourtney Kardashian!” Liam’s eyes were as big as saucers. _

_ “Yes her agent has offered-“ _

_ “No fuck no! I-“ _

_ “Stop interrupting!” Simon shouted, startling Liam into silence. “Now.” He began, composing himself “Her agent’s have offered a free pap walk to create distraction from the incident and to distract the drama between her and her ex husband.”  _

_ Liam shook his head in disagreement. Rage building up in his dark hazelnut eyes “No, I won’t. I don’t give a bleeding fuck who she is I’m not-“ _

_ “You don’t have a choice Liam.” Simon remarked a sly smirk appearing on his old wrinkly lips “We’ve already scheduled the walk and I’ve signed the papers. It’s done. You walk out on this then you can kiss all that money, your title, reputation and future contracts goodbye.”  _

_ The brunette bit his lip hard, resisting the urge to attack his sniveling wicked manger. He much deserved to but that wouldn’t have done much good. To add on to that crappy list he’d also kiss civilization goodbye if he dared put one finger on his stupid manger. “Fine!” He yelled. “Fucking arse.” He was sure to mutter the insult but like some freaky ass psychic his old ass manager heard it all.  _

_ “You can call me what you want but it’s your reputation and life on the line not mine.”  _

_ ‘A sick fucking joke’ Liam thought to himself. ‘My reputation on the line? It’s been fucked for the past two fucking years.’ The singer stood up giving his manger a long pissed glare before he stormed out of the room fuming with anger and frustration and exhaustion. He was exhausted of this shitty ass show he had to participate in. Controlled in more like. He had no choice though, he had to do it. The only way to numb the anger was alcohol and a few girls though they never fulfilled his actual need. Fuck it! Just fuck it! _

**December 1745**

Olive smooth skin glistened in the bright afternoon sun that shone through the big glass victorian windows of the King’s overly large royal room.

“Liam.” He greeted with a friendly smile. 

Such an innocent sweet smile had Liam’s knees almost buckle in. 

Closing the door Liam took careful steps as he walked towards the raven beauty standing shirtless at his dresser 

“Majes-Zayn.” Liam stumbled over, mentally smacking himself for being such a stupid love sick cluts. 

The young king took a moment admiring Liam’s anxious pose before him.

His smile widened into a gleaming smirk “Have you ever shot an arrow or a gun before?” He questioned in a sweet tone, swiftly approaching the taller lad. 

Words fucking words. They sat at Liam’s tongue but refused to roll off. Especially when the gorgeous King circled around him like a predator trapping his prey, smiling sweetly while awaiting his answer. It’s like he knew what he was doing to Liam—he did. No one had ever had an affect on Liam like Zayn did…

“Hey.” Zayn smile faltered as he stopped infront of the dazed brunette and stared right into his brown eyes causing him to shiver.

He brought a hand up to his cheek then traced his index finger down his scruffed jawline “Do not prove me wrong, love.” He whispered leaning in “Fight back. I am nothing but temptation. Fight it back. I know you can.”

Liam breathed in, closing his eyes tightly to keep his composure. Their mouths were so close he could feel the warmth of Zayn’s fresh minty breath radiating upon his lips. Just one tilt of  his head and they’d be easily kissing. No, he’d be kissing Zayn. Zayn wouldn’t be kissing him—oh fuck. This had gone from 0 to 100 real quick. 

“You’re beautiful.” Liam breathed out doing everything in his willpower to remain stable. 

“I know I am.” Zayn answered in a bit of a cocky tone yet he was somehow humble about it at the same time like he was bored of hearing the compliment. “Do not think about my beauty. Think about me as a person. Block it out, Liam. Block it out.”

The slave boy took in a another breath focusing on his control, his control only. Yes Zayn was beautiful but he was human. A normal fucking human.  _ ‘A King’ _ okay king but-  _ ‘A fucking gorgeous king. Fuckab-‘ _ No just a king! Shit.

“If you truly want me for me you’d be able to fight the urge. Fight it.” Zayn’s lips were almost touching Liam’s. That made it even harder for him. 

How the hell could he tell him to fight it when he was sitting right there causing the whole thing in the first place?

Was it just a fuck he wanted? Liam would be down to get to know him but fuck! his beauty. 

He’d like to take him and mingle in bed with the King rather than wait months or years for—fuck no! Zayn was worth waiting for. This man was Liam’s dream boyfriend. He’d never seen such a handsome boy that caused him to feel so weak and helplessly in love at first sight.

Seeing Zayn in his sober state was weird but it somehow made him drunk in a whole other way. He was quickly becoming addicted to this new drunk feeling Zayn caused him.

With all those thoughts Liam soon found himself with his hands in front of his chest colliding with the boys in front of him but he wasn’t pulling him in for a snog. No, he was shoving him back. 

Liam stared at Zayn with big eyes expecting him to scream at him or something in reaction but Zayn didn’t. He just grinned widely and—clapped his hands? “That was good. Baby steps, Li. Baby steps.” He wandered back to the dresser to fish out his open exposed shirt which he wore on a daily basis. Liam had grown to love the shirt in the three days he was there. 

“As I was saying. I was curious-“ he glanced at Liam while slipping on his shirt “Have you shot any arrows or guns?”

Arrows? Guns?!

Arrows, Liam understood those being used in this era but guns? Wasn’t that rare? He should have paid more attention in History back in Secondary. 

“No I haven’t.” He answered in a hushed tone.

Zayn smiled widely, quickly reaching at the side of his dresser “Come then, I will show you.” He pulled out an actual well designed bow and a thing full off yellow finned arrows. He then swung the thing of arrows over his shoulder then placed the bow over his body so that he held it like a satchel or in Liam’s eyes, like a laptop case. 

Wait what? “What?” Liam was completely caught off guard.

“I said come then, I will show you.” Zayn cutely giggled while grabbing a Classic 17th century pistol from the top drawer of his dresser and slipping it into a holder he had around his waist hidden in the fine silk of his belt. 

Yes, Liam was a celebrity and shit and yeah he was able to go shooting in shooting ranges when he wanted to or go archering in his backyard whenever he desired but he hadn’t the time so he never did. So the fact he was being offered to learn things he dreamt of learning all his life was a shocker to him. Like finally after so many years he was able to.

“A-Alright.” 

-

The two stood in the middle of a beautiful green open field that had an empty range of hay targets all set up in a line in one little clear spot. 

“Now-“ Zayn positioned himself behind Liam, lightly touching Liam’s warm hand as he brought the bow up and pulled the string back “Pull it all the way back past your cheek.” He instructed moving his hand with Liam’s.

“Keep your posture strong.” He leaned close to Liam’s ear speaking even softer “Aim, clear your mind then breathe, just breathe.”

Liam did just that, listening to Zayn’s soft accent and he let it take control over him. With a long steady breath out Liam let go of the bow string as Zayn freed his hand and shot right into the center of the target.

Lowering the weapon Liam gaped when he saw where his arrow had ended up. He couldn’t believe he had just hit the bullseye on his first try—with the help of Zayn of course but still, he did that!

“You are an ace shooter.” Zayn complimented while stepping back a full foot, leaving Liam to feel cold and alone without his warm touch.

“Thanks.” Liam smiled at him, happily bowing his head.

“No seriously, jaan. I think I will have you train beside my guards. You can be my personal guard.” The raven beauty stated, his grin widening in excitement. “Would you like to?”

Train to become a guard? Hell yeah he’d like to! That was some badass shit right there. Much better than the action movie roles Liam had been dreaming of getting. And fuck! he’d be Zayn’s personal guard meaning he’d be protecting his honor!

“Yes I’d love it.” Liam accepted the offer almost immediately. 

Zayn granted it with a smile “I hereby declare you Liam Jawaad a guard in training. Tomlinson shall be your trainer.” He announced in declaration. “You may start today.” 

-

Not long later Zayn had led the brunette down a part of the castle he hadn’t been. 

They went deep into the wing that literally went underground into a large training type of looking room that looked like an early 18th century gym—that is if gyms existed in the 18th century.

This room was rather massive. It was filled with swords, arrows, old fashioned punching bags and many sweaty built men all practicing on their sword and fighting skills.

“Louis!” Zayn shouted while walking over towards two men having a real intense sword duel.

Liam recognized the winning auburn haired man on the left, right off the bat. 

He swung his sword so skillfully yet gracefully at the same time remarkably blocking each swing his opponent gave. Each block gained him more and more strength which caused the taller man to fall weak and falter back against the wall breathlessly as the shorter man brought the shimmering blade up to his bobbing Adam’s apple. If Liam wasn’t scared of Louis before he was definitely scared now. He had stupidly underestimated him. This insane little bloke was capable of fucking killing him!

“Lou.” Zayn tried again lowering his voice as he approached the dangerous tiny lad. 

The sweaty short auburn haired man swiftly turned, slipping his sword into a holder tied at his side. His opponent remained glued to the wall purely out of breath. He looked a bit shaken but he seemed to have been used to it. 

“Your Majesty, What brings you here?” Louis said with a quick bow.

Zayn glanced at a terrified Liam back at the door, Louis followed his eyes, instant anger filling his icy orbs. “What did he do?!” He exclaimed in a low threatening sneer as he turned his head back to his King. 

The raven haired royal crossed his arms and heavily sighed. “He has not done anything, Louis. I want you to train him to become my own personal guard.”

Louis’ eyes widened for a moment until a loud sudden laugh left his mouth which almost caused him to fall over. The entire room all had taken notice and were watching them with full attention. 

“Pardon me, your majesty but do you not know how careless you sound? We have no records of this man nor any information. We only know that his surname is that of your sworn enemy and he was found at the stonehedges in Scotland in strange clothing yet you had his name changed and had him become your personal servant. Now you want him to be your personal guard?” He furrowed his brows in disapproval “You have only known him for three days, Majesty. This man can be unchancy. What if he tries to-“

Zayn wasn’t having Louis’ over exaggerated concerns. He was known to be a dramatic. 

Don’t get him wrong, he understood that Louis’ words were true—possibly but something deep inside Zayn’s heart told him Liam wasn’t a threat to him. Zayn had a gift of feeling evil and good spirits even the spirits that still lived inside their human shells. Liam was far from evil. He felt warm and—safe.

Raising his hand he looked to Liam staring at them with fear present in his eyes. He motioned him over with a nod of his head. “No, he will not” Zayn remarked moving his head to Louis. 

“How can you say that? You barely know him!” Louis argued.

“Because.” He dropped his voice into a whisper as he leaned into his short little friend’s ear  “Because his spirit. He is good. He is able to fight back his urges for me. Trust me.”

“Sire.” Liam softly spoke once he had approached them. 

The young King lifted his head to him, slightly blushing when he had seen how fast he had gotten to them. “My dear servant.” Zayn stepped away from Louis to give Liam his full attention. “This is Sir Louis Tomlinson. He is head Commander in my army as well as Chief of Justice in my court.” He introduced.

Louis bowed slightly but his face remained stone cold. Liam wasn’t expecting a warm greeting from him anyways. He could tell how much this man despised him. 

“Sir Tomlinson, you know my slave, Liam. I want you to train him.”

The men around them all stared at Louis awaiting his answer. Louis was unpredictable at times but one thing he never did was go against the King’s orders. However, in this current situation. They all had doubts.

Louis inhaled deeply, muttering some negative things under his breath that Zayn refused to acknowledge. He knew Lou was a sassy little lad, it was no secret. “Fine, Your Majesty.” He exhaled out in a huff breaking the building tension in the crowded room.

A smile appeared on Zayn’s lips showing his gratitude “Thank you. I assure you he has much potential. I have witnessed it. He has already proved to me he is an ace shooter.” He bragged flashing Liam a quick wink.

It was then Liam had realized the King’s flamboyant mannerisms. The timing was random but Liam couldn’t help but observe the way the King had been standing, with his one hand at his hip and a knee bent like a scowling woman. 

The way he spoke and moved his hands seemed to be so light and graceful. It was almost like he was a Disney Princess. A living breathing Disney Princess who had just walked out of its production. Yet at the same time he did give off some Prince vibes but mainly he seemed quite feminine. 

Liam didn’t want to assume anything but—Zayn had to have been gay. No sorry that’s an understatement. He was gay. 

I know what you're all thinking  _ “How? What evidence?”  _ Well the biggest hint to Liam was when he got close to him and teased him and how he didn’t show any care over how he knew that men and women were attracted to him. Also what gorgeous King didn’t have a wife? He was basically the virgin Queen Elizabeth the first but male version.

“Be kind to him or else I will see to it that you be dealt with the proper way.” Zayn warned with a sharp deadly glare. One would be stupid to argue with the King when he’d give such ruley looks.

Louis was smart not to anger him. He simply nodded in response not daring to say another word “I will, your highness. I give you my word.”

The young king eyed Louis for the longest time as if he was making sure the head commander had really given him his word. “I trust you, Louis.” He reminded.

“I will not fail you.” Louis promised bowing his head.

“I know you won’t.” Zayn gestured to Liam, his sweet smile returning “I believe you will do fine, jaan.”

Jaan? Liam was now just noticing how Zayn seemed to use that word a lot around him—okay it was a few times but it was a word that was foreign to the English language. He’d never heard of it. Liam was a bit curious about it but he decided to wait for now wasn’t the time to discuss a meaning of a word.

He shrugged off his curiosity and slapped on a smile in return “Thank you,sire.” 

Zayn only stretched the end of his lip up before turning his attention back on Louis who just watched them in bewilderment or so it seemed. “Harry will check in, in an hour and report to me what he sees so be sure to watch what you do.”

Liam could have sworn Louis’ eyes lit up at the one name Zayn had mentioned. His entire attitude had switched “Yes, Sir.” He gleamed with, a big child-like grin spread across his face.

Zayn’s lips twitched up into a quick smirk “I will see you both at dinner.” He bowed saying his goodbye to the two and left out the door leaving the two men alone.

Louis slowly turned to Liam, his smile fading into a frown “He likes you.” He grumbled in a quiet tone while waving off the men to continue on with their training.

As the men obeyed Liam couldn’t help but question Louis. How did he know Zayn liked him? He had to have just liked Liam as a friend, right? With the way Zayn acted he—wait.

“Likes me?” Liam questioned quietly as he followed the short commander towards a small swords room.

Louis glared at him nodding his head like it was so obvious and he was already annoyed that Liam didn’t see it as quickly as he had “The king has had crushes, you know. He may be a virgin but trust me he is not as innocent as you think.” He said tossing Liam a sword in a belt holder. 

Catching it Liam gave Louis a confused shocked look.  _ ‘The king, a virgin?!’  _ How was that possible? Especially with his unique beauty. How could he have been a virgin? 

“He is a virgin?” Liam was regretting the comparison he made for Zayn with the virgin queen.  

“Yes ya git.” Louis spit “He has refused to marry because he wants to wait for the right one. It is not a valid reason in the eyes of the court. So unfortunately without a proper reason he will be forced to marry by his twenty fourth birthday in January to whomever his advisor choices since he does not have many trusted men in his court.” He reached over to help Liam tie the belt around his waist “That does not stop him from going and having a bit of fun. However, he will not engage in any sexual activity. He will kiss and have little innocent rendezvous but they never last. He has sworn to save himself for the one person whom would ignite that fire in his heart. He has not found that person yet but he has had his eyes on the most handsome men in Bradford many times before. Of course they only share a kiss or two but that does not hide his interest for them. I see it, he is not well at keeping it secret.”

Liam didn’t quite understand. Zayn would crush on men (FYI his observation was fucking correct! Zayn was gay!) but only come to find out they weren’t the ones that ignited that fire he had been awaiting to feel in his heart. He was attracted to them only but felt nothing yet he wanted to save himself for that special man. 

Liam was falling in love for the first time, he was not ready to have his heart broken just yet though it was doomed to happen. Zayn was so much different than anyone he had ever met. It caused Liam to fall even harder for him.

“What angers Zayn is how some of the men he falls for only want to bed him for his beauty rather than take the time to know him and love him and sadly those men have tried taking advantage of him which frightened him. He had became afraid of going out and falling for anyone else. He is afraid to even leave the castle on certain days. He will not accept any visits from men or women who wish to see him as a potential spouse. He fears no one will make him feel the way he wishes. It is  quite rare for him to crush on other men now which is why I find it so odd that he has taken a liking to you so easily.” Louis explained pulling back to check Liam’s belt.

Liam studied his sword in its holder, his stomach twisted at the sight of the hilt of it “So-“ he began, lifting his head up to the auburn haired man infront of him “-you think he likes me?”

“Fancies.” Louis corrected scratching his chin lightly before shrugging and motioning the slave boy to follow him out of the room. “It is so obvious with the way he treats you. He has made you his personal slave. He has never had a personal slave ever! And now he wants to appoint you his personal guard. It is like he has completely forgotten what my job is.” 

He roughly breathed out leading the brunette into an empty spacious white room. “Ever since you showed up he has acted much different. But trust me, I’ve seen it all before. He falls, gets a few stolen kisses and then within a month he drops the men like hot potatoes and moves on. They all are the same and I have no doubt that you too are like those pigs especially with name you bare. ‘Payne’.” Louis gagged in distaste like Liam’s last name was poisonous to even say. 

“The one thing that baffles me is how he will deny your surname for this thing that will clearly not last. Not to mention how he has a profound hate for the Payne’s. They have done so much to him yet here you are a Payne and he is spoiling you. You are lucky we had not heard of you from the Payne’s house. If we had regardless what Zayn ordered me to do I would have beheaded you right there infront of his throne without any hesitation.” 

The dark menacing look in Louis’ eyes told Liam he was not joking at all. Liam didn’t need a reminder though. He already had an idea the first day Louis came into his prison cell. Liam got why the Payne’s had a bad reputation but what did they do so bad to the Malik’s that caused this rivalry between them?

Liam’s wondrous thoughts were interrupted by the sound of metal scraping against metal. The singer looked up right in time to see Louis holding the tip of his sword to his chest. For a moment he thought Louis was actually going to behead him but he didn’t he just kept it there and darkened his gaze.”If you dare hurt our king I swear by god I will first slice your prick off then stretch you on the torture table till your screaming for mercy and your body rips in half.” 

Liam gulped thickly, anxiously biting his lip as he forced himself to nod. No one had ever scared Liam (besides Simon) like Louis had. He was sure in that day and age Louis would honestly not have a single problem in doing as he threatened. Hell, it was glorified at the time. 

“I-I won’t. I promise.” Liam stuttered out while he tried to ease Louis into putting his sword away by putting his hands up in surrender.

“You better not.” Louis warned, finally taking his sword and slipping it back into his holder. 

The brunette man let out a long sigh of relief thanking god for sparing his life. Yes, he was dramatic but he legit just had a real freaking sword at his chest! One shove and it would have pierced his heart. 

Louis then stood tall straightening out his new red coat. It was definitely apart of the famous old signature British uniform “Now enough gossip about his majesty.” he ran his eyes down Liam’s body scanning him. “You look well built, have you trained before?”

“I go to the gym a lot, actually.” Liam accidentally slipped out. 

Naturally that was his answer when complimented by his fit looking body which he worked so hard on but that answer meant nothing in this century. Liam felt so stupid for even mentioning the gym.

Louis lifted a curious brow “Gym?” 

The brunette forced out a light chuckle, quickly coming up with some cover up. 

Any cover up that came to his mind would have to do, he hadn’t the choice “I mean I had a mate name Jim and he uh helped train me since I was a wee one. I went to his hous-c-cottage a lot.” That was complete shit.  _ ‘Jim, seriously?!’  _ Liam was ready to take that sword through his chest. His stupidity was not needed.

However, to his luck Louis raised both brows and sighed nonchalantly. He grabbed his sword and withdrew it, this time keeping it lowered at his side. “Let me teach you some Sword basics. I’ll see how well you know them.”

Oh god, he was gonna be expected to use the deadly weapon?! Wait—he was really an idiot. The whole time on their way to the room Louis had equipped him with a sword. How did he forget? There was no way he was leaving the training room alive. 

-

“Left!”

Liam instantly dodged Louis’ swing and hurriedly swung using all his strength to knock Louis’ sword from his hand.

To his surprise Louis lost his balance and fell back onto his bum as his sword went falling straight down onto the concrete ground with a loud clatter.

“Holy shit!” Liam exclaimed in shock as he slowly brought his sword down from his sparkling cheekbone. His first few tries with a heavy ass sword and he was already a pro. It was almost like it was natural for him. 

That thought kind of scared him. It being so natural that he was a good sword fighter. Apparently the Payne’s of that time were evil and violent against people including Zayn’s kingdom or what was left of it. It would only make sense as to why he was so quick at learning the tricky skills. He had the toxic blood of the murderous family running in his his veins. He suddenly felt sick. 

“Holy shit?” Louis confusedly repeated trying the foreign word on his tongue.

Liam’s eyes bulged out of his head. He felt as though he had just witnessed a child swear for the first time. He had almost forgotten many swear words hadn’t existed in that time. He had been holding back his profanity very well until that day. How was he to keep secret of his actual life as some lost time traveler? 

“What?” Liam faked a dumbfounded look which caused Louis to look even more lost.

“What?” The auburn boy copied as he rose to his feet.

Liam bent down to grab Louis’ sword and handed it to him sharing the same expression “What?” 

“You said-“

Before Louis could even repeat the word a second time Harry came in wearing a maroon open poet shirt, a long black coat, a pair of dark trousers that were tucked into a pair of brown pirate like leather boots and a big leather belt that was wrapped tightly around his waist. On his hands he wore one big rose carved silver ring and at his neck he had a simple necklace on with a small ruby hanging from it. Liam hadn’t noticed the accessories till now.

“Hello Louis.” Harry smiled softly at the sudden flustered sweaty boy across from him.

Louis blushed wildly scratching at the back of his neck “Hello Hazza. How are you doing this fine day?”

“Quite well, thank you.” The taller boy placed his hands behind his back and stepped closer to the two. “And you?”

“Very well after seeing you.” Louis grinned slyly sneaking in a bit of flirting. 

Harry gave the short auburn lad a toothy grin “Is that so?”

“Ah, yes.” Louis stepped up to the tall advisor and immediately cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply.

Liam choked on his spit dropping both of their swords which instantly interrupted the two. Never did Liam think there were gays in the 17th and 18th century. I mean he believed there was some but he thought maybe they were quiet yet after what he had heard about Zayn and what he was currently witnessing he was beginning to see it wasn’t like he thought, at all.

Louis flashed Liam a bitter glare “Do you have a problem with two blokes kissing?”

“N-no I-“

“Good shove off, then.” Louis focused back on Harry rubbing his nose against his with a big smile “Don’t worry, love we are doing well in here.” He whispered between a sloppy kiss “Would you like to join me in my chambers tonight again?” 

Liam struggled not to choke this time. Instead he forced himself to pick up the swords as a distraction but it was hard considering they were the only other two in the room and he was the fucking third wheel. 

“I would love to.” Harry whispered in a giggle back as he pressed a kiss to the side of  Louis’ neck. 

_ ‘Get a fucking room!’  _ Liam was itching to just shout that out at them but he chose not to. It took a lot to keep himself as silent as air although he feared that would backfire and he’d be forced to witness the most scaring thing in his life. 

“I must report back to the king.” Harry reminded pulling away before they could get anymore intimate. 

Louis pushed out his lips and gave Harry a pouty face “and leave me here with this bafoon?”

Both Liam and Harry made awkward eye contact. Harry was the only one to know Liam’s secret and he was the only one to witness his rage which he had stupidly caused. Their fight from earlier that day was too fresh in their minds it made the tension in the room suddenly shift into a complete uncomfortable one.

“Relax. By the time the sunsets you will be free, love.” Harry said with a smile while he moved his eyes away from Liam’s to hide the look they both shared. “Lord Horan is arriving tonight. We’ve just received word from him a while ago. He would help loosen everyone up.” He was quite good changing the subject. Louis was now grinning from ear to ear looking overly excited.

“Ah the little Irish bugger is finally visiting after two months.” Louis clapped his hands once startling Liam. “Niall would be ecstatic when he sees our newest addition.” He smirked a little too widely. Liam didn’t know why but it scared him. He hoped this Niall guy would be chill with him being there.. Liam didn’t want to have another rough meeting with another one of Zayn’s men.

“Oh he would.” Harry snickered flashing the same smirk. 

Okay Liam needed to leave now—hasta luego! 

Liam shuffled over to Louis and handed him his sword then he slipped his own sword into his holder and headed for the door  “I’m uh, I’m gonna go um-set up the targets for the um-“ he continued out of the room not even finishing his sentence as he exited.

The two men burst into laughter, nudging eachother in reaction like they succeeded in doing something huge. A joint effort they mastered. 

“What a donkey.” Louis joked between his giggles.

“A real donkey.” Harry agreed wiping the tears from his scrunched eyes “I cannot wait for Niall to mess with him. Poor lad.”

Louis nodded “He is so fragile.”

“Your telling me.” Harry cackled holding his jiggling stomach. 

The auburn man stifled his ongoing laughter, forcing himself to calm down “He is an excellent fighter though. He actually beat me. He may not be the same Payne as we know but his fighting talent surely matches theirs. No one in England can beat me in a duel except for a Payne.” 

Harry immediately fell silent and his face deadpanned “I got to go. His majesty is awaiting me.” He completely ignored his partner which made the other man a bit skeptical.

“Oh yeah.” Louis cleared his throat recovering as quickly as he could “You know, I think Zayn is beginning to fall, Liam.”

“You think?” Harry already knew, he always knew. He was like a psychic who knew every little secret that went on. “It’s quite obvious but you know how it will turn out.”

Louis nodded “The King will tire of him sooner or later.”

“Let us hope he does and finds another soon.” Harry pipped in a hopeful sounding tone.

His boyfriend was surprised by his remark “Harry?”

The two looked at one another. “Zayn is in need of a spouse to share the throne with. It will not look believable if he continues on like this. He needs to marry.” Harry explained lowering his voice for only Louis to hear.

“We said we would not talk about this outside my chambers.” Louis disappointedly whispered.

Harry gave him an exasperated glare “Loueh. This man really is not the proper choice for Zayn. I know they will not last but in the meantime we can bring a wife to him and maybe get him to fall for her instead.”

The auburn haired commander stepped back, tilting his head to the side “And how will we do that, Harold? Zayn does not fall in love. He will not until he finds that spark-“

“A witch.” Harry said suddenly causing Louis’ jaw to drop to the floor.

“Absolutely not!” He exclaimed, forcing out a breathless chuckle. “Are you mad?” 

The curly lad scratched his head sighing for a split second. Then he reached out and grabbed Louis’ wrists, making him look into his serious eyes “I have a maiden, her name is Gigi Hadid. Her family is from the colonies. They moved here a year ago from Boston. In town there is a witch I’ve met named Cheryl. She has a potion that can make people fall in love with whoever serves it to them.”

Louis yanked his wrists from Harry’s hold, abruptly shaking his head in disagreement “No, no, no. There is always a risky price to pay. We are not doing that to Zayn. We cannot force him to fall in love. That is absolutely out of the question, Har-“

“Louis!” Harry planted his hands on the shorter lads shoulders and pulled him in “Do you realize if we do nothing now, King Lance will see we have no power anymore? He will turn us in to the King and have us hanged infront of the Buckingham palace. We would be tried for impersonating a dead monarchy and breaking the law by helping outlanders escape to the colonies. We have no choice nor anytime for Zayn’s stubbornness.”

Everything Harry had pointed out was all very true. Zayn didn’t know they knew about his little secret in the whole royal act. Harry had accidentally heard Zayn and his dying father talk about their whole situation and how their power no longer existed on his way in with a bowl of water. Zayn’s father had made Zayn swear that he’d keep quiet and take the title as King though there was no longer any worth behind it. 

At the age of 16 Zayn kept his promise and he became King of Bradford but he wasn’t and Harry knew. Louis found out the secret through harry a few years after they secretly married. Harry ended up telling Louis when he had found that Zayn was never invited to any royal balls and such. Everyone in Bradford was skeptical by how Zayn was always forgotten by the head monarchy and their allies but his work in helping the citizens and outlanders kept them distracted.

It was all a mess under all the lies that draped over the small city and that was minus the conflict they had with the Payne’s of Wolverhampton who were much favored by King George the second and far more powerful than Zayn. Besides Harry they were the only ones close to figuring out the truth that was hidden for so long.

Louis had no argument against his husband’s points. What had to be done, had to be done regardless of how wrong it was. Their lives and their citizens they all defended were far more important than Zayn’s stupid feelings. “Fine but if this fails I am not taking fault. It was your idea not mine. I do not care if you are my husband, I will not take blame for this. Understand? I do not agree with it at all.” He was firm and serious. To force his best friend to fall in love made him feel horrible but again it had to be done. They hadn’t a choice.

“It will not fail. I promise.” Harry swore not once taking his eyes off of Louis’

“We will speak more of this tonight. You must go before Zayn questions your whereabouts and sends a guard.” Louis warned slipping out from Harry’s tight grasp.

“Tonight then.” Harry placed a quick chaste kiss upon his lover’s lip. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Louis lightly smiled.

The curly haired boy grinned one last time before he turned on his heels and left the room. This was going to be a tough week.   
  
  
  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Leave a comment and Kudos if you really liked it! Much love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: Read with caution. This chapter may have triggers)Liam has a dream. Niall arrives. Harry warns Liam. Liam and Zayn go horseback riding and well you’ll just have to see what happeneds hehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy News Years!!!! Oof sorry been a bit busy. So I did search up some history so some of this kind of makes sense and isn’t purely fiction and all aha. About the other monarchy’s tho, I don’t think there was any but in my story their is so don’t @ me. I’m weird haha. Some words are used is Celtic by Niall so the meaning will all be at the end notes so you will see what they mean. Hope you enjoy!!! (Also in no way do I dislike Liam’s father this is just fiction.)

**October 1705**

_ The air was warm yet it faded into a slight chill of winter reminding it was fast approaching. _

_ There was nothing but green tall grass surrounding a circle of stone hedged rocks. The orange dimming sun reflected off the stones casting shadows amongst them.  _

_ One shadow stood out from all, it was curled behind a rock, quivering like a quaker. It resembled much like a human and the sobs that poured from it sounded a lot like a woman.  _

_ “State your name!” A strong firm Scots voice called from behind the shadow. _

_ A young frightened woman stood up from the spot on shaky legs, her hands going up right in surrender “K-Karina Smith” she answered studying the man’s face before her. _

_ Their eyes met instantly.  _

_ The Scots man nearly melted under the sweet young innocent woman’s gaze. “Sassenach.”  He said softly as he lifted his lips up into a light friendly smile.  _

_ His gesture and change in expression comforted the lost woman instantly. She couldn’t help but smile in return.  _

_ Something about this man attracted her despite her situation. She may had been confused, misplaced and lost but she found home in those great green eyes of the Scots man before her.  _

_ - _

**December 1745**

With a jolt Liam’s eyes shot open and his body went flying up into a sitting position. He gasped for air bringing his hand up to his pounding chest. He hadn’t experienced a nightmare but the setting of the dream was almost like a vision or some sort of flashback. Though he was asleep, it took energy from him making him feel as though he ran a mile.

Before he could process his short dream or whatever it was, the door to his small room opened and in came a bright light.

“Enough rest, it is dinner time.” Harry announced in a loud tone that had Liam wincing.

“Chill, man.” Liam grumbled while massaging his ears to get the ringing out.

Harry set his lantern on a dresser beside the door then crossed his arms with an unimpressed look in his eyes “Chill? Is that the new language of the future?”

“Piss off.” The brunette groaned as he pushed himself off the painful squeaky bed.

Harry gasped flashing a sarcastic offended look “Rude.” 

Liam just rolled his eyes in response and headed over to the dresser where Harry stood.

“I am shocked that the people in your time are not fat and unfit.” Harry remarked, his eyes falling to Liam’s exposed sweaty abs. 

For the first time in his life Liam felt uncomfortable being half naked infront of another. 

“Not all people are fat and unfit. It’s a lot like here.” Liam snipped while pulling out a new white poet shirt and throwing it on. 

“I see.” Harry crossed his arms again sighing as he watched Liam slip on his flats.”no tights? Or a proper-“

“Look I’m not going to waste my time dressing up for dinner. No one does that in 2018. It’s not needed. Unless it’s a date.” Liam explained. He was too lazy to put back on his gear. If he’d be scolded well then fuck it, he wasn’t gonna waste his time dressing for an hour dinner.

“You forgot your in 1745, mate.”

Liam pushed past him to walk to the other side of the room where a long mirror hung “I’m not dressing, alright. If I get punished then I get punished besides I highly doubt Zayn would even care.” 

The advisor snorted following Liam to the mirror “Zayn’s feelings for you won't last.”

Liam stilled his hands running through his messy locks as his eyes looked at Harry’s through the reflection. “Did I say anything about that?”

Harry rose a brow “No but I’m just telling you. In case you think you have a chance with him.”

The brunette turned to face the man behind him “I wasn’t planning on getting with him.”

Harry leaned forward keeping his arms crossed as he pleasingly grinned “Well then good, I will not have to worry about you interfering with my plans.”

Liam furrowed his brows in confusion. Harry’s response didn’t sit well with him at all.  “What’s that mean?”

“It means, none of your business.” The taller lad stood straight then strode back to the dresser “You are not a proper fit for the King. Not to mention your bloodline and where you come from. Once we are able, you will be taken back to the stones at once and returned to where you rightfully belong.”

Little did Harry know it really wasn’t a place where he belonged. He had ruined his life by signing his life away to a bunch of control freaks that made him hate every single day of his life. 

Wandering into the forest and finding the stonehedges felt like a second chance to him. A miracle.

Okay—yeah he was craving cigarettes bad and was having bad phone withdrawals but hell he felt free here. Freedom at its finest. Liam didn’t ever want to go back except he knew he had to at some point. At least just to let his sisters know he was okay since he had no other real family.

His father wasn’t quite considered family to him but he still respected him in some ways though he knew his father wouldn’t care for his disappearance. 

Was time actually moving on in his century while he was stuck there? 

“What if I didn’t want to go back?”

Harry’s face dropped and he spun around flashing Liam an angry glare “You will go back! You cannot stay here. God knows what you would ruin. Your speech is atrocious. Soon everyone here will pick up on it and the history of our proper language will be forgotten in your time.”

“It already is.” 

Harry made an ‘Ugh’ sound as he snatched his lantern up “Regardless, you would ruin all the events that are to come. It is obvious you are not from here. When people find out about your secret they will kill you. Zayn would be the first to deal with you. He would call you mad, as I have said before. Your life is much at risk here.”

Liam wasn’t taken his bullshit. “You worry to much.” 

“And you worry too little.” Harry retorted before marching to the door. “Just avoid getting involved with Zayn. Or else I swear I will break my promise and have you exiled out of England. Then you will never have a chance to get back home.” 

In Harry, Liam saw Simon threatening him with every word but instead of some cover up shit, it was him telling Liam he could not fall for someone he wanted to.

“Whatever you say.” Liam hissed.

He shoved Harry to the side and walked out of the room first, leaving Harry to stand in shock behind him.

-

They soon entered the full master dining room.

At the long wooden table there was many delicious plates of food that Liam craved for all his life but never was able to actually eat due to his busy schedules. It was rare he’d even have an offer to attend award dinners but even those dinners was nothing like what he was fed for the past three days in his newly found paradise.

His eyes scanned over to the head of the table where he found a more delightful sight. The golden honey eyes of the Bambi-like King.

“Who’s this gabhdán?” 

Liam tore his eyes off of Zayn’s and settled on a rather unpleasant blonde sitting not too far from the right of the King. 

“My personal servant.” Zayn immediately answered avoiding any other eye contact with the handsome brunette standing in bewilderment at the other end of the table. 

The blonde Irish man tapped his finger on the wood, shifting his eyes up to the servant. “Ah, when did ya take in personal servants, Zen?” He asked giving the King a side smirk.

Zayn licked his lips and rolled his eyes knowing exactly what his friend was trying to hint towards “It is not what you think, Lord Horan. He was found lost at the stonehedges by Styles. He had nowhere else to go so I am letting him stay here—with a price of course. Hence why he is my servant.”

More enthralled the young lord looked to Liam and grinned “Stonehedges? Yer a time traveler or something?” 

Liam blankly stared at him unsure if he was serious or not yet by the way he was laughing he realized it was a joke. If only he’d known. 

Luckily Zayn came right to Liam’s rescue. “Niall, you know that is just a myth.”

“How do ya know?” The blonde irishman questioned turning his head to the King. “Anything is possible.”

“Time traveling is not.” Zayn remarked sitting up in his seat. “Now enough nonsense.” He looked up to Liam and motioned him to sit at the empty seat across from Horan “Sit please, Liam.”

The brunette did as told and walked over to the seat and sat obediently not once taking his eyes of the raven beauty. 

The King leaned over to him “Fight it, jaan.” He pulled back with a slight smile before turning his attention back on his guest. “This here is Liam Jawaad my personal servant.” he introduced “Liam, this is Lord Horan. Niall Horan of Mullingar, Ireland.”

Niall smiled at the brunette across from him “Pleasure to meet ya, lad.”

“Uh, likewise.” Liam nodded faking a smile in return.

Harry sat a few inches down from Liam while Louis sat across from Harry.

“Let us eat.” Zayn ordered.

“Finally, ya leaving me with a grumbling stomach.” Niall went to reach over the table towards the big golden turkey in front of him but Zayn’s dinner servant was quick to snatch off a leg and set it down on his plate. 

“Would you like some corn, Sir.” The man asked picking up Niall’s plate.

The blonde groaned and glared at the King “This fancy shite gets really annoying ya know that?” He angrily crossed his arms and slumped in his chair “Why carn’t I just get ma own food? Must ya have these fecking servants?”

“If I let you serve yourself all the food would be gone in a matter of seconds and your place would look like a trough.” Zayn stated in an obvious tone as he handed another servant his own plate. 

Both Louis and Harry on the other end burst into laughter earning a glare from their already upset friend “Shut yer mouths! I thought ya guys were ma, mates!” 

The two men tried hard to contain themselves but everytime they silenced one of them would make an unpleasant snort which would cause them to burst into laughter all over again.

On their third time snorting Zayn coughed loudly in attempt to earn their attention.

Like he had hoped the two husbands immediately silenced and innocently lifted their heads to their King like two boys who had just been caught messing around at the table. 

“Why is it whenever Lord Horan visits, you two act like children?” 

Liam watched unamused by what was going on. They all seemed pretty immature to him.

“Our apologies, sire.” Louis answered.

Niall glanced at Zayn smiling once again “It’s because I’m funny. Unlike ya, limper doodle”

The boys fell into another fit of laughter along with Liam who chuckled for the first time. At least their immaturity was funny.

-

After dinner Lord Horan was shown to his room by Louis. Harry, Zayn and Liam all sat around in the sitting room where there was two large old vintage couches an armchair and great big grand piano that Liam was itching to play.  

Harry mainly talked the entire time, sitting between Zayn and Liam like some parent keeping apart two lovebirds.

“And that was how Louis proposed to me. I never thought he'd ever do it.”

The raven haired King smiled at him widely making Liam fall under his spell just by that smile. 

His teeth were perfectly white despite the time period and his lips were thin yet just right. They fit his mouth perfectly and the way his golden eyes sparkled like actual gold under the sunlight. And that eye freckle, Liam wondered if it was possible to be so in love with a tiny feature.

“So what about you Liam? Have you ever been in love?” Harry questioned nudging the dazed drooling servant boy.

Liam shook his head pulling himself out of his trance “Huh?”

“Love, have you ever been in love?” Harry repeated in frustration.

The brunette flickered his eyes down to Zayn who was staring at him with those curious doe eyes. Liam fell victim once again. “Only once.”

Zayn smiled at him gesturing him to go on with his story “Who was she?”

“He.” Liam corrected with a light grin “I have only known him for a few days but he had done so much for me. Unfortunately he hasn’t quite told me how he feels about me but—I’m infatuated with him. He has these beautiful Bambi eyes and his smile, it is far too gorgeous to even describe. I’ve also been threatened not to feel for him but I keep finding myself head over heels. It’s like I want to know more about him but I can’t. I don’t think he or his friend would ever let me. He is the first I’ve ever laid eyes upon sober and he’d probably be the last. Everything about him is just worth waiting for.”

Zayn pursed his lips, then bit his bottom lip lightly as a light shade of pink filled his olive cheeks. “What is his name.”

“That you would have to find out, love.” Liam winked.

The King let out a breath as his irises twinkled and his face reddened. “I think sooner or later he’d come around and let you know more about him but you should remain patient till then.” He glanced up at Harry next “As for his friend I think if he truly cared for him he would give you a chance if his friend wishes him to.”

Liam’s eyes lit up, was this Zayn returning his feelings low key or something? So soon?

“I would wait a million years if I had to.” He said honestly.

Harry cleared his throat clapping his hands with a loud clap “It is quite late your highness. I suggest you go to bed before it gets too late and you know how drowsy you get in the morning.”

Zayn lifted his head and gave a slight nod in agreement “You are right.” He sighed and got up looking only at Liam “Get some rest tonight, I can handle meself. I have something planned for you and I in the morning.” 

“Thank you, your majesty.” Liam widely grinned, standing up along with him.

“Your welcome, jaan.” Zayn quickly leaned in pecking Liam’s cheek. “Good night.” 

Before Liam could say anything the young King fast walked out the room.

Liam blushed hard in reaction. He placed his hand on his cheek where Zayn had kissed him and happily grinned.

“I thought you said you weren’t planning on falling for him.”

And like that Liam’s entire mood was ruined thanks to the little curly haired bastard beside him. 

“You know what? Whatever happens, happens. Either way you know his feelings for me won’t last long so I wouldn’t interfere much.” It hurt Liam to say that but it was true he had to admit it now before later when his heart would be broken.

“Do not feed into what he does. The less interest you show the quicker he’ll get over you.” 

Liam frowned “I will do my best. Cut me some slack, mate.”

“Cut you some slack? what type of saying is that?” Harry scoffed.

“It means go easy on me.” Liam mumbled as he patted down his clothes.

“I’ll go easy on you when you do as I ask.” Harry said with a click of his tongue.

The brunette ran his hand down his face then turned to leave “Good night then, Styles.”

Harry gave a reluctant nod “Yes, good night, Payne.”

Sighing Liam turned to walk out yet flashbacks from his dream replayed in his mind suddenly, causing him much curiosity. Slowly he turned his head to Harry and pursed his lips “My Grandmother, What was her name?”

A puzzling look doused the young advisor’s face “Why do you ask that?”

Liam nervously rubbed his chin with his thumb, unsure if he should confess his dream or not, what if it wasn’t what he thought? What if it wasn’t real?

“I had a dream.” 

Harry’s eyes softened. Liam didn’t think he’d ever see the day that Harry’s eyes wouldn’t be as cold as they were towards him. “About what?”

The brunette scratched the back of his head proceeding on with his dream “I was back at the stonehedges except I wasn’t there it was like I was just a ghost watching. I saw a woman with long dark brown hair, curled up at a stone then there was this man dressed in a Scottish uniform. He asked the woman what her name was and she said-“

“Karina Smith?” Harry questioned finishing his sentence.

Liam closed his mouth and nodded in astonishment. “So it wasn’t a dream?”

“It seems more like a vision. Like for whatever reason your mind is showing you, your families history. Or at least what your families history holds here.” The young advisor guessed sounding quite nimble.

“But why?” The one main question Liam didn’t understand. Why was he there? What was his relevance in that era? All he was, was a broken lost pop star who thought he had the world at a young age. He was a nothing, who came from nothing. The only interesting thing about him was that his grandmother was basically a time traveler and his Payne name had a bad reputation. Why out of his two older sisters did he have this happen to him? Why?!

“That you’d have to find out on your own.” Harry answered in a low sigh “It is best you wait and see your purpose rather than obsess about it and ask questions that none can answer.”

Wait didn’t this asshole want him to leave as soon as possible? “Don’t you want me to leave?”

Harry lightly chuckled and gave a shrug “That will take time, will it not?”

Liam frowned for a moment thinking. It would take time at least from what it seemed. Harry had to talk Zayn into the trip at some point after all the things blew over like Liam being the new addition and such. That wouldn’t take that long, would it? “I guess.”

“Of course you guess.” Harry snickered shaking his head to him “Go sleep, mate maybe you’ll have another vision.”

At that Liam wasn’t sure if the curly lad was mocking him or just being sarcastic but serious at the same time. Either way Liam didn’t feel like arguing about it so he sighed and waved him goodnight before walking off “Right thanks, night.”

Well that didn’t go as he had hoped. He was only more confused than had ever been since arriving there.

-

_ “Liam.” _

The young brunette shot open his eyes to the glowing white ceiling above him. In that moment like every morning he thought for just a split second that he was back. Back in that hell hole. His 25 million dollar cold empty home with seven bedrooms, nine HD flatscreens, eight bathrooms, a theater room, a large pool and basketball court in the back and so on. 

In that split second he also expected to hear his phone ring like an alarm, the caller being his asshole manager who didn’t let him have a moment of peace. Every waking morning he was greeted by a phone call and a cruel demand like a real slave. 

However, in the past three days instead of his phone going off he woke up to a rooster making its morning call and around the room he saw no flatscreen on his wall nor a door too his master bathroom that had his jet bathtub waiting for him to hop into. He was in paradise.

“Liam.”

Liam sat up stretching tiredly as he let his eyes wander towards the door where the voice came from.

His eyes met those delicious honey orbs that he had fallen so addicted to. Honey had became his most favorite thing since he had seen those irises. 

“Zayn.” He sleepily grinned. “What brings you here?”

The raven beauty smiled while taking off his black hooded cape exposing his royal outfit that actually covered his body and looked a lot like the colonists style. He wore a black coat threaded nicely with gold near the collar and front edges, a pair of black tight Capri silk pants, folded leather horse riding boots, a light faded gold button up and a black tricorne hat that was also threaded with gold at the edges. The back of his long hair was tied yet his front hair remained groomed nicely out just above the tops of his ears. 

“I told you I had something planned for us, love.” He reminded as he flickered his eyes down to Liam’s bare chest and hardened abs. 

The young King stared at Liam’s six pack a little too long. The singer caught on to his gaze and followed it down to his stomach. 

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Liam said suddenly lifting his eyes in time to catch the boys widened embarrassed set.  

The King blushed hard “Sorry I just-“ 

“No it’s fine. I sleep naked usually but that’s only when I’m home. So here I opted to sleeping shirtless.” Liam honestly explained in a chuckle.

Zayn blushed even harder at the thought “You usually sleep naked?”

“Yeah, it’s quite comfortable. I’m not sure why.” Liam stated chuckling while getting out of the bed.

The raven beauty couldn’t help but just stand their goggling over Liam’s fit muscular body. 

The one person Liam didn’t mind staring at him was Zayn. It was the first that he only felt comfortable with one person checking out his body.

“Fight it, babe.” Liam winked snickering at how he and Zayn had basically switched sides. Liam was now the one telling Zayn to keep himself under control in his presence. It felt weird yet kinda cool at the same time.

“Oh Allah.” Zayn covered his face in embarrassment as Liam passed him on his way to the dresser “My apology. This is inappropriate. I just never seen such a—men in my kingdom are not as fit as you-I mean you are fit but I don’t mean it like I find it attractive—wait no! it is a bit attractive but-“ he immediately silenced his rambling when he felt a big warm hand pulling at his wrist.

“Hey.” Liam grinned when seeing Zayn’s purely embarrassed face. He looked so adorable. “It’s okay, I’m used to it. I’ve been working on my body for quite some time to get compliments.”

Zayn’s jaw dropped “You are conceited.”

“And you are innocent.” Liam joked in return as he let go of the King’s small wrist. So delicate he was, Liam made sure his grip wasn’t too tight when he had let go.

Zayn huffed out a laugh “I am not as innocent as you think.” He remarked with a grin while watching Liam pick out his outfit. “Choose something that will cover your entire body. We are going horseback riding.”

Liam cocked a suggestive brow “Threatened by my body?” 

“No!” Zayn exclaimed a little too quickly making it obvious. He squeezed his eyes shut cringing at his sudden reply “I mean no, I most certainly am not. It is December and the weather, it is too cold. I am worried about you getting frostbite.”

“Aw, the king is worried for my health.” Liam teased while pulling out a white poet half button up from his shirt drawer.

“Of course I am. Why would I not be?” Zayn answered right away covering himself up.

“Don’t know.” Liam giggled slipping on his shirt. “Now what were you saying? You’re not as innocent as I think?” He smirked widely.

Zayn glared at him for bringing the subject back “It is rude to talk to a Royal like that.”

“You said it, love. I’m just curious now.” Liam countered with his stupid grin widening.

“I will not elaborate on what I have done. It is not your business.” Zayn argued, putting his hands on his hips.

Liam pleasantly smiled as he next pulled out a pair of pants similar to Zayn’s and put them on “I never said you had to elaborate. You needn’t to, I can already tell. You’re just a soft little pup.”

The raven beauty gasped in great offense “I am not. How dare you!”

“Hey, don’t be offended, love. Puppies are adorable. You should be flattered.” Liam went on teasing making the handsome King flustered. 

Zayn had never had someone tease him like Liam was. Niall teased him a lot actually but it was nothing like the brunette who just about made him blush at everything he said even when he was angry with him. 

There was something about the boy that drew Zayn’s interest deeper and deeper. He just wanted to know more about him, wanted to be around him almost everyday and just hear his thick heavy voice all the time. 

“Shut it, just meet in the courtyard when you are finished. I will have the horses ready. There’s a pair of new boots under your bed.” Zayn said while tying his cape back on.

“Thanks.” Liam waved. Zayn rolled his eyes shutting the door as he walked out. 

Liam’s eyes lingered at the door for a few seconds. He began feeling something in his chest, something he thought he would never feel in his life but he was afraid to acknowledge it, not yet at least.

-

“How the hell do you get him to slow down?!” Liam shouted over the loud thumps of the horses hooves against the grass ground.

Zayn bubbled in laughter, chasing after poor Liam who was being kidnapped against his will by the insane white horse he was saddled upon. “Pull back his reins!” He cackled between a laugh.

“It’s not funny! I could die!” Liam roared trying hard to pull the ropes back but unfortunately, it didn’t do anything.

Zayn clicked his tongue loud causing Liam’s horse to come to a sudden halt which caused Liam to almost fly forward. 

“Fuck!” The brunette was lent so far forward his ass was in the air and his face was smashed into the white thick mane of the panting horse. 

“Watch your language.” Zayn giggled out once he had caught up. 

Liam lifted his head up slowly, flashing Zayn a deadly glare “I almost died and you are sitting here laughing. I have every right to cuss.”

Zayn just smiled and geared his horse infront of the other boy. 

Liam sighed fixing his hat Zayn had gave him and very carefully moved his hips making the horse follow the King.

After what felt like an hour the two had finally made it out of the misty forest and were now trotting up a hill in time to see the sun fully rise up into the blue sky. 

“It’s beautiful.” Liam smiled at the beauty of the sunrise before them.

Zayn nodded in agreement, his eyes sparkling at the morning sun like he treasured it. Liam wondered if Zayn would ever look at him the same way. “I’ve been coming up here every morning after my father’s death. It like reminds me that even after death, life rebirths and continues on.” He licked his lips and glanced at the brunette riding beside him. “You know, I had three sisters, a father and a mother.” 

Liam was almost afraid to ask due to the pain Zayn hid behind his eyes when he mentioned them. He could tell their absences was not at all an accident or a coincidence. Something bad had to have happened to them. 

Yet Zayn read his mind and quickly went on answering all his unspoken questions “It was about nine years ago I think. I tend not to think about it so I sometimes forget the timing. Anyways-“ he shifted his gaze to the sun, it was clear he was unable to really get into it. “My father was a good man. He helped a lot of people that King George neglected. That made the King’s nobles and the surrounding monarchy’s upset so they tried everything to stop us. Secret attacks, poisoning, spying you know. The value of Bradford and its lands had gone down hill from what they were doing. A lot of our citizens died from starvation. It was the worst thing to witness.”

“Because we needed the King’s help my father put together a secret army and they went out and killed those who made us suffer. Then he came across King Lance of Wolverhampton. He had picked up on everything my father was doing and he decided to manipulate my father. He tricked him by becoming an ally. When he got close enough he kidnapped my sister and I and he locked us up in cells in his castle. They brutally beat us and starved us—and my eldest sister she-“ Zayn paused, a tear forming at the corner of his eye. Liam could see he was relieving the worst.

The brunette had the urge to hug him, comfort him and keep him safe in his arms away from the cruel world. 

“She w-was taken advantage of by Lance’s men.” Liam blinked down not wanting to imagine the horrid image of what his own flesh and blood had done in the past. It made him sick to think about how he was related to those monsters. 

“The man was mad. He was so self righteous wanting to please King George and so because my father was rebelling against the King of England and defending our people Lance did that to us! He then used us and tried to force my father to turn himself in and give up his land but my father refused.”

“Instead he and his men broke into the Wolverhampton palace to rescue us. My mother was amongst the men so she could comfort us. Unfortunately when she had reached and was getting ready to free us one of Lance's guards snuck behind her and put a sword straight through her stomach. I-“ he stopped his horse and looked away as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Liam was ready to hop off his horse and pull Zayn off his and just hug him tight. The moment had taken a dark turn but fuck it Liam didn’t care he just wanted to comfort him as much as he could. No one deserved to have such a horrifying memory.

“I watched her die. In front of me...there was blood-“ his voice faded out and he sniffed struggling to keep himself composed. “One of my father’s men came in late but he did the deed and shot the man in the head then he freed us and told us not to look back at our mothers body. He tried telling us positive things about our mother but again it was late we were all already affected.”

Zayn wiped his tears forcing his eyes back on Liam as he went on. “When we arrived back home I learned many of my father’s men were lost and my eldest sister wasn’t found. They later came to the conclusion that the Payne’s had killed her. Our family was broken but my father refused to think about it that way. He carried everyday normally and remained calm though I knew how much he wanted revenge.”

“Now, there was changes of course. Every few weeks when King Lance made some suspicious moves my father would send my two sisters and I to the Highlands in Scotland. The highlanders of Scotland were our only allies since we assisted them in their battles so they took us in without hesitation. All worked out for two years until King Lance’s spies found out about our system and they—he had them follow us and attack us.” Zayn looked away again steadying his breathing “They trapped our carriage. There was no safe way out . The one guard with us told me to take my sisters and run into the forest with them while he created a diversion. I did what I was told and I told my sisters it was important they kept quiet and stuck by me but-“

“-my youngest sister Safaa, she was too young to understand what was going on. She was only six. She thought is was game. When we got out she immediately bolted towards a horse and started giggling. Waliyha my other sister, she was twelve, she ran after her and before I could do anything they were both shot in front of my eyes. First my mother then my sisters.” He breathed in a shaky breath again struggling not to cry. “I was in so much shock but something within me had me sprinting into the forest. Though I wanted to run to my sisters and give myself up something, some strong force did not let me. It was not my time yet I guess which still pains me because I wish it was me not my sisters or my mother. They did not deserve to die no more than I. We were innocent! I still wish it was me.”

Liam never would have guessed this gorgeous sweet young King had gone through hell and back. His story made Liam’s look like a stupid sob story that was nothing. He felt guilty for even thinking he had it bad in his life. 

“After their deaths that was what made my father snap. He gave up the monarchy but didn’t tell anyone not that it had mattered though, it was dead a long time ago. Bradford had no actual king for the past fifty years since our family decided helping the highlanders and the Irish. It only had leaders who pretended to be royals and who rebelled against the King. My father just made it official finally and he used the crown for his advantage instead. A year later he fell badly ill from what I think, a broken heart. He only lasted a few months but on his deathbed he made me swear to him to take the title and keep on his work. Our families work no matter what. So I did, I never once went against his words. Never and I never will.”

He moved his head to Liam looking him straight in the eyes with his pained swollen ones “One of the main reasons why I refuse to marry is because I am afraid of falling in love and losing my spouse through murder like my father did my mother. I am afraid of having to witness it again.”

Zayn sighed heavily keeping his gaze in Liam’s. “When I began to feel attached to someone I run away. My advisor and his husband thinks it is because I am waiting for that spark and well it is true I am but I am afraid of getting it then losing the person I love.” 

At those words Liam felt his heart thud hard in response. The feeling he had felt earlier in his chest was stronger than before. Liam began fearing the feeling. Now that he knew why Zayn hated the Payne’s so much it made him scared really scared and not because of what Zayn would do to him if he’d found out about his secret but because of the truth, if that makes sense.

“I’m sorry.” Liam said in soft voice his fingers twitching in his gloves aching to run through the King’s covered raven locks. 

“Do not apologize, it is not your fault.” Zayn replied, rubbing his eyes. 

“Zayn, you are incredibly strong. Compared to me...you make me look weak even with all the muscles I’ve gained. I feel stupid to even think my life was the worst. You’ve just opened my eyes, I look up to you.” Liam steered his horse close to Zayn’s and halted it. “My father left my sisters and I when I was eight. Two years later my mum passed away from cancer. My sisters tried taking care of me but one had a child and one was in school so my father took me in and he abused me bad. He drank a lot and told me I wouldn’t be anything in life and I was a waste of space. I never thought it could get any worse until I came out gay to him at seventeen.”

“Gay?” Zayn questioned in confusion.

Liam didn’t like using the other term but unfortunately with the time he was in he hadn’t the choice. “It means homosexual where I come from. You know liking the same gender.”

The raven haired king nodded “I-I like guys too plus Harry and Louis are married. You are not alone.” He lightly smiled.

The brunette shared the smile, it was obvious Zayn liked guys but he chose not to say anything. “Thanks.” Zayn just softened his smile allowing Liam to continue.

“Anyways hearing that made my father flipped. After beating me up he threw me out in the rain. My oldest sister finally took me in after hearing what happened and helped me. She later learned I had some gift and she helped me show the world it but after awhile I kinda became a slave to my gift and though it was my passion I began to hate it. I didn’t realize what would come with it. I was controlled and forced to hide the true me so I coward instead of standing up for myself and became a drunk like my father. I used women to hide who I was and did all I could to keep my brain a mess. Then I ran away from it all and now here I am.” 

Zayn’s eyebrows parted in sympathy but the words he shared was opposite to the expression he gave. “You know, you cannot run away from your problems. They always find away to corner you. You gotta learn to face them. It is what makes you strong.” His wisdom was the hard truth Liam was afraid of hearing but he was right and Liam was happy he had told him.

Liam’s eyes fell to his hands tangled in the horse’s reins “I know, you’re right.” He lifted his eyes to Zayn’s golden pair that relit that feeling in his chest. “You are so wise even. You’ve gone through a lot but you are so perfect still. I wish I was you.”

Zayn snorted abruptly shaking his head “No you do not. No one is perfect. I still hurt everyday from what I went through but it’s in the past. I have used it to make me even stronger than I was as a child. I choose to think positive, that was my father’s motto. Treat everyday like it is your last, be happy even when your sad because you never know when you will not feel the warmth of the sun on your face again. I live by my father’s words that is what keeps me sane.” 

Liam marveled at Zayn’s long statement. Never in his life had he met someone so wise and strong like Zayn was. He honestly was jealous now. “You’re father would be so proud of you.” Liam leaned close so their faces were inches apart. “No I know he is. He is up there smiling at you and cheering you on. You deserve the world, Zayn.”

Zayn felt a chill run down his back but it was pleasant and it made him smile widely.

Besides Harry, Liam was the first to say such deep meaningful words to him. It caused goosebumps all over his body yet it made his heart feel full of content for the first time in years. Despite knowing Liam for a few days he felt he could tell Liam everything. Like he was the closest friend he had ever had. Like they’d known eachother for years and he was falling—no he couldn’t. He really couldn’t.

The raven beauty flickered his eyes to Liam’s plump lips then back up to his mocha orbs. His brain froze and everything seemed to stop as Liam closed the gap in between them and cupped his cheek with his big warm hand. 

The next thing he knew, Liam’s lips were pressing against his and for a moment Zayn sat there with his eyes open in confusion but in an instance he instinctively closed his eyes and kissed back tilting his head to avoid their hats colliding and getting knocked off. 

A few second into the kiss Liam took the chance to swipe his tongue against Zayn’s bottom lip. Without hesitation the king granted him access with a nice little greeting with his own tongue.  

The two passionately kissed for what seemed minutes. Smacks emitted from their lips each time they moved their heads and light moans were released each time one of them slid their tongue against the others. 

It wasn’t long till Liam got to into the kiss and lost control. He moved his gloved hand down Zayn’s chest and stomach then groped Zayn’s hardening crotch causing the young King to pull away immediately and gasp. 

Realizing what he had done, Liam quickly removed his hand and looked at Zayn seeing he had ruined his trust that he had just built. 

Liam was a fucking pig like those other bastards! he admitted it to himself and it fucking hurt him. Zayn spilled his entire life out to him and to repay him Liam almost took advantage. 

“We should go back.” The raven haired King advised looking disappointed and hurt. 

He had every right to look that. Liam wished he’d just kill him. The poor boy didn’t need a jerk like him. Why was he fucking like this?! Even when sober?!

Zayn had already pulled his horse away and was heading back down the hill before Liam could even say a word.

Liam patted his horse with his foot making it gallop after the King “Zayn!” Liam called. Zayn deserved an explanation at least but it was too late he was racing away from the brunette before he could even catch up.

-

Once Liam had reached the stables the King was already hopping off his horse. He kept his eyes down as he hurriedly passed Liam.

“Zayn!” Liam called again quickly getting off the horse and chasing after the young King.

Zayn shot his head up to him before walking through the large door that led into the castle. “It’s majesty!” He shouted.

Liam forgot, they were in public. He felt even more ashamed of himself. Why was it that he ruined everything good that ever happened to him?! His singing career, his father, everything! 

“Your Majesty!”

“Leave me alone! That is an order!” Zayn shouted while stomping inside the castle.

Liam retreated back to his horse where Louis was standing taking off the saddle. “What did you do?!” 

“Put the saddle back on! I’m leaving!” Liam demanded in a huff.

Louis placed a hand on his hips as he narrowed his beady eyes at him “What did you do?! You better tell me or else I’ll snap your neck!”

“Do it! It’s better I die than be another bastard here on this earth.”

“What are you talking about?” Louis questioned in utter confusion.

Liam growled clenching his fists hard, he needed to punch something, anything! “I kissed him and I let myself get to into it, I touched him.” 

Anger filled Louis’ cold icicle eyes. He dropped the saddle and marched up to Liam withdrawing his sword while doing so. “You touched him? How?”

Liam closed his eyes sighing heavily. He needed to punch, just a punch. “I touched his crotch.”

“YOU IMBECILE! IMPECABLE RAT!” Louis went to swing his sword yet Liam was quick to throw a punch to the commander's face causing him to fall back cold on the ground.

After releasing his rage Liam stumbled forward shocked to see what he had done. Louis laid knocked out on the dirt with a bloody crooked nose. Could it get any worse?!

“Ah fuck!” No he was a Payne, he was cursed by the surname of his family. He was full of nothing but violence and violence only. It ran through his father’s veins and now it was his. He was dangerous. 

Harry was right, he was no fit for Zayn. Zayn deserved much better than him. Fuck his purpose there, he was going home NOW!.

The brunette picked up the saddle and tied it back onto the horse then glanced at Louis muttering an apology “I’m sorry. I’m leaving now. You guys won’t have to worry about me any longer. Take care of Zayn, make sure he gets the world.” With that he hopped onto the horse and burst into tears before riding out of the stables. 

He didn’t know how but he set course for Scotland following wooden signs up towards it. He’d locate the stonehedges there and leave the century. He had ruined his second chance. Now, like Zayn told him he was to face his problems in the world and take a stand. That was his plan….until—

“STOP!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish Celtic/18th century British slang   
> Gabhdán- a gullible person  
> Unchancy-Risky  
> Ticrone- Those usual hats men wear in Pirates of Caribbean and all.  
> Hope y’all enjoyed!  
> Sorry for the cliffhanger;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger warning: Blood, death, mentions of abuse, torture, weapons and some violence.)  
> Zayn has a nightmare. Zayn admits to Harry his feelings for Liam. Harry tells Liam has ran off and punched Louis. Liam is trapped. Zayn goes to rescue Liam. And a girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So like my sis and niece had the stomach flu almost a week ago and weirdly none of the rest of my family has caught it yet. I was scared of catching it last week so I shut myself out from everything so I could focus on staying healthy and all. I’m highly afraid of the stomach flu so don’t laugh at me lol. I did write a lot near the end of the week though so aye it worked out. I also apologize for my horrible writing ugh I get so anxious about it. If you guys like it please comment so I’m not freaking out lol jk if you want to comment you can I’m just being honest haha.   
> Anyways this is a long chapter and oof I decided to buy Outlander so I can watch it and get more ideas. That show is hella intense I’m telling ya. All I see is Liam and Zayn though, thanks to Taecheeks lol. Again creds to her as well for the inspiration of my story. You will see a familiar scene in here if you have read her Ziam story. ;)  
>  I hope you enjoy guys!! See end notes for Celtic and Gaelic translations.

**August 1736**

_ Red crimson poured into the silver barred cell from under the partly rusted bars.  _

_ The pooling blood stained the grey granite of the cell getting closer and closer to Zayn’s body.  _

_ “MUMMY!” He screamed a terrified scream, shaking the bars. _

_ The ugly man above him wickedly smirked as he pulled a gun out from his side and aimed it at the young Prince’s head. _

_ Fear filled the boy’s senses. His entire body went completely still.  _

_ He closed his eyes anxiously shaking, awaiting to here the bang from the man’s pistol that would end his life in an instant. _

_ ‘Bang’ it went but—he felt nothing. No warm blood, no pain, nothing. Instead he heard a heavy body go limp before him.  _

_ Instantly Zayn’s eyelids flew open and he saw the same man laying beside his dead mother with fresh blood pooling around his head.  _

_ The young Prince shouted in horror along with his two sisters in the cells beside him.  _

_ The sight was horrific and the smell, it was so strong Zayn feared it was forever embedded in his aurora.  _

_ “Children.” A familiar man emerged from the door wearing their father’s uniform. He stuffed his gun into his pouch and surged forward to Zayn’s cell using a key he had found on the ground near where Zayn’s mother laid. _

_ “All will be alright.” His voice was soft and promising but it did nothing to comfort the traumatized children.  _

_ “No it won’t be.” Zayn cried as the soldier opened his cell and freed him.  _

_ “Yes it will, son.” He promised as he pulled Zayn into his arms and gave him a tight hug “What does your father always say? Hmph?” _

_ Zayn stuffed his face into the man’s neck sobbing hard into it, in response. _

_ “What does he say?” He repeated in a light gentle whisper.Zayn only cried harder.  _

_ The soldier sighed rubbing his back to help him calm down “ He says “Treat everyday like it is your last, be happy even when your sad because you never know when you will not feel the warmth of the sun on your face again” try to think positively, son.” He pulled the boy back and wiped his weary tears with the back of his hand as he gave him a sympathetic look.  _

_ The young prince looked down nodding to him, sniffling about.  _

_ Deep down no matter how hard he tried to push it behind him he knew that day would forever haunt him and remind him, always. _

-

**December 1745**

Zayn awoke in a cold night sweat. His entire body was shaking from head to toe and he felt so ill.

The memories of the fresh blood and the smell flashed through his mind causing him to sit up and gag uncontrollably.

His choice to sit up hadn’t helped at all with the way he felt the nasty acidic bile rapidly rising up his throat. So he got up immediately and reached under his nightstand where he kept his chamber pot and violently threw up into it. 

He slumped back against his bed with his bowl in hand heavily panting. His nausea wasn’t fully subsided therefore he knew he was to be sick again very soon.

These were the worst nights he had. He regretted ever talking about his traumatic past out loud let alone think about it. It always made him have nightmares and fall severely sick. 

Since he had opened up to Liam it was ten times worse. He had never told anyone about what he saw and what he had endured that fateful day. Only Harry knew, his closest friend that he had known since birth but they never ever really spoke about it. 

Now Liam knew and he—he made him feel happy for once. Liam made Zayn feel generally happy. The things he said about his father watching over him and being proud of him made his heart light and full of relief. It was like he was waiting all his life to hear confirmation and Liam happened to be the one who confirmed it for him. Liam must have been sent from Allah to finally let Zayn live happily with the thought that his father was okay and was proud of him. 

The most important thing was, Liam understood him. He listened and made him feel that way. Made him feel happy. Not only that but that entire time, Zayn began to notice something he wasn’t for sure about at first—but the spark he always spoke of—he felt it!

This was far different than any other man he had been with. Liam was the only one to ignite that spark and Zayn wanted more and more of it. And that kiss. That fucking kiss was what raised the reality alarms within him. He couldn’t let himself fall, just no. It couldn’t happen.

In that moment their lips touched, Zayn could have sworn he was about to give up his battle but luckily when Liam touched him; despite how good it felt to feel his hand there, he couldn’t allow it. Especially not after what he had told him. 

Zayn used Liam’s actions as an escape or a diversion and he ran off like he usually did with all his past me but—Liam wasn’t those men and that  was what made it worse...far worse.

Liam was the one who ignited that spark. So Zayn’s heart yearned for Liam but his mind wouldn’t allow him. 

This was Zayn’s worst nightmare coming true. Him falling in love. He couldn’t give into it no matter how good he felt because if he admitted to himself that he loved Liam then Liam would be taken away from him just like how his entire family was taken. And he was afraid he would have to watch. Zayn knew for a fact that he wouldn’t be able to survive it. Not this time. 

From those thoughts the poor raven haired King heaved into the bowl letting out what was left in his aching stomach. 

He leaned back and used his free hand wipe away the beaded sweat upon his scorching forehead. He hated these nights, absolutely hated them. 

With a sigh, Zayn rested his head onto the side mattress of the bed and closed his tired eyes giving them a rest despite the foul smell that fumed from the bowl in his arms.

About a minute later he was falling back into his slumber when someone came frantically running in disturbing his moment of peace. “Zayn!”

Zayn opened his eyes swallowing in frustration as he eyed his anxious looking advisor in front of him. “I apologize for disturbing you in this state but I just arrived back from Yorkshire and as I was returning my horse to the stables I found Louis in one of the stables passed out with a dried bloody nose—and the horse from that stable gone. I remembered you told me you and Liam were going out riding before you left this morning so I assumed this all happened in the morning. Either way I checked Liam’s room and he was not there so then I asked around the staff and no one has seen him all day! He ran off with the horse!” He fully informed in a loud shaker tone.

“Fuck.” Zayn set the bowl back under the nightstand then carefully got up to sit on his bed. “I-“ he paused face palming himself. Jesus Christ! He really shouldn’t have acted the way he did with Liam.

Yes, he was afraid to love but now look where it got him. He should have handled it the right way and just let Liam talk but if he had he wouldn’t have had any control over himself and he’d fall so hard he wouldn’t be able to pull himself back up. Jesus Christ, his life was a fucking mess. 

He knew the only way to find a solution was to be honest. His father always taught him that. Maybe it would at least relieve him a bit if opened up to his advisor about his predicament. 

“Harry, I have something to tell you but you cannot be upset with me nor scowl me. I only ask for your wisdom not your judgement.” Zayn stated in a low serious tone while he removed his hand from his face to look at the young advisor in front of him.

Harry gave an understanding nod as he sat beside him and looked the King in the eyes. “What is it?”

The raven haired King thickly swallowed before parting his lips and speaking “I feel it with Liam.”

“Feel what?” Harry asked in an inquisitive tone.

Zayn placed a hand over his heart showing his friend “The spark.” 

The young advisor held his breath holding back the truth that he had hid behind his tongue for the past week. 

This was what Harry feared. Zayn was no match for Liam and Liam was no match for Zayn. They were sworn enemies by blood and history but Zayn hadn’t known that and he wouldn’t ever know. All Harry knew for sure was that Zayn needed to stay far away from Liam. “Zayn-“

“No listen, I am falling in love with Liam!” The King exclaimed in declaration.

“Zayn, you know how you are with men. They do not last.” Harry tried to get Zayn to deny his feelings but the boy shook his head in disbelief.

“Have I ever said I had fallen for someone? Including the men I had done things with?” The King questioned.

Harry didn’t even need to think back to recall. Zayn really hadn’t ever even used the word love to him. He wasn’t that easy when it came to falling in love so yeah it definitely meant something but it was a mistake.

Zayn couldn’t be in love with a man related to the people who had hurt him so bad and took his family away. But like again like Zayn had known.

“No.”Harry sighed.

“So then it is true. I-I love him.” Zayn facepalmed a second time hitting his face repeatedly “I cannot say that! Fuck!”

“You cannot.” Harry agreed out loud. “You have  only known him for almost a week.” He pointed out hoping it would to get him out of those thoughts.

Zayn shook his head looking Harry straight in the eye “I feel like I have known him for longer. I trust him, Harry. I told him all about my past and he listened and he told me-“ his eyes then lit up and he widely smiled “-that my father is proud of me and I deserve the world.” The King paused placing his fingers to his lips reminiscing the feeling of Liam’s warm plump pair against his own “Then he kissed me and that just made the feeling even stronger—and it felt right. It all felt so right. His lips felt like they were made for me...no his entire mouth was—fuck! I sound mad.” he breathed in till reality struck him like a stick. He couldn’t fall in love.

“It is forbidden. I realized that when he touched me.” He lightly blushed going on in a stammer “ I mean I liked his touch but I could not let it happen. So I used it to run away from him. To run away from my feelings as well and...he chased after me.”

“After we made it back to the stables I ran towards the doors of the castle. He kept calling for me but I ignored him and instead snapped at him to leave me alone. Then the rest of the day I just stayed in my chambers avoiding him but I guess he-“

“He left and punched Louis” Harry finished off in realization. Anger filled his emerged eyes.  “That bastard will not get away with this.”

Zayn picked his head up to his angered friend and gave him a look of shame “No let him go, I do not think I will be able to bare it if I him again.” 

The curly haired boy looked to his friend in sympathy “So you are finished with him?”

“I do not want to be but you know I cannot be with him. I just explained everything to you.” Zayn grumbled in frustration.

Harry snuck a smile. He finally could play out his plan. That way Zayn could have a wife and keep King Lance away from snooping around and snuffing out their secret. “Well good then, because I have an idea.”

The young King turned his head giving Harry an unsure look. Zayn never liked it when Harry came up with ideas because they sometimes ended up wrong which was kinda ironic considering that Harry was an advisor. “What is your idea, Harry?”

“Next Saturday, you will see.” Harry winked before standing up. “I will have a nurse come in and check up on you, alright? Get some rest, my King.”

Something felt completely off about the King’s advisor. It made Zayn very uncomfortable in a very bad way. Harry would never betray him, right? 

-

There was a sudden excruciating pain shooting up from the back of his head. The same pain was all Liam could remember when he woke up and tried sitting. However, he outside was too bright for his eyes and the pain was still incredibly painful. 

The brunette put his hand to the back of his head where the pain was embedded and felt for a bump. When he found the bump he felt there was some sticky hardened substance at the mid part of it. 

Gulping in fear of what he believed the substance to be, Liam slowly brought his hand back up to his clouded eyes and observed the red faded liquid on them. 

“Blood?” He nearly passed out from his discovery and he would have done it if wasn’t for the sudden loud bang from the door infront of his caged cell.

He winced squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before opening them and searching the cold dark room that surrounded him.

It was far different from the prison room or dungeon in Zayn’s castle. Here it was much like a cage he was in rather than a room. A cage in a small room with only hard ground for him to sleep on. The ground made his body ache badly to the point he was desperate for some ibuprofen but unfortunately pain reliever hadn’t exist yet. Not only that but he didn’t think whoever had brought him there would obligingly give him some. 

Where the hell was he anyways?

“He awakes.” A cold low voice announced from behind the silver bars of the cell.

Liam lifted his head a little too fast causing the room to spin around him. It made it hard for him to see who his captor was. 

“I will give you thirty minutes to recover. Thirty. Use those minutes wisely because they may be your last.” The man evilly sneered in a devil like chuckle. Liam’s blood ran cold.

Before Liam could demand an answer the deranged man had walked out left him alone in the room. 

_ ‘How the hell do you use thirty minutes wisely when your stuck in a fucking empty cell’  _ That man was beyond stupid or more like freaky.  _ ‘Freaky and stupid’  _ Liam thought.

Liam wish he had stayed at Zayn’s castle and waited for him to come to, rather than run away like a fucking child. Now here he was possibly about to die in less than thirty minutes. Holy shit! He was about to die in the 18th fucking century. 

The funny thing was, he remembered considering death on his drunken stroll to the stones but now after meeting Zayn he didn’t think death was worth it. Of course when he had to figure it all out at the wrong time. That was his cursed luck. 

He knew he couldn’t waste his time complaining about his life so he instead decided to spend the majority of his time thinking of Zayn and their kiss (How original I know), the heartbreaking story Zayn shared and the wise words he gave him. Zayn was so poetic, Liam kept reciting that meaningful quote Zayn’s father had told Zayn in his head.  _ ‘Treat everyday like it is your last, be happy even when your sad because you never know when you will not feel the warmth of the sun on your face again.’ _ Liam wished he had really taken those words sooner.

From there he let his mind wander to the thought of his mother and all the fun stories she had told him as a child. The memories made Liam feel like a kid again. They all felt so recent. He also remembered the stories of his grandmother. Liam wondered what she was like and how she would of reacted to him having the same unfortunate thing happen to him. Although he knew he wasn’t gonna survive like she had.

The last thing he thought about was his flopped singing career that only ended up with him being a puppet on a set of strings being controlled by a puppeteer aka Simon his manger, who forced him into hell. 

Liam was thankful to be away from the stage and the flashing lights and the attention of the world yet he wished he had grown the balls to take a stand against it all like Zayn had told him to. At least the thought count, maybe…

“Zayn.” He sighed to himself remembering that gorgeous bright smile he had quickly fallen so hard for. Liam ruined his chance, he knew. It wasn’t worth to dwell on what he had done now. He could only think positively from there the his outcome was to be a negative one.

“Ah so you are familiar with King Zayn of Bradford.” The same man from earlier hummed as he entered the room.

Liam lifted a glare to the sniveling man who looked almost identical to himself in a way. He had the nose and eyes of his mother which was kinda creepy to notice.

“So what if I am?” Liam answered.

The man cocked his bushy brow and leaned into the bars with his hands holding them “You must have been new to the Malik’s castle. Who are you?”

Liam debated whether or not if he should answer any more questions the man asked. Especially since he was mentioning Zayn. From how it seemed the man must had been an enem—oh shit. 

“King Lance?” The brunette gaped.

The man’s ugly cracked lips curled into a smirk that Liam was sure would give him nightmares.

“He must have told you about me then because from what it seems you must be a new comer in England. I have not seen your face around here so where do you come from, boy?” 

“I have my rights not to answer you.” Liam barked through his clenched jaw. 

The man was intimidating, more intimidating than his father ever was. It was hard to think this guy was his Uncle. His and his mother’s and grandmother’s personalities didn’t match up. 

Weirdly, Liam saw a lot of his father in Lance instead. 

Liam knew King Lance hadn’t the blood of the Payne’s but was raised by them since he was born so it made sense. If only Liam’s grandmother had taken him and escaped with him when he was baby there wouldn’t have been this whole mess.

“You do realize you are on my land, and on my grounds and in my castle, right?” The man snarled widening his smirk. “You are my prisoner so you have no rights. Now answer me at once or else I will force it out of you.” Lance threatened while he took a key from his pocket and shoved it into the lock. He kept his eyes on the young boy as he unlocked the cell and stepped inside.

Liam had a moment of hope seeing the man was unarmed and the cell door wide opened. 

He thought maybe he could tackle the King and knock him out somehow and then escape but the second he returned from his thoughts and was ready to put his plan into play he was met with a gaping barrel of an old pistol. He had read his mind.  _ ‘Abort!’ _

The brunette stumbled back into the stone wall behind him with his hands raised in surrender. “Shit.” He cursed in a breathless whisper.

“Shite would be the proper term but you are correct. One move from you and-“ he pressed the cool mouth of the gun to Liam’s sweating forehead. “Bam! Part of your brain would be stained upon the wall and left as a warning to those who dare disobey me.”

Liam’s heart was racing at the thought. He could just imagine how quick he’d go. Then again, as long as there wasn’t any pain he’d be fine.That one thought gave him some peace of mind.

“Of course I would not want to kill you yet. I would like to get some answers first and well I could not waste the fun, right?” The man darkly chuckled making Liam’s stomach churn in disgust. 

This man found torturing people fun?! He really was mad.

Liam just stared at the man with pleading eyes, begging him to either shoot him or move the fucking gun away from his head before he’d die from a heart attack. And with all the drinking and cigarette smoking he had done in his past he knew he wouldn’t survive a heart attack whatsoever. 

King Lance snickered finally removing the gun then quickly grabbed Liam behind the head where his throbbing wound was and dragged him up. “You are coming with me. You refuse to move then I will make your wound even more painful than it is, understand?”

Liam swallowed, abruptly nodding in response. Never in his life did he think he’d be in such a situation. 

Lance dragged the ailed boy down a big stone hall that was lit by torches until they reached a dark room at the end of hall that had a solid steel door that sealed the entire room off from the world. 

For the first time Liam feared for his life.

Upon entering, the room was bleak and freezing cold. Inside there was a single lit torch and chains hanging below it. Along the chains were fucking real bones littered among the blood stained ground around it.

Liam felt like he was gonna be sick at the sight in front of him—no he was going to be sick. The pain in his head made it incredibly hard for him to focus on keeping down his rising contents. 

In an instant Liam, broke from the man’s hold and fell to his knees, throwing up all over the bloodied ground. His head began throbbing like crazy after and the world around him began to darken signaling he was about to pass out. Not even a second later Liam did pass out right beside the mess he had left.

King Lance burst into amused laughter. He found it hilarious that already this boy was having a bad reaction. Lance hadn’t even started the torture yet. It was rare to see such a coward. Especially one associated with the Malik’s. It was a known fact that anyone from that house was strong but this man was the exact opposite. It made Lance very suspicious.

Avoiding the sickness on the floor, Lance went on to do his job. He dragged the unconscious boy to the chains on the wall and chained him up in a standing position. Liam slumped in the chains exposing his muscles through the ripped poet shirt he wore. 

Again Lance was baffled by how weak this boy was even with all the muscles he bared. They were useless in his case.  _ ‘Such a shame.’  _ Lance had thought in disappointment. He expected a fight. That was far more entertaining. Unfortunately, he was out of luck on that one.

When Liam awoke again he let out a manly scream in agony from the tight pressure of the rusted chains tied around his wrist. They pierced his skin and fuck! he could feel he was bleeding from them. 

“HELP!” The second the word left his mouth, Liam caught sight of a fist wing towards his face. Before he knew it he heard a crack in his nose and felt blood pouring down his lips right after. 

“Quite a pretty boy, you are. You look as handsome as my two brothers and their young children. Such a shame that I’d have to disfigure that precious face of yours.” 

Liam ignored him. He was busy having the hardest time processing everything that was going on in that moment. When the King punched him he saw his entire face switch into his father’s emotionless one. Liam was relieving his horrid childhood all over again. All the abuse, the nasty words, everything. He was scared like he was as a boy. Deathly afraid.

_ “You are a waste of space!” _

_ “You should just die.” _

_ “No one likes you!” _

_ “You will never be anything!” _

_ “You are not my son!” _

_ “You deserve every little shit things that happen to you! You deserve to suffer!” _

_ “Piece of shit.” _

He felt another punch to his jaw which made him bite his tongue so hard his mouth was full of blood in seconds.Liam couldn’t believe what was happening.The world around him morphed into the home he remembered all so well. Liam began to believe his entire time traveling was just a dream and his shit singing career hadn’t ever existed. It was all a figment of his imagination in order to cope. He was a terrified sixteen year old boy once again. 

“What is your name!” His father shouted causing him to wince back. 

“Liam.” He answered, breaking into a sob. His tears mixed in with his blood and fell to the ground like he had remembered. He had never escaped the abuse.

“Liam what?!” 

Liam couldn’t even remember his last name, shit! The pain in his head was too strong for him to even think. His words stuck to his bloody tongue like glue. He had to answer though, somehow. 

“I said-“ He kneed Liam’s crotch hard making him cry out in pain. “LIAM WHAT?!”

“JAWAAD!” He blurted in tears gasping desperately for air. 

Wait that didn’t sound right. Jawaad wasn’t his last name it was—

“You do not look of Arab descent in any way! You are lying!” His father punched his stomach hard causing the boy the heave forward and gag out. 

“I will give you this last chance. If you refuse to answer correctly then I will give ya a whiping.” Lance warned, forcing Liam’s bloody chin up to him. “What is your last name?” 

Liam forced out the same surname that remained in his mind, between a breath. He didn’t know why the odd name remained there but it did. The force inside of him made him say it and say it only. He couldn’t even remember his own goddamn original name. “Jawaad.”

His father instantly took off the piercing chains from his wrists then pulled him the the center of the room where a thick threaded rope hung down from the low ceiling. He then took Liam’s hands and tied it into the rope so he was almost hanging. 

“Now-“ he began, ripping open the back of Liam’s dirty blouse. “Your surname!” 

There was a snap of a whip. Liam knew he was not kidding around with whipping. He had never been so frightened in his life. With his back exposed to the cold and hands tangled tightly in the rope, Liam shivered uncontrollably awaiting to feel the sting of the whip upon his back. He didn’t know what to expect but from movies he saw he knew those whips were strong enough to break through skin and leave scars. He wasn’t wanting to test the theory but he hadn’t the choice.

“Jawaad.” Liam quivered in fear.

“I gave you a chance! Little bastard!” 

The sudden sound of the whip cracked loudly leaving a heavy sting worse than a swarm bee stings, against his instantly heated back. 

Liam surged forward caught by the ropes that only pulled him back. He was stuck in the binds with no way out. 

There was no escaping the second sting or the third or the fourth or the fifth—blacking out was the was the only line of his defense though he could the pain radiated all over his aching body. Who knew death would be so painful.

-

Niall galloped down the curves of the snowy hill that led back to the Malik’s castle. He had no thought in his mind except for a good afternoon nap. He’d been up all night riding a secret meeting with a few Highlanders in New Castle. 

His tired thoughts were suddenly brought out by a loud neigh of his horse. 

Before he had comprehended anything about his horses reaction he found himself and his horse fallen onto the sharp icy grass at the side of the dirt road.

Immediately Lord Horan stood up to see what had set off his horse.

There laying unconscious in the middle of the muddy dirt road was a familiar white horse wearing a saddle with the only initials Niall had known engraved in big gold letters at the side of the bloody leather saddle.  _ ‘Z.M’ _

The young Irish lad quickly went over to the horse and studied the dirt around it, searching for footprints.

Sure enough he found a few boot prints surrounding the horse. And from the looks of the boot prints Niall could tell it hadn’t belonged to any of Zayn’s men. The pattern of the print was much different. Not to mention, imprinted at the sole of the print was King Lance’s one  _ ‘L’  _ which everyone new only he had at the bottom of his shoes. What the hell had he done with Zayn’s horse? 

Realization suddenly struck him. Niall gasped sprinting over to his horse that had fully recovered it’s fall and was awaiting him. “Oh Shit, Zayn!” He hopped onto his brown horse and raced as fast as he could towards the castle.

-

“Harry!” Niall called as he stumbled into the big royal dining room almost tripping on his feet as he made his way to the young advisor that stood a few inches from him. Nonchalantly checking the breakfast plates at the tables.

The curly haired boy spun on his heel catching his mate in time before he had collided into him. “You look afright, What is it Lord Horan?”

“The horse.” Niall panted out, failing his noodle like arms. “Dead! Zayn! Hill! Lance!” He was so out of breath he couldn’t keep up with his words.

“This is not a game of charades, lad! What did you see?”

Niall grumbled taking in deep steady breaths to calm his breathing. “On ma way back I saw one of Zayn’s horses lying dead in the middle of the road... In the mud I saw King Lance’s boot print beside his horse. I think he took the King!” 

“Who took me?” The King in question asked while walking in through the kitchen door.

Niall’s eyes went wide in shock “Your Majesty! Thank god yer alive!” He ran over to the young king him throwing his arms around his waist. “I found one of yer horses dead in the middle of the road on ma way back and beside it I saw King Lance’s boot print. I thought he had taken ya.”

Horse? King Lance’s boot print? Liam gone...well he left but he was gone and he took the one horse in the stable that was still missing so there was no way Niall could have found another one of his horses. 

“What color was the horse?” Zayn questioned now anxiously curious to hear the answer though he knew deep down exactly what the answer would be. He had just hoped Liam had gotten away. He would never ever forgive himself if Liam had been slaughtered under the hands of such a foul wicked man. This was exactly what Zayn feared, losing someone he loved.

“White.” Niall answered while pulling away in confusion “Why?”

“Fuck.” Zayn looked up to Harry. He gave him a knowing look that panicked Harry. 

Zayn knew what he had to do. He had to do what he failed to do with his mother and sisters. Save him, despite his feeling for him. He’d only let Liam go if he knew he was safe. “Send for Louis right away and have him gather about fifty of our men. We are going to pay King Lance a visit and rescue Liam.”

Harry dropped the plate in his one hands. The plate shattered everywhere but in that moment neither of them cared. 

Harry just shook his head in refusal  “Your Majesty. We do not even know if he is there. We do that and end up being wrong, King Lance may start war with us. We cannot risk it.”

“He will not know unless he catches us. We are sneaking in. Trust me. Louis has found an underground secret passage not far from Lance’s castle. We will be fine. Liam needs to be safe.”

Harry again shook his head “How do we know he has Liam?”

“How do we know he does not?” Zayn retorted with a cocked a brow “We have enough evidence to assume. Do not argue with me. I understand that you may not like or trust him but he is my friend and if I feel my friend is in trouble I will help them regardless how you feel about it. Understand?”

His advisor stepped back letting out a long sigh of defeat. “I will go send for Louis.”

“You go do that.” Zayn twitched a smile which went straight back into an anxious frown once Harry had left. 

Niall rubbed the back of his neck, blinking up to the raven haired king “Liam is yer personal slave from the other night, right?” 

“He is more my friend than a slave but yes. I will tell you more about what happened later.” Zayn promised while starting for the door “I need to dress.”

“Wait.” Niall ran after the King at the entrance “May I come?” He asked in a hopeful tone.

Zayn thought for a split second before waving his hand “Yes you may, now hurry. Meet me in the stables in twenty minutes.”

“Yes, sire.” Niall grinned, quickly following the young King out of the room.

-

_ There was fire in those reddened furious eyes that stared him down as a poisonous bug that was nothing but a nuisance to the world and that needed to become extinct.  _

_ Those eyes were of his father’s the day he had came out to him which Liam knew from the start would be the worst decision in his life. _

_ “You’re a fag! A dirty fag! You never were my son! I refuse to believe my blood runs through your veins! Your mum was a whore! She lied to me!” _

_ None of that was true but the insults cracked his bruised heart making it even more broken than it was. He was his father’s son yet Liam liked to believe he wasn’t, so he didn’t mind his father denying their relations. It was the crude insults of his mother that made him upset. _

_ “She wasn’t a whore! She loved you! Your the fucking asshole!”  _

_ ‘Whack’ _

_ Liam went flying back onto the ground with an instant cut lip and reddened cheek.  _

_ When he had processed it all his father had fisted his shirt and shoved his body up against the wall with brutal force.  _

_ “You watch your fucking mouth with me!” He snarled with spit flying into his terrified son’s face “I need to teach you how to respect people before I fucking throw your little queer arse out!” With that he threw a punch to his face with his free hand knocking him right out and bloodying his entire mouth and nose.  _

_ Liam dreaded the later events of that last night in his father’s home.Forever he knew it would haunt him. _

_ - _

The morning light was visible through Liam’s sensitive lids that felt so overly heavy and painful all at once. 

Slowly he opened his eyes to the same cage he was locked up in like an animal for the past day. His body felt a million times worse than the day before. He ached everywhere, he almost believed his whole body was swollen up in a single lump and in a matter of fact he just may have been. 

His jaw hurt to open, his nose was far too tender to touch not to mention it was impossible for him to breathe from it, his back was on literal fire, and his eyes were black and blue. 

In that moment he wished he hadn’t woken up. The man never killed him like he said he would. Liam had never been so disappointed in his life.

Just when he was about to rest his heavy eyes and hopefully fall back into a slumber to distract himself from the agonizing pain he heard a shuffle from the door.

Liam’s reflexes had him pinned back into the wall with his knees tightly pushed up to his chest by his bare goosebumped arms.

“Dad!” 

The name that was called was not known to him in any way nor was it something he expected to hear let alone to hear from a young female. 

He tried his hardest to focus his clouded eyes on the woman that now stood at his cell door in a long black cape gleaming down at him with a big smile which then quickly faded when their eyes met.

“I mean Liam—my god your face.” Her eyebrows parted in concern “It is true. I can’t believe it.”

“What is true?” Liam’s voice was weak but he was able to project it loud enough for the strange girl to hear.

“Nothing I-“ she paused to bite her lip slightly “I haven’t much time but I do have news that you will be rescued.”

Liam crawled limply to the cell door as curiosity filled his brown orbs “Rescued? By who? Who are you?”

“I mustn’t say yet. Just whatever happens do not leave him.” The girl warned, reaching for Liam’s injured wrist through the bar. “As for me you will soon see.” She warmly smiled as she carefully caressed Liam’s scabbed skin. 

As Liam began to regain his vision the girl abruptly turned on her heels dropping Liam’s hand and started for the door. “I must go now. Stay strong. We will meet again soon. I promise.” She stilled at the door and shifted her head over shoulder, flashing Liam a soft loving look which Liam only recognized from his sweet mother . “I forgive you.” 

_ ‘Forgive?’  _ Liam was beyond baffled on who this girl was. With the women he slept with he knew he’d recognize their faces if he had ever met them again at least but this woman wasn’t a woman. She was more of a child so that definitely couldn’t have been what he had thought yet they had some odd connection. She seemed familiar but she was not just a face he’d seen on the street or a face of a girl he had briefly chatted with in a coffee shop on his freetime; which was rare. Nor was she a face of a fan of his—it was like they were family in someway. 

Unfortunately, he hadn’t had the time to sit and ponder about the girl. Like always his thoughts were interrupted by another strange sound from outside his room. 

This time he heard a set of feet rushing to the door then a scream that faded into silence and then a single thump. 

From his memories Liam thought of his intoxicated father coming to his room to beat him up like he did every night. So out of instinct he coward back into the hard stone wall awaiting those dark Satan like eyes to pierce him single handedly. 

Those girls words then echoed in his mind yet in the time being he believed her to be someone of his imagination that his brain used to try to keep him hopeful in the most dangerous situation. After all that’s what usually happened to victims as himself in those situations, right?

-

The light at the end of the tunnel relieved many of the men whom followed close behind the king. That included the king himself because he wasn’t all that sure about Tomlinson’s secret discoveries. When he found them, Louis never actually fully examined their finds.

The tunnels they ventured in were far too tight and narrow. Zayn feared the scrapes of their swords against the granite would be loud enough for King Lance to hear up in his palace. 

Luckily, the granite was thick enough—and after seeing where they ended up it was surely impossible for it to be audible to the King who resided many floors up above the dim storage room they had poured into. 

The room resembled much like a cave in the wild Scottish Highlands. 

It was moist, humid and reeked of aged dew. The only difference was, it was filled with full crates of old rusted weapons and lit torches that led to a door far to the right; which had to be an entrance into the castle. 

Once all of Zayn’s men were accounted for he put each of the ten men he had brought through the tunnels with him, into groups of two. Each group had certain jobs and positions.

The rest of Zayn’s men remained on the other side of the tunnel awaiting for a signal of distress just incase they failed. 

Zayn paired Louis with Harry and Niall with himself. Louis’ and Harry’s job were to check each room they passed for any potential threats. The next group was to kill or injure any of those threats found. The group after them was to search for anything useful they needed or Liam. The group behind them had the job of keeping watch in the halls and Zayn and Niall was to give orders and chose whether to continue on or wait. 

If all was to fail the group keeping watch were expected to run to the nearest back faced window and take a torch from a wall and wave it for the other men to see on the other side of the tunnel.

When they had all gotten their orders, Louis and Harry quickly went on with the plan and sneaked through the first door which led them to a stone staircase that only went up.

“I cannot believe we are doing this.” Harry displeasingly commented in a whisper as he climbed up the steps.

Zayn sighed in annoyance. Harry was overly dramatic at the worst times. There really wasn’t a time when he wasn’t overly dramatic but in times they would spy or do some of the most risky things he always had to open his mouth and make negative comments that pissed Zayn off to the max. 

“Shut it, Styles.” The young king snapped.

Louis glanced behind him and flashed Zayn a glare “It is Tomlinson, Sire.” He reminded.

“Louis, you know the rules. During these times we keep it strictly professional.” Zayn whispered in reply.

Louis huffed waving his hand off to him in defeat.

The rules were, in battles and such, each and every soldier was to be referred to by their full birth names. Zayn himself hadn’t known the reason why but it was a rule that had been made many centuries ago by his ancestors. If he had to be honest it was a stupid rule but like he could change it. It would be bad luck to even dare attempt to change the orders of the original Bradford laws. Zayn also swore to his father he wouldn’t. He was to  _ “rule”  _ Bradford the way his forefathers had done...

It wasn’t long till they reached the third floor or what Zayn horrifically remembered as the  _ “ _ death floor _ ” _ where not only him and his sister but many souls had been brutally tortured. 

Some unlucky victims perished on that very floor. As a child Zayn could feel the spirits roaming the halls still stuck in such a hell. He felt lucky that he wasn’t one of those unfortunate lost spirits.

The first open door they checked was full of bones and rats. Nothing seemed useful to take so they went on to the next room. Again there was nothing they needed there and the next few rooms after that. 

It took about a total of five rooms till they finally stumbled into the key room.  _ ‘Bingo’ _

Inside there was a guard napping in a wooden chair with his head down on a stack of paper.

“Urie.” Zayn whispered to a dark haired man dressed in the same navy dark Bradford uniform as him that matched with his bottom plaid kilt. He was one of the few soldiers wearing a kilt since the highlanders of Scotland and Bradford assisted one another. He was quite handsome in the face and he was highly respected due to his rank Zayn had given him.

“Yes, Majesty?” He replied holding his sword in its holder.

“Knock him out.” He ordered moving away from the door so Brendon could go in.

“Yes, Sir.” The Scottish man walked inside, quickly sneaking behind the guard. He pressed his side to awake him.

The second the guard opened his eyes, Brendon withdrew his sword and slammed the back of it as hard as he could into the man’s head causing him to pass right out. “Oidhche mhath, bòidheach.” He snickered in Gaelic shoving the guard off the chair. 

The second his body dropped onto the floor Zayn motioned the group he assigned to search the room inside. 

He went in behind them to check the papers the man had been sleeping on. It turned out to be a big list of prisoners and room numbers they were held in and their reasons of their imprisonment.

Zayn hurriedly tossed each page aside till he reached the Js. He prayed Liam had used his new surname he’d given him the day he appointed him his personal slave. 

Luckily, as he skimmed his finger down each inked name he found an L then i then an a then a m written right beside it. Relief eased Zayn’s tense anxious body. 

He read past the empty reason square and went right on to his room number. “Room 8” he announced, turning back to his soldier who was looking through the keys on the wall across from the table.

“Got it!” He exclaimed in low quiet voice.

“Good, let us go.” 

The big group checked each number on the doors they passed till they reached around a corner where the last three rooms happened to be guarded.

Nearby the corner Zayn stopped his men and gestured them quietly to the side of the wall behind the corner. He then tiptoed up to where Louis stood and peered over him to see what they had to deal with. 

He eyed the one man standing guard infront of the three rooms. He looked exhausted and ready to fall asleep yet at the same time he looked to be impatiently waiting for someone or—

“I forgive you.”

His eyes caught sight of a young girl who looked as old as his older sister Doniya before she had died those many years ago; walking out of one of the side doors.

This girl obviously was much younger than him but she had great beauty. Her beauty was almost immortal, like it was from another time. Maybe the future? Her long dark brown hair was braided down her waist with a few loose strands hanging past her cheek. Her eyes were as blue as Louis’ and Niall’s eyes mixed together, her bow lips were glossed in a light pink, her cheeks were perfectly blushed and her nose was a perfect little button one along with her one little dimple indented at her left cheek not far from the end of her lip.

She wore a black cape which covered a simple maids looking dress. 

She looked far too innocent to be working for King Lance, that was Zayn’s first thought but hell she could have been his whore. It pained him to think about the girl that way for some odd reason. It was the only right sounding explanation but within him it felt wrong to think of the girl like that. She looked no older than Doniya was when she had passed, so she had to be around sixteen. Fuck! The feeling she gave him had him faltering back into Harry. 

He couldn’t comprehend how his heart felt. It was like that feeling you get when there is much static in the atmosphere and when you touch an object within that atmosphere it creates that indescribable shock that causes all the hairs in your body to rise. 

As she passed them neither Zayn or the nameless girl made a sound. She just simply bowed her head smiling at him with the widest smile, looking as if she knew him. 

Zayn on the other hand just stood there motionless watching her walk away in utter confusion. He hadn’t ever seen her face before. Not in his kingdom nor in the highlands. This girl was a true mystery yet she definitely wasn’t a threat. That Zayn was sure of. They needn’t worry about her motives. 

“Who was she?” Harry whispered into Zayn’s ear, carefully holding him up by his waist.

“I do not know.” Zayn admitted pushing himself back over Louis to do as he was doing.

“Well that was odd. She looked as if she knew you, Majesty.” Louis remarked.

Zayn glared at him “Shh.” He quietly hushed. Now was not the time to discuss who that odd girl was. Especially not when there was a guard patrolling the rooms inches away from them.

He watched as the man checked the door to make sure it was still locked then returned to his position.

Zayn moved back quickly coming up with an easy plan. There was one guard, so how hard could it be? It was actually strange, seeing how King Lance had very few guards occupying the prison floor. And at night? Zayn was smart enough to have double the men keeping watch in his dungeon.

“Urie” he whispered down the line of soldiers to the one highlander standing at the end. “Styles and Tomlinson will distract the guard while you and White sneak in and do what you need to do, to get the him unconscious.” Zayn instructed pointing to the two behind him.

“Yes, sire.” Brendon obediently answered.

The brown headed Scotsman tugged his partner up the line next to Zayn then awaited their moment. 

Zayn looked to Louis and his husband then nodded giving them the ‘Go ahead’.

The couple walked to the guard catching the man by surprise. 

The man pulled his gun up to them and cocked the trigger. “Who are you?” 

“We’re-“ Zayn waved the other two men to go. 

Quickly they snuck behind Louis and Harry making it in time to finish Harry’s answer.

“King Malik’s men.” 

Brendon sprung up from behind Harry throwing his hands around the man’s neck causing him to choke out a weak scream.

His partner ran up with his sword drawn to finish up for Brendon. He quickly slit the man’s neck above Brendon’s hold and the two moved back allowing the guard to drop to the floor with a thump as blood poured out from his open wound. 

“Ya got blood on me, ya ken?!” Brendon grumbled flashing his bloodied hands up to his partner.

“If I had not, we would have been still waiting for you to choke him to death. I only speeded up the process so don be bloody yelling at me, ya git.” His brunette haired partner argued.

Zayn emerged from the corner with his other men clearing his throat out loud to shut the two up before they’d start fighting and give them away. 

“Check the room.” He ordered his one soldier with the key.

The light brown haired boy nodded running over to the one door that a rusty 8 pinned onto it.He slipped the key into the knob then twisted it open.

Zayn rushed over as the soldier boy went inside and peeked into the room. His soldier didn’t even need to say anything. Zayn’s eyes lit up when they met Liam’s in an instant. The feeling was even stronger than before at the sight of the poor handsome injured man trapped inside the cell that Zayn recognized all too well. Surprisingly, it hadn’t caused him any flashbacks. The only thing he felt was that spark alighting in his heart.

“Liam.” 

He sprinted to the cell, snatching the key from his soldier and hurriedly unlocked the door to free the badly beat boy. He was almost unrecognizable. Zayn felt his heart shatter at the sight. God! He couldn’t believe he had been such an asshole to him that day. Zayn regretted running away from him. This was the exact thing he was afraid of happening.

“I am sorry, I am so sorry.” Zayn pleaded holding back a sob as he pulled the other boy into a big hug.

“Zay-Majesty.” Liam weakly breathed into the King’s vanilla scented neck. “It’s okay.”

“No it is not! I was so awful.”

Liam tried breathing in steadily but his lungs were to weak. He was barely even able to talk yet he somehow forced himself too “You aren’t. I’m the one who-“

“Uh, your highness.” One of the look out boy’s called from the door interrupting their reunion “Newsome is keeping watch on the stairs and he said...King Lance is on his way up. We must go.”

Zayn bit his lip hard, fluttering his eyes down to the poor boy in his arms. “We will talk about this later, yeah?”

Liam nodded in response.

“Good, now come.” He slowly stood them up, keeping the wounded brunette balanced in his arms. “Niall, give me a hand.” 

The blonde Irish boy immediately ran over and took Liam’s arms and placed them around his shoulder. “Ah, nice to see ya again, sióg” he greeted.

Liam frowned at him not understanding the name used for him. “Sióg?”

Niall smirked nodding as he helped lead him out the door “It’s good ya níl a know, Celtic.” 

“Sire!” The Newsome boy came running towards them looking panicked “Lance is on his way up to this floor right now. I do not think we will make it.”

“Hush, we shall remain positive.” Zayn turned to Harry who guided them. “Find a room, quick!”

Harry wasted no time to reply. He bolted down the hall after they had turned the corner and ran into the first open door he saw. “Over here!” He whispered out loud motioning the men over. 

With the help of the other soldiers, they all ended up carrying Liam into the empty room and silently closed the door.

Heavy footsteps was heard coming up the last stair down the hall. The men held their breaths as the steps began approaching their hiding spot.

Zayn held Liam close as the men all shared nervous anticipated looks. One cough, shuffle or even a single breath would for sure give them away and have them all killed. 

The moment was intense with death just right outside their door awaiting them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaelic/Celtic translations  
> Gaelic:  
> Oidhche mhath, bòidheach-Good night, bastard.  
> Ken-Know  
> Celtic:  
> Sióg-Fairy  
> Níl a-Do not  
> Okay so about the uniforms since y’all may get confused haha. In day time and in training Zayn has his men where the famous British red coat uniforms, only so they don’t raise suspicions. At night and when Zayn has his men doing secret missions he has his soldiers wear a Bradford uniform that looks much like the American patriot rebel uniforms during the revolutionary war period. (They hadn’t been invented yet so it’s okay lol I made it the Bradford Uniform now :) That seriously makes no sense.) So Yeah there ya go. No confusion :p Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger warning: Threats, swords and fighting.) Liam is rescued. Zayn and Liam apologize to one another. Zayn pushes a friendship between them. Liam decides to stay and train to be Zayn’s personal guard. Liam gets told a story. Gigi...and Liam’s a monster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Okay so again creds to taecheeks and to the show. I love that song in the opening of the show so I just had to use ugh lol. Jamie from ‘Outlander’ is mentioned. It is him I use so aye and aw because he doesn’t live long :( but aye because Liam is related to him ;) Btw sorry for my horrible writing, I just had to get it all down and post before I forgot. Anyways there is a lot of references from the show in here soooo aye. Haha 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!! See end notes for the Gaelic & Urdu translations ;)

**January 5th 1739**

_ “Baba?”  _

_ The young teen’s voice wavered unsteadily as he entered the cold room. _

_ “My son.” His father’s tone sounded to be withering away by the second.  _

_ It was obvious that his father only had minutes left to live with the sound of his weakened breaths and paled thin body. The only thing living that remained was the life in his father’s eyes. _

_ Holding back the heartbreak within him from the sight of his severely ill father, Zayn stepped closer to the bed and gave him his full attention. “What is it father?”  _

_ “Swear to me.” The sick king roughly breathed, taking his son’s small trembling hand in his. “Swear to me, that you will rule Bradford in the same way as I had despite what I had done?” _

_ Zayn squeezed his father’s hand.  _

_ What his father asked of him terrified him. To be a ruler over land at such a young age. Although he wouldn’t have exactly been a ruler considering how his father ended the monarchy in Bradford yet he was now expected to fake it which made it ten times worse for him. That meant he would have to put his life on the line. It was a lot for Yaser to ask. However, in his father’s dying moments, Zayn swore to himself that he would do as his father wished. Anything he wished him to do, Zayn would do it without hesitation no matter what. _

_ “Baba”  _

_ “Please jaan, the Highlanders and our people are relying on you to take the crown. You are the last of the Malik’s. You must-“ He choked on his words and coughed violently through it.  _

_ Zayn panicked. He frantically helped his father up in his bed to allow his saliva to run down the right tube. “I will Baba.” The teary eyed teen promised as he cautiously lowered his sick father back down into his pillows. “I swear it.” He sniffed, struggling not to break into a sob from how miserable his father looked. _

_ “Thank you, beta.” His father forced out in a tight voice.  _

_ Zayn couldn’t bare it. While he struggled not to cry, his father struggled to breathe. He would have done anything to switch places with his father. He was a good man who deserved to live a long life for all the good deeds he’d done.  _

_ Zayn on the other hand was just a child who had done nothing in the past to save his young sisters and mother from death when he could have just tried. He was a coward. He deserved to be the one dying.  _

_ The poor teen always blamed himself for all the losses in his family. He thought as the only boy—and as the only other man in the family he was supposed to be like his father. Big and brave and strong minded. _

_ He could of done things like his father in the situations him and siblings were in. He could of really tried and saved them all but he didn’t. He was an utter failure. It was all his fault for allowing himself to become such a weak child. He was baffled that his father even trusted him on taking the responsibility of their land.  _

_ Maybe it was a punishment or a lesson he had to learn. Either way, it did terrify him. _

_ This moment however, was not a moment for him to complain about how he felt. He had to just tough it out and obey all his father asked of him. As he had sworn himself to do. _

_ “Anything for you, Baba.” Zayn forced on a sad smile as he caressed his father’s damp fevered head.  _

_ His poor father smiled right back, under his son’s comforting touch. “Main muhabbat karta hu tum se, beta.” He faintly whispered in between a suffocating breath. He was very close to death. Zayn could feel his soul beginning to reap from his shelled. In just seconds his father would be no more... _

_ Zayn’s heart began to drop at the feeling of his father leaving his presence. It frightened him with the thought of being alone without any family at all. His father was all he had left. “Baba, please-“ _

_ “It is alright-“ His breath grew fainter by each word he breathed out “Allah will take care of-“ he took in one last heavy breath. “-you.” _

_ In that last breath the life in Zayn’s father’s eyes faded away and his warmth became as cold as ice to the touch. He was gone… _

_ A young curly haired boy ran to Zayn’s side the moment he had burst into tears.  _

_ Zayn’s life was forever changed in the worst way. He swore to never love a single soul the way he loved his family. He believed they would just be taken from him since he was too much of a coward to protect them. He wouldn’t be able bare that pain ever again in his life. _

_ - _

**December 12th 1745**

The small group of men all stampeded out of the entrance of the dark tunnel. They let out numerous tired breaths as they fell to the grassy snow covered ground worshiping it like it was some savior of theirs.

From the group came Zayn, Liam and Niall all limping towards Zayn’s abandoned Royal black stallion which awaited their arrival.

Beside these exhausted men were many more of Zayn’s noble soldiers who stayed behind in case they needed assistance.

Among the line of men and horses was a fairly broad young middle aged dirty blonde man, who also happened to be wearing a kilt much like Urie’s. 

Zayn and Niall quickly led Liam to the man on the horse and presented him. “Lowden!” Zayn shouted.

The Scottish man bowed his head“Yes,Sire?”

“We need you to take him to the castle’s infirmary as soon as possible! Please. He is injured badly.” The young King pleaded holding his wounded slave boy close to him.

Lowden immediately hopped off his horse and carefully took Liam from their hold. “Aye, I will do as you ask. Keep ma horse steady, please Majesty.” Zayn gave a firm nod as he held the reins of the horse. “Horan, help me hoist ‘im up, will ya.” 

Niall nodded, instantly helping the Highlander push Liam’s weak body up onto the saddle.

Before Liam could lean off, Lowden hopped on behind Liam in time to catch him. The young former singer muttered him a  _ ‘ _ thanks _ ’ _ in reply.

“No need to thank me, laddy. Thank the King.”

The brunette lowered his eyes down to the raven beauty whose eyes sparkled brightly in the moonlight. Liam was happy to see those pair of orbs once again. Leaving was a massive mistake of his. He’d be sure not to make it again, even if he couldn’t have Zayn. He wanted to remain near him as long as possible. Even if that meant that he could only be Zayn’s friend.

Zayn tore his eyes from Liam’s and lifted them to the soldiers behind him “Keep him warm on the way back, please. He is very important to me. I need him alive.”

“Of course. Ya ken ya can trust me.” Lowden widely smiled in reassurance. “I will take good care of ‘im.” 

“Thank you.” Zayn gave him a much appreciated look. “We will return by dawn.” He informed.

Lowden nodded taking the horse’s reins from Zayn. “We will see ya then.” 

“Be safe.” Zayn said finally, aiming the remark to the poor brunette huddled back into the bigger man’s chest. 

“You as well, Sire.” The Scots soldier replied with a respectful nod of his head.

“Thanks.” 

“Aye, yer welcome.” Lowden pulled his horse back, getting ready to take off.

Zayn waved with a light smile. “Goodbye.” 

Off went his soldier and the man he secretly loved deep down. He prayed to see Liam again fully awake and alive for him to talk to and discuss everything that happened nearly two days before. He hoped to apologize to him and explain to him why he had done what he did. Ready or not, Liam deserved to know why Zayn had shut him out the way he did. He swore he would tell him.

-

The morning chirps of the birds echoed in the swollen ears of the young slave boy who slept peacefully in the warm nurturing bed of the infirmary.

Very slowly he fluttered open his eyes to the bright morning sun that shone through the windows, making him wince a bit from the sensitivity.

“Liam.” 

He snapped his head to the side at the sound of that sweet silk voice he had missed so much in the days of his imprisonment. 

Liam caught the handsome king walking towards in his usual everyday outfit that drove Liam wild. “Zayn.” He smiled so widely, the bruises and scabs stung from the wideness of his lips. Liam could care less about the pain. Zayn’s presence was the best cure for it. Fuck pain relievers. Zayn was the only pain reliever he ever needed.

The raven boy stopped at his bedside and gazed down at the brunette with a happy relieved grin. “It is nice to see you are doing well.”

Liam chuckled softly while pushing himself up into a sitting position “Yeah, a few bruises and scratches. Nothing I’m not used to.” He sighed.

Zayn’s smile grimaced into a frown “So your father was that mean to you?”

“Sadly.” Liam dropped his gaze to his fiddling hands folded in the thin blanket over his waist. “Not everyone has the best childhood.” He remarked, lifting his eyes back up to the King.

Zayn lightly chuckled and nodded in agreement. His childhood was just as bad but in another way. It still fit the brunette’s remark. “Yeah. It is what makes us strong I guess.”

“Best way to look at it.” Liam smiled “So um-“ he hesitantly swallowed, giving Zayn a shy look “How’ve you been?”

Zayn let out a short laugh.  _ ‘What a way to strike up a conversation after a very touchy one, jaan’  _ he wanted to say yet he chose to go on with it. “In all honesty, I’ve been worried sick about you. Your lucky Niall found your horse on his way back from New Castle.”

“You were worried about me?” Liam teasingly cooed.

The raven beauty hushed him in embarrassment as a shade of pink crept onto his cheeks. “Do not think your special, jaan. I worry for all my men who get themselves into a dangerous situation.”

“Jaan.” Liam licked his lips, flashing Zayn an inquisitive look. “Why do you call me that?”

Zayn opened his mouth to answer yet his tongue held his words inside. He didn’t exactly have an actual reason as to why he called him that one name. For some odd reason he just felt natural using it for Liam. Like...he was meant to. “It’s just a name in Urdu. Nothing important.” He partly lied with a fake smile.

Liam shrugged buying his lie and proceeded on. “So I’m not special?” He questioned. 

The King tilted his head back and rolled his eyes “I was not meaning it in a rude way. What I am saying is-“

“You worry for those who make stupid decisions and get themselves in trouble like me.” Liam slyly finished for him.

Zayn shut his mouth, annoyed by Liam making assumptions to his lies that basically could have been the truth if he felt for Liam in a friendly way. “Yeah. Exactly. Your words, not mine.” He smirked, casually dancing his fingers down is side and onto the bed.

Liam shook his head as he stifled a laugh. 

The King then cocked a mischievous brow “So did you miss me?” He smugly asked in return.

His slave boy rolled his head around slowly like he was contemplating whether or not to answer “I did. I actually began hating myself for what I did to you and well for not apologizing like I should have. I knew that if I had stayed and just waited for you to cool down I could’ve apologized but I had to be a bloody arse and go running away. Then of course I got myself kidnapped and nearly killed-“ he shifted his hand on top of Zayn’s dancing one and trapped it between the blanket. 

The King looked into Liam’s deep apologetic eyes and froze as Liam gazed back into his sad gold pair. “Zayn I really am sorry for what happened. Everything. Your past, what you are currently going through. And what I did to you. I meant what I said, okay? I believe you are a strong man, stronger than you think you are. And I am sure your entire family is proud of you. I wish I could be strong like you.” He strolled the top of his hand continuing on. “You see, I was afraid to be brave and to stand up for myself in my past so I turned to some dangerous stuff. I hid who I was and turned into a complete coward all because I was afraid.” 

Zayn flipped his had over so his palm touched Liam’s and he laced their fingers together. “Thank you for that, but Li-“ he sighed and sat on the bed keeping body faced towards the injured boy. “I must be honest with you.”

Liam straightened up his posture and stared at Zayn with patient eyes. 

The young King closed his eyes for a moment to let out a heavy breath before speaking “I have feeling for you but—I cannot have them.” He reopened his eyes to Liam who kept his same patient gaze on him. 

His gaze somehow calmed Zayn and made him comfortable enough to go on “And you know why. I told you that day…” he lifted their hands and brought them to his pink soft lips “Then when you kissed me those feelings turned into that spark and that scared me.”

Liam felt to comfort him so he tried to say something but the King just quietly hushed him “I was desperately trying to find a way to escape before I became too attached to you so when you touched me I used that as an excuse and fled.”

“Zayn-“

“No, Liam.” He pulled his hand out of the brunettes warm hand and stood back up. “I like you a lot but I cannot let this happen. You see what already happened. That was very close.” Zayn pointed out, great fear present in his eyes. 

Liam disagreed “No, that was my fault. Not yours, Zayn.”

Zayn abruptly shook his head as a tear formed in the corner of his eye. “Jaan, I am serious. I have this curse. I do not want you to fall victim to it.”

“Zayn, you are letting the curse win!” Liam exclaimed in truth but Zayn continued shaking his head.

“Look, I will give you a choice.” The King began, changing subjects. “Either I can have Lowden escort you back to Scotland where you will be safe and work with him in his clan or you can stay here and get trained for six months to be my personal guard. We will not see eachother much so it wouldn’t be too bad. Anyways it is your choice.”

Liam eyes fell to the hand Zayn had touched and sighed.

Zayn was giving him a fucking choice! He couldn’t believe he’d actually go as far as that. It hurt him inside but fuck, he was warned so he shouldn’t have been upset. 

If he had gone to Scotland he would make it safely with company rather than by himself and then he’d be able to go back home but then he’d go against his new promise to himself to stay with the King as long as he could. Also not to mention what that strange girl had told him  _ ‘ “Just whatever happens do not leave him.” ‘  _ He thought the girl to be apart of his imagination but something within him told him she wasn’t. 

He couldn’t leave Zayn, not yet.

“I’ll stay.”

Zayn was taken aback by Liam’s choice. He expected him to hate him for rejecting him and wanting to be far away from him but he didn’t. He didn’t seem to hate him nor did he seem to want to leave. Having him at the castle was already hard, he didn’t think Liam would choose staying. “Are you sure?”

Liam gave a serious nod to him “I’m not going to runaway this time, Zayn.”

The raven haired boy stepped back. He felt like Liam was purposely using that against him. Him running away from his feelings and Liam running away from basically everything. He was somewhat conflicted by his remark.

“Your Majesty, I didna expect ya to be here.” A young blonde woman stated as she entered the infirmary. 

Both the King and his slave turned their heads to the woman approaching them with a bowl of water and a rag in her hands.

Zayn gave her friendly smile as she set the full bowl onto the nightstand beside Liam’s bed.

“I am visiting only” he turned his head back to the black eyed brunette who just softly smiled at him. “I wanted to make sure my future personal guard was alright.”

“Ah, he’s perfectly alright with meh. My mother was taught to tend to people a certain way from her mother, who was originally taught by this strange woman back home in Scotland. Many believed her to be a witch from how smart she was in curing the ill.” She explained while wringing the towel out over the bowl. “But after learning her tricks in herbs, she was no more mortal than us. Just a smart lass, she was.” 

Liam frowned to himself at the brief backstory the nurse had given. He remembered hearing Harry say his grandmother was referred to as a witch from the things she could do and the predictions she made. Perhaps the woman she spoke of, was really his grandmother.

“Well it’s good to know, We got the best nurse in all of England.” Zayn complimented with a grin.

The girl chuckled and shyly blushed “Aye, thank ya, Majesty.” 

“No, thank you for healing him. He means a lot to me.” Zayn pleaded in great gratitude.

“Yer welcome, then, sire.” She gleamed as she placed the damp rag over a healing scratch on Liam’s right cheek. “He is recovering fast. I believe he will be up and walking in no time.”

“That will be great then. The faster he recovers the faster he can get back into training.” Zayn smiled, stepping away from the bed.

“Aye.” The woman agreed as she patted a few other scratches on his face. “The lashings on his back will take a while to heal but everything else should heal prettie fast.”

Zayn narrowed his eyes to Liam in shock “Lashings? Lance whipped you?”

Liam’s smile fell “He did, but I’m fine.” He answered in an all serious tone. He’d rather not remember the whole scene. 

“Oh Allah, Liam I’m so sorry.” Zayn shuffled back to his side and placed his hand over Liam’s. 

The woman took the towel off of Liam’s wound and moved out of their space in respect. 

“No need to apologize. I got myself into it.” Liam sighed. “I’ll be alright.”

“Jaan.” Zayn’s tone was full of concern and sympathy. “It is best you stay here.” He then leaned down and pressed a kiss upon Liam’s forehead. “I must go and talk to a few Scottish clan chiefs. I will check on you after dinner.”

Liam gave a slight nod as Zayn patted his clothing. “I’ll miss you.” 

The raven haired beauty blushed “I know you will, jaan. Now be good for Miss Perrie here.”

“Of course, Majesty.” Liam smirked with a wink.

Zayn shook his head chuckling as he turned on his heel to face his one nurse “I will tell your husband you wished him well.”

The woman gave him a grateful look. “Thank ya, Majesty. And also tell him to rest his arse before I knock ‘im out and make ‘im” she added in a giggle. 

“I will.” Zayn snickered while making his way towards the door. “Have a good day both of you and make sure Liam eats”

“Ah, dunna worry. He will love ma stew.” She bragged with a grin.

“Good. See you tonight.” With that he walked out the door leaving Liam with his sweet young tending nurse. 

“Nice lad, he is.” Perrie pipped, going back to the bowl.

“Yeah.” Liam contently sighed in agreement.

The blonde Scottish woman studied Liam for a moment with interest before taking the rag and pressing it to his wounds once more “I think he is quite smitten with ya.”

Liam snorted lightly as Louis’ similar words rang like bells in his head “I’ve been told.”

“And you are smitten with him as well.” She added with a smug grin.

The brunette tried hard not to blush but he of coarse failed, so he gave up. “In a way I suppose. Just between you and I.” 

“Dunna worry, ya can trust me.” Perrie smiled “Ya two look perfect together, if ya ask me. Look a lot like ma husband and I.” 

“Thank you.” Liam bashfully chuckled.

“I am being honest. Ya two remind me of us a lot.” She grinned, carefully withdrawing the rag from his inflamed skin.

“It won’t work out with us, though.” Liam said in a weary tone.

Perrie placed the stained towel into the bowl then turned to him with her hands at her hips “Nonesene, Sassenach. Ya talk like that then it will be true. Dunna be so negative. Give it time. Let fate guide ya both.” 

Fate...Liam never really thought about fate till she had brought it up. 

Was it fate that had brought him here? Was it fate that had him captured by Zayn’s advisor? Was it fate that connected him and Zayn in such a strong way? And was it fate that had him almost killed but then rescued by the same man that he had connected with? He had so many questions for fate, that is if it was a person like Karma. He’d really like the answers now than wait for them for god knows how long.

“I guess you're right.” He finally answered, stretching his arms out a bit.

“I ken I am.” She winked before picking up the dirty contaminated bowl.”Now get some rest. I am most certain you wouldna want to miss his majesty’s visit, now would ya?” 

“I’ll rest right now.” Liam answered in a child like way as he scooted back down onto the mattress.

“Good.” Perrie walked over to the open door and stepped out “I will make some stew for tonight. I canna wait for you to try it.” She excitedly gleamed.

“Nor I.” Liam chuckled before snuggling into the goosefeathered pillow. 

God, he wondered why the hell pillows were more comfortable in the 18th century than in the 21st century. Wasn’t it supposed to be the other way around?

-

The cold winter's chill had quickly warmed into the warm blooming spring season which welcomed the birth of many flowers, newly hatched baby chicks, and refreshed fields of green. Peace was heard around the misty English lands. Battles once fought were ended and replaced with only a sweet silenced lullaby of profound nature.

Sounds of metal sliding between one another emitted from the swords that swung around the air as grunts and clashes ended into a shout of defeat and a clatter of victory. 

Payne once again had won the match against Sir Tomlinson who was supposed to be one of England’s best fencers alongside Lord Lowden and King Lance Payne. Liam was soon coming for their titles.

The once terrified singer soon became accustomed to the life in the 18th century. Everyday he learned more and more about things he’d never dreamed of learning in the future. He also found things that history got all so wrong. Some things were correct but there was much more than what the people of the 21st thought about this century. 

Liam was so thankful for his second chance in a world that he found paradise in. He no longer craved his anxiety sticks nor the alcohol to sedate his mind. Now he had a much better distraction...a handsome stubborn King with warm honey dipped eyes and a sweet curved universal smile that could solve the entire world’s problems. 

Despite the little bump in their relationship and such, Liam still found himself falling over and over again, every single day for this boy. Even when he had to remind him they were only friends and nothing more. 

But that’s not what it seemed to Liam. He was utterly confused by how, ever since his first full day back in Bradford, Zayn would always ask him to join him to go riding and for dinner after that all led into him visiting his chambers for late night talks to cuddling all night in bed and sharing dreams in the morning...which then of course went into arguing in some mornings and Liam waking up every now and then to a cold empty space. 

He wasn’t for sure how  _ “ _ friends _ ”  _ worked in the 18th century, but he knew for a fact that what they were doing was not at all what normal friends did in any century. That’s not even the worst part!

Nearly a week after Liam’s arrival back, Harry brought in a young pure American born woman into the castle. Her name was Gigi which Liam would always purposely make fun of by calling her “GeeGee” when she wasn’t around. 

Harry practically forced this ugly green eyed maggot ontl Zayn. Liam could tell how uncomfortable he was around her even after five months he still remained so uncomfortable around her no matter how many times or how long they spent time together. 

The stupid advisor reminded Liam not to interfere with his work because Zayn  _ “ _ needed a wife _ ” _ as soon as possible since his birthday had passed. Harry also reminded Liam numerous times, that he wouldn’t have been a good candidate because of his true background and who he was and what blood ran through his veins. That whole excuse made Liam beyond angry but he hadn’t a choice anyways. Zayn already made it clear to him that they could not be together...Still didn’t explain all he would do with Liam in secret. Some friendship they had.

For now Liam just took in all of Zayn that he could because he was his drug. His one and only drug that kept him calm in the time he was in. 

The place was still his paradise and he still loved being there. It was much better than the stupid award shows he was forced to attend, the long exhausting tours, forced shitty stunts and basically having the title of a celebrity where everyone knew him and talked about him continuously, spreading lies and rumors all over the world. Here, he was finally at peace where he was known as a highly respected training guard rather than the closeted pop star who slept with ten woman in one night. Having a good reputation made him feel so good about himself. He decided to just stay for as long as he could. Later he’d return to explain to the world for his absence but like they needed to know yet.

“Shite mate, you almost cut my head clean off.” Louis panted as he shakily pushed himself off the ground, he was practically pinned to.

Liam pridefully grinned in glee “What can I say? I’m a natural.”

“Conceited are ya?” The Auburn tsked, skidding his sword back into his holder. 

His opponent snickered as he followed his action. “How can I not be when I’m naturally the best swordsman in all of England?” He cheekily bragged.

“Wait till you fight Lance, maybe then you would rethink.” Louis warned with an envious smirk.

“Or he can fight me and see.” Lowden boldly announced while walking in.

Wiping his sweat from his forehead, Liam glanced at the bigger bolder man approaching him and looked for his flaws. 

Months ago he would have thought Lowden was an unbeatable wild Scottish giant but after training for a while and seeing his own miraculous strength he wasn’t so scared about fencing against him. 

Liam flashed him a challenging smirk “I wouldn’t mind it.” 

Lowden returned the same smirk “I would think for a bit before deciding if I were ya, lad.” He advised in caution. 

The young brunette cocked his brow and took a step forward towards the big Scotsman. “You think I can’t beat you?” 

“I didna say that, Sassenach.” He denied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“So what are you saying?” Liam questioned as he took another step closer “Are you afraid I’ll beat you?”

The taller bearded man snorted loudly “Why would I be afraid?”

Liam shrugged stepping even closer “I don’t know? Why would you be? Tell me.” 

The men around them all made a sound in Liam’s favor making him grin in triumph. 

Lowden took a step forward this time meeting Liam in the middle “Tomorrow then, after our afternoon meal.” He set, accepting his challenged.

The brunette nodded and widened his smirk. “I’ll be ready.”

“As I.” Lowden firmly replied.

The other guards and soldiers began chanting some Gaelic word that had Lowden grinning from ear to ear. Liam just stared him down keeping that challenging smirk on his face to show his dominance.

-

By dinner, Liam was quick to settle in at the guards table where a delicious turkey meal sat hot and steaming awaiting to be dug into. 

To his surprise, his challenge took a seat beside him and suddenly patted his back hard. “My dear friend.” He greeted.

Liam smiled at him and gave a nod “Lowden.” 

“Ma wife makes the best meals, does she not?” Lowden happily gleamed in question.

The brunette nodded in agreement as he reached for his wooden cup of water and took a sip. 

“I miss Scotland quite a bit. I am happy ma wife has brought apart of it with us.” He lightly sighed “As well as I. She brought the Scottish cooking and I the stories.” 

“Why dunna ya tell us story, then Lowden?” Urie questioned as he joined in sitting on the other side of the young brunette.

“Aye I will then.” Lowden accepted with a smile “Ya know the story of the stonehedges?”

“I’ve heard a bit.” Liam admitted. He was ready to hear it all. A story that really wasn’t a story. It was more of a realistic fact, non fiction per say. Little did they know. 

Liam found it a bit hilarious that he was living breathing proof of the story they told and they had no idea.

“Well let me tell ya the version of it past down in ma clan.” He leaned forward towards Liam as his wife came in and began serving their plates “About forty years ago, a woman name Karina Smith was found in Craigh na Dun, curled up into a stone. She wore some strange clothes. A pair of trousers and some strange blouse and her hair was straight and very long. The men who found her were of Fraser’s clan...Jamie Fraser, the clan chief. He demanded her name. The poor lass was frightened but she eventually told ‘im. Jamie then decided to take her considering she was a Sassenach in the Scottish Highlands. He kent that if he had left, her other clans would have taken her and not done very nice things.”

“Karina was a very beautiful lass and very smart. When a few of the clansmen would return from England badly injured, she was able to heal them within days. People in the clan began to talk about her abilities. It reached surrounding clans including ma own. She was rumored a witch and a druid. Those rumors all caused outrage, since Fraser allowed her to stay with his clan. Many feared her which was very sad because she was quite nice. Jamie ignored ‘em of course. He was a bright strong minded man. He never bought into any of those myths.”

Liam nodded, entranced in the story.

“Anyways, his clan had a bit of a problem with the Payne’s of Wolverhampton. One day about a year or two after Karina had arrived, Jamie and his men decided to go make a truce. Karina demanded she went along, Jamie couldna say no. They were definitely in love, how can a man say no to such a unique creature such as Karina.”

“It is actually said that in the first few months of Karina’s stay, her and Jamie fell in love with one another. A year later, on a cold October night  it is rumored they had a secret marriage and consummation that only close trusted friends could attend.” 

He paused smiling in admiration from the thought of it. “ ‘twas a bit like Romeo and Juliet.” The gathering men chuckled. 

“So anyways, when they reached Wolverhampton, King Mark Payne saw Karina and fell for her immortal beauty almost instantly. During their entire meeting Mark came up with plans on taking her away. When the time came for them to make a truce, Mark refused to sign it unless he could add Karina to it. Jamie denied his one condition and warned him if he dared put hands on his wife their would be war. Mark disregarded his words and later, on their way back, Mark ordered a few of his soldiers to capture their horses and abduct Karina.”

“A few days later when Jamie had returned to the Highlands he kent instantly who took his wife. So he kept his word and declared war on Wolverhampton. Within a week Jamie stormed into Wolverhampton with his men and invaded it. Unfortunately, Payne’s Army was already ready for ‘im. They were much stronger than Fraser’s men and well many of his men died including ‘imself when he had cornered Mark in the castle on his way up to free his wife.”

“A day after his death, Mark held a celebration and took Karina's hand without her consent. A few month later she happened to be pregnant and well she gave birth to a boy whom we all know as King Lance. The thing about Lance though, he was never a Payne. No one quite believes that now due to how violent he’s become of course. They had forgetten he had no choice, he was raised by Mark Payne himself.”

“Anyways , His mother was rescued soon after his birth and taken back to the stones by the people who knew of her secret. She begged them to save her son as well but they failed to do so since Mark was always ready for them. When they saved Karina, Mark had the boy heavily guarded for many years. The poor boy was made into Marks spitting image, a real monster.” 

Lowden then sadly sighed, coming to a close of the sad story. “As for Karina she remained gone and never returned. To the rest of the clans who had not known her to be a fairy, it seemed she had ran away to Ireland, America or perhaps France. Many spit on her name for abandoning her son who was biologically related to Fraser but little did they ken.”

He leaned back and began to hum a strange old hymn “This song was written by some unknown person in the Fraser’s clan a few years later. It is based on all the events after what took place. It goes-“

The Highlander projected his voice and sang out the tune “ _ Sing me a song of a lass that is gone _ _   
_ _ Say, could that lass be I? _ _   
_ _ Merry of soul she sailed on a day _ _   
_ _ Over the sea to Skye. _ _   
_ _ Billow and breeze, islands and seas _ _   
_ _ Mountains of rain and sun _ _   
_ _ All that was good, all that was fair _ _   
_ _ All that was me is gone. _ _   
_ _ Sing me a song of a lass that is gone _ _   
_ _ Say, could that lass be I? _ _   
_ _ Merry of soul she sailed on a day _ _   
_ __ Over the sea to Skye. ”

Liam’s eyes widened. To think this whole story was all about his grandmother. HIS grandmother! She was a legend in the 18th century...who would’ve known? He wondered if the stories of her still existed in his time and were still told. He wondered if there was was stories of himself as well depending on how his life would turn out in the century. 

The shock within in him had him baffled. He didn’t know what to think. It was all incredible yet so strange to hear. He never thought anyone in his family had such an interesting secret as his grandmother. No one ever knew of this, not even his mother or his mother’s father. Now he was reliving it.

Lowden had caught onto Liam’s silence. His eyes seemed of glass by how they hadn’t even twitched for near a minute. They remained captive to his daze along with his breath and body that had all just been frozen.

He grew a bit concerned by the boy’s reaction. “Lad?”

There was no response or even a wince.

“Laddy?” The worried Scotsman tried again, shaking him this time.

Liam jolted, snapping out of his obscure daze and flickered his eyes up to the older man who looked very concerned for him. “Sorry?”

“You alright, lad? You’ve just gone pale for a moment. I thought ya left us or something.” Lowden asked in deep concern.

The young brunette forced out a chuckle and gave a nod. “Oh yeah sorry, the story just-it was so very well descriptive I almost felt like you transported me back in time.” Honestly…

“I didna ken I was that good of a storyteller.” Lowden lightly chuckled.

“Love, enough of yer stories. All of yer meals arena gettin any warmer. Eat up!” Perrie scolded, across the table as she served a second serving to one of the other men.

“Sorry ma’am” Lowden lovingly winked. 

Perrie just rolled her eyes and gestured to his food before disappearing back into the kitchen.

“Do you believe any of it?” Liam blurted out of nowhere. He mentally smacked himself for almost being so obvious.

Lowden turned his head to him with an unexpected surprised expression on his face. “I dunna ken.” He then lowered his head to Liam’s level and looked him right in the eye flashing him an honest look “I do believe in the magic of the stones. If ya are a true Scots ya would ken they hold true power.”

“What powers do they hold?” Liam cursiously questioned in a hushed whisper.

Lowden’s brows furrowed into thought which caused his forehead wrinkles to crease “I maself am not sure but it is said they have the power to bring one's soul to where it belongs. The reasons are not quite known but whoever it chooses they are chosen for one specific reason. Those stones look harmless and such but theyva got that strong secret power.” 

So the stones chose him for a reason. He had that idea long ago after his talk with Harry. He even swore to himself to figure it out but—did that mean he was unable to go back if he wanted to? Did he belong in the 18th century? Not that he cared but still, what Lowden had shared with him stirred up a thousand new questions that Liam was desperate to have answered. 

The only thing that was almost clear to him was that his relations to his grandmother had absolutely nothing to do with him being chose. It was all just a mere coincidence...or maybe it wasn’t. Maybe she wasn’t supposed to leave and so since Liam was close by the stones they lured him back in, to finish what she hadn’t—wait so did that mean he could leave? It was all so overwhelmingly confusing to him .

Liam suddenly felt nauseous. “I uh-I need to have a wee.” He lied quickly getting up as the nausea grew.

Lowden frowned at his suddenurgency “Ya sure yer alright?”

“Sure?” Liam breathlessly laughed a little too loud “I’m fine, really I am. I just-you know-“ He then turned and immediately ran out as he felt his body began to uncontrollably shake.

-

Liam had ran into the castle’s quiet closed garden area in the courtyard to have minute to himself and relax from the things Lowden had told him. He didn’t really think he’d ever think much about himself being there and the way he had gotten to that century. It wasn’t until then he began to open himself back up to his curious thoughts. It caused an urge in him to want to know more about what had happened to him. To want to know why he was chosen. 

His hopes in finding the answers in that moment was interrupted by a rustle in a bush beside the white marble bench he was seated in.

Liam snapped his head up to a pair of dark piercing green eyes that glowed like a serpant under the moonlight.

“Gee-I mean madam Gigi?” Liam stammered out forcing on a big friendly smile.

The American born girl frowned in disgrace “What are you doing out here, slave?” She vulgarly snipped.

Liam was used to her bitchy attitude, having dealt with fake fans really paid off for him. “Sitting.” He answered in a obvious tone.

“I see that but why out here?” She spit.

“Because it’s peaceful and I am allowed to.” Liam answered keeping his voice unfazed by her attitude.

Gigi crossed her arms and sighed out heavily. “There’s something about you, I really dislike.” She pointed out in confession as she neared him.

Liam cocked a brow at her, lowkey pleased that she felt threatened by him. “And what is that, love?” 

“I don’t know yet, but I will find out.” She walked closer and closer to him like a panther closing in on its prey. “There’s two things actually but one I already know.”

Liam sat in silence awaiting her to tell him. He had a very good idea already about what it was that bothered her and again he was pleased. 

“You and Zayn, your relationship.” She answered feeding into Liam’s satisfaction. He knew what Zayn and him had, was strong. It was not at all a friendship and he wasn’t shocked that others saw it as clear as day.

Liam gave her an antagonizing smirk “Jealous?” 

Gigi snorted as she stopped right in front of the training guard. “He’s mine, don’t think you got a chance.”

“It’s not much of chance, love. It never was” Liam teasingly snickered. 

The sniveling woman suddenly moved, pulling her fancy imported French styled dress up and sat upon Liam’s lap in an odd straddle. “If you want to play this game just know you are doomed to lose.” She lowered her head to his ear and licked the outer skin making Liam shiver in disgust. “I always get what I want.”

Liam placed his hands at her hips and attempted to push her bony body off him, but her sudden harsh bite to his lobe stalled his actions. 

“Your a mad woman” 

Gigi pulled back letting out a wicked ear shattering laugh.“You won’t be saying that when I become your queen. You won’t be saying anything because your head would be in my hands on the first day.” She sneered.

Liam shoved her off hard causing her to fall back onto her ass. Before she could protest Liam stood over her and withdrew his sword, pressing it to her pale neck. “Zayn wouldn’t allow you to do such a thing. Just like how he won’t allow you to join him in bed or kiss him or hold his hand. He doesn’t love you. He never will. His heart belongs to someone else, whether that is I or not. I don’t know. But you dare try to threaten me again then I will be sure to notify Zayn himself and trust me he will believe every word I tell him.”

Gigi growled, throwing herself back up on her feet. “You cannot interfere with this! You do that then he will die along with Bradford and its monarchy.” Stupid, Stupid girl. Only Liam and Harry knew the truth. She was a complete outsider. It was actually funny by how serious she sounded, like she knew everything. 

Either way one thing for sure, Liam knew he hadn’t the choice. Zayn’s life was much a value to him than who he married.

“Fair enough, you have a good point but just remember Zayn doesn’t care about you or what will happen to you after you are crowned.” 

“What does that mean?” She anxiously questioned, glancing at the tip of the sword at her neck.

Liam himself didn’t know what he meant but he knew it was a threat and he knew what he intended was not at all innocent. 

He never had such murderous thoughts in his life before, even when he was beat by his father and practically ordered around by his manager.

This century really changed his mindset a lot. “If you are smart then I am sure you would not want to find out.” he warned her in a dark tone.

With an anxious gulp, Gigi stepped back and began to turn. “I will win.” She said lastly before breaking off into a sprint, away from him.

Liam instantly slid his sword back into its holder and stumbled back. He hadn’t ran or but for some odd reason he found himself panting like a dog. He couldn’t believe what he had done. He threatened a girl, a girl he deeply despised but still. Even the bitches who talked shit and spread rumors about him in the future he would never threaten. 

Perhaps it was his Payne side. It was really beginning to make its presence. That frightened him even more than he had been since the time he almost fled back to Scotland. 

That day he had gotten so violent, he punched Louis so hard he knocked him out, all out of frustration. 

Perhaps he was turning into the same the monster as Lance...   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaelic Translations  
> Ken-Know  
> Kent-Knew/Known  
> Dunna-Don’t   
> Sassenach-Englishman/Englishwoman  
> Didna-Didn’t   
> Arena-Aren’t   
> Wouldna-Wouldn’t   
> Canna-Can’t 
> 
> Urdu translations  
> Baba-Father   
> Beta-Son  
> Main muhabbat karta hu tum se-I love you  
> Jaan-Darling
> 
> Thanks everyone for your support! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger Warning: Slight sexual content, rape accusations, weapons, sword fighting and kinda forceful sexual act) Zayn and Liam cuddle after a little fight. Zayn leaves Liam a long note. Liam fights Lowden. Harry and Gigi make up lies. Zayn confronts Liam. Liam confesses something but Zayn denies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Oof, this chapter lol. I hope I didn’t rush too much into it. I really am nervous about how well this chapter is ugh I’m so insecure about my writing :(
> 
> If you all think it is good, please comment :)
> 
> Now I know somethings are hella dramatic and all. I’m trying to follow the show in a way and that is far more graphic tbh lol it’s a great show though. 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy! :D

**November 20th 1707**

_ The wails of a babe chanted out from the hall reflecting the sad day that was destined upon the two.This was it. The end of Karina Fraser, the end of her story that would be told for generations to come, including her own that hadn’t at all existed yet. _

_ With a soft kiss pressed onto the crying child’s head, she gently placed him into his wooden bassinet and sang one last sweet lullaby. _

_ “Sing me a song of a lass that is gone _ __  
_ Say, could that lass be I? _ __  
_ Merry of soul she sailed on a day _ __  
_ Over the sea to Skye. _ __  
_ Billow and breeze, islands and seas _ __  
_ Mountains of rain and sun _ __  
_ All that was good, all that was fair _ __  
_ All that was me is gone. _ __  
_ Sing me a song of a lass that is gone _ __  
_ Say, could that lass be I? _ __  
_ Merry of soul she sailed on a day _ _  
_ __ Over the sea to Skye.”

_ By the end of the of the melody she had made herself, Karina’s babe fell right into a peaceful sleep.  _

_ Karina then stepped back unable to watch her sound child with pursed lips; without breaking into tears.  _

_ She had hoped that in this life, she’d belong somewhere and have all she could ever want, but she was wrong. Terribly wrong. Instead she had lost everything. Her dear lover, her freedom and now her child. Returning to her century was all she had left. She hoped her son would be able to meet her there as well not long after she returned.  _

_ Little did she know of what really was to come. _

_ - _

**May 15th 1746**

Liam awakened to a sudden shift in his bed. 

The mattress dipped with a familiar warmth radiating close to the backside of his body. 

Instinctively, he turned catching his favorite golden eyes glowing in the light of the flickering lantern set on the nightstand beside the boy.

“Hello.” The young King lightly smiled, scooching himself closer.

Liam couldn’t help but smile in return. Zayn’s smile was that contagious he could not at all be so upset with him or the nights events. “Hey.” 

Zayn’s smile quickly faded into the most adorable puppy pout “You were not at dinner tonight.” He remarked.

Liam licked his lips and nodded “I decided to eat with the men. You know I’m not to keen in third wheeling.” He partly joked in sarcasm which only earned him a confused look. 

Liam hated those awkward moments when he’d use a quote from the 21st century and people would just look at him like he’d spoken a whole different language. Like, what the fuck?! He didn’t know all the proper words and speeches used in that day. Why give him such looks?

“Third wheeling?” Zayn repeated in question.

The older boy groaned, not wanting to explain how he felt about Gigi since Zayn had already made things clear to him of where they stood. (Besides the fact that they still basically acted like a couple that had been dating for years.) 

Liam covered his face as he let out a long sigh. “What I mean is, I don’t like eating in the company of another with you. It makes me uncomfortable.”

Zayn looked down and frown to the sheet under his hands.  “Liam, I am sorry but-“

“No, I know, Zayn. We can’t happen. I get it. I’m only being honest with you. After all, friends are supposed to honest be with eachother, right?”

The raven haired King lifted his gaze up to Liam and flashed him a sympathetic look “Yeah but Liam, you got to accept it. Do not be so upset with me, please. We have our friendship at least. Is that not enough, for you?” 

Liam sat up in an instant, letting the blankets that covered him pool at his bare waist. “Friendship?Not enough?” He let a loud hysterical laugh “Says the one who comes into my room every night and sleeps with me till morning and who practically freaks because I didn’t show up at dinner. You seem the one to think it’s not enough. And love, this is more friends with benefits, if you ask me?” 

Zayn’s face immediately turned sour. “I was not freaking out! And what are you talking about? I thought you wanted this?” He shouted pushing himself up against the headboard.

“I did Zayn, but after a while it only made me want you more!!” Liam shouted back. “What did you think would happen? We’d happily keep this fake friends charade or whatever the fuck it is without any problems while we both know our true feelings for eachother?”

The King pursed his lips, giving Liam an offense look “Li, we can-“

Liam raised his hand, interrupting his sentence “No.” he denied shaking his head “I don’t want to hear it. Look, I don’t want to keep this going if all I’m ever going to be is a friend in the end.”

Zayn’s eyes began to tear up from Liam’s harsh honest words “Liam, I’m afraid.” he reminded.

“Babe.” Liam reached over, grabbing Zayn’s warm reddened cheeks and pulled him close so he was looking straight into his eyes. “Listen to me, if you manifest in your fear then it will win and control you for the rest of your life. You want that? You want to be alone forever?”

The King slowly shook his head, keeping his eyes in Liam’s “No but if I-“

“No buts.” Liam leaned in close till his lips hovered over Zayn’s. “I care for you, a lot. I don’t give a damn about your curse. I am here if you want me. I’ll always be here until your ready. I promise. I just can’t do this-“ he pulled back to gesture to them both in the bed “-anymore.”

Zayn’s face completely fell “So, you want me to leave.”

“No.” Liam said quickly, low key regretting what he had said since he loved Zayn sleeping by his side, though it made him fall hard for him. “I mean you should leave, but for tonight, I’ll make an exception” he softly smiled.

The young King gently bit his lip as he leaned in to kiss Liam’s cheek “I am sorry, jaan.” He pecked his warm skin twice before shifting back under the covers. 

Liam followed him and laid back down with the blankets remaining at his waist. “I’m sorry for yelling you.” He apologized.

Zayn quietly sighed under his breath “You had a right to.” He admitted as he slyly snuggled his head upon Liam’s hard bare chest.

Liam brought an arm around Zayn’s shoulders and pulled him close into his body. “I suppose I did but I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

The young king lightly chucked against his warm fuzzy skin “Just shh, love. Let us forget about it, yeah?” He hushed, pecking his skin as he rested his hand on his abs and began softly tracing it with his fingers.

“I guess.” Liam exaggeratedly sighed “This one last night.” 

“Meri Jaan.” Zayn softly mouthed against him in reply.

Liam didn’t know at all what he had said, but whatever it was, it had him feeling content and quite happy. 

Zayn always made Liam happy, no matter what the hell he did or said. Liam wasn’t lying when he said he cared for Zayn. Since day one he cared and he never stopped.

-

As the warm morning sun arose, so did the sneaky King who all but left a sweet note at Liam’s desk with a glass of ink on top of it to keep it from getting blown away, along with a freshly picked pink lotus from the garden in the courtyard resting on it.

With a yawn Liam was sad to feel the coldness of the space beside him yet it was nothing new to him so he wasn’t at all shocked. 

Sometimes Zayn did stay in his arms but that always ended up in them arguing in the morning and Zayn marching out fuming with anger.

Sadly, Liam would never experience any morning like that again after the agreement they had made the night before which really broke Liam’s heart.

Liam pushed his depressing feelings aside and quickly got up for the day. The day of his fencing duel against his fellow friend, Lowden. 

There was no doubt of failure in Liam’s mind against the big Scotsman. It was all skill that mattered, not strength nor body size. Liam was a complete natural to the whole swords, archery and guns thing.

Thinking back to the night before, Liam would have guessed his natural fighting abilities were a hint to him belonging there but it just felt so weird to him to think it. Was he truly meant to be in the 18th century?

After getting dressed in his Bradford uniform, he fixed his growing curling brunette hair nicely and placed his hat upon it. He then groomed his scruff hesitantly while he debated whether or not he should shave or leave it. If he left it, he’d look much older and intimidating like Lowden...so that is exactly what he did, he left it. 

As Liam finished tucking his tied scarf into his blouse, he finally made his way to the desk where Zayn’s letter was left awaiting him to read and he finally decided to pick it. 

Upon opening it Liam couldn’t help but admire the King’s flawless cursive writing. There was absolutely not one flaw about that gorgeous raven haired beauty. Not one god damn single flaw.

_ ‘My dearest Liam, _

_ I apologize for not staying till sunrise. I truly wanted to stay in your warm secure arms and remain secluded from the harsh world but after pondering bout what you had said the night before I thought it would not have been a good idea for me to stay. As I write this, watching you stir soundly and peacefully in your slumber and hearing you sweetly snore, I can see much of your struggle. I have been experiencing the same feelings for awhile but I tried denying them because I enjoy being around you. I thought to myself that maybe if I take those three precious meaningful life changing words out of the equation then it would be okay but it was not. I feel for you everyday.  _

_ I may be able to deny the words from leaving my mouth but I cannot control the feelings that spark and ignite that fire within my heart for you. So much for temptation. You have become an antidote for me. A dangerous one. The more I fall the greater risk your life is at. I cannot have that. I know you expect me to fight the darkness that possess my life and everything I love but I am far too frightened of failing. I apologize again for my cowardness.  _

_ So as I close this I just want you to know that I agree with you on our separation. I will miss you dearly but it is for the best. Neither of us want to have our hearts broken in the end. That I understand...This may be improper to point out but as I watch you I cannot help but admire how fragile you look in your sleep. I would love to kiss those pink pursed soft lips of yours and alight those tingles I had once felt upon my own skin that very day you kissed me up on the hill as the winter sun rose high above us. As well as I would love to run my curious hands over every crevice and bold thick protruding muscle of your strong firm body and... _

_ Oh Liam, my dear Liam, I truly care for you and only you. Never ever forget that, no matter what. Even if I am to marry that sad disgrace of a woman, you will only be the one on my mind. I hope that one day, I will be able to fight against my horrid curse so I could say those three sweet word in declaration to you. I apologize once again for the length of this note, I just want you to know how I truly feel before we end this.  _

_ I cannot wait till you finish your training. You soon will be by my side protecting me as you do. Of course we will keep it strictly professional due to our agreement but still. I always long to be beside you.  _

_ Anyways, I must end this before I end up writing you an entire novel about my feelings for you. I could if you want but I do not think that would be a good idea considering our decision. However, I do hope you wait for me. Please wait. Also before I go I want to wish you good luck on your duel with Lowden today. Many of the servants were whispering about it at dinner last night. I wished you were there.  _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Zain Javadd Malik x’ _

Liam read over every single word a second time, sucking in a heavy breath as he felt his heart flutter and break all at once. No one in his entire life had expressed their feelings for him in such a deep way. 

The last time Liam even tried having a relationship was back in High School before he had came out. He asked a girl out many times and then lied to her saying he was going on the Xfactor when she kept rejecting him which was pretty ironic because he practically foreshadowed his future. 

To his luck, she finally accepted after his little lie but that all backfired a day later when she had texted him and said some mean insulting things to him that hurt Liam so bad he didn’t think he’d ever try dating again, even with guys. 

When he did come out, he got closeted of course and was forced to be around many girls which resulted him in becoming a fuckboy, due to how he used the women to numb the pain he was going through. 

He did sleep with countless men as well in secret but somehow his manager always knew. There was no hiding that from the one and only all seeing eye, Simon.

Sexually I guess could say Liam was bisexual...though majority of the time he was drunk off his mind when shagging women but mentally and sexually he connected with men a lot more. He found men far more attractive, less dramatic, smart, charismatic and highly sophisticated. He would often fantasize screwing those dream men of his while he drunkily pounded into a girl. 

Here in the 18th century, Liam was now fully sober minded and finally, he had the man of his dreams right in his reach but he couldn’t have him. Not yet. Perhaps it was a lesson for the shit he had done in his past. After all, Zayn was too pure and innocent and just so much more higher than Liam. Liam was a fuck up. He didn’t deserve such a sweet delicate creature like Zayn. He may had deserved this suffering but surprisingly, Liam didn’t want to give up on him. 

He would wait and wait and wait for a hundred years if he had to. 

Liam never thought his heart was alive enough to choose what it wanted but it happened to be and it chose Zayn. 

There was no way he could stop it from reaching out towards the King. No matter what Liam told it, it still wanted him. Sex meant nothing at all to him, it was all just the boy he wanted. 

Maybe this was the reason why he was chosen by the stones. This was his lesson…

-

“Your Grace.” Harry greeted, upon entering his King’s massive office.

Zayn rose his head to the freakily grinning advisor, standing over his desk. “Styles.” He greeted with a nod in return.

“May I ask you a question, your Majesty?” The curly haired boy cautiously asked.

The young King shrugged with a sigh, giving him the go ahead.”Yes?”

Harry pursed his lips happily as if to be casually thinking a way to ask his question without being straight forward. “You know Liam?” 

Zayn frowned in confusion. Did Harry forget Liam was his slave months ago, oh and the main rescue from their mission literally five months ago? And his future personal guard. “Are you asking me if I know who my former personal slave and future guard is?”

Harry blew out a breath as he gave Zayn a look of embarrassment “I apologize I-“

“Spit it out, mate.” Zayn frustratedly interrupted.

The curly haired lad grumbled before finally forcing out words “Has Liam told you of his home near Craigh na Dun?”

Zayn jerked his head fully up to study his curious seeming advisor. “Craigh an Dun in the Scottish Highlands, where you found him?” 

Okay bad idea...not so well thought through…

“Inverness actually.” He tried with a nervous bite of his lip.

The King blinked at him, not quite understanding why Harry was acting a bit cryptic “If he was from Inverness, why did you not leave him?”

Oh wait! This was good. “Because I thought him to be a spy, considering he was an Englishman in the Scottish Highlands and he bared the Payne surname.” He partly lied...because really, when they first met Harry hadn’t known of Liam’s story whatsoever so he did think him to be a spy—so basically he wasn’t lying.

Zayn’s forehead creased as he frowned and looked to his side in unassertiveness “If his home is in Inverness, why has he not told me?”

“I believe it is because he has taken a liking to you and um-“ Jesus Christ! he didn’t know what the hell he was saying or what it would do to Liam’s reputation but that didn’t stop him from flapping his big mouth with whatever bullshit he could pull out of his ass just to get rid of him. “Pardon me, Sire but I believe he plans to take advantage of you and possibly hurt you if you reject. I have heard him talk.” Oh God no! That was fucking stupid to add in. Liam’s life was now in his hands. For fuckssake!

Zayn couldn’t help but scoff at his advisor’s blant accusations “Liam hurt me?” He laughed hysterically, shaking his head abruptly. “It has been five months, Harry. Five months!” He sat up silencing up as he went on in a firm tone. “If Liam dared wished to take advantage of me he would have already done it  the first day he had been appointed my personal slave. He has proven himself worthy, loyal and respectful towards me. In a matter of fact, he has been the first man in a long while to be able to control himself around me, Styles. I do not see any threat from him at all.”

Well at least Zayn didn’t fall for it...although now it clearly showed Harry that returning Liam back in his time was gonna he harder than he had thought. “My apologies, maybe I am wrong but, Majesty….I think we should return him to his home just in case.”

The young king inhaled deeply in pure annoyance “If Liam cared to return home, I am sure he would tell me. In case you forgot, him and I are closely acquainted and are honest with eachother. In all the time Liam has been here, he has not once mentioned his home to me nor his want to return to it. Why do you speak nonsense, Styles?”

Harry sighed unsure of what else to say in his defense, he was basically caught. His mouth kept going though. He’d never been so embarrassed with himself. “He is married, Sire.” And now was the time for him to take his sword and gracefully plunge it into his fucking chest. 

Zayn immediately went still for a long moment, the confusion returning to his eyes with a glint of heartbreak or somewhat disappointment. “Married?”

“Yes, Sire to a Scottish woman.” Why the hell could he not just shut the fuck up?! “His wife was with child when he left her from what he told me. He did not want to take responsibility, so he drank himself stupid and tried abandoning her. Having him here makes it seem acceptable for what he had done and now I believe he thinks he can further take advantage of your kindness and-“

Zayn rose his hand to interrupt him “Liam told you this?” 

“He did Majesty, his first night here.” Harry answered in the most serious tone he had ever used. This was the worst thing he had ever done to anyone. Deep in his heart he knew it was wrong and that began to make him feel guilty.

The King's face filled with anger “Why did you not tell me?” He demanded as he clenched his fist upon his wooden desk.

“Because I was stupid, sire. I did not think much of it until I noticed him making moves on you. You must not allow him to get away with what he is doing. His poor wife is almost ready to give birth to his child and where is he?” He paused and gestured to Zayn “He is here trying to bed you behind her back. I know you do not tolerate these wretched acts, Majesty. You must return him to where he belongs before your reputation gets ruined and King Lance uses that to ruin your name.”

The King’s nostrils flared as he breathed heavily out. “I want proof.”

Harry firmly nodded to him. “You will get it. Trust me I know he is hiding his wedding ring in his room somewhere. I will search his room right now if you wish me too, sire.” A whole plan began forming in his head as the guilt faded in almost an instance from how well his lies were being perceived. There was still a tinge of guilt somewhere within him but he chose to ignore it. He was so close to having a reason to take Liam back to the stones.

“No I will.” Zayn objected, putting himself into it instead. “After lunch today, I will search his room. I do not want you getting into anymore of this. You already said your part. It is for me to handle now, Styles.”

Harry almost pleasingly smirked but of course that would have been far too obvious so he simply gave another nod with a slight smile. “Very well, Majesty.” He was shocked at how well his white lie had turned out. 

At first he thought he had totally crewed up but surprisingly it worked out. And boy did he have a great idea to help keep his white lie going into success. 

“You may go now.” Zayn dismissed with a swift wave of his hand.

“Thank you, Majesty.” Harry bowed and quickly took his leave.

Once the door had closed Zayn exhaled out excessively as pain filled within his throat. He had been lied too...maybe...and to think Liam gave him that spark. 

It was all wrong, his spark had to have been lust but he had lusted over men many times. It couldn’t have been lust, could it? 

“Allah.” Zayn shut his eyes and remembered all the things Liam had told him. He desperately looked for any hints that could have fit Harry’s claims. However, only one statement stood out to him and it was quite the biggest statement. 

_ ‘ “You see, I was afraid to be brave and to stand up for myself in my past so I turned to some dangerous stuff. I hid who I was and turned into a complete coward all because I was afraid.”  _ Was he referring to getting married to his wife and her pregnancy announcement? 

Zayn was outraged by it all. He shouldn’t have been, since they were not together but he was. It still made him very upset. How dare Liam make a fool of him—but what if Harry was wrong. What if he was lying? 

“Majesty.” Gigi called as she bursted into Zayn’s office in panic.

Zayn snapped his head up to her ugly face, holding his urge to shout at her for rudely running in without even knocking. “Madam?” He greeted with a fake smile. Ugh, her eyes were the color of how sick he felt whenever she was in his presence. 

“Your slave is a monster!” She wailed falling to her knees in a dramatic manner. Did Zayn miss a memo of something? Like a secret skit from a play going around or something? 

“Slave?” He frowned.

“Liam!” She exclaimed as she broke into a loud obnoxious sob “Your grace, he has put a sword to my throat and threatened my life.” 

Zayn couldn’t think of Liam being so violent but after hearing what Harry had to say there had to be something up with Liam if Gigi was the second to complain about him. “When did he and why, Madam?”

The dirty blonde, green eyed witch crawled up onto Zayn’s chair across the table and sniffed about till Zayn became too annoyed and handed her his handkerchief from his desk before she finally spoke “Last night after dinner on my nightly stroll before bed. He cornered me in your garden and claimed you his then threatened me. He told me that  if I were continue on with our relationship, he’d kill me.” 

Liam threatened to kill a woman? Despite how much Zayn despised Gigi, he would never hurt her but Liam? Liam didn’t seem to even handle hurting a fly. Liam couldn’t be that obsessed with him, could he? 

Zayn began regretting leaving that note he had written and left for Liam that very morning. It could have obligated him to keep up his obsessive behavior. What if Liam would kill him for rejecting him? But if that was the case why didn’t he kill or rape him before?

The Liam, Zayn knew so well was a kind, strong, unique and well minded mad, who had a bit of a broken past like his own. He was not at all aggressive with him nor violent. Liam was patient and warm. He could have been pretending though...Fuck, Zayn didn’t know what the hell was the truth about Liam anymore. All this had to come out today.

“I apologize for bursting in Majesty, but I am terrified...I had to tell you as soon as possible.” She blew into the handkerchief, purposefully contaminating it. 

Zayn hadn’t the excuse not to face Liam anymore. Something had to be done and done quick before news of Liam had gotten out to Wolverhampton. King Lance already now had knowledge of Liam and well he had him on death row now for escaping so hearing he was taken and was harbored by Zayn, would really cause a massive war. 

Liam could not go back to that living hell of a place. Even if he’d done the most inhumane things. 

“I will speak with him, Madam.” Zayn promised “I do not think I will have him here any longer.” he sadly sighed dropping his gaze to the papers in front of him.

Gigi made a satisfied sound then quickly covered it with another loud blow of her nose “Thank you, Sire. I know you now how much you care for me. Such a brave man, you are. I’m proud to call you my lover.” 

Zayn’s eyes shot up to her as he tried his hardest not to cringe. “Um-I will have Horan guard you till then. You may leave, now Madam Hadid. I must return to my paperwork.”

“Of course, of course.” She sniffed, abruptly holding out Zayn’s now snot filled handkerchief. 

The King stared at it in disgust as his stomach churned at the sight of it. “You can um-keep that Madam.”

Gigi widely smiled through her tears and bowed her head. “Thank you, my love.” She pulled the cloth back and pressed it to her reddened nose. “I am so very grateful for you. I cannot wait till we marry.”

Okay that was enough, time to go.”It is best you leave now, really. The faster I get my work done the faster I can deal with Liam, Madam.” He did all he could in maintaining his sanity. 

Something about this woman always put him off. For one she was a woman and he was not at all attracted to females and two she seemed very suspicious. Her suspicion made Zayn very uncomfortable at times. 

“Oh yes.” She stood up in a swift movement and started for the door. “Thank you once again, my King. Perhaps I can visit you in your chambers tonight and thank you properly?”

Zayn’s breakfast immediately arose from his churning stomach as he pictured the image Gigi had set with her suggestive question. “No!” He instinctively exclaimed. Fuck! he had to be more subtle. “I mean no Madam, that is not uh necessary. Thank you, though.” He forced a sympathetic apologetic smile which Gigi of course bought.

“Oh but it is...I will not show up if you wish me not to but I just want you to know the offer is open.” She winked. Yeah there was something really not okay with her. 

A moment ago she was terrified for her life now she was busy making sexual suggestions and trying to get the King to agree to sleep with her. Yeah, no...not in a million years.

“Thanks.” He awkwardly nodded with a purely fake smile .

“Of course, Majesty.” With that she waltzed out, closing the door softly behind her.

Zayn had never been more disgusted and so uncomfortable in his life but he hadn’t the time to dwell on his woman issues. Liam was his one main issue he now had to focus on which seemed really really hard to believe.

He wondered if there was another Liam there that he hadn’t known about because the Liam he knew was far different then the one Harry and Gigi spoke of. 

He’d for sure see for himself and well...Zayn feared that.

-

With a strong shove, Lowden went flying back into the wall taking Liam’s place as the loser. 

Before the bigger man could break Liam’s swing, Liam had his sword clashing with his hard causing it to shake out from Lowden’s hold and clatter to the ground. 

In that moment Liam rose his sword to the base of Lowden’s neck threatening to pierce it. 

The Guards surrounding them all gasped in a unison at the sudden turn of events. 

Liam was on the losing side majority of the time and was badly cut up from it while Lowden mercilessly fought him. Yet in the last second of Liam’s failed attempt the boy miraculously made a move that had thrown the skilled swordsman off from his winning streak.

“Alright laddy.” Lowden softly chuckled in pure shock “Ya win.”

Liam pulled back in a breathless pant as he himself fell into a his own state of shock. He just beat a real life Scottish clan chief all by himself. How the hell was he this gifted in fighting? Oh yeah, he was a Payne...not something to be so proud of.

“Sorry.” He innocently apologized with a slight grin.

Lowden laughed and punched Liam in the arm “It is alright. It is a fair fight. Ya won. Yer now the best swordsman in all of England, lad.” 

Liam’s smile widened at that, the best title he’d ever been given. It was much better than the ‘Massive Fuckboy’ he was labeled as in his century. “Thank you.” 

“Of course.” Lowden nodded as he swiftly bent down to pick up his sword. “Now we know for sure that the King will be safe in your hands.” 

At his compliment, Liam just about happily squealed because now many of Zayn’s subjects trusted him. He had officially won their trust—if only Zayn wasn’t so afraid of his feelings, Liam would sweep him off his feet and keep safe in his arms forever. 

Fuck the 21st century all together. This was his place. This was possibly another reason why he had been chosen by the stones. To help Zayn fight his fear and fall in love...maybe.

-

After the fight and after Mrs. Lowden had helped clean his scratches, Liam had made his way back to his chambers where he was met by an unexpected face.

“Zayn?” He smiled in shock by his sudden appearance inside his empty room.

The young King however looked very angry with him rather than pleased. “Congratulations.” He said blantly.

Liam scratched his neck and gave a slight nod “Thanks, Lowden almost had me at first but-“

“I mean on your unborn child.” Zayn cut him off in a thick emotionless tone.

The brunette frowned and actually almost laughed in response. Was this some code word for something? “My unborn child?”

The raven beauty dropped a ring from his hand onto Liam’s dresser. “When did you plan on telling me that you were married?” He questioned with a glare that had Liam’s heart sinking into his chest. This felt to be a dream. For five months everything had gone well despite the night before and well their new agreement...and that note...Liam had some hope but suddenly it all took a sudden dark turn. In what? Hours? 

Liam looked down at the foreign silver ban and examined it for a short moment in disbelief. “Is this a joke?”

“You tell me.” Zayn retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

There was only one explanation and Liam knew exactly what it was. It had to have been Gigi who had planned it all out. Her way of getting Liam thrown out of Zayn’s life for good. 

“Zayn, someone set me up.” Liam said in a serious honest voice.

Zayn snorted not taking his honest answer as the truth. “I am not a fool. I found that ring in here by myself.”

“Someone put it in here.” Liam calmly pointed out but Zayn just shook his head in denial.

“I opened myself up to you and asked you to wait for me and I fucking cared about you and this whole time you were lying to me?” The King was close to tears, Liam could see his golden eyes shimmer in pain. It broke him to see him so disappointed in him.

“Zayn I never lied to you. Everything I told you was and is true. It’s been five months. Why now, do you decide to not trust me?” Liam questioned in deep turmoil.

Zayn closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again. “I want you to leave as soon as possible.” He ordered in a trembling voice “I will have Harry escort you back to your wife in Inverness when he returns from Newcastle on Sunday. When you return to your home, I forbid you to speak of us or else I will have you arrested and hung.”

“Zayn.” Liam ran a hand down his face, he’d never been so confused in his life.

Everything was going so well, why now did it all have to go down hill? Was this truly his fucking punishment? “I am not lying to you. I bet I can name the very person who made this bullshit up.” 

“Of course you can after you had told him.” Zayn straightforwardly remarked.

“Him?” Liam scrunched his brows...Harry wouldn’t do such a thing, would he? He knew Zayn’s advisor disliked him to an extent but that much? “You mean Harry?”

“Do not act all surprised.” Zayn angrily replied “I cannot believe I trusted you.”he wiped his watery eyes before any tears could spill from them “Then you threatened Gigi?”

Liam’s eyes widened “Zayn, she came onto me and threatened me first! She told me that when she would become Queen she’d have me beheaded! What I did in reaction wasn’t right, I admit that but she was taunting me!” He rambled out in defense. 

Zayn let out an unconvinced laugh “You admitted to that but had to make up a lie for it. I know what you are doing, Liam. I am not stupid.” He stepped forward keeping his knife like eyes in Liam’s confused innocent pair “You wish to bed me at some point. You are too obsessed with me that you are willing to groom me like a cat does to it’s prey. I have been too blinded by this cover of yours to see but now I do.”

“That is not what I am trying to do!” Liam shouted now frustrated with the whole situation, not at Zayn though, never Zayn just the people who purposely started this whole thing to ruin their friendship.

“Then why lie to me? Why threaten my fiancé?!” Zayn shouted back as he stepped closer to Liam and got into his face.

Liam caught the shorter boy by the shoulders and held him firmly in place. He then lowered his head and spoke in a low calm sincere whisper “I am not lying to you. I’m telling you the truth.” Before Zayn could argue Liam immediately let his heart control his mouth and confessed the very thing he swore not to until Zayn was ready. “I love you, Zayn. I am waiting for you, for your sake not mine. I do not want sex from you...I don’t give a fuck about that. I just want you and only you and I would never force myself on you unless you were ready.”

Zayn struggled out of Liam’s hold but the bigger man was far too strong for him. “Babe, listen to me. I love you, I’ve loved you since the day I was dragged to your throne. You are the first person I have ever fallen in love with. The very first. There is no woman or a child of mine on the way. That is a lie. The truth is-“ oh god the truth...not yet! Not yet! “-I’ve been drunk and have slept with many women and men while drunk in my past. That was my coping mechanism from the shit I went through. Like I told you...but after meeting you, you changed me.” Phew….

The King looked very uncertain by Liam’s claims but his sudden action had Liam baffled. 

Unexpectedly, Zayn pressed his lips upon Liam’s and kissed him roughly for long minute. There was no tongue involved, just a few rough open mouthed kisses that had Liam frozen in complete utter shock. 

“Sunday.” Zayn whispered as he rested his forehead against Liam’s. “You are gone by morning.”

Liam let go of his arms yet remained frozen. He had a real hard time trying to process why Zayn had done what he had just done if he was so upset with him. “Do you believe me?”

The young King hesitated a moment, breathing heavily against Liam’s plump inviting lips that he desperately wanted to kiss once more. “No.” Then giving back into his temptation Zayn kissed him harder as he wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist and pulled his body close. 

Liam was confused but he gave in and kissed him back in a much softer manner to show his true love for him. To show he wasn’t eager to bed him or take advantage of him. Zayn seemed not to care, he just kissed him till his lips began to swell and his jaw ached. 

Soon the two had their tongues in a fine waltz with one another that totally went against their whole argument or well Zayn’s argument. It was like it had all been forgotten and all that mattered and existed in the world was them two.

Zayn then pulled back for a split second to shift his hips over Liam’s growing bulge. “Can I-“ before finishing he suddenly dropped to his knees and went right onto unbuttoning Liam’s white uniform pants. 

At first Liam was insanely confused due to how his head spun out of control from their make out but then as the boy tugged at his trousers, Liam knew where Zayn was headed but no, he couldn’t allow it to happen in this way. Not when Zayn didn’t trust him. It couldn’t happen.

“Zayn.” He tried moving him away but the boy fought against hand and quickly began palming Liam through his underwear.

The brunette haired boy struggled to suppress a moan from the touch he had longed for, for so long. He couldn’t believe he even survived five months without anyone touching him in such an intimate way. “We can’t.”

“This is what you want, don’t you?” Zayn countered darkly as he palmed him harder.

Liam’s mouth fell open in pleasure but he held in his sanity with all his willpower “No, Zayn. Not like this. Through love, not anger.” He breathed out.

“Stop lying. I know this is what you want.” Zayn growled in frustration. “You just want my arse, not me.” He lowered the hem of Liam’s white undergarment freeing Liam’s pink head.

“No.” Liam tore his eyes away from the King. He was making far too hard for him. He didn’t deserve this cruel punishment...okay maybe he did but why? It didn’t make any sense to him. “I only want you.” 

“You are a bastard, Liam.” He whispered as he moved his head close to his crotch. “Just tell me the truth.”

“Zayn, you need to stop. This is very wrong.” Liam warned in a shaken tone. His mouth was so warm over his head. He knew very well what Zayn was doing and it was completely wrong.

“It is wrong, I know this is what goes on in your head everyday.” Zayn snickered in agreement before kitten licking his tip. “Just go ahead, take me. Take what you want and leave. I am already damaged.”

Then Liam saw it. The broken boy who helplessly fell in love with him and was terrified of it. Terrified of being hurt once again. Like before when Liam had first kissed him. This was Zayn’s conscious using what it could to get rid of him but in Zayn’s heart he didn’t want Liam to go. He wanted Liam to stay and Liam five months ago swore to do just that. He swore to help him and wait but now, now his work in helping him was completely ruined. Liam felt awful. Fucking Harry and that bitch Gigi had to give him another excuse to use to get rid of him for good. 

Liam teared up. This poor boy looked like a sad wounded puppy that was deprived of love. Zayn needed the right nurturing. He needed comfort and love, even if he rejected it he needed it. He needed Liam “Zayn.” He cupped the boy’s cheek and locked eyes with him to express his pain for him through his gaze.

The young broken king gazed up at Liam with innocent child-like eyes that made Liam’s heart almost shatter. “I love you.” 

Zayn abruptly stood shaking his head in realization of what he was doing. “I am sorry.”

“It’s fine, love.” Liam reassured as he kept his hand on his cheek and softly caressed it.

“It is not fine.” Zayn’s voice cracked and he broke into tears “This feeling, Li. It is strong for you but—fuck, I have to go.” 

Liam dove down pecking him one last time before letting the fragile King go “I understand. I understand everything.”

Zayn shook his head as he carefully pulled Liam’s comforting hand off his cheek “No you do not.” He sighed wiping a tear from his own eye. “Sunday, Liam, Sunday...I am sorry.” With that he side stepped from Liam and walked past him towards the door.

Liam remained faced away as Zayn left his drafted room. The second the door closed, Liam ran his hand through his long curling hair and pulled at the roots to hold in his caged anger. 

He couldn’t be angry, not at Zayn. He should be angry at his fucking nosey advisor and that stupid desperate bitch who just had to come in and ruin everything.

Now he was forced to return to the ghastly place he called home. 2018 or 2019? Same fucking century, that living hell on earth where he’d have nothing. No Zayn, no anyone, except his sisters and his true fans. 

He didn’t want to go back, he feared having to go through that shit all over again. He didn’t want to suffer though he may had deserved it. He found his new home in Zayn’s kingdom. A new home where he was respected and known for being himself. This was complete bullshit.

Letting out a heavy breath, Liam reopened his eyes and glared out the window that looked over the garden where the young advisor walked hand in hand with his oblivious husband and he glared “Harry” he muttered out in much distaste. What to do with him...What to do to make him pay...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger warning: Sexual content, Sexual references, extreme intoxication, mild violence, violent thoughts, and nudity.) Liam confronts Harry. Zayn does something very naughty. Niall gets scarred for life. Liam and Gigi almost fight once again. Lowden knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy! Okay yeah it’s been a while but I’m still here haha. Hope you enjoy this chapter. As you will see it is hella long so that’s why it took forever to update. Too much to edit :,( 
> 
> Anyways I am trying to keep Zayn and his men’s vocabulary all professional and Victorian sounding (hence why they always saying stuff like “have not” etc) ...I forgot where I was going with that haha just thought I’d share in case you were wondering...I think I already talked about this last chapter. Aha ignore me. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy :D
> 
> See end notes for Gaelic translations. ;)

(How Liam looks now after five months in the 18th century) ;)

  


 

**November 25th 2018**

_ “Hey guys! Good morning and welcome to the BBC 1 Radio breakfast show with I, your favorite host, Nick Grimshaw!” The energetic brown haired radio host almost shouted into the mic. _

_ Liam hesitatingly positioned his black beats headphones onto his ears fearing the death of his eardrums, thanks to the man’s loud obnoxious voice echoing from the speakers. _

_ “This morning I’ve got a very special guest who just released his new hit album ‘First Time!’. Mr. Daddy Payne would you like to greet the listeners.” Grimshaw grinned, flashing a flirty wink at the young artist who just uncomfortably smiled in return to him before responding. _

_ “Ello, guys.” Liam smiled into the microphone. _

_ Nick cutely giggled, taking over with some questions about his album during the short commercial break. Liam thoroughly answered all questions with the answers from the script his manager had given him the night before the interview.  _

_ He hated being so media trained and fake. This man he was forced to portray as, made him sick to his stomach. The worst part of this shameful act he played was, he was beginning to turn into the very man he didn’t ever want to be.  _

_ His life was becoming worthless and all a public show. Nothing about him was real anymore. _

_ Real had became fake and fake had became real. Who he truly was as person was fading far into the distance of his memories.  _

_ So now instead of being ‘Liam James Payne’ who overcame his abusive childhood and succeeded in his long passion as a singer, he was just ‘Liam Payne’. A man who couldn’t have just one woman in his bed at night but many; and the popstar who loved his money more than his fans and music which all wasn’t true in any way. _

_ Little did these people know, he was just ‘Liam’ to himself. A broken boy who was depressed and angry with himself over how he let his life turn out. He had no control over himself anymore and really it was a fucking hell...no one knew the truth except for his sister and a few of his fans who were truly dedicated and who actually took their time to look into what really was going on with him.  _

_ “That was a fun game. The last song choice is on you as promised, Payno.” Grimshaw teased in a light chuckle. _

_ Liam gave a slight nod as he played with the stand of his mic. “Thanks, Grimmy.” He smiled. _

_ “Before you choose though, may I see your hand?” He questioned, flashing Liam a smug smirk.  _

_ Liam was slightly put off by the man the entire time yet he knew he couldn’t say no nor object so he ignored his feelings and pushed himself to reach his hand over the table for the radio host to examine as asked. _

_ Taking his hand, Nick pulled it up to his face and began really studying it long and hard like he was reading some invisible coded in the palm of his hand. _

_ “My mum taught me to read palms.” He simply remarked “Let’s see how well I am at it.” Nick giggled as he took his free index finger and traced it down a creased line. _

_ Liam forced a laugh “Oh interesting.” he didn’t know what else to say...his mind was still a bit foggy from all the booze he had drank for breakfast in the morning before arriving. _

_ The young singer watched for a long as Nick’s face contorted into an odd expressions. Liam could not read any of them whatsoever.  _

_ “Your lifeline is quite fascinating.” Grimshaw remarked, keeping on a serious yet very interested look on his face. _

_ Liam averted his eyes to his open hand following Nick’s finger down a few blurry scattered lines. “Lifeline?”  _

_ Grimshaw gave a nod, focusing hard on the weirdly split line creased into his skin. “Usually lifelines have a line that goes straight through that shows your approximate death but yours…” he bit his lip, not sure how he could explain his find in a way that Liam would understand. “It’s like altered weirdly, this is very rare. My mum has told me only few people have this-I-It’s like you have two lives.” _

_ “Two lives?” Liam couldn’t help but snort at that. He really found reincarnation a load of shit.  _

_ Nick ignored him, proceeding on with reading his palm.“The chain reverses like your life will go back but you will remain the same. There’s two actually. You will return to this one life for a bit but then go back to the other. And your age of death is hard to read, it fades then randomly reappears at the end of your palm.” _

_ The radio host then moved on to a long yet tiny line near his pinky “You will have one marriage and it will be long...there will be quarrels but I do not see any divorces or separation. This connects to your heart line and—you have a fate line connected—it is all connected to the two other life lines.” Grimshaw mouth fell agape like he’d just discovered something that was out of this world.  _

_ “It is all to happen very soon.” Nick remarked in awe as he let go of his hand and lifted his head to the confused singer in pure astonishment.  _

_ “Funny.” Liam let the lasting effects of the alcohol to run wild within. The whole ‘Palm Reading’ shit really spooked him out and it made him have this very unsettling feeling weighing down on his chest. He knew it was all fake but—.something about it made him feel very strange. Maybe he needed more Vodka in his system. _

_ “Perhaps I am to marry Cardi B.” Liam joked, uncontrollably choking out in laughter. “Maybe I’m Offset. In another life.” He added between his giggling. _

_ Nick did not look amused by any of his drunken jokes. He just wiped the shock off his face and forced out a breathless laugh “Yeah, I-uh-we’re running out of time, mate. Guess I got a little too carried away.” He quickly began ending the show before any of them could make the moment any more awkward. _

_ “I’ll say.” Liam snickered in agreement. “Proper mad, you are.”  _

_ “Yeah.” Grimshaw agreed while clearing his throat a little too harshly “So I promised you a song selection before you go.” He grinned, changing the subject entirely. _

_ “Oh yeah, huh.” The brunette scratched his head, thinking long and hard about what song to choose. “How about Low Life by Future and The Weeknd?” _

_ “Excellent song choice.” Nick beamed as he turned his head and gave a nod to his DJ “Well that was Daddy Liam, Leemurs. Have a good rest of your day and don’t be living in the low life. We only go up from here! Much love, listeners.”  _

_ - _

_ “Fuck.” The older, tall slender man muffedly moaned against the cold tile wall. _

_ Liam pulled out in an instant after letting out a loud grunt into the slender man’s big ear. “Jesus.” He grumbled out of breath as he immediately rolled off the used condom of himself and tied and tossed it into the trash beside the two. _

_ The radio host pushed himself off the wall and turned to give Liam a long disappointed scowl. “So that’s it?” _

_ The young singer drunkenly laughed as he shoved himself back into his jeans and zipped them up. Nick followed his actions except he only had to pull his jeans up over his bum.  _

_ “What? You think I actually like you?”  _

_ Nick frowned in great offense “You liked me enough to shag me.” _

_ “I’m Horny, ya love sick twat. I’m always horny when I have meself some vodka in the morning.” Liam slurred out watching the room spin.  _

_ “Your an arse!” Grimshaw spit in disgrace “So I was just one meaningless shag?” _

_ “No.” Liam said with a shake of his head “I think you are the third person I’ve meaninglessly shagged so far today.” He lifted his fingers up to the host’s face like a child learning to count. _

_ The dark brown haired man gagged “So it’s true, you are manwhore. Do you really fuck woman as well?” _

_ “Unfortunately.” The younger man sighed, dropping his hands. “I gotta be buzzing for that shite, though. By the way thanks for the compliment.” He gave a wide freaky grin. _

_ The radio host crossed his arms after fixing his wrinkled T-shirt “You know I can ruin your image by outing you?”  _

_ Liam grimaced and a sobering serious look filled his face. “You don’t even have evidence and besides if you do that, you know my management would cover up your claims then sue your stupid arse and then you’d have nothing left except for your pathetic name.”  _

_ “You can’t threaten me like that.” Grimshaw retorted with a slight disbelieving chuckle. _

_ The strong brunette pulled the man close by his cotton shirt collar and bared his teeth in his face “I can do whatever I damn well please.If you dare open your mouth about this, do know you will be done for. Your career, your image, your life, everything. Don’t even try to test me.” _

_ Nick swallowed thickly as he fought against Liam’s strong hold. “I won’t, god damn it! Let me go!” _

_ Liam shoved him against the wall in one swift whoosh as he released him with force.  _

_ Nick let out a breathless gasp as the air within him was knocked out from the force of his back colliding with the wall behind him.  _

_ “You should be happy I fucking shagged you. I, Liam fucking Payne. Even if it was a meaningless fuck, you should be thanking me rather than complain.” The singer bitterly spit. _

_ Nick furrowed his brows, restraining himself from attacking the ass of a man. “You are so bloody conceited and your a stinking drunk. You are nothing but a disgusting pi-“ _

_ Liam’s shoved him hard into the wall a second time, shutting the man up. “Shut your big fucking mouth or else I’ll do it for you, yeah?” _

_ Grimshaw used all his strength to push the bigger man off him. “You know what, I’m happy that your partner will die before you. That would save him from a tortuous a eternity with your arse.” _

_ “Still on about that palm shit.” Liam cackled while fixing his black and gold stoned Gucci sweater.  _

_ “It’s quite real but like you’d care. You don’t care about anything but yourself. If your mother saw you now she’d be so ashamed-“ before he could finish his sentence Liam punched the porcelain wall hard beside the man’s head. His clenched fist practically cracked the tile and dented it in upon impact.  _

_ Nick squealed, quickly slipping out from under Liam’s body and headed for the door in a sprint. “You’re insane!” Grimshaw exclaimed before running right out of the bathroom. _

_ In that moment, Liam felt the taste of burning alcohol traveling up his throat.  _

_ Instinctively the brunette stumbled into the nearest stall and fell right onto his knees as he dove his head into the toilet bowl and purged out his entire morning booze cocktail. _

_ After a long minute of basically puking out his stomach, the exhausted singer fell back onto his knees and wiped his mouth with the back of his bare hand.  _

_ Liam was beginning to see his father’s reflection in himself and that more than just terrified him. He swore to never be like his father yet here he was years later...turning into the exact bastard. He was so ashamed of what he had become and fuck, he couldn’t even imagine how his mother would have reacted. Just the thought made him feel sick all over again. _

_ He missed his mother so much.. _

_ “I’m sorry mum.” He always swore to himself to never cry especially over his mother’s death but now he hadn’t a choice. His feelings were all too overwhelming for him.  _

_ Years worth of tears erupted from his eyes and fell like the Niagara down his paled, green tinted cheeks. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.” he sobbed, covering his sunken face with his palms. “I miss you mummy, I miss you so much.”  _

_ Poor Liam missed his mothers soft gentle touch and her sweet encouraging words. He missed everything about his mother, every goddamn thing. He missed how in bad situations, she always knew what to do. She was so perfect and her decisions were always right. _

_ Liam really missed her and longed for her everyday but Liam was grown now...he had to forget. It had been fifteen years. Fifteen! He truly needed to grow out of his long grief over his mother. _

_ However, he feared he’d never be able to. _

-

**May 15th 1746**

The stables were fairly peaceful upon walking inside. The young advisor hadn’t felt the darkness that awaited him in the shadows of the innocent seeming barn. 

As he swiftly walked towards his horse, a broad dark figure came from behind him and suddnely pushed him over, face first into the hay on the ground without warning.

Young Styles instantly picked himself up and began to turn round to face the asshole who had assaulted him. “What the-“ he immediately fell silent as he met the angry orbs of a very familiar unhappy man. “Liam.” 

Liam gave him a long cold glare. “Don’t fucking say my name like that, you little bastard.” He warned through his gritted teeth. 

Oh shit! It actually happened. Zayn had fallen for Harry’s lie and found the evidence he had discreetly left an hour before Zayn had done his search. It fucking worked! Harry was ecstatic for a slight moment until he remembered, he had to deal with Liam. He hadn’t quite prepared for their encounter. He hoped by this time, he would have been on his way to Newcastle but Louis had to be a tease and waste his time.

“Li-“

The broad brunette grabbed Harry by his long coat collar and lifted him up slightly off the ground. “Why the hell did you do it?”

“Liam.” Harry gulped calmly, in hopes that Liam would spare him. “Look, I am sorry but-“

“Why Harry? Why?” Liam was now pleading for answers as a tear snuck out from his eye and rolled down his cheek. He didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to leave Zayn.

“I-“ Liam dropped him and scrambled back covering his wrecked face. He’d never felt this way in so long. It was stupid to cry about some man but to Liam it wasn’t. 

Everything he experienced with Zayn earlier that day affected him and made him feel for the boy even more. Zayn was broken like Liam. They needed eachother even if it would take them a hundred years for them to admit it. 

“Liam, I really am sorry but Zayn is running out of time! He is not following my plans like I hoped he would. He is at risk and you are truly no help. Not to mention I did promise you I would help you return to your time. You do not belong here, Liam!”

The young brunette tore his hands from his face and glared hard at the advisor through his tears “I do belong here, Styles! The stones chose me for a reason! And not because I’m Karina’s grandson. Our relation doesn’t fucking matter. I am here for Zayn! That’s why he isn’t following your shitty plans! He wants and needs me!”

Harry have a feverish shake of his head. “No! he cannot be with you. You are a Payne. Your family is the very people who caused Zayn and his family hell for years. You must go back before you ruin what is left of him.” 

Harry stood by his beliefs on his family’s background which made Liam so angry. Did Harry not understand that over years people can change? The Payne’s have changed, they had three hundred years to do so and they did—all except for his father. The rest of the Payne members such as his grandmother and aunt were very kind but unfortunately they lived far on the other side of the world for some stupid reason, so he didn’t see them much. 

For god's sake Liam didn’t even know how barbaric his family was back those three hundred years. No one had told him about their cruel reign. How was he to know?

“You can’t take me back.” Liam refused with a strong shake of his head. “I belong here.”

Harry stood silently just staring at the brunette who was full of nothing but tears. He then saw a very similar terrified look in his eyes that had Harry believing Liam was hiding something that scared him. He refused to care though, he didn’t belong in the 18th century! He needed to return to where he came from as soon as possible before he’d create some paradox.

“No, you belong wherever the bloody hell you came from. Zayn is to Marry Gigi and he will. He will love her and they’ will produce an heir together to keep King Lance away from sniffing his nose around here, understand? There is no room for you. And besides King Lance has a price on your head. If he sees you here, we will get sought out. Your very existence here is a danger, all odds are against you. You clearly do not belong here, Payne.” Harry forwardly explained in such a bitter tone.

Liam wanted so badly to punch him in the face continuously till it bled and deformed into nothing but torn up tissue. Christ, he’d never thought so violently before. He only ever thought that way when he had to deal with his piece of shit manager. That’s who Harry reminded him of, Simon. 

“I love him! is that not enough?” Liam sniffed, wiping his weary eyes.

“Mate, this is the 18th century. People do not marry for love here. Besides, Zayn is too afraid to even share his love. You are only an interference in my work. If you care so much about him then let him go. It is his life that is at risk. I know that, what I have planned will work and save him. My plan will save the Malik name and it’s legacy. You-“ he poked at his chest. “-will all but ruin it. You need to just let him-“

Liam immediately cut him off “You married Louis. Was that out of love or-“

The young advisor huffed out a breath that showed he was becoming very frustrated with the former singer. “It was love but that is much different! I am not the one on death row here so I have nothung to worry about. Zayn does and to protect him he needs to marry someone who would help rule and produce an heir for him. One you do not bare a womb and two you would not be a fit King and three you are a Payne!”

The former singer let out a loud agitated growl before turning and punching the stable wall hard enough it broke a hole into the wood. “You are a real fucking dick! Zayn needs love! He has been deprived of it! He needs someone who would help him feel again or else he is gonna lose that last spark in his heart! He is broken, Styles! Broken! Your plan would just about do him in! If you cared for him, you would care about his humanity which he is losing! I know how it feels to close myself off from the world completely and become numb to everything! And trust me it is not a great feeling, especially when it makes you into a fucking monster!”

Harry rubbed his lips together, placing his hands behind his back and sighed heavily. “I know what I am doing, Liam. It will not affect him greatly...he has me, Niall and Louis to love him. Soon after I get the right things from the witch in town his  _ “ _ love _ ”  _ issue will go away. He will fall for Gigi and love her.”

“Witch?” Liam turned his head over his shoulder to glare at the serious sounding advisor behind him. “Sorry to break it to you but witches are not real nor is magic. You cannot simply make someone fall in love with someone else. It is not possible, especially not in the 21st century.”

“It is possible! You idiots are just closed minded. Cheryl is the best witch in all of England. Her charm potions have been proven to work many times. Do not just assume, Payne.” Harry tutted with a smirk.

Liam snorted in disbelief. He honestly could not take Harry so seriously anymore. The 18th century mindset was really far out. Liam thought it was not at all that bad but after hearing how passionate Harry was over this  _ “witch”  _ He was beginning to think otherwise. “I’d love to witness it, mate.” 

“Of course you would.” Harry huffed, spinning around to pick up a hanging saddle from the wall. “I hate to end our little argument but I must go. The surviving Highlanders need assistance. I do not have time for any more of your whining.” He then paused as he set the saddle onto the horse in front of them and turned his head to glance at the scowling man across from him. “You are leaving Sunday and that is final. Zayn’s orders.”

“Harry-“

“I am terribly sorry but you two are not meant to be.” 

Before Liam could argue anymore, the advisor quickly took the horse by it’s reigns and shuffled out of the stable. 

The blood in Liam’s veins had reached its boiling point. He’d done everything to keep himself under control but the caged anger within him no longer could be held back. 

Liam was so close to figuring out his actual purpose there and now—now he was to be taken away from it.

“And do not think about running away, A few men have been ordered to keep a well eye on you. If you dare try to leave before I return, they will kill you.” Harry warned him from outside of the royal barn as he hopped onto his horse. He then rode off with his ugly long nose up in the air like some basic white bitch who believed to have won the argument. 

Deep down Liam wished he had just let Harry have it. His fists would have shown no mercy, maybe then he would finally submit and shut the fuck up.

“Little bitch!” Liam roared after him. He then punched the wall a second time causing the hole he made the first time to crumble and expand.

This couldn’t have been his end...not yet!

-

Zayn tiredly pulled back his big fluffy duvets and settled into the warm welcoming sheets that awaited all day to engulf his body in warmth for the night. 

With a slight yawn Zayn cuddled into the blanket and sheets and tried to get comfortable with the cold side of his bed.

It felt so wrong to him, though. So wrong to not have a bigger body to cuddle into or have those big muscular arms securing around his thin little body. 

“Fuck.” Zayn grumbled. He then reached up to take an extra pillow from the empty side of the of the bed and placed it vertically beside him.

He wrapped his arm over the fluff and snuggled his face into it as he lifted his leg up into a bent position and pretended to have it over the rest of the body he imagined to be cuddling. 

The young King tried closing his eyes but the day’s events haunted and plagued his mind making it hard for him to find his peace to sleep. 

Zayn let out an exaggerated sigh and opened his tired eyes up to the pillow. He pictured the top of his pillow to be Liam’s sweet handsome face.

“I am sorry.” He softly whispered to it as if it were really his Liam. 

The pillow didn’t respond which he expected considering it was a non living thing. He wasn’t stupid...just maybe heartbroken? Or perhaps it was this odd urge he’d gotten. Maybe it was making him insane. 

“After you told me you loved me, I believed you. I believed everything you said but—I am really afraid.” Zayn nuzzled his nose into the fabric, holding back the urge to cry. Why was he so weak?

“I do not wish you to leave but it is best. You will be safe far away from me.” The King promised the pillow. “I have had an amazing five months with you. Even if we did fight a bit about our friendship—but Jaan, I treasured it all.” That hidden urge became stronger making him feel tingles around his crotch but he forced himself to dismiss it. “ I thought I could handle keeping you as my personal guard and I was so excited but then last night after everything you shared I realized it would not have been a good idea after all.” He picked his head up fully keeping his eyes on the top of the pillow.

“I will not lie, I was desperately looking for another way to get rid of you. Not in a bad way as you know but to save you. So when Harry came to me and said what he said about you I was hurt at first but it worked well as an excuse.” He began to tear up from the fresh memory of what had happened between him and Liam that day. “And then I just had to make sure you really were true. That you really were at risk, that is why I made those moves on you. I was desperate to see because I was scared but then when you rejected my actions I became frightened because you did not fail.”

“You do not understand how I feel, Liam. It hurts. I want you but I cannot have you and it hurts. If I dare feed into that spark you light up inside of me every time I see you, you will die.” Zayn wiped his eyes onto the pillow as he drew in a calm breath. “What happened five months ago was already a warning so I know my curse is not something I just made up. You have to believe me. This is for your own good, Liam. I cannot love you.” 

The King then abruptly got up and straddled the pillow. From there he carefully lowered his head down onto the pillow and imagined Liam staring up at him with his warm coffee orbs. 

“I care for you, though. I always have.” He weakly smiled, stroking the soft material. “So much for control.” He joked “I was always worrying about people controlling themselves over me but here I am—I am afraid, I am unable to control myself over you.”

“Oh Leeyum, I love your buff muscular body.” Zayn ran his hands down the pillow reminiscing the feeling of Liam’s hard abs under his fingertips from the times they cuddled. It was funny, not once did Liam sleep with a shirt on, even with Zayn in bed with him which was bad because over time Zayn had fallen obsessed over Liam’s toned body. “I love how your body and your strong arms make me feel so at home and safe.” 

He then pressed his lips softly to the fabric of the pillow. “I love your lips, I can never get over of the sensation they leave when you kiss me. I know we have only kissed a few times but my lips have already become so addicted to your touch. Only your touch.” 

He moved his hands far down the mid section of the pillow “I love your voice and your strange words and those sweet stories you share about your sisters and mother.” Very slowly he then placed his hands at the hem of his white nightgown and cautiously pulled it over his head leaving himself purely naked and exposed to the air around him.

“I love how you try to encourage me.” Zayn ran an eager hand down his own body until he reached his navel area. “I also love the way you look at me. It makes me feel so valued and worth every thing in the world. I love how you listen to me like what I say is so interesting even if it I am complaining about some stupid things.” 

He shifted his hand back up to his chest, stopping at his left protruding nipple and moving a finger over it to place a bit of pressure. He hummed softly going on as he used his other hand and did the the same to his other nipple “I love that birthmark on your neck. It looks to be the shape of your heart. I do often wonder how it would look if I added onto it.” 

The young King then moved his finger off his sensitive nipples and leaned forward so he could move his hips up into the air. After doing so he reached behind himself and slipped finger between his cheeks.“I love everything about you. Everything. I wish I could show you how much I care for you.”

At his own words he moved his finger around his hole and rubbed at it to relax the tight muscles surrounding it’s rim. “I would let you take me. Even if you may had not loved me. There is  just this something about you that arouses me and draws me more into you.” 

He slowly pushed the same finger into his hole causing an uncomfortable pain from the dryness of his skin. “Li.” He hissed in reaction while he closed his eyes to try to allow himself to concentrate on the strange new feeling. “I love how you got this secret hidden tucked away behind those sweet chocolate eyes of yours. I was first determined to figure that secret out out but now as you know-“ he paused, pulling his finger out and bringing it up to his mouth. He knew what was missing.

Zayn sucked away at his finger, drenching it with his saliva before taking it out and positioning it back outside his puckered hole. “I would give myself to you if you asked. I would trust you to take care of me.” He pushed his finger back in more quickly this time and immediately began to thrust it in and out of himself slowly.

“If only I was not a slave to my curse.” With that sentence he added a second finger, ignoring the pain that shot up his damp warm body.  “I have thought of us before.” he remarked huskily while he experimentedly scissored himself open. “You taking my innocence.”

He snuck in a third finger which formed the pain into an instant pleasuring feeling instead of causing more pain like he had thought it would. “Uh.” Zayn automatically moaned as he rolled his hips against the pillow in reaction. “I would only allow you.”

The young King thrusted his finger at a faster pace chasing after that unknown pleasuring feeling as he struggled to move his hips in sync against the pillow. 

Biting his lip, Zayn eagerly flipped himself over with his knees bent in the air and moved his hand to the front quickly pressing his three fingers back into his hole in hopes to find that pleasure once again. “Only you.” He lowly whispered as he brought his other hand to his hardened member and began stroking it at the same pace of his fingers building onto his urge which he tried so hard to ignore. 

“I wish it were you-“ he then went silent as the pleasure intensified at the slight touch of an odd bundled nerve inside him pressing against his finger. Zayn experimentally thrusted his middle finger harder into the nerve causing his body to uncontrollably shake “Fuck.”

He pushed it again and again going faster until his entire body began to jerk out of control and his breathing became unstable along with his dick that twitched a few times in response. “Yeah Li-“ The urge and the pleasure which he continued to chase settled within the pit of his stomach and began growing at an exceeding rate causing a strange strong tingling sensation that had him excessively moaning like crazy. 

By that time, he knew he was close, very close. He really wished it were Liam screwing his hole with his big fingers, not his own bony fingers. Zayn never thought in a million years that he’d long for Liam’s touch in such a sexual way.

“I think I’m gonna cum, fuck Li...I-“ his moans grew louder and his heavy breathing grew very rapid. He couldn’t hold back anymore he needed it. Needed that urge! That pleasure...he was so close to catching it. Just a few more-

With one last swipe of his leaking head and one last thrust of his finger Zayn felt his body suddenly convulse- “Oh fuck, Liam.” And like a drop from the world’s tallest cliff Zayn was falling into pure oblivion. 

His eyes rolled back into his head and his back arched high as his bent legs lifted and his body quaked uncontrollably almost rattling his bed. He shouted out a string of curses and chants of the one precious name that remained rolling off his tongue.  _ “Liam, Liam, fuck, uh, fuck, Liam!”  _ He didn’t care if the whole castle had heard him. He liked the thought actually, perhaps it was his new found kink. If only it were Liam who made him moan and reach his gobsmacking climax.

Soon his mind and body had finally landed into the complete bliss and within that moment Zayn didn’t ever want to succumb to the end of it. He wished the feeling would last forever but unfortunately his wish was never acknowledged by the sex gods and so, before he knew it he was back in his room panting for air like a fish out of water. 

When he had fully recovered from his short heavenly paradise, Zayn slowly pulled his fingers out from his loose clenched hole and uncurled his other fingers from his softened dick. 

With a sigh he ran his hand up his sticky wet abs and collected some of his seed for himself to taste. 

Shamelessly, Zayn brought his coated digits up to his mouth and wrapped his mouth around all four of his fingers tasting himself. “Mmm.” The king sweetly hummed while he rubbed his tongue over every finger making sure to lick them clean. “Jaan.” Zayn tiredly croaked out while rolling to his side to cuddle the poor pillow he had abandoned. “I love you”

-

“Yer majes-“ Young Lord Horan nearly tripped over his feet when he saw the sight of his mate and king stark naked cuddling a pillow he had taken from the empty side of his bed. “Uhm.” He shielded his eyes as he cleared his throat loud hoping to awake the sound king. 

The sleeping raven haired boy fluttered his heavy eyes open to the white covered pillow before him, unaware of his unexpected guest standing at his bedroom door.

“Majesty.” Horan tried once more.

Zayn immediately turned his head and freaked when he saw Lord Horan standing over his bed with a hand over his eyes. 

“Oh Allah!” He exclaimed quickly pulling his blankets up over his slender body till it reached the top of his chin. “Do you not know how to knock?!”

The blonde Irish lad lifted his brows and sent the embarrassed king an apologetic look. “Sorry.”

“What do you want at this god forsaken hour, Horan?” Zayn groaned in frustration.

“Lowden sent me up to ask ya somethin’ about Liam.” Niall answered.

At the mere mention of the very man that Zayn had spent the night masterbating over, the young King couldn’t help but blush profusely. He sunk deeper into the blankets, hoping they’d swallow him up and save him the humiliation. “What about him?” He squeaked.

“He wanted me to ask ya if yer going to schedule the ceremony or somethin.” 

Zayn ran his tongue over his top lip as he slowly sat up in order to keep his blankets over his waist at least. “That is business between Louis and I. Not Lowden.”

“Oh, yeah I know that, Sire. I was only doing as Jack asked me to do.” Niall replied in his defense.

The young King sighed lightly shrugging it off “Tell him it is none of his business. However, do ask him to keep a steady eye on Liam. Tell him to make sure Liam does not leave the grounds.” He straightly ordered.

The blonde Irish lad gave a firm obedient nod in response. “Yes,Sire.” 

-

Afternoon birds chirped as they flocked in groups heading north for the coming night while the sun lowered itself under the horizon that burned a fine fading gold. 

The air was no longer crisp like frost but it was warm much warm like the breath of summer in its wake. Something Liam had greatly missed for the past seven months, if you counted the months in his long forgotten century.

Before the last golden rays had all but disappeared beyond the hills, There was a breathtaking figure that stood at the center of the rays looking like the angel Liam knew he was. No matter their situation or their final decision with one another, King Zayn was always an angel to Liam. Always.

“Zayn.” Liam greeted with a light smile while approaching the beauty.

The young King turned his head away as he contemplated whether or not he should ignore the other man and walk off or stay to and talk. 

When there was no response, the brunette stopped before him and tried saying his name again in a much softer tone. “Zayn?” 

“You should not be here.” The raven beauty whispered, turning his entire body away from the taller gorgeous man.

“Zayn.” Liam hesitated to place a hand on the boy’s shoulder. His skin itched to touch the King, only in a comforting way that is. “Please.” Somehow Liam’s stubborn hand rested on the boy’s clothed shoulder which caused the King to twitch under his touch. “Please leave me.” The King’s tone was tight yet emotionless. 

Liam felt his heart began to crack like sheer glass all over again.  

Liam puffed his cheeks as he let out a long breath from his pursed lips. “Fair enough.”he sighed dropping his hand from the beauty’s shoulder. “Just so you know, I don’t hate you for what happened yesterday and what you are now planning to do with me. I could never hate you. I am still here for you, no matter what.”

Zayn lowered his gaze to the fiddling ring filled fingers folded infront of his thin waist. He had an urge to respond to Liam and say  _ “I do not hate you either, I am here for you as well.”  _ And  _ “I thought about you last night, touched myself imagining it was you, I love you, jaan...I want you to stay here with me forever.”  _ but those both were absolutely outrageous replies. Replies for another lifetime in another universe. Using them here would only welcome all of Zayn’s fears—it wasn’t quite a fantastic idea to even think about. It was already too dangerous for them both to admit they had feelings for eachother. He could not give into anything more that risky.

“Just go.” He forced out, stabbing his own heart as he did Liam’s. Why did it hurt so much to deny his feelings? 

The brunette breathed out through his nose and respectfully stepped back but he never turned nor took his eyes off the back of the handsome king. “I will do as you wish, love but do know we have four days left together. We can’t just avoid eachother the entire time. People will-“

“Zaynie!” A foul piercing voice called from the entrance. Liam swore his eardrums had shattered from her one attempt. Zayn thought the same.

The two boys shot their heads toward the entrance of the garden, catching the form of the wretched vile woman herself walking up to them.

The young mistress smiled widely like a madwoman as she strode towards them in her long expensive French designed dress which was complemented with a pair of rare diamonds stuck to her lobes and a similar rhinestone necklace braced around her neck. 

“My dear.”

Liam stepped another full step back as the woman neared them. Her sickly eyes flickered at him and flashed a look of scorn. 

“Madam.” Zayn anxiously bowed his head to greet her. 

Gigi shifted her gaze to Zayn. “My sweet little pumpkin, I’ve missed you.” She creepily beamed, reaching out to take his cheeks between her fingers and pull him close to her face. She then eyed his lips and grinned. “Your lips look scrumptious, might I have a taste.”

Zayn attempted to answer but her actions were far too quick for him. With another painful pull of his cheeks, he was forced into a sudden short sloppy kiss. Zayn did all he could to keep from getting sick inside her mouth though he believes she deserved it from her forceful ways.

Liam’s own gut twisted at the sight and if he hadn’t the strong stomach he would have already thrown up all over the two. The sight of them both kissing was not right at all. And seeing Zayn with his wide  open eyes proved the wrong Liam had felt.

“Mmmhm.” Gigi’s gaze loomed over to Liam as she side smirked thinking she’d just succeeded in making Liam jealous. 

Little did she know,  Liam was not even remotely jealous. He was more mortified for Zayn rather than jealous of her. He had the honors of kissing Zayn more times than she had. All those times Zayn closed his eyes and kissed back and enjoyed it with him. Even the day before, Zayn had been the one who initiated their kiss. Liam had no reason to be jealous. 

Zayn looked away from the both of them to hide his embarrassed, unsettled face. “Thanks.” He awkwardly spoke to the grass under him.

“We could experiment some more in your chambers tonight, love.” The future queen remarked seductively as she placed her hand under the King’s chin and guided his eyes back on her. 

Liam could easily sense how uncomfortable Zayn was in that moment. He wanted to just shove her away from him and shield him off from her dirty paws. “I should go.” He said instead in between a very obvious cough.

“Oh of course, sorry about that.” Gigi sneered as she squeezed her fingers around Zayn’s scruffed chin.

The young former singer rolled his eyes at her, making sure not to be discreet about his actions. “Yeah okay um-“ he paused and directed his attention to the poor anxious king who remained under the tight hold of the wicked witch. “If you want to talk, about anything. You know where to find me.” Liam smiled. 

Zayn opened his mouth to answer but his words were immediately taken over by the foul voice of the woman beside him. “My apologies, slave but I highly doubt Zayn would like to waste his time talking to you. Especially after what you did to me yesterday.” 

Liam’s tore his eyes from Zayn and gave  the vile woman a dark heavy scowl. “I don’t believe I was talking to you.” He snapped. 

Gigi scrunched her ugly brows and huffed out a laugh “You will watch your tone with me, slave.”

“My apologies madam but must I remind you, you are not royalty yet.” Liam spit right back with a raised brow.

Zayn instantly nudged his chin out of Gigi’s hand and came right to the rescue before the both of them got out of hand and things turned nasty. “Must you two fight?” He calmly intervened.”Just come, let us go, love. It is not worth it.”

The two obeyed Zayn’s pleas and backed off from eachother as they turned their attention back on the concerned King.

“You are right, he is not worth our time.” Gigi satisfyingly smirked. 

Liam would have just loved to smack that smirk off her face and strangle her long flamingo looking ass neck- _ ‘Calm the fuck down! Show who’s the bigger person Liam.’  _ his self conscience screamed at him bringing his violent thoughts to a screeching hault.

Zayn shook his head and pulled Gigi away from the steaming brunette who stared down at her with a dangerous murderous look. “Enough, love. Come.” 

“Very well.” The vile woman sighed turning in stride as she allowed the young King to guide her out of the garden before the heavy building tension could escalate. 

Liam quietly watched the two disappear behind a lotus bush before the front entrance of the garden where Gigi had had entered. In a way he was relieved to have that awful bitch away from his presence but at the same time he felt horrible about everything. He didn’t mean to snap back at-no sorry aha-he actually did mean to drag her stupid ass but deep down he knew it was wrong and he really did try to control himself but she just had to push his fucking buttons. 

She was almost successful in pushing all his right buttons yet Zayn was smart and knew when to draw the line and shut down her attempt at the very right moment.

In times like these, it was hard to admit it but Liam missed his century. He missed it because at least there he had a celebrity title and had some respect for his it despite his bad reputation. He was a rich, very attractive, famous and an extremely talented lad in his time. Anyone he met would nearly cave in on themselves and melt at the very sight of him. It was rare for anyone to have a problem with him. They were far too busy trying to earn his liking than create some issue with him. His management was the only ones who treated him like shit but they were his owners so they didn’t quite count. 

If only Madam Hadid had known his actual status,. Her entire attitude would have changed towards him. In a matter of fact she would have dropped Zayn and tried to get at him, even if Liam was openly gay. 

“Liam?” A familiar broad Scottish accent called from behind him.

Liam turned around in time to see Lowden approaching him with a curious grin on his lips. 

“Afternoon, Lowden.” The young boy greeted meeting the taller man half way.

“Do call meh Jack, yeah?” Lowden smiled “Yer ma mate now, laddy.” 

“Jack.” Liam’s lips formed into a light smile as a breathless laugh passed between them. “I feel honored.”

The dirty blonde haired Scotsman chuckled and patted Liam softly on his shoulder. “Aye, as ya should. It is quite unusual for a clan chief to be friends with an Englishman.”  

The brunette boy twitched his lip up into a countering smirk “Like it’s unusual for a Scottish clan chief to be working with the English?” 

Lowden let out a loud hardy laugh. “Ya got me there. However, Malik isna quite a normal Englishman. He works against the King so therefore he is an ally rather than an enemy.” 

Liam swiftly nodded, accepting his excuse. It made sense. They had a fair deal. Zayn protects a few Scottish clans while in return a few selected men of those clans join and work with Zayn’s army. That had been the Malik’s one rule for the past hundred or so years. Bradford was its own mini Scotland and England mixed as one.  

“Alright, you win.” He chuckled.

Lowden snickered slightly before changing subjects. “I saw ya were speaking to Zayn and his dear fiancé.” He mentioned with a half curious smile.

Liam’s face fell into a grimace. He wasn’t quite in the mood to talk about their recent encounter. “Fiancé?” He said instead acting as if he hadn’t a clue about the upcoming plans. Perhaps he could get Lowden to maybe tell him something more...Actually Liam knew all. He probably knew more than Lowden did...he most definitely did...or maybe not...

Lowden and his wife Perrie were almost like psychics of some sort. They both could sense the odd tension between Liam and Zayn when they were around eachother. They could sense when they were upset or were excited to be in each other’s company. 

Lowden rarely spoke about it. He only gave knowing obscure looks when they were around eachother and sometimes he’d make strange comments in Gaelic like  _ “còmhla ri anam”  _ or  _ “tha do ghaol dall”.  _ Liam hadn’t a clue about what his words meant. He would have asked a few of the Scottish men there but he feared to hear the actual translations.

Lowden’s wife on the other hand was a very bubbly young woman who was overly confident and open with anything. She’d stage her thoughts and opinions out loud for everyone to hear which was very rare for a woman to do in her time and she didn’t give a single care about what others thought. With Liam she would tell him to just go for it. To fuck Gigi (not literally) and take what is properly his. She believed Zayn and him were meant to meet by God. They were meant to fall in love and marry. Not Zayn and Gigi. She hadn’t known the reason why but she admitted that she felt this strong connection between the two of them and it drove her mad because to break that strong connection they had to give into it and neither of them could do that for obvious reasons. 

No one else quite picked up on their supposed spiritual connection—or maybe they did but no one dared to mention it to them.

Louis was one who would also make strange comments but they were all so negative like Harry but the obvious difference between them was that Harry knew everything while Louis was oblivious to Liam’s secret. 

Niall thought crazy things over them. He never said what he saw in them but he did give many odd looks when Zayn and Liam were around eachother. He probably could sense something very weird but he kept his crazy ideas to himself. 

Everyone else remained quiet.

“Aye.” Lowden answered with a nod “Did ya forget the main reason for her being here?” 

_ ‘No I didn’t, I just rather not speak about it or Zayn for that matter.’  _ Liam could have easily said but he didn’t because that would only lead into many questions that he would not like to answer. “No I-um-I didn’t expect Zayn to propose to her so quickly.”

“He hasna yet but it is bound to happen any day now.” Lowden took a step closer to the young brunette who looked a bit unsettled by the subject. “He and his advisor have been planning this for a while now. It is for the safety of the kingdom-“

“Yeah I know.” Liam huffed out in frustration. He heard it many times already and the worst part of it was that he was to be long gone by that time meaning there was no way he’d be able to stop it...not like he’d even be able to if he had the chance. 

“Do ya love him?”

Liam almost choked on his spit by the sudden question he had asked. He didn’t ever think he’d have anyone asking him such a serious out question besides Harry. He was completely off guard. 

His poor tongue stuck to the back of his throat making it hard for him to reply. “Scuse me?” He rasped out against the invisible ball that held back his words.

“Do ya love him? Zayn I mean.” Lowden asked again in such a casual calm tone. 

The young brunette could sense his eagerness to know. It was hidden in his innocent eyes; and it scared Liam because now he was being sought out. It couldn’t be. No one other than Zayn and Harry was to know about his feelings towards, his majesty. 

“No.” He firmly answered, swallowing away the ball of pain in a big gulp. “He is only a close mate to me. Nothing else.”

Lowden’s lips curled into a wide creepy smile “Close mate I’d say.” He lowered his smile back down into a serious expression. “Ya shouldna lie to yerself, lad. Over these past few months I have seen this thing grow between ya two. About a month ago I finally realized that thing was love.”

Liam hysterically laughed in denial. 

If only Lowden had only known everything that went on behind the scenes. He would see he was correct but than at the same time he’d be disappointed to see how they were forced to run from it. 

“My apologies, Jack but you are wrong. How can you make such assumptions? That can get you in trouble with the King.” Liam firmly lied in order to save his ass and to keep apart of his and Zayn’s secret quiet.

Lowden’s smile returned. He was more amused rather than intimidated like Liam had hoped he’d be.

“Chan eil thu nad onair.” 

Liam’s brows furrowed in confusion “Excuse me?”

“Forgive me. It is a Gaelic sentence.” Lowden smugly grinned. 

The brunette shook his head and let it go. He hadn’t the time to sit here and try to figure out what the hell Lowden had to say about him. It wasn’t worth it. “I really do not have the time for this. I need to train.”

“Aye.” Lowden tucked his hand behind him and politely stepped back to give Liam the room to pass by him. “Just one more thing...did ya hear anything unusual echo off the castle walls last night?”

Liam’s look of confusion grew as he looked Lowden in the eye in search for an answer of something he hadn’t the clue he was looking for. “No, why?”

The tall Scotsman lifted his brow slightly as a smirk formed upon his lips. “Nevermind, lad.” He gestured to go with a tilt of his head. “Go on, then.”

Liam slowly shuffled past the taller grinning man. His eyes never left his as he walked away from him and headed down to the training room. Something was off. Actually something was up. Liam was didn’t know how to feel about, perhaps it was nothing. 

Once the poor baffled brunette had taken his leave, Lowden couldn’t help but whisper one last thing to him. Whether he heard or not it hadn’t mattered. It wouldn’t have mattered considering it was in another language yet he felt the need to say it. 

“Tha gaol aige dhut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaelic Translations  
> Isna-Isn’t  
> Còmhla ri anam-Soulmates  
> Tha do ghaol dall-Your love is blind  
> Hasna-Hasn’t  
> Shouldna-Shouldn’t  
> Chan eil thu nad onair-You are not being honest  
> Tha gaol aige dhut-He loves you
> 
> Urdu Translation  
> Jaan-Darling/My life


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in 2018/2019. Paddy loses Liam at the stones. Simon demands a search. During the long search he gets told an outrageous story by a local. Liam sister arrives and they both get an unexpected visit by Liam’s jerk father. Then Ruth gets the told the story and-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I began to loose motivation cause a lot went on in my fam. My sister was in the hospital for awhile and I stuck by her side. Then of course I got another idea for a ziam fic based in the marvel universe...that you’ll have to wait for hehe. Anyways thank you for your sweet comments and all your support. It means a lot to me.   
> I do apologize for this short chapter but I promise next chapter will be longer and well full of Ziam ;)   
> Hope you all enjoy <3

**December 10th 2018**

**Inverness, Scotland**

Rapid thumps emitted off the wood of the hallow door as the middle aged manager furiously pounded upon it in hopes to get the attention of the rebellious out of control singer whom he owned or more like  _ “ _ parented _ ” _ . “Liam James Payne! Open this goddamn door!!” He angrily shouted against the door. 

There was no response, only the sound of another door inside slamming followed by a fall of glass. 

_ ‘Just fucking perfect.’  _ It was no doubt in Simon’s mind that Liam was overly intoxicated, there wasn't a day he was sober but not like he cared. He geared Liam towards drinking to keep him under his control but unfortunately it really wasn’t as easy as it usually was with his other clients. Liam was more of the violent type and very agressive. He did show fear towards Simon and Simon only but his snarky drunk attitude never was easy to handle. Simon sometimes regretted his technique in controlling his most prized possession but it was the only technique he knew.

“You better be in your room by dawn! Hear me, Payne?! We’ve got a tight schedule!!.” 

Simon then turned catching Liam’s bodyguard before he turned down a nearby hall. “Paddy!”

The bigger buff man stopped in his tracks and snapped his head to his fuming boss. He knew exactly what was going on. It was a fairly usual thing and it annoyed the both of them. 

“He left again?”

Simon nodded, pure anger was evident in his eyes. “I assume he left out the back door. Can you catch up with him?”

Paddy sighed and walked up to the door. In one go he shoved hard against it causing the weak door to fly open. “I can try.” He answered in a pant.

“Thank you.” 

Simon’s tone remained serious “When you find him, make sure he doesn’t interact with any fans and regardless of how he struggles bring him back to the hotel immediately. Drag him if you must.”

“Aye, Aye Sir.” Paddy sarcastically saluted in return.

-

Snow crunched under the bodyguard’s big feet as he marched through it in the dark cold dense depth of the forest. He followed close behind smaller stumbling steps inches away from. 

Paddy would have easily ran over and tackled the boy and dragged him back like Simon had ordered him to do but unfortunately, Paddy was a normal human being and had absolutely no night vision ability. 

Though he could hear and sense the other man, he could not see him in the dark brush.

The moon was bright but with all the big forest trees in the way it was impossible to see the shadowy figure of the drunk boy just a few feet away from him. 

-

About what felt like ages later...though it may had only been thirty minutes or maybe just an hour,  Paddy was shocked yet thankful to see a bright clearing ahead past the last wall of trees before him. He was even ecstatic when he saw the boy hurdling himself towards a set of of stones and then tripping on his way up to them. This was it! He could finally retrieve that stupid mindless boy and successfully return him to Simon as it usually went. Another successful capture and more money in his pocket.

Paddy then sprinted over minding the hidden twigs and fallen branches under his feet as he went to catch the boy. His excitement gave into his energy and adrenaline allowing him to run at an imaginable speed. 

He kept his eyes stuck to the young oblivious singer; who was making his way up to the tallest stone in the middle as he approached him. Paddy grinned in delight at the fact that the boy was close to the stone meaning he’d have an easy capture. There was stones all around him and for a drunk boy, Paddy knew he’d feel too trapped to try to escape him. 

So like a predator getting ready to close in on it’s poor defenseless prey, Paddy slowed down remaining  a few inches away from the young boy to make his capture. 

The boy looked so lost and confused yet his eyes were transfixed on the one stone before him. His body swayed at each step he took looking as if it was being pulled by some unseen magnetic force. 

Paddy took a larger step after Liam would take a baby step. He made sure to be as quiet as he could be, in order to not scare his young client yet by the fourth step when Paddy was just an inch behind the boy, the unthinkable happened. 

To his surprise in one last step, Liam automatically flung himself into the stones, then in a single blink of an eye he had disappeared into thin air like a ghost. 

The bodyguard lost his footing from his shock and for the first time he fell like a Goliath onto the icy ground under him. As he fell he kept his head up to the stone where Liam had once stood in hopes that he’d reappear but he never did.

Paddy was far too gobsmacked to care about the freezing snow soaking into his coat and jeans—His mind was tricked….it had to have been. Paddy saw Liam clear in the moonlight. He could hear Liam breathing and hear his footsteps in the snow. It couldn’t have been his imagination unless he was insane. 

He wasn’t insane, right? This had never happened before...he couldn’t have been...he-shit! Was he insane? 

Maybe it was just late and he was exhausted and the moon and the snows reflection was causing fake mirages for his tired eyes—or maybe he was hallucinating. Maybe someone slipped something into his coffee or-for god fucking sake. He wasn’t insane! There was no reason for him to be, though the boy did drive him mad sometimes. Like fuck, he always found the boy and brought him back, he never failed yet then this happened!

Paddy hadn’t the slightest idea about where the hell Liam had gone but one thing for sure, he knew his head would be torn from his body once Simon would find out. Simon trusted Paddy to find Liam. He always did. It had became Paddy’s responsibility since the begging and he never ever disappointed his boss...till now. 

He’d reach his end. This was it for him. Tomorrow he’d be six feet under ground if he wasn’t already. He had failed Simon….

-

The second the screeching sound of his 5:00am phone alarm rang. Simon was up and at em, already throwing on a pair of denim jeans and a black sweater over his head. He was determined to give Liam the usual talk but this time he wouldn’t be as nice. He was getting sick of Liam’s behavior, though he knew apart of it was his fault. He created that little rebellious monster but like he’d fully take the blame for it. 

The only way to get the boy to listen to him was by threats and much manipulation. The one brainwashing method Simon had been taught all his years in his company. Liam was his puppet and he needed to control him the right way even if that meant hurting him.

Not even a minute later, Simon was out the door and marching in sync with the death march playing in the silence. When he reached the door at the end of the hall he knocked at it firmly getting ready to let out his caged anger the second the door opened. He was so ready to let his out of control client have it but the door never opened—Actually a door did open but it happened to be from the room besides the targeted boy’s room.

“Boss.”

Simon slowly turned his head to his big employee and stilled his movements when he saw the anxious look in his bodyguard’s eyes. 

The manager furrowed his brows, piecing together the night before and what currently was going on now. 

“Where is Liam?” Simon demanded in a thick heavy tone.

Paddy drew in a shaky breath before he stepped out of his room and stood tall over the smaller man. “Simon, please listen-“

“Where is he, Paddy?” Simon questioned, stepping towards him.

The bodyguard ran a hand through his short strands and exhaled out heavily while trying to come up with an easy way to explain to his boss that he had failed. “I had him, boss.”

Simon crossed his arms and lifted a curious brow “Had?” It was no doubt that he was already furious. 

Paddy nodded as he swallowed hard, finding it impossible to be honest but he had to be. He never dared lie to his boss, not in the thirty years he had been working for him. Nor did he ever fail him in those same thirty years. That was what terrified him. “He was in the forest near Craigh na Dun and-“

Simon’s frown deepened creating creases in the lines above his brows. “The stone hedges?”

“Yes.” Paddy nodded with a slow nod of his head. “I followed him up there and was ready to catch him-and I was so close but-“ he paused knowing how crazy he’d sound if he told Simon the last part of what he witnessed but he had to do it. He swore an oath to him. 

Even if he did lie Simon would figure it out right away, he was like a God who knew everything that went on. He would be fucked either way so he hadn’t the choice. He had to tell him.

Paddy took one last breath in gazing deep into Simon’s orbs as he went on to confess “He flung himself to the middle stone and disappeared.” His tone was full and serious but deep down Paddy could sense Simon would not believe him and in all honesty he wouldn’t blame him considering how far fetched and crazy it sounded. No one just disappears into thin air but Liam did. He saw it with his own fucking eyes! He wasn’t crazy!

After standing for a moment in complete silence, Simon soon recovered from Paddy’s outrageous story and instead of yelled at him he snorted in amusement. “He just  _ poofed _ ! into thin air?”

Paddy abruptly nodded trying to show how honest he was about it, though it made him look mad. “In my thirty years I’ve worked for you, I have never lied to you Mr. Cowell. I give you my word. What I’ve told you is true. I know I sound absolutely mental but I am telling you it happened.” 

Simon closed his mouth as his amused expression morphed back into a furious frown. “That is bullshit. You need to man up and just admit you failed your task!” He angrily shouted moving into the man’s personal space. 

Paddy threw up his hands over his chest and took careful step back into his room. “I did fail, okay! I admit that but that doesn’t change what I witnessed! He disappeared, Sir.” He admitted in his defense but Simon shook his head in disbelief. There was no use in trying to get someone to believe in the impossible. Supernatural things like that just didn’t happen—or so Paddy thought until he saw it happen with his own eyes. 

It was crazy to think there was more to their world but it was true and Paddy now believed it. He spent the whole night thinking about it. It seemed so surreal and he told himself how surreal it was but his gut told him otherwise. It told him it wasn’t just a figment of his imagination. What he saw happened, it all happened and he was fortunate to be able to see it happen.

“You will take me to the stones right this minute!” Simon nearly screamed, fed up with his lie. He hadn’t the clue why his bodyguard chose to lie to him then after so many years. 

They had a very tight schedule that day full of interviews and traveling more up north for another show that night. Liam couldn’t be gone! They needed to find him as soon as possible before they’d have to refund the tickets for his upcoming show. 

“Yes, Sir.” Paddy obediently nodded like a dog “I suggest you call the police so they can investigate.”

“I will call them when I feel it is necessary!” Simon refused in a shout while he pulled his phone from his back pocket and raised it up into his view. “This cannot get out to the public, understand?” 

“Yes, Sir.”

“I’m going to try to call him in the meantime on our way up.” Simon informed as he tapped Liam’s contact and rose his phone to his ear.

Paddy gave another nod “Yes, Sir. I will get my coat and keys right now.”

-

Hours later they were situated under a blue ez up canopy which read POLICE in big black and white writing; upon the hill of Craigh na Dun which was decorated in bright yellow police tape. 

“I don’t care! I want him fucking found!” The fuming manager screamed.

The police chief sighed out a growl as he pulled his walkie talkie out from his top vest pocket and began talking into it giving out orders. “Bring in the locals for questioning.”

“Aye, copy that Chief.” Answered a staticky voice from the speakers of the talkie.

“This may take a few months, lad.” The cop warned.

Simon narrowed his beady eyes at the cop showing his pure frustration with the whole situation. “Did I stutter? “ the older man blinked at him looking slightly offended by Simon’s attitude. “I don’t care how long it takes. I cannot afford losing him!” 

“Very well then.” The chief turned the volume on his walkie talkie down and turned his focus back on the furious bigger man. “We will meet ya at the station in twenty. The first of the locals should be in the interrogation room by then.”

“Yes, whatever.” Simon heavily sighed stepping away. “I swear by God if you dare try to call the search off I will be sure to have you fired and sued!”

The man became worried, Simon really threatened him. THE Simon Cowell threatened to sue him. This was certainly not going to be so easy. Throughout time powerful British men never understood the true magic of Scotland. They’d never understand.

-

**July 20th 2019**

**Inverness, Scotland**

Those hours turned into prolonged weeks which then formed into long agonizing months of useless interrogations that got them no fucking where. Simon was losing money fast, his clients were having to work harder to fill in for Liam’s empty share. 

Like slaves they were forced to write more music, have more scandals, go on more longer tours, attend more award performances, more Hell all for Liam’s sake. 

Warner clients were taking up leads in awards, Simon had never been so upset. He could do nothing though, not without his one big money maker. He was truly fucked.

“And one of our last residents is Mrs. Julia Fraser. She is about forty and lives quite close to the stones.” The young detective announced as he directed his eyes to the mirrored window that showed a fair middle aged red haired woman taking a seat in the metal chair across from the interrogator. 

The Scottish police chief standing on the other side of Simon crossed his arms and glanced at him with a sheepish look. “I’m afraid she may share one of her crazy stories passed down to her as a kin.” 

Simon deadpanned towards the serious looking chief. At first he thought he was joking but the second he heard the woman speak through the speakers he began to see right away that he was serious. 

“Yes I heard what happened, poor lad.” The woman sighed in sympathy before proceeding. “So-“ she lifted her head to the mirror with a strange unreadable expression forming upon her face. “He was last seen at the stones, aye?” She questioned the hidden men behind the glass.

The detective raised his hand to the others signaling he was going to answer her through the mic. “Yes, ma’am around midnight...have ye seen him?”

The woman’s lips oddly curled into a smirk as she arose from her seat and waltzed to the window looking like a crazed fool. “I haven’t exactly seen him at the stones but I have seen him somewhere unexpected.” 

Simon’s eyes connected with her piercing green ones. It was almost like she could see him clearly through the glass. For some odd reason it caused a shiver to run down his spine. There was most definitely something very unsettling about her. 

“Where ma’am”

The strange woman opened up her red glossed mouth and began to cackle. “Perhaps ye should open up a history book on the royal British rebels of the 18th century. King Malik I believe his name was-“

“Ma’am please don’t waste our times.” The interrogator behind her pleaded. 

“I am not wasting your time.” She kept her eyes on the glass and in the eyes of Simon’s causing him to feel a bit chilled. “My great uncle of about 300 years ago was a highlander clan chief of the Fraser clan. His name was Jamie Fraser. Ye might remember him from the old books of those who supposedly went against the British royals. He was killed during his invasion on the Payne’s castle in Wolverhampton for attempting to abduct the King’s fiancé...little do ye redcoats know that fiancé of his was a young British woman name Karina Smith. In the Scottish records of the Fraser clan Karina Smith was actually married to Jamie. The king abducted her and Jamie was rescuing her-“

Annoyed by her mad bantering, Simon pushed aside the detective and took over. Her dark gaze and the bullshit she was sharing was really pissing Simon off and pushing him over the edge. He was not one to mess with, everyone knew. His temper was far too short. 

“What the fuck does this have to do with Liam?!” Simon shouted down the mic. Not once did the woman wince, while everyone else did. Instead she just glared him down with the most despising look. Despite the look she gave him Simon forced himself to continue. This woman was obviously mad therefore she was not at all fit for interrogating, meaning she needed to leave now. “You may leave-“

“I’m trying to help ye.” The woman snapped, her smile falling upside down in an instant. “Just let me tell ye this one story. After I tell it then I’ll leave. Ye can choose whether to believe me or not. These are hints, Lads. Besides every Scot knows of these stories, one would agree with I. Just listen please.”

Simon opened his mouth ready to deny her pathetic pleas. She clearly just wanted attention but something within him spoke out before he could even speak. “Fine!” He slammed his mouth shut and frowned at himself.  _ ‘Why the hell did you do that?!’  _ His conscious failed to answer him. Instead it kept hold of his raging tongue.

And like a switch the woman’s smile returned and she proceeded with her story after a muttered  _ thank you _ . “Anyways before I was rudely interrupted…” she paused thinking back to her past sentence “Jamie went to rescue her but as he and his men invaded the castle, the king was prepared and he killed Jamie just before he reached Karina. A few months later after she had given birth to Jamie’s son a few more men from the Fraser’s clan finally rescued her and took her back to Scotland. She sadly left her son with the king because she was promised that he’d be rescued shortly after. While they journeyed back to the Payne’s castle Karina had mysteriously disappeared just as she mysteriously appeared many years before.”

Simon glanced at the police chief looking for answers but all the other man did was kept his eyes glued on the woman as he anxiously sipped his coffee. 

“Now those men sadly perished and failed. Since then Karina was never seen again just like she was never seen before her sudden arrival in the United Kingdom those years back. This story had been passed down from generation to generation in my family and I know it may sound mad but-“

Her smile grimaced into an unsure expression, she seemed to find her own story insane and she hadn’t even quite started it yet. “In the early 1700s at the stonehedges, my great uncle Jamie found a young woman in a strange outfit curled up  trembling against the largest stone in the circle. Now long story short they instantly fell in love and after their short meeting he took her back to his clan and made her the clan’s healer since she claimed to be one. Because she was so good at finding cures for intense illnesses she was called a witch. There’s even a story where she went risking her reputation by interrupting a exorcism because she claimed the boy to be poisoned and she was right but people believed she was Satan’s mistress. They didn’t want to believe it. It is said many of the high leaders of the clan grew curious about Karina and who she really was, so they researched her records. They searched all parts of the UK but they could not find a single thing on her. That led many to believe that she may had been a fairy.”

Simon frowned, he had heard about the silly Scottish fairy folktales as a boy. This couldn’t have been-

“I’m sure ye know of those old Scottish fairy stories. So of course with what happened later when she disappeared the rumors of her being a fairy grew. People who were close to Karina came out and admitted to her being one. That only fueled more fire. It was even said Jamie knew and he died with that knowledge. Then a few weeks later after her disappearance a song came about out of nowhere based on her story. Ye may have heard of it. It is quite famous even still.”

Simon watched as she cleared her throat and placed her hand on the window. “ _ Sing me a song of a lass that is gone _ _   
_ _ Say, could that lass be I? _ _   
_ _ Merry of soul she sailed on a day _ _   
_ _ Over the sea to Skye. _ _   
_ _ Billow and breeze, islands and seas _ _   
_ _ Mountains of rain and sun _ _   
_ _ All that was good, all that was fair _ _   
_ _ All that was me is gone. _ _   
_ _ Sing me a song of a lass that is gone _ _   
_ _ Say, could that lass be I? _ _   
_ _ Merry of soul she sailed on a day _ _   
_ __ Over the sea to Skye. ”

The manager glanced at the chief a second time, he looked even more anxious than he did before. This was getting very odd very quickly. Simon was piecing her point together fast and with the answer clear as day in his head, he refused to believe that was where she was headed with her story. That just wasn’t possible. There was no scientific proof that was possible, no proof at all. 

“Back to yer Liam, if ye have read the history books there’s a boy who fits Liam’s description; whom was rumored to be King Malik’s gay lover with the name, Liam Jawaad. Although it’s rumored Jawaad was not at all his surname. It’s said king Malik had given him the name of his dead cousin to protect him from something.”

Okay no, that was enough. Simon had heard enough. She was really going that far. Madness, nothing but madness and pure bullshit. Simon was not having it. “No.” He shook his head forcing out a chuckle. “You are absolutely insane.”

“Wait.” The woman abruptly took her phone out of her front jean pocket and quickly opened up her photos. “Liam’s fans are quite smart when it comes to finding his long lost family members.” She remarked while pushing the phone up to the glass mirror. “Ironically Liam’s grandmother on his mother’s side was named Karina Smith. She was reported missing by her boyfriend in the mid seventies while they were vacationing here in Inverness after thr Vietnam war. She was found at the same stone circle Liam went missing at, years later in old 18th century clothing. She refused to tell the police where she was so they released her after having her in a special hospital for a year or two and a few days later she was reunited with her family. Another year later she had gotten married to her boyfriend and nine months later she had a daughter named Karen and well you know the rest.” She explained as she swiped the photos of her research in order with her story. 

“Just a quick fact, she was a medic in the Vietnam war...anyways She never spoke about what really happened in the years she was missing to the public and I’m sure she didn’t tell her family nor her children either. Karina remained completely silent.”

Even with her proof Simon could not buy her story. Science was more reliable than someone’s say so. There was no way time travel was possible, especially through fucking rock. That was Looney Toons shit or Doctor Who if you want to talk more realistic. “You just wasted our time.”

The woman shook her head. She was very serious “That would mean in a way Liam would be my relative by law. Maybe my cousin in law once removed considering how Karina remarried.”

Simon grew agitated by her determination. She was mad and she needed major help. She was calling herself a relative now!  _ ‘For fuck sake’   _ “Just shut your mouth. You need help.”

“What I say is true.” The Fraser woman swore. “Liam is gay isn’t he?”

Oh no, nope! Not a fucking chance! “No! He’s not” Simon barked out loudly. Now was not the time. He was not allowing that shit to get out. 

The woman quirked her eyebrow in disbelief. “This Liam boy in the books was described to be a handsome tall, brunette haired boy who bared a heart shaped birthmark at the base of his neck exactly like the Liam in this century. The original books say he seemed to be a man out of his time with such immortal beauty. He also had a remarkable voice as well and he sang some unusual tunes but they were beautiful. And His love for the King was no secret. In the time Lady Hadid tried-“

“I will not hear it!” Simon yelled. He was not believing it. He wasn’t gonna believe any of it without solid proof.

“You should really read the Scottish versions. A well known highlander chief name Jack Lowden who worked as a soldier under Malik’s Army was very close to this Liam and he had a lot to say about him in his diary. In his last entry he confessed that Liam was definitely a fairy-“

The manager shook his head, turning to the engrossed detective to the right of him. “Get her out now.” He firmly demanded.

The detective instantly jolted himself back into reality and looked to the door where two guards stood by at the entrance of the interrogation room awaiting their orders. “Men.”

“Yes, Sir.” The two guards didn’t waste a second to enter the room and take the woman out the other door. 

“Think about it!” She shouted towards the window while being dragged out by the two men. “Ye will never find him if ye don’t !” With that the door slammed behind her letting her last words ricochet into Simon’s ears. The shivers had returned but this time they were no longer temporary. Something about her scared the living shit out of Simon and nothing scared him. 

“Sir.”

Simon tore his eyes off the wooden door on the other side of the glass and forced them onto the tall detective man beside him looking very concerned for him. “Do you guys believe this shit?” He questioned flickering his eyes to the two now infront of him. 

The police chief pulled away his coffee from his lips, exhaling out a heavy sigh as he avoided eye contact with Simon. “The story about King Malik’s lover is true. Not saying it’s yer Liam but coincidentally...Malik’s lover was named Liam. There’s a painting of him hidden in some Bradford museum. Ye have to request to see it though because they fear showing the painting would make people angry ‘cause in the 18th century it was rare for a royal to be gay. I’ve never seen the painting myself and not many have so I cannot say if it resembles much like yer Liam. That being said I believe it somewhat.”

Simon looked to the Scottish detective, he looked to be contemplating about something and Simon didn’t even have to ask what he was contemplating about. He just opened his mouth and spilled. “In the Scottish versions from Lowden’s diary as well as the original tale book, he was called a fairy. In one it’s said he did some unusual things that seemed way too advanced for the 18th century. They even spoke about his language. The way he cursed was not like the way 18th century people cursed. He made strange remarks that no one understood. Either way he won the heart of King Malik. However Malik’s advisor hated Liam for some odd reason. In Lowden’s diary after he admitted Liam being a fairy he claimed that Harry was the first to know of Liam’s secret. In his diary Lowden went on and explained how Harry found Liam at the stones on a early cold December winter night‍. Harry asked for his surname but it was never written, Lowden stopped it there. He refused to reveal Liam’s original name because he did not want to ruin history. So-“

Simon was seriously sick of this story. It was like a contagious disease or something. Everyone knew and they were very serious about the whole story. No way that could have been his Liam. It was just not fucking possible! 

“Shut it, shut it now!” He shouted silencing the detective mid sentence. “You are supposed to be a professional! Did that woman infect you with her mental illness?!” 

“No, Sir.” The man denied with a frown. “I’m just explaining the rest of the story. Doesn’t mean I believe it, sir. I am just helping ye understand the history of it better.”

“Did I ask to understand the history better?” Simon spit in question.

The detective looked a bit angry by his reply “Not exactly but ye asked me if I believed it.” He reminded in his defense.

“If you believed it.” Simon quoted “I never asked for further information.”

“I-“ the younger man furrowed his brows and gave the manger a glare. “Mr. Cowell I-“

“Where the hell is my brother, you bloody bastard?!” Screamed a familiar older woman as she stormed into the room interrupting their argument.

Simon shot his head to the middle aged woman who was just about charging towards him like an angry bull. “Ruth!”

She stopped right infront of the gray haired manger and glared him down. “Don’t Ruth me! You lost my brother!”

“I didn’t-“ he paused groaning out loudly, he hadn’t gone anywhere in the past few months. He had no idea what else to do and—God damn he was so exhausted over whole situation but he couldn’t fucking afford it! “He ran off on his own. He’s a bleeding adult! I’m not his babysitter! I’m his manager.”

“Yeah exactly!” Ruth jabbed her finger painfully into Simon’s chest. “You and your shit contract had my poor brother suffering! You treated him like a slave! I shouldn’t have allowed him to audition! you ruined him!” By the end of her rant she was in tears faltering back as she covered her face with her hands. “It’s all my fault. I swore to myself I wouldn’t allow Liam to go through anymore torture again after our father. I broke that promise with myself and now—he’s gone.” She sobbed into her palms.

Simon didn’t know how to react, he was far too worried about his ass and the fate of his stupid profit Liam made for him. Even then with Ruth heartbroken in tears by the disappearance of her little brother did nothing to change Simon’s greedy heart. Simon had to agree, that was pretty sad. But that was Simon, and his money always came first no questions asked. 

“Ma-“

And just when Simon didn’t think anything else could get worse another person walked into the room unannounced. Simon couldn’t help but wonder if anyone at the station was even there considering how they just allowed people to waltz right on into the room. 

“Dad?”

Simon’s eyes widened as he got a better look at the man approaching him with tears in his eyes and his arms crossed over his pot belly. So that was Liam’s father? An old grey haired man who sported many wrinkles, yellow teeth, complete dirty skin and a big ass potbelly which was covered by a faded blue oily ripped shirt. 

“Ruth, dear.” He greeted with a forced smile. 

The young woman wiped her tears away as anger replaced her grief. “Why the hell are you here?”She snipped.

“I’ve come to help search for my son.” He answered quite innocently.

Ruth abruptly shook her head “No, you can’t just come here and act like you care for Liam when all you did was abused him and kicked him out for no bloody reason! Your an arse of a father!”

At that the older man’s hands flew up to his face and he burst into tears from the truth. He knew he fucked up as a father and he deserved all the hate he got for it. He deserved the feeling of being alone and being unwanted. That was his karma and he deserved it. “I wish I could apologize to him. I love him, Ruth. I admit I was a bastard but-“

“I don’t want to hear your sob story!” She snapped at him. “Nicola will be extremely upset if she sees you here! You have no right being here!” 

“Ruth please this is tearing me apart. It had been since the day kicked him out of my flat! This is the least I can do to prove how sorry I am-“

Ruth interrupted him as she turned and looked at the detective man “Detective.” She called.

“Yes?”

“May you please have him escorted out of here! I want him far away from this building! No I want him far away from this city and me!” She demanded keeping her body faced away from the poor grieving old man.

The dark haired man sighed and gave a nod to the other guards in the room. “Please escort Mr. Payne out the front door and call him an Uber back to Wolverhampton. Pay for his fare.” He ordered.

“Thank you.” Ruth partly smiled which instantly turned into a grimace as she heard her father struggling against the two men, grabbing ahold of him. 

“Ruth don’t do this please don’t-“ his desperate pleas faded as the door closed. 

This was heartbreaking for Ruth but she had to do what she thought was right. She made sure Liam never had to deal with their horrid father again. Even with this situation there was no excuse. She had to keep him away.

Recollecting herself, the young middle aged woman glanced back at Simon and gave him a sharp look. “So what do you have so far?” 

Simon swallowed thickly as he looked down at the list in his hands. “Nothing but a story from some mad woman that we just recently questioned.”

Ruth’s eyes widened in great shock and disappointment “It’s been almost eight months and that’s all you have?!”

“Ruth please-“ Simon tried interjecting but the woman was not having it.

“What the hell was this story?! Tell me!” She impatiently yelled.

The older man sighed and licked his lips debating if the story was worth telling. There was no answers in it, nor any hints. It was a legit fairy tale from the book and everything about it was a pure coincidence. “You may want to sit down. It’s long and mad sounding. I don’t believe it. It’s literally a bloody fairytale.”

“Just tell me!” She barked as she slumped onto a metal chair infront of her brother’s manager.

Simon then told her everything the woman and his hired detective had told him. The entire time Ruth at first found it hilarious but as Simon went on with their proof and research she became so in depth with it, by the end of the story her jaw was almost touching the ground. 

“So that is who Jamie was.” She gasped in realization with her hand to her chest. 

Simon scrunched his brow in curiosity from her remark. “Pardon?”

“Our grandmother she-“ her eyes were as wide as saucers. Simon was wondering if that woman really was contagious. “She told me about her former husband. I remember she told me one night while my sister and brother were sleeping that he wasn’t from our time. She said he was a true Scottish Highlander...our mother always told us that but never the part of him not being from our time. I didn’t even know what she meant then but now I think I know.” 

“Oh Christ!” Simon facepalmed shaking his head in complete disbelief. “Don’t tell me you believe this.”

“If makes sense Simon! I mean not the whole time traveling part but it all fits like a puzzle. Whatever our nan experienced, Liam could be experiencing.” She quickly turned her attention to the detective leaning back against the glass. “Is there a library nearby with those books?” 

The detective glanced at Simon for approval. Simon just shook his head and sighed basically giving him the whatever signal which he took as a go ahead. “There is ma’am.”

“Do you think we can find Lowden’s entries there?” She asked.

“I think so, it’s one of the oldest libraries in the city, Miss.” he answered.

Ruth clapped her hands before springing up to her feet. “Maybe we can find his whereabouts through the books. If it isn’t real she may be giving hints to where he is through those clues.” She enthusiastically deducted.

The younger man tilted his head and gave a slight nod in agreement. He feared Simon would be upset but Simon surprisingly wasn’t. He thought maybe if it got them somewhere that was all that mattered even if he didn’t believe the whole narrative.

“Aye, um I’ll call us an Uber.” He agreed while pulling his phone out. 

“Thank you.” She smiled gratefully at him. “ We will find my brother. I swear it.” Ruth assured the three.

“Let us hope we do.” Simon muttered to himself. All odds were against them, there was no way it’d be so easy. From the start it never was and that upset Simon. His company was going so far downhill due to Liam’s absence. There was nothing he could do but keep on searching and accept every possibility even if he didn’t believe the most outrageous ones. He needed to for the sake of his career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all misspellings in every chapter. I promise to fix and edit as soon as the story is ended. Love y’all <3 ps don’t forget to comment ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger warning: Extreme sexual content, sexual references, and nudity.) Liam finally opens up about his feeling for Zayn to Lowden. Zayn proposes to Lady Hadid. Liam storms off then Lowden comforts him. Zayn feels bad and makes it up to Liam on his last night there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait but aye, longer chapter as promised lol. Okay so a lot has happened but I am not going to get into it soooo...hi. Lol. There’s not much to say about this chapter because well it’s really good, I think so at least haha and um yeah...smut ;)
> 
> Anyways, I hope y’all enjoy! Please leave kudos and comment! Much love <3
> 
> See end notes for Gaelic translations

**May 18th 1746**

**Bradford, England**

Looking into to small dresser mirror Liam was quite shocked by how curly and fluffy his hair had become, it connecting with his ever growing caveman beard. 

If he were a fan he wouldn’t at all recognize himself. He looked a lot like a bear rather than a human.

Unfortunately, there was not a lot he could do with his hair without a flat straightener and styling tools. Why hadn’t he noticed his overgrown locks?

Sighing the young brunette ran his hand down his neck to his shining gold chain. It never tainted nor rusted, if only Liam was the same. 

For once he craved the poisonous taste of vodka burning down his pained throat and the fumes of weed and tobacco swirling up into his nostrils. The thought of being away from Zayn made him feel even worse than he had before he had arrived. Perhaps this obsession with the boy was bad, maybe it was best for him to return to the 21st century but why did it feel so wrong?

“Liam.” Greeted a cheery Lowden as he walked through his door.

Liam turned his head and nodded his head returning his greeting. “Jack.”

“Need help shaving? We got a special dinner tonight, lad.” Jack offered.

Liam frowned, curious by his mention of this sudden special dinner. He hadn’t heard about it all day. “Dinner?”

“Aye.” Lowden nodded slowly closing the door behind him before approaching the younger lad. “‘Tis the night Zayn will propose to Lady Hadid.” He informed in a low secretive tone...which Liam didn’t get considering they were alone in his room.

In an instant Liam’s face fell, his heart felt so strange...like it was falling but then breaking and shattering all at the same time. “Propos-“ he dropped his eyes to the ground, unable to bring himself to even say the word. 

The older man grew concerned by the boy’s reaction. He did expect him to be upset but not like that. The poor boy looked like he had just been told his mother had died or something. This was how Lowden knew for sure that Liam truly cared for Zayn even though he denied it. “Are ye alright?” 

Liam brought a hand to his forehead as he focused his eyes on the concrete ground under them to distract himself to the painful sensation in his chest. “I don’t know.” He confessed as he walked himself to his bed and sat upon it.

“Liam.” Jack followed him, stopping just above the brunette. “I know ye love him.”

The boy’s glazed eyes shot up to Lowden’s concerned pair. “Jack I told-“

“It is quite obvious, lad and it’s alright. Isna worth hidin. He loves ye the same. Not Madam Hadid.” Lowden explained in a soft supportive tone as he took a seat beside him on the mattress. 

Liam shook his head in denial. “He can’t love, he told me himself.”

Lowden raised his brows at his confession. “So he Kent?”

“Of course he knows.” Liam grumbled. “He had known since we kissed, five bloody months ago.”

Lowden was taken aback. He knew Liam and Zayn had something going on but he didn’t think they ever admitted to eachother of how they felt. Liam caught onto his reaction and quickly spoke up before Jack could make any comments. “Before you say anything, yes Zayn and I had told eachother how we felt about eachother but he refused to say it out loud because he was afraid of losing me. He fears that loving me would only curse me and I’d end up damned like his family.” 

The Highlander leaned back as realization flashed within his eyes. A look of sympathy replacing his expression. “I get it. After what happened to his family, Zayn was never the same. Hence why he never tried looking for love. The poor majesty.” He then lifted his head back up to Liam. “But then ye came along and Zayn—He hasna been so happy in such a long time. Ye changed him, laddy. I mean these past few days he has gotten quite stroppy as ye ken and now I see why, after he’s sending you off and marrying Hadid but Liam-“ 

Liam watched as the older ducked his head to his level. “Ye shouldna give up. He needs ye, regardless. Let yer fate help guide ye, Liam. And do not give up. It may be hard at first and he may push ye away but the more ye try the more of a chance ye have.” 

He let Lowden’s words of advice add onto his thoughts. What he said didn’t quite make sense at first, since he’d be gone and Zayn would be married but he felt sooner or later he’d understand. “Thanks.” Liam lightly smiled.

Lowden smiled in return nudging Liam’s arm. “How about that shave I promised, ye?” 

Liam nodded “Thank you, Jack.”

“Dinna thank me, lad.” His mate grinned while standing up and offering his hand to him. “Just given ye some friendly advice.” 

“Still thank you.” Liam urged with a thankful smile.

Lowden rolled his eyes, finally accepting his gratitude. “Fine, yer welcome. Now come we havna got a lot of time left.”

-

Later that evening all of the king’s close nobles joined together around the castle’s big dinner table which was filled with a massive delicious feast for them all. 

As the nobles licked their lips and their stomachs growled Liam sat in his seat staring at his empty plate; finding no interest in the food nor the ten men that were sat all around him. 

“Lady Hadid.” Announced a well dressed maid from the door.

Everyone stood up; Liam being the last one up,  and bowed as the mistress made her way to her seat at the end of the table. 

Next, came in Zayn and to him everyone kneeled without hesitation. 

“King Malik.” 

After he had taken his seat the rest of his nobles followed him and sat back in their own seats. 

The entire dinner everyone stuffed their faces and talked—or more like gossiped about the latest things happening around the kingdom and all of England. Liam on the other hand remained quiet most of the time only engaging in conversation with Jack as he barely touched his food. He was awaiting the moment Zayn would arise and kneel down on one knee and break his heart by asking Gigi for her hand in marriage instead of his.

Unfortunately to his luck halfway through their tasty thick Cremé Brûlée dessert the gorgeous raven haired beauty suddenly stood and walked over to Hadid’s side. He then hesitated before falling down to his one knee and pulled out a small black box from his pocket.

“Lady Hadid.” He began avoiding all eye contact with her. “Will you…” He forced his eyes up briefly glancing at Liam as he looked into Gigi’s sickening green eyes. “Will you do the honors of marrying me?” 

Liam dropped his fork onto the glass plate accidentally stealing the attention of Zayn’s nobles by the loud clunk of his fork landing on the glass. Jack placed a tentative comforting hand upon Liam’s thigh assuring Liam that Zayn had no feelings for Lady Hadid. Assuring him Zayn was just doing the duties of a king. 

Zayn glanced at the saddened brunette for a short moment, both disconnecting their gaze before they’d fall victim to their destiny. 

“I would love to, dear.” She grinned pushing her bony hand out for Zayn to slip on her engagement ring. 

Zayn took her hand after opening the box and slipped on the gold diamond ring onto her wedding finger. There was no emotion shown as she cupped his face and pressed her lips upon his. His eyes remained open for a split second till he remembered he was in public. 

Liam tore his eyes away from the two as his heart plummeted another thousand feet down into oblivion. 

As the nobles cheered Liam instinctively got up and stormed out of the joyful room with Jack instantly chasing after him.

Once reaching his room Liam pushed the door open and stumbled inside falling into a silent cry as tears erupted from his eyes. He knew Zayn didn’t care for Gigi at all but seeing him propose to her and knowing he was to be gone in the morning pained Liam. It was fucking tearing him apart. 

“Liam!” Jack shouted while quietly closing the door. 

The brunette spun around shaking his head to the Scotsman. “Just leave me be, I appreciate your help but-fuck I need some alcohol.” He rubbed his face as he practically choked for the liquid that would drown out his heartbreak like it always had done in the past. He needed it so bad. 

“Mate, ye shouldna let this get to ye.” Lowden warned while nearing the hurt boy. 

“Jack.” Liam flung himself onto his mate and hugged him tightly. “Please get me some wine or something to ease this pain.”

Jack pushed him away refusing his pleas with a firm shake of his head “And then what? Ye would rely on the alcohol all the time to keep yerself from feeling the pain? Ye would just end up drinking more and more until it would kill ye, Liam. It is not worth it, lad. I know it is hard right now but trust me like I said before...Dinna give up, let fate guide ye. Ye two are soulmates! Made for eachother by the great almighty! In the end ye would have him. Keep faith!” He reassured as he then reached over and wiped his hot tears away. “Please get some sleep.” With that he leaned over and pecked Liam’s forehead. 

Now Jack may had not been that much older than Liam but he had such a father like personality around him. Jack was like the father Liam had never had. He never felt so warm in his heart; even when it was shattered Lowden made it somewhat bearable. He wondered if he’d ever encounter someone like Jack Lowden back in his time. He prayed he would. Maybe a reincarnation of him or something to keep him at peace while he was to suffer once again under the bright blazing  spotlight of fame.

“I’ll try.” Liam sighed “I’m sorry I’m just so-“

“I understand, I would be the same if it were my dear Perrie.” Jack remarked while rubbing Liam’s back. “Sleep, lad.” 

With those final words Lowden exited Liam’s bedroom, leaving the young former singer alone in his candlelit room. 

To Liam’s surprise he actually got himself to strip down to his underwear and settle under his comfy covers. However, everytime he closed his eyelids the dreadful events haunted his mind causing him to feel restless. He could not sleep with those images fresh in his head. He just couldn’t! 

So instead he stared up at the high ceiling wishing he’d just wake up back in 2018. Honestly he’d rather suffer his musician life than carry around a shattered heart.

-

Zayn was having much the same problem later that night as he laid in his big bed faced up with a hand resting upon his clothed beating chest. 

An hour before, Lady Hadid begged she spend the night in his chambers to  _ “celebrate”  _ but Zayn turned her down without any hesitation and blantly lied to her face using the  _ “Wait for our wedding night”  _ Excuse. Luckily she bought it and let him be for the night, though she was slightly upset with his rejection.

Just, shit—the way Liam looked at him. Like a kicked puppy forced to watch something so unpleasant that it had him looking so neglected and hurt. The way his eyes watered and the way he stormed off as Zayn let Gigi kiss him. It fucking tore him to pieces…..

Then it hit him, Liam was to leave the next day. His Liam leaving because of his bloody dark curse. Zayn thought he felt the pain of his heart being broken before with the loss of his family yet it was nothing like how it felt with the reminder that Liam could never be his. 

The young king tossed to his side as a tear slid down his cheek horizontally onto his pillow. What the hell was he doing? 

If this was the last night Liam slept under the castle’s roof then perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to let him cherish his last night. As long as they didn’t say those three deadly words to one another.

That’s when of course… he had gotten a risky idea.

-

“Liam.” Called a familiar thick Irish voice in the darkness of the room.

Liam, who was wide awake turned his body towards the door and sat up to meet his late night guest. “Horan?”

“My apologies for waking ya this early in the morning.” Niall apologized, bringing up his lit lantern. “His Majesty sent me down to ask ya to start a bath for him.”

Liam rubbed his face as a look of confusion formed in his tired eyes. Why the hell was Zayn wanting a bath at one in the freaking morning? Not to mention...Zayn had released him from his servant duties long ago. Why now was he asking for his assistance? 

“Tell him I’ll be up in a few.” Liam ordered.

“Will do.” Niall bowed before leaving.

Quickly after the small Irish man had left, Liam got up and dressed himself into a loose poet shirt which exposed his chest and a pair of black Capri  trousers which fit well with the leather boots he slipped on that Zayn had given him the day they had first kissed. 

When Liam was done dressing he lit his own lantern that was set on his nightstand and took it with him as he walked up the long castle stairs that led to Zayn’s royal bedroom. 

The second he opened the door he was shocked to see Zayn sitting at the edge of his bed like he was waiting for him. 

Liam couldn’t help but notice how the light of Zayn’s candles glowed around him like the sun rays had done that one afternoon in the garden; making him look like a real angel.  

“Zayn?” Liam questioned, still confused by his request. This was the first time in the four days Zayn had requested him or even spoke to him.

The handsome king stood up saying quiet as he neared Liam. 

Liam frowned when the boy had stopped before him and randomly pressed his hand to his chest. His cute innocent eyes were even pissing him off, for they were forcing him to fall more in love with him. 

And then suddenly, like in his forbidden dreams Zayn leaned into Liam’s neck and began kissing at it, starting at Liam’s birthmark and moving up to his jawline.

The brunette held his breath, he wasn’t for sure if this was a repeat from the other day. If so he didn’t want to dare take advantage of Zayn but as Zayn’s lips nibbled his lobe and his small arms comfortably wrapped around his waist he felt this intimacy was wanted. Zayn truly wanted it and not because he thought Liam wanted it like before but because it was a want from his heart. 

The king whispered softly into Liam’s ear letting his breath send shivers down Liam’s spine “If you do not want this then it is alright with me. Just let us enjoy this one night before we can never get a taste.” He took his hand and guided Liam’s arms around his thin waist. “I am so sorry about dinner, Li. Let me make it up to you. Let us take this one and only chance, yeah?”

Liam found himself drawing into the boy’s pleas. His forehead gravitating into Zayn’s...before he knew it, it was pressed into the king’s as his eyes were captured by his. 

“Zayn.” He whispered whilst the strong urge to kiss the beautiful royal boy came out of nowhere and overwhelmed him. He felt if he did, it would make everything ten times harder than it already was. What the hell was this boy doing to him?

“I lov-“

“Shhh.” Zayn hushed quietly, hovering his lips over Liam’s. “Show me don’t say it, please?”

“Baby.” Liam softly smiled as he closed the gap between them igniting the built up tension.

Zayn caught Liam’s plump lips with his and moved them in sync as he brought his arms around Liam’s neck and slowly began walking them backwards into his bed. 

The young brunette abruptly pulled away when he felt the cold wood of Zayn’s bed pressed at the back of his knees. “Zay-“

“Just sit.” Zayn ordered in such a sweet tone. Liam could not say no to him. He could never say no. Never to the boy with the most brightest golden Bambi eyes.  

So doing as told Liam sat and Zayn immediately climbed into his lap in a straddle. “Is this okay?” He considerately questioned, lowering his his head back down over his forbidden lover’s sweet addicting lips. 

“Of course.” Liam smiled pressing their lips back together for a brief second. “As long as you're comfortable, love.” 

Zayn smiled widely before smashing his lips onto Liam’s and kissing him more passionately. 

The two moved their lips together, opening and closing their mouths as they tilted their heads changing angles till their tongues met and fell into a fine waltz which then last for a few seconds until they explored one another’s mouth. 

The feeling of their tongues pressed together and the sound of their lips smacking against eachother turned both of the men on like switches.

It wasn’t long till Zayn accidentally thrust his hips over Liam’s growing bulge and felt him poking against his gown into his bum. The feeling caused Zayn to feel a familiar urge growing at that pit of his stomach. Like the urge he felt the night he masterbated to the thought of this moment. 

Instead of backing out in fear, Zayn kissed Liam harder as he ground his hips over Liam’s boner to show him he knew and wanted to take it further. 

Liam groaned into Zayn’s mouth, slowly beginning to buck his hips up to meet Zayn’s clothed bum. His big hands drifted down to Zayn’s ass and gave it a squeeze. “Zay-what do you-“ Zayn kissed him on purpose giggling as he swallowed his words. 

“Baby.” Liam panted, jerking his head back.

“Hm?” Zayn hummed while kissing down Liam’s shaved jawline. 

“What do you want? I-fuck-“ he closed his eyes as Zayn sucked on his birthmark, marking it with his own mark. Zayn again giggled in reaction. 

“I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to.”

The raven haired beauty took his turn to pull back. His eyes were full of sincerity and a hint of desire. Yet Liam also could see he was relieved possibly by how Liam was letting him chose instead of taking what he could get from him, like Zayn thought he would.

After a short minute contemplating, the young king lowered his head to Liam’s ear, grazing his lips onto the outer skin before answering. “Touch me.” 

Immediately Zayn pulled himself off of Liam and stood up before him keeping his eyes on the brunette as he grabbed the fabric of his white gown and slowly pulled it off over his head revealing his pure smooth clean naked body to his lover. 

Liam had seen Zayn naked numerous times before but it was never for intimate reasons. Seeing it now was like seeing it for the first time. His body was so slender yet so fucking beautiful in its own way. Zayn was blessed with such a gorgeous fit thin body. Liam was so amazed how skinny and muscular he was. He couldn’t wait to run his hands over his hard four pack and to lick down the crevices of his thin thighs. God—it was so clean and pure it was almost screaming at Liam to defile it and mark it up for Lady Hadid to see. To see he was already claimed by one man and one man only. 

Liam had waited so long...this had to have been a dream.

“God Zayn, you’re so beautiful.” Actually he was beyond beautiful but Liam couldn’t find the right freaking words for that so he had to stick with the one boring compliment. 

Zayn blushed profusely as he climbed into the bed past Liam and laid back into the pillows. “Am I To be the only one bare here or-“

“Fuck no, love.” Liam chuckled while quickly getting up to undress. “Sorry.” He smiled as he untucked his shirt and threw it off to the side. 

Zayn sat up onto his elbows, his eyes roaming down Liam’s bulky hot toned body. “You are absolutely-“ he went silent when Liam dropped his pants revealing his large package to Zayn for the very first time. Zayn’s jaw dropped as his eyes studied it. It was all of a sudden really hot and—fuck he was drooling. Zayn was never this sexual but with Liam—don’t even get him started. “Massive.”

Liam burst into laughter. “Thanks?” He questionably giggled while kicking off his boots and climbing over the cutely shocked king. 

His look of innocence made Liam blush, he was so adorable. He almost felt like it was wrong doing what they were doing but then at the same time it felt perfectly right. 

“It is a compliment.” Zayn chuckled, pulling Liam down for a quick kiss by the back of his neck. “Too bad I will not get to test it out.” He pouted.

Liam dove down kissing off his sweet little pout in one go. “You sure?” He keened, sneakily rubbing his length against Zayn’s hardened one.

Zayn shut his eyes and let out a hot breath in reaction from the new sensation of another’s member touching his. “Fuck, Allah.” He opened his eyes to Liam and blushed harder. It was odd having Liam see him in such a way but it was also a massive turn on. 

“So you want me to touch you, Majesty?” Liam smirked. 

He teased the king by hovering his hand over his smooth chest. 

“Yes.” Zayn nodded with a shy smile. 

“How?” Liam asked, tracing his finger down Zayn’s neck instead of pressing his hand into his chest. 

Zayn opened his mouth to answer but his breath was taken away as the older boy traced his finger down to his right chest and circled it around his nipple.

“Like this?” 

Liam then moved his finger over Zayn’s nipple and pressed into it making Zayn tense up a bit in pleasure. 

“Or like this?” He moved his head down to the erected nub and placed his lips around it giving it good suck. 

Zayn tilted his head to the side while suppressing a light moan that threatened to escape his mouth from the irresistible feeling. 

Liam popped his lips off his now reddened nipple and moved onto the left one doing the same to it as the other. “Li.” Zayn sighed out tangling his fingers into his curls. 

“Do you like that?” Liam cheekily questioned as he lifted his head back up to him.

Zayn nodded with a slight grin. “Yeah.” 

“Or how about this.” 

The brunette went back down, this time tracing with the tip of his wet tongue down the centerline of Zayn’s line which led to his abs. There he sucked a few marks onto them before descending down his happy trail and stopping above the top of his length. 

Zayn picked his head up only to nearly falter back into the cushioned pillows from the sight of Liam becoming face to face with his hardened member. “Liam.” 

Liam’s eyes turned dark with lust as their eyes met. “You want me to touch you like this?” He carefully placed his hand under Zayn’s balls and fondled them within his palm. 

Zayn actually did end up faltering back into pillows from that. The feeling was so amazing, especially when he drifted his hand up his base and gave it a few strokes as he began sucking at his inner right thigh. 

“No I know.” Liam nosed against his dick. “This.” Suddenly he felt something warm and wet wrap around his tip and a tongue running over his leaking sensitive slit as a thumb pulled back his uncut foreskin. 

That just about drove Zayn mad. “Li-“ He peaked down his body to see how Liam took him all into his mouth. 

Zayn’s knees bent up at Liam’s sides and lightly pressed into the sides of his head. That compelled Liam to bob his head slowly and suck harder which fed onto Zayn’s growing urge. “Fuck, that feels so good.” He moaned.  

Liam pulled off with a pop and gazed up at Zayn with the most hottest look. “Yeah?” He smirked continuing his strong strokes with his one hand.

“Yeah.” Zayn abruptly nodded in pure amazement from how sexy Liam looked with a string of his saliva connecting to his dick and his glistening orbs. 

“What about this.” He moved his other hand from Zayn’s thigh and slipped it below Zayn’s balls stopping it just at his entrance which he rubbed at with his index finger. 

“Oh my-“

Liam immediately took his finger off his rim and brought it to Zayn’s lips. Zayn couldn’t believe it. His fantasy was coming to life and he was actually excited about it. 

Obligingly, Zayn took three of Liam’s fingers into his mouth and lathered them up with as much spit as he had in his mouth. He made sure to give Liam a hot seductive look as he sucked and sucked away at them, making it hard for the latter to control himself. 

When satisfied, Zayn released Liam’s fingers allowing him to proceed with his plan. 

“This may hurt a bit.” Liam warned.

“I know.” Zayn shyly grinned as Liam gave him a curious look in return. “I fingered meself the other night to the thought of you.” He bashfully admitted in embarrassment.

Liam’s eyes became even darker. “You did?” He asked circling his finger around his hole, relaxing it. 

“Yeah.” Zayn sunk into the fluffy pillows attempting to hide a bit from his embarrassment but of course he failed. 

“Hey don’t-“ Liam moved up to Zayn’s level and smiled down at him. “It’s okay babe. Don’t be ashamed.” He kissed him softly in reassurance as he pushed in his long thick finger. 

Zayn moaned into their kiss, biting down lightly onto Liam’s bottom lip. 

“I’ve touched myself to the thought of you many times.” Liam confessed as he pulled away to focus on thrusting his finger into Zayn’s tight hole.

The young king would have found it awkward discussing such explicit things yet with Liam it felt so natural—in a matter of fact it really made him quite horny. 

“Fuck.” Zayn’s hand gripped onto Liam’s back pulling him close so he could feel his warm body against his. “You know I told you I would hang ya If you could not control yourself around me, did I not?” The gorgeous beauty teased in a chuckle.

Liam raised his brows shoving in a second finger causing the boy’s cute chuckles to fade into a needy moan. 

“You haven’t hung me yet.”

“Oh I will.” Zayn said with a hard bite of his lower lip. 

Liam sisscored into him, opening him up like Zayn had done to himself that one night but this time the feeling was far more intense...mostly because Liam was the one screwing his ass with his fingers and fuck—his fingers were big. 

“You will?” 

“Yes, fuck, Liam.” Zayn moaned while he leaned up and nibbled at Liam’s neck. 

“Even after I do this?” He then pushed in his third damp finger desperately searching for Zayn’s prostate.

“OH FUCK!” The king yelled as his hole clenched around all of Liam’s finger which let Liam know that he had successfully found his lover’s sweet spot.

“Fuck your tight.” Liam huffed as he slowly began to pace his fingers thrusts with his strokes of Zayn’s length. 

Zayn bucked his hips down onto Liam’s glorious fingers. He couldn’t handle the pressure of both Liam’s hand working on his length and his thick fingers thrusting inside him, pressing against his prostate but it felt so good no matter how close it got him to his climax. 

“Faster.” It was then Zayn noticed how uneven his breaths were becoming. He could feel precum dripping from his slit onto his abdomen as it tingled in Liam’s faster pacing palm. 

Embarrassingly Zayn realized he really was about to reach his climax. 

“Like that, baby?” Liam quickened his fingers going deeper and faster making sure not to miss Zayn’s spot. 

Then like that night, Zayn was quickly succumbing to that urge yet from how it curled his toes and caused his stomach to uncontrollably contract and caused him to make even stranger inhuman noises that he had never thought he could make he felt it was to be stronger than before. 

“Yeah fu-Liam I-I think-“ Zayn’s back arched, this time his chest connecting with Liam’s as his fingers dipped into his golden skin and slowly began scratching upwards leaving behind a dark red trail.

Liam went knuckle deep nudging his middle finger hard into Zayn’s core making him combust within an instant.

“Cum for me.” Liam huskily whispered into his ear before pressing his lips to Zayn’s as the young delicate king scratched his back and let out a loud obscene moan. 

“Jaan!” Zayn’s eyes shut as the most powerful wave of pleasure slammed into him, sending him down an intense spiral that had him trembling to the point he was almost seeing stars. 

Liam captured his lips a second time swallowing all the rest of his precious moans as he slowed his hand carefully, helping the boy ride out his orgasm while Zayn spurted all over his stomach and Liam’s hand. 

Once Zayn’s body had stilled and his breathing had calmed, Liam pulled his lips off Zayn’s mouth and withdrew fingers quickly taking his partly cum covered hand and placing it at his own angry length that was sadly neglected the entire time.

“Wait.” 

Though the king was exhausted by his mind blowing orgasm, he somehow managed to push himself up and scoot under Liam’s buff body. He placed his smaller hand over Liam’s and looked at older boy with a pleading expression that fit so well with his completely hot fucked out look.

Liam nodded receiving his message then collapsed down onto the mattress allowing Zayn to crawl between his legs and face his massive circumcised boner. 

“You are cut.” Zayn pointed out with a wide smirk.

Of course he was, almost every male in the 21st century was but like it mattered now. It was quite rare in the 18th century, for a man to be circumcised...

Liam amusingly chuckled. “I am.”

“Then this should be easy.” Zayn remarked as he very slowly lowered his head down to his crotch. 

The brunette frowned unsure if he should let Zayn take such a big step in pleasing him but with the look the king gave him he figured he may have had some experience. 

“I have only sucked off two men in my past. Neither of them were as big as you but I think I can do it.” Zayn stated in a sly confident tone as he started kitten licking his precumed head savoring his salty taste on his tongue.

“I’m very close already, babe” Liam informed. Zayn giggled in response though he knew it was because he was holding himself for so long. He actually felt flattered that Liam put his pleasure first before his own which meant he basically tortured himself just to make Zayn feel good. 

Liam flashed him a glare “Don’t-” 

“I won’t, jaan.” Zayn gave a look of mischief which contradicted his words. 

Liam impatiently groaned, not caring much anymore. The need of release was all that truly mattered at the moment. “Jesus, just suck me off, yeah?” 

Zayn leaned back now giving Liam a look of shame. “That’s no way to talk to a royal.”

The desperate brunette haired boy cupped Zayn’s rosy cheek and sent him a needy expression. “Please, Majesty.” He tried a second time in a much softer tone.

“Much better.” Zayn smiled in delight. 

He then ducked down taking Liam in his mouth inch by inch very cautiously in case it would trigger his gag reflex. 

Once he reached the halfway point of Liam’s long thick length he let himself adjust to his size for a slight moment before drawing up and swallowing him back down. He did that a few times till he reached a steady comfortable pace. 

Liam’s hands found their way into Zayn’s raven locks as the king bobbed his head expertently, swirling his tongue over his slit each time he moved up. 

Every bob had Liam falling closer and closer to his tipping point. Zayn could tell because his grip in his hair was becoming intolerably tight and his hips were beginning to automatically thrust down his throat causing Zayn to gag around him.

“I’m sorry-fuck your mouth.” Liam tried holding himself back but the way Zayn took him all just drove him wild. He wanted so badly to destroy his throat and make it so he couldn’t speak for days but then at the same time he feared doing that because his voice was too beautiful to ruin.

Zayn popped off for a second bringing his hand around Liam’s twitching member. “Yeah, like my mouth?” He hummed taking him all back into his mouth moving faster along with his hand.

Liam’s stomach shifted suddenly from the sight of the king swallowing right down to the base with his hand following along and the way he innocently gazed up at him and the way his tongue slid around him. Before he knew it he was thrown into a complete paradise. 

His head was then thrown back into the pillows and his hips were uncontrollably fucking into Zayn’s mouth as his body trembled and a long heavy groan escaped is lips. “Fuck Zayn, I-I’m cumming.”

With those headed words Liam came right down Zayn’s throat forcing him to take his seed without a choice. Zayn didn’t at all mind despite all the gagging he did during the whole moment. The king just enjoyed his warm taste as Liam slid his pulsating dick out from his mouth, some of his cum spilling down Zayn’s chin; and panted out in pure great pleasure. 

The Bambi eyed Bradford king climbed up ontop of Liam and smashed his lips upon his sharing Liam’s taste with him through his tongue that entwined with his. 

They continued on roughly making out till their lips became far too raw and tender to go on. Even then they tried kissing against the pain. Their hands roaming over eachothers bodies kept them so engaged into the kiss. The only way the universe could stop them from kissing was by causing some great event….or forcing their jaws to give out. 

“Holy shit.” Liam panted, completely out of breath as he broke away smiling widely at the glowing boy infront of him.

Zayn frowned at his foreign remark but then giggled cutely, taking it as a joke. “Holy shit?” 

Liam’s face turned bright red like a fresh tomato. He had almost forgotten what time he was in. The kiss and the mind blowing blowjob he had received was that fucking exquisite!

“That was amazing, baby” Liam whispered, slyly changing subjects.

Zayn moved in close, his grin widening. “It was.” He bit his lip in the most sexiest way, Liam was sure he was sporting another boner by that very second. 

“It was my first time being fingered.” The king admitted.

Liam raised a brow. “Yeah?” He smirked in question as he brought his hand up to his smooth scruffed cheek. “Are you now regretting your decision to send me off?” In that moment Liam shut his mouth instantly, realizing he had now just fucked up everything between him and the king.

Zayn grimaced then tore his eyes away from The brunette. “This was a bad idea.” He stated, abruptly sitting up. “A real bad idea.”

“Wait. Zayn.” Liam sat up beside him. He was worried where their moment would lead to now. One thing for sure, it was most definitely not going to turn out well in the end. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“No really, Li. This was my fault.” He heavily sighed as a new great weight fell upon his shoulders making the poor king feel almost terrible by allowing what happened, happen. “This was so wrong.” Zayn added under his breath before he suddenly got up quickly to find his gown.

Liam’s heart was breaking all over again, it was like a cycle with Zayn and he had to admit it seriously was taking a great toll on him. The king was really ruining him and he was oblivious to it...like he forgot Liam had fucking feelings to.

“It’s only wrong if you make it, babe.” Liam commented while watching the boy slip on his gown, with his back facing him. 

“Do not say that!” Zayn exclaimed in a whisper, though he was faced towards the other wall Liam knew he was directing it to him. Why did he have to close himself off so much? “What we did was completely wrong, Liam. I am engaged to Lady Hadid.”

Liam lightly snorted, shaking his head in amusement. He found his lover’s statement insanely humorous. “Yeah? But who do you love?” 

At those very words Zayn spun around flashing the older boy a very sharp glare. “You know I cannot answer that!” 

Liam lifted a brow. He didn’t need an answer because in his heart, from the way Zayn looked at him and put him first above all others including little miss bitch face; Zayn loved him. He had known when he had first pressed his lips against his those many months ago. Li didn’t need to hear it from Zayn’s mouth, his eyes already had done the job for him. 

“You already have, babe.” 

The boy then moved crawling to the foot of the bed where Zayn stood in front of and got up on his knees to reach the king’s level. “It’s in your eyes, love.” He reached over, cupping Zayn’s jaw as his eyes bored deep into his gold captivating orbs. ”Your gorgeous sweet innocent Bambi eyes.” 

Zayn found it hard to look away. Liam’s eyes were like magnets refusing to disconnect from his but he had to look away. He couldn’t bare anymore pain than he was feeling. Not to mention he feared, he was far too close to saying those there forbidden words.

“I think you should leave.” He said, looking down in a sorrowful way.

Liam brought his face close. “Don’t push me away, Zayn.” Their foreheads connected. “Let me stay at least tonight. It’s my last night here, I wish to spend it with you.”

With a long sigh Zayn closed his eyes taking a long moment of silence before answering. Liam took the moment to count ever long eyelash Zayn had protruding on his lash line. 

“Fine.” He hushedly whispered against Liam’s soft swollen lips. “Just do not talk about it.”

“If you don’t want me to, I won’t. I only ask you remember how I feel about you, yeah?” 

Zayn opened his eyes falling right back under Liam’s spell by his alluring warm tasty hazelnut eyes. “Shut it.” He firmly ordered, keeping his tone hushed.

Liam breathlessly chuckled as he moved his hand from Zayn’s jaw and wrapped it around his waist along with his other arm, and swiftly pulled his weightless body back onto the fluffy bed. 

“My little princess.” Liam teasingly gleamed as he pecked the king’s button nose.

Zayn scrunched his eyes at him giving him an annoyed glare. “I hate you.” 

“And I hate you too.” Liam retorted while carefully setting the fragile boy down into the mattress beside him. If hate was the closest he could get to love then so be it. 

The young king stuck his tongue out then shifted to his side facing away from the other man. Liam shook his head as he reached down the bed and pulled up the pushed duvet and brought it over their bodies. 

“I am only doing this for you.” Zayn huffed. 

“And I’m most grateful.” Liam snickered as he then snaked his hand over Zayn’s waist and pulled him into a spoon. 

Instead of pushing Liam away from him, The king took his hand and traced it all the way down Liam’s lower arm till he reached his hand where he then tangled his fingers over Liam’s hands. “Meri Jaan.” Zayn whispered softly into the air of the room.

Liam felt his heart somewhat mend from the sight and those sweet foreign words. He instinctively leaned in and pressed his lips to his small ear in response. 

As time went on and the candles died out and the bright moon was high up in the sky reflecting into the room, and when he felt Zayn slack back succumbing to his sweet innocent dreamworld, Liam took the chance to whisper those three very words Zayn had feared hearing.

“I love you.” 

Minutes later as Liam finally allowed sleep take over his state Zayn awoke with a wide soft smile on his face. Though he should have been furious...he wasn’t. Those words made him feel something within his rusted heart that he hadn’t felt in so long. There was no way he could be angry. Especially then as Liam spooned him and held him close, securely in his arms. He could never be so upset with the boy. Why? Because-. 

“I love you too, jaan.” The king whispered with a light squeeze of his hand. “I’ll always love you...forever and ever.”

-

Birds chirped Like morning alarms that sadly reminded the two sleeping cuddling pair the dreadful day that laid ahead of them. The day Liam, Zayn’s one and and only true love was to leave him.

The first to awake was Liam of course. His first instinct was to leave because he feared he wouldn’t be able to handle watching Zayn awake in his arms one last time but as the boy stirred round towards him and snuggled into his broad chest Liam’s didn’t think he’d ever handle not witnessing it that last time. 

The king looked more like a young prince, with his eyes closed and mouth partly open with drool seeping from it. He looked so precious and young Liam was almost jealous. It should have been a crime for a man to have such beauty as they slept.

Liam ducked down and pressed his lips ontop of the king’s warm raven head, savoring all his warmth as he could—trying to imprint it onto his skin somehow...imprint all he loved about Zayn onto him and onto his mind. He loved the king that that much. That he’d imprint him onto his body forever. Including his delicious sweet scent that always drove Liam mad. 

Suddenly a tear fell from Liam’s eye. He didn’t know where it came from or why it had fallen but however, it made the scene far more dramatic. And that caused him to shed more tears. 

This was the last time he’d ever experience such a magical moment. Because of this love he had for the king...he actually believed in magic. Only the magic of love but soon he’d lose that belief because it would die with the loss Zayn.

“Li?” The young precious king croaked softly, taking Liam’s damp cheek in his hand. “Why do you cry, love?”

“Because I’m going to miss you.” Liam admitted in between a sniff.

Zayn passionately pecked his lips leaving Liam to chase after his pair as he pressed his other hand to Liam’s beating heart. “I will always be right here.” He pressed harder into his chest symbolizing what he meant. “And when you look at the stars at night, know I am looking at the same stars. Send all your love to them and I promise I will receive it.”

“Oh Zayn.” How could this boy be so wise and soft with him? It baffled Liam but in a good way. Zayn almost made him feel like he had wings that only fluttered around him. “God I love-“

“Shhh.” Zayn shushed, kissing the last word right off his lips. “I do too.”

“Majesty I-“ 

In an instant Zayn pushed Liam away, practically shoving him down under the blankets and sat right up in his bed flashing the familiar intruder a big innocent smile. “Lowden!” 

Liam frowned in the dark under the blankets from the mention of his friend’s name. How dare he interrupt their one special moment together! Liam mentally cursed him and prayed a bolt of lighting would just be sent down to strike his ass right there in the doorway.

“My apologies, I should have knocked.” Liam could hear in his tone how he was holding back the urge to crack up and embarrass the two by congratulating them. God he’d love to beat his ass in another sword fight but this time he’d be sure to slaughter him.

“I’d say.” Zayn replied, sounding pretty annoyed.

“Ye know ye can trust me, Majesty.” Lowden whispered as he slowly closed the door. “Liam, lad.” He called.

With a soft huff the hiding brunette peeked out from the covers and pushed back up against the headboard making sure his lower half remained completely covered. “Don’t you dare.” He warned blushing madly.

Jack’s lips curled into a sly smirk “Dinna worry, I wilna embarrass ye, lad.”

Zayn awkwardly looked between the two shrinking back into the wood of the board. 

“It um-“ Lowden paused sniffing the air with pugnant look. “It’s quite um-it smells much like-“

Liam coughed aloud, purposely cutting off his mate. “Lowden.” He warned. 

“Sorry.” Jack teased with a stupid Cheshire grin. “Anyways-“ his grin then faltered as he made eye contact with the dazed king. “I am afraid to inform ye Lady Hadid will be on her way up in a wee.”

Zayn slumped back sighing out in grief “Of course.”

“Shit.” Liam mumbled quietly to himself, carefully scooting off the bed while covering his bare crotch area.

“I will give ye two some privacy and try to stall her.” Lowden bowed. 

“Thank you, Jack.” Zayn partly smiled in return with a bow of his head. 

“Aye of course, yer majesty.” He started back for the door and opened it. “Liam.” He bowed once more before walking out and closing the door. 

In a hurry, Liam scrambled to where he dropped clothes at the foot of the bed and quickly grabbed each article one by one. 

Zayn sat in the bed in silence just admiring how Liam hurriedly slipped on his clothes covering all the purple and red evidence of their glorious night. The fact they were hidden under the fabrics made Zayn a bit upset because he wanted all to see the beautiful art he had left upon Liam, his one handsome lover; but after catching sight of the large luscious bruise marked at Liam’s birthmark, Zayn was quite pleased enough to let the rest of it hidden, go. That one mark was his imprint on Liam which showed he was secretly claimed by him, the King. Gigi could never relate. Ever. Never in a million years. 

Zayn was soon brought back to reality as he felt a big warm palm cup his cheek. He blinked up to Liam’s brown warm orbs and blushed. 

“Don’t shush me this time. This may be it, love.” Liam quietly stated keeping his words only between them. Zayn nibbled down on his bottom lip holding his tongue back. His love’s sincerity was far too strong to ignore. Of course his fear was greater yet he couldn’t quite bring himself to stop Liam from saying those words that he was about to say to him. 

“I love you.” 

Of course Zayn said nothing. He could not and that pained him. The poor king had to settle with pressing his lips against Liam’s one last time. It was his only way in returning his own declaration of love.

Breaking away the two stared lovingly at one another for the longest time till they heard the footsteps of the witch coming to end their most special moment once and for all.

“Go into the bathroom, quick!” Zayn exclaimed in a low whisper motioning with his finger towards the big bathroom door behind him.

Immediately Liam sprinted towards bathroom, snatching his boots up just as Zayns bedroom door creaked open.

Right then Gigi walked in wearing a fancy pink sleeved dress which seemed to be from her favorite French collection that was made and imported from the maiden land. Zayn hated how she just blew his family's money on worthless dresses and jewelry that of course would not last considering how she constantly bought new outfits on a daily. He wished he could stop her but with her being his fiancé, he hadn’t the choice but to allow it. It would make him look really bad if he limited her excessive spending. 

“Morning my love.” Gigi greeted with a big unsettling grin. 

Zayn forced himself to return a polite smile as she approached him. “Morning, my uh sweet.”

The wicked future queen leaned down and grabbed Zayn by his chin then with brutal force she pulled his head up to hers and smashed her thin dry lips onto his. 

Zayn held in a breath in a way to contain his churning stomach as he kept his eyes wide open looking elsewhere than at her. 

A few seconds later Gigi released his chin and pulled back letting a loud smack of her lips breaking from his, emit into the air of the room. “Why do you not kiss me, Majesty?” She questioned with a harmless frown.

Without hesitation Zayn opened his mouth letting whatever bullshit that first came to mind, out. “Morning breath.” He said, forcing out a chuckle.

Gigi tilted her head, an unsure expression flashing on her face for a split second. “Oh, well never mind that. It does not matter. If I want to kiss you I will. Even if you have morning breath.”

At that, Zayn couldn’t come up with anything more to say so he just gave a slight nod. He hoped she’d get his message and leave him be so he could dress and spend the rest of the morning with his Liam but of course this possessive bitch was for sure not going to give him any privacy and honestly Zayn didn’t know what the hell to do. 

And as he expected Gigi made her move and climbed right onto the bed in attempt to straddle him. That part just about shocked him and his natural instinct was to push her off but he feared creating a commotion so he did his best to remain calm as he she nestled herself at his crotch.

“Why don’t we skip breakfast and have a little fun, hm?” The young mistress sickeningly suggested as she began grounding her hips against him. 

Her forceful movements caused Zayn to panic, the feeling of her on top of him rubbing over his thinly clothed softened dick was making him feel severely nauseous by the minute. “Uh-“ he tried to keep himself as calm as he could. “W-we should wait t-till our wedding day.”  

“Enough waiting, Zayn. I want to taste you.” She said in a very unsettling tone as she reached down to pull Zayn’s nightgown up yet just as she touched the fabric the bathroom door flew open and in walked in her worst enemy.

“You’re bath is ready, majesty.” Liam bowed sneakily flashing a wink at the shocked king whom laid helplessly under the wicked sniveling mistress. 

Gigi deadpanned back to an innocent Zayn and gave him a frown “When did you allow him to become your servant again? I thought you were sending him back to-“

“Lord Horan was unable to send Zayn’s servant so Lowden had me draw him, his bath.” Liam immediately answered in a firm dominating voice.

The young mistress blinked blankly at him, her expression showed she was very unhappy. “I was asking my fiancé, not you.” She spit in reply.

A snort buzzed out of Liam’s nose. “My apologies, madam.” He apologized in sarcasm. 

That earned him two very sharp glares from both the mistress and his secret raven haired lover. “How dare you speak to me like that.” She hissed, then turning to the king under her. “Love, please do something about his foul mouth. I am your fiancé!”

Zayn looked at her, taking his chance to place his hands at her hips and lifted her off him and back onto the ground as he sat up in his bed. “I will, my love.” He faked a light promising smile. “Go down to the dining room and notify Tomlinson hat I shall be there in twenty minutes, no later.”

Gigi let out a long disappointed sigh but obediently  nodded to him. “I will do as you say my sweet. I suppose then I will see you at breakfast.”

“Yes you will, I promise and I’ll have Liam here properly dealt with.” The king swore to her with his fingers crossed behind his back. 

“Alright then.” 

She gave him a slight smile before lowering down to peck her fiancé’s reddened lips. “Love you.”

Zayn held his breath for a second while he glanced at Liam who just watched him with some unreadable look in his eyes. He’d never say ‘I love you’ to a person he did not love nor someone he did love. It just wasn’t a word at all in his dictionary.

“I-um-you too.” The young king quietly replied. His gaze falling to the blankets in his lap.

Gigi briefly spun round to face Liam and grinned like an idiot. “Farewell, Liam. I do hope you have a pleasant journey back to where you belong you little rat-“

“Gigi.” Zayn warned.

The wicked vile woman turned to Zayn and smiled innocently. “My apologies. I will go now my love.” With that she bowed and briskly strutted out.

“Zay-“ Liam began but Zayn was quick interrupt him as he sprang up. “Liam, you must watch your tongue around her!” He advisedly exclaimed.

His older lover let out a chuckle in response. “It really is no secret that she despises me like I despise her.”

“I am serious!” Zayn shamefully snapped.

Liam closed his mouth and rolled his eyes as he slowly stepped up to the gorgeous Bambi eyed king. 

“I’m sorry, babe.” He sincerely apologized looking straight into those alluring doe eyes.

In that moment Liam’s spell like always did a number on Zayn and within seconds the young king had lost his breath and was faltering back yet Liam’s fast reflexes had his back safely secured by his muscular arm. 

Liam then leaned in connecting their foreheads and softly spoke. “May I kiss you?”

Zayn adorably nibbled his bottom lip the way that drove Liam wild and innocently gazed at Liam’s plump tasty cherry lips. “You are asking for a kiss while I practically ordered you to touch me just last night?”

The brunette smirked yet blushed at the same time. 

“Yes you can.” The king impatiently accepted. “Kiss off her taste and replace it with yours, Liam. I want to be able to taste you even when her lips are upon mine.”

“Say no more, baby.” Liam wasted no time in finally pressing their lips together for a good two minutes till they had to break apart to replenish their oxygen. “Thought you said, you’d deal with me properly.”

Zayn’s sweet childlike face immediately morphed into a very dirty one and before Liam could even ask, the king was falling to his knees and already was unbuttoning Liam’s trousers. “I will.” He widely smirked.

“You only have twenty minutes.” Liam reminded with a raise of his brow.

“You really underestimate my sucking abilities.” Zayn seductively chuckled. Liam’s legs were already shaking by the king’s actions. “If I remember correctly, I had you cumming down my throat within five minutes last night.” 

And this time, Liam believed he’d only have a minute. Fuck! What this boy did to him, no one else could. “Shit.” Liam shivered as he felt that fucking warm tight wet mouth suddenly wrap around him. “Alright, babe.” He breathed out steadily while running his hands through the king’s soft raven locks.

Not once did Zayn take his eyes off Liam and lucky for them not once did they have an unexpected audience member visit them. 

Just as Liam suspected, he was cumming into Zayn’s mouth under five minutes. He had surprisingly hit the second minute mark, barely due to Zayn’s slow swirl of his tongue and that intense gaze he gave Liam the entire time.

This was by far Liam’s best yet horrible last day 

he could ever dream of. 

It was the best because him and Zayn were finally willingly intimate with one another to some degree. It was horrible because this was the first and last time he’d ever touch the boy and that hurt like fucking hell because he loved him and wanted to experience much more with him for the rest of his life but realistically, the sad truth was...it wasn’t meant to be…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaelic Translations  
> Isna-isn’t  
> Kent-knows  
> Hasna-hasn’t  
> Shouldna-shouldn’t  
> Dinna-don’t  
> Havna-haven’t  
> Wilna-Wouldn’t


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger warning: Extreme sexual content, sexual references, and partial nudity) Gigi insults Liam as usual. Liam leaves to his room. Zayn follows him. The two enjoy their last moments together. Louis interrupts them and finally figures out what they got going on. Louis supports Zayn. Harry arrives and gets a lecture from Louis. Liam leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow looooong time but like not that long lol. Don’t fret though cause my loves I’ve got two other chapters all written up and done. They just needed editing but I promise I will have them out for you soon. In those two upcoming chapters, I will say you should prob buckle in cause es gonna get craaaazy. If you’d like to make your deductions please leave comment and tell me what y’all think will happen ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!!! <3
> 
> See end notes for translations.

**May 19th 1746**

**Bradford, England**

Breakfast wasn’t much of a disaster like Zayn expected it to be. 

Liam having his last meal at the royal table with the engaged royal couple rather than in the guard’s dining area connected to the stable beside the outer part of the castle’s fine colorful garden. 

And with Liam’s salty taste still fresh on his tongue, his majesty was surprisingly not so awkward with his oblivious bitch fiancée who was sitting at the side of him; across from his secret affair.

As they finished the last of their delicious fluffy sweetened pancakes and their side of warm tasty baked beans and beef sausages; the three were suddenly greeted by a wide smiling Tomlinson who just about waltzed into the room in a way that was a little too cheery for the dread of the unfortunate morning. 

“Majesty.” Louis bowed before the king whom was respectfully setting his silverware down onto his almost empty plate.

“Tomlinson?”  Zayn greeted back in question, awaiting his announcement.

If Louis’ smile could get any wider, Liam knew for a fact he’d look freakily similar to the joker himself if he wasn’t already. 

“There has been word that Styles is only a few miles away. Shall I take Liam up to his room so he can pack or-“

“I will escort him to his room.” Zayn declared immediately, earning strange looks from all in the room. “It is only necessary I do, considering I was the one who welcomed him here.” He said in a casual tone. 

“I suppose, sire.” Louis sighed buying his excuse.

However, Gigi had to nay say against it of course. “Is that a wise idea,my love?”

Zayn glared at her for a quick second before faking a harmless smile “Of course. Since I welcomed him, I should be the one who helps send him off.”

“Even after he tried taking advantage of you and lied to you and ruthlessly threatened me, your fiancée?” She quizzically questioned looking in pure disbelief by his excuse.

The king narrowed his eyes at her, holding back the truth within him, that both had no clue about which was kinda amused him if only the lies weren’t so harsh towards his lover. “My dear, he had not exactly taken advantage of me. If I felt uncomfortable around him I would not take up the responsibility in assisting him.”

“Assisting?” The mistress snorted. “He has such a bad attitude towards I. Why are you awarding him?”

“I am not awarding him.” Zayn swore to her.”I have made orders that forbid him from stepping on these grounds in the future. If he is found even an inch within the city limits he is to be killed.”

Gigi sat back shaking her head at him in disapproval as Liam looked down at his plate to hide his slight look of hurt. 

“You should have him hanged for leaving his pregnant wife.” She spat flickering her eyes to the man who revolted her. “Bastards like you deserve to die.”

A sudden rage bubbled within the brunette. From that wicked red smirk, Liam about gave into the defying urge to reach over and wring that woman’s skinny giraffe neck but instead he somehow was controlled his anger and took all that tension onto the table which he violently abused with his closed fists. Slamming the wood he caused the China to rattle and his hosts to jump.

“You see, he is insane!” Gigi pointed out startled with a hand to her chest. 

Liam clenched his jaw, staring the dramatic woman right down to her soul; with a sharp daggering look, he hoped would kill her.

“I can escort myself.” Liam snarled in a thick tone before glancing at the young sympathetic king at the head of the table. “If you excuse me.” He said softly to Bambi eyed beauty while pushing himself up. 

Liam needed to leave that room before that foul witch pushed the right button and had him reaching over the table to strangle her. That would give them a definite reason to have him hanged. Such a sad pitiful life was not worth loosing his own over.

“Liam-“ Zayn began attempting to stand with him but the older boy was quick to motion him to remain in his seat.

“It’s alright, Majesty.” His face completely softened when their eyes connected. “I appreciate your kind hospitality but she is right. I shouldn’t be awarded for the things I’ve done.”

The raven haired king gave him a pained disagreeing look. “I-“

“Thank you.” Liam continued on, ignoring Zayn as he bowed to him.

After he had walked out the heavy room, Gigi fell into a fit of wicked laughter. Her hyena sounding cackles had Zayn’s fist clenching in annoyance. He was now really seeing how much of a bitch she really was. Why did he ever listen to Harry?

“I do not understand why you stand up for that man?” 

Tomlinson stepped to the side of the door watching Zayn carefully as he stood up and gave Gigi a very peculiar expression that Tomlinson had trouble reading—till it hit him like a brick—Zayn was really in love with Liam!

He thought Zayn had gotten over him a few months ago like the other lads but shit! he seriously was in love with Liam. Louis was fucking right the first time even if he was being sarcastic.

“I cannot risk my reputation so close to our wedding, dear. I have not conversed with him in these past four days. Please understand, my love.” Zayn tried manipulating her as he slowly shuffled away from his seat.

Gigi loudly sighed, finally accepting all of Zayn’s excuses. “Very well, I guess. He just does not deserve your help.”

Zayn shrugged not quite sure if she was right or not...It should have been flipped. Maybe Liam did not in a way but little did Gigi know about their true feelings for eachother and their secret little rendezvous the night before. 

Zayn was the one who actually deserved to be hanged for committing adultery before their wedding. Zayn was the one who didn’t deserve the help nor deserve Liam.

-

Liam stood infront of his mirror mindlessly tracing the work of art left upon his brown birthmark. He was shocked that no one even noticed. Or maybe they did but they knew not to mention it, or perhaps they denied it, or maybe they thought it was from some whore maid. All that mattered to Liam was that, he knew whom originally gave it to him and that at least relieved his boiling anger which bubbled under his skin. If it wasn’t for Zayn he would have done something worse than what he was convicted of. Far worse.

“Liam?”

At that sweet feminine voice, Liam relaxed and put on a bright smile as he swiftly spun around to meet the sparkling gold orbs of the young gorgeous king whom walked through his door. 

“Baby.” All that caged anger had withered away as warmth took back his heart. 

Zayn made sure the door was locked before he strided over to the bigger man and threw his arms around his neck. “I cannot be without you.” He admitted with the most adorable puppy pout.

Liam blushed, snaking his own arms around the boy’s slender waist. “Nor can I.”

“I am sorry about Gigi.” The king grimaced. “She knows nothing.”

The brunette chuckled lightly with a nod of his head. “She’s the insane one and she doesn’t even know it.” He joked.

Zayn cracked up nodding in agreement. “Sadly it is true.” 

“If only she knew what we did last night.” Liam mentioned in a seductive low voice as he leaned his head down close to the younger boy’s. “If only she knew how I touched you, the way you moaned my name and how you-” 

Zayn’s face reddened and he bit his lip. The images were so fresh and clear and fuck he was turned on all over again but shit, he couldn’t take the risk. Not now. Not ever. 

“We should not review the events.” Zayn advised.

Liam pulled away with raised curious brows “Why’s that?” 

“Because we cannot risk it.” Zayn seriously answered, his golden anxious eyes staring deep into Liam’s pupils.

His lover exhaled softly from his nose. He could not argue with Zayn. What they were doing was very wrong and despite how they felt about one another, it was still incredibly dangerous for them. It really was a good thing Liam was leaving that afternoon which actually was supposed to happen in the morning but Harry had to get himself stuck in a rainstorm. 

The urge to give everything up for Liam was getting stronger along with the temptation of just saying fuck it and to allow the latter to violate him however he wished. That thought said a lot to Zayn, since he was a virgin and was planning on staying one for the rest of his life.

“I’m sorry.”

Zayn instantly placed a finger onto Liam’s plump lips “Do not apologize.” He stood on his tippy toes and removed his slender finger. “I enjoyed yesterday and this morning. I will remember it always and Li-“ he cupped his cheek. “I promise you I will never do such things with another. Not even Lady Hadid.”

The king then leaned into Liam’s ears, brushing his lips upon it before speaking. “My body is yours and only yours. Even if you are too never touch it again.”

Liam’s eyes widened from Zayn’s promising words and declarations. He was going to put off his entire sex life for him and only him. Liam didn’t know if he was even worthy of that. For Zayn to save himself for him knowing they’d never encounter eachother again; really had Liam feeling something so strange yet strong. No one ever made Liam feel such feelings in his life. No one! 

“Babe.” Liam pulled the boy away from his ear then gently took his chin in his fingers and lifted his face up to his. “I love you, I love you so much, Zayn.” He pressed their lips together and kissed the king in the most passionate way that Zayn would forever remember.

As Liam moved his hand upon Zayn’s cheek, Zayn placed his palm over Liam’s fingers and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between Liam’s open lips. 

The two were soon caught up into a long passionate make out which only grew more and more passionate with their hands beginning to run over eachother’s clothes in which they were basically tearing off eachother. And their obvious bulges rubbing against one another’s fabric. By that point Liam decided to break away and ask his precious Bambi eyed boy how far he wanted to take it this time.

“Want to take this to the bed?” He asked the swollen lipped boy standing with glistening eyes under his nose. Whatever Zayn was up for their last time, Liam was up for.

“Yeah...I locked the door.” Zayn cheekily grinned.

Zayn couldn’t get over how strong their sexual chemistry was. He wanted Liam in ways he never thought of wanting with others. He wanted Liam, all of him. His body, heart, mind, fucking everything. He wanted him all to himself no matter how selfish it seemed...he wanted him and only him. Forever. If he wasn’t such a coward he’d let Liam take his virginity and dirty him up. 

Bitch Hadid always making comments of how Liam was attempting to take advantage of him, all the while Zayn wouldn’t have minded it if Liam had taken advantage of him—would it be wrong of him to actually crave being taken advantage of by him?

Liam simply snickered like he had heard Zayn’s odd wonderous thoughts, and lifted Zayn up. 

Zayn blushed as he wrapped his legs tightly around Liam’s waist.

After insuring Zayn was secured in his arms, Liam walked or more like glided them towards his smaller bleak bed where he set the king down and climbed in beside him fiddling with the last of his pant’s buttons.

Zayn put his hand to Liam’s big chest stilling him from doing anything more “Wait.” He whispered. “I want us try something new .” Zayn blushed with a hint of mischief behind his shy smile.

Liam couldn’t help but smile so wide at how innocent and adorable the king looked with those doe innocent mischievous eyes. God, if only he had his phone he’s snapshot the moment and keep it forever as his lockscreen wallpaper. 

A dirty smirk then curled onto Liam’s tender lips “I have an idea.” Zayn mirrored his smirk and raised a brow, waiting to hear his suggestion. 

“You can sit on my face.” Liam offered. Zayn frowned in confusion for a short moment till he understood what Liam had meant. His face then brightened a wild grin replaced his curious gaze. “Trust me it will feel amazing.” His lover added on.

Zayn humorously snorted but then when realizing Liam really was suggesting that as an idea Zayn shut up and accepted it.

He quickly pushed down his usual everyday Arab styled trousers as Liam settled himself back against the pillows patiently waiting for Zayn to sit on his face.

When Zayn was fully bottomless and all hot and ready, he hesitantly threw a leg over Liam’s pretty face in a straddle andplaced his nervous hands upon the wooden frame of Liam’s bed. 

“Do as you please but try not to moan. We can’t risk getting caught.” Liam warned Zayn, reminding him of their situation.

“Of course.” Zayn chuckled in reply.

His precious shy chuckles were instantly cut short as Liam licked a stripe upon his hole and spread his cheeks apart with his big warm hands. 

“Li.” The king hummed as he felt Liam continuously flicking his hot tongue over his rim till it relaxed. 

Then to his delight when his hole opened just enough, Liam slipped the tip of his tongue in very slowly causing the boy on top of him to tense a bit. From there Liam went all the way in successfully making it just as Zayn clenched and hissed out a light moan from the sudden penetration.

“I wish we could do it.” Zayn stammered out in a breath. “I would let you take my innocence and-“he paused gripping the headboard hard as Liam withdrew his tongue and shoved it back in whilst he nibbled lightly at his ass. “Uh-defile me.”

“Mm?” Liam hummed into his flesh. His left thumb on Zayn’s right cheek stretching towards the boy partly stretched hole. 

As the king began to feel Liam’s thumb painfully penetrate his hole beside his tongue he bit down on his tongue hard to hold back a wild moan; the taste of warm metal filled up his mouth quickly but he didn’t care. He focused more on the tingling sensation that Liam’s actions were building up within his core. He wanted more of it.

“Fuck” he cursed under his breath. Very slowly Zayn began to ride his skillful lover’s face.  “I would, Li. Fuck, you-“

He was cut off by Liam suddenly lifting his bum up to take a breath. “Touch yourself, love.” He ordered in a hot rough voice before plunging his tongue and thumb straight back into his whole. Tormenting the open flesh as he thrusted them at a faster pace.

Zayn didn’t waste a single second. He obeyed Liam, taking his own hardened shaft in one hand and abruptly began stroking himself at the same exact pace as Liam’s pleasing movements. He closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out to the side as he concentrated on the feeling that made his thighs tremble.

“Meri pyaar.” To his unfortunate luck Zayn couldn’t at all keep himself quiet. His moans were  loud but not loud enough for the walls to absorb. That was yet to come and Zayn knew he would not be able to hold those to come. “Yeah.”

Liam squeezed his bum quickening his tongue and thumb bringing the quivering boy over the edge fast. He was so experienced and skilled in this act, he knew exactly how to make Zayn cum and when. He was determined to end him quick yet make it memorable and so pleasuring he’d be begging Liam to help stop his never ending orgasm. 

“I-Li-I-“ Zayn’s breaths shortened, he was so lost into the feeling of Liam’s amazing thumb and tongue fucking into him, he forget his name and fuck he even forget his own name. His mind was so clouded, he swore his body was beginning to levitate or-

“Oh fu-“ The second he returned to reality his body felt like it was thrown back into space by some invisible catapult. “Oh-“

Zayn’s body violently shook hard. He almost thought he was having a seizure by how hard it was shaking. His eyes were squeezed shut and his fingernails stuck into the wood of Liam’s bed. He’d even forgotten about his hand working on his overstimulated self—and his voice. He believed he was then having an out of body experience because he could hear his voice echoing explicitly inside his ears. He didn’t think it was even coming from his mouth but it was for sure his own damn voice and boy it was loud. One had to be absolutely deaf in the castle to not hear him moaning. 

“Yeah Liam, yeah, uh yeah, jaan!” Zayn immediately realized how loud he was being by the end of his climax. So quickly he took his hand off the scratched wood and shoved the back of it into his mouth which wasn’t quite much help since he had already climaxed. He was just reaching the end of his marvelous orgasm. And like the gentleman Liam was he helped him ride out the rest of it till he recovered completely.

Once Liam slipped his tongue fully out of him, Zayn laxed forward tucking his head into his arms that were now crossed together on the top of the frame; recollecting his labored breaths. 

“Babe.”Liam chuckled, gently lifting Zayn’s hips up so he could slip out from under him. “Are you okay?”  He asked in a soft concerned tone that had Zayn melting back into a puddle. Especially with how Liam kneeled behind him with a tentative hand at his damp sweaty shoulder. God, why was he given this man that wasonly going to be taken away from him. Why was Allah teasing him!

“I do not know.” Zayn admitted as he picked his head up and turned it to the side where Liam hovered over. His seed was visibly stuck in his front messy brunette curls. Zayn couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight.

This wasn’t fucking fair!

Liam frowned out of curiosity by Zayn’s blank stare. “What?”

The raven haired king reached out a hand to try to brush some of his mess off of him but he only ended up lathering it in on accident. Oh well, at least it wasn’t as visible. 

“I um-my release is in your hair.” Zayn informed him with a shy smile. 

Liam blushed and bit his lip in reaction. “I don’t think I’ll wash my hair ever again now.” He joked.

“Ew!” Zayn snickered shoving Liam’s arm playfully. “You are mad.”

“I’m kidding, babe. I’ll wash it when I return to Scotland.” Liam giggled as he leaned in and stole a peck from Zayn’s sweet parted lips. 

Zayn didn’t laugh in response though. He actually grimaced and teared up from the harsh reality. “Liam, why am I doing this?”

Liam’s joking attitude instantly switched into all seriousness at Zayn’s one question. “Because you feel it is right.”

The young king licked his lips as he stared Liam in the eyes for the longest time before turning his whole body around to face the older boy. “Why does it hurt like hell though?”

Liam leaned back on his knees and gazed down at the wrinkled blankets under them. He thought for a moment before shrugging. He knew why but Zayn was the one to say it, not him. “I think you know, love.”

A saddened sigh left the younger boy’s mouth as he brought his hand under Liam’s jaw and lifted his head up to him so he could look deep into those shimmering brown orbs. “I care for you so much. I have never felt this way before in my life. This feeling just keeps on growing and it frightens me, Li.”

Liam lifted his hand and carefully removed Zayn’s hand off his cheek. “I know, you told me.” He sincerely remarked, softly caressing the boys small hand. 

“I love-“ Zayn caught himself, snatching his hand away almost immediately. “I cannot say it.” He sniffed looking to the side in panic.

“Hey.” Liam scooted close, wrapping his arms back around the king’s waist. “It’s okay. You don’t need to say it. I already know.” With that he guided Zayn's head back to him and kissed him. 

This was really Liam’s punishment for the horrible shit he did in his real life. The painful torture of the taste of what could have been if he hadn’t turned into such a selfish prick. The only upside to it all was the fact he even got a taste yet at the same time it was the downside as well because he’d never experience it again. 

Liam didn’t love anyone but himself—until he was thrown into this foreign dreamworld where he met the most handsome stubborn golden Bambi eyed king.  This was the first man he’d ever truly fallen in love with and he was sober ontop of it all. His love was so strong it filled in those bad urges of his. 

“I did not mean what I said about the order on you. I never did put out an order for your death. I just said that to silence Lady Hadid.” Zayn randomly confessed, putting Liam somewhat at ease.

The young brunette smiled softly in relief. “It’s okay. I figured, love.”

“I could never have you killed. That is what I am trying to avoid.”

Liam nodded, moving a strand of Zayn’s hair from his face and tucking it behind his pierced ear. “I know, baby.”

Zayn pursed his lips as their eyes connected and butterflies fluttered around his stomach. “Main muhabbat karta hu tum se, jaan.”

His lover scrunched his brows at his foreign sentence, trying to understand it. “What does that mean?”

The king pressed his index finger to Liam’s lips and gave him a wide knowing smile. “It is something my father said to me on his deathbed.”

Then on cue—or well by their unfortunate fate there was a loud rapid knock at the door that officially ended their very last moment together.

Both the men sprung up. One fixing his shirt and crazy damp brunette curls and the other scrambling to pick up his undergarments and trousers then hurriedly slipping them on before speaking. 

“Yes?!”

“It is I Tomlinson, your majesty. Madam and I heard you shouting. Your love grew worried so I told her I would check up on you.” Zayn’s head guard explained in a serious concerned voice. “Are you alright?”

“Louis.” Zayn annoyedly mumbled as he snuck a quick peek into Liam’s mirror and threw open the bedroom door. “I am more than alright.” He answered while flashing a mischievous smirk.

The short auburn haired guard looked between the too with a questioning look on his face. “I-sire?” He was quite confused.

Zayn stepped back quickly coming up with an excuse to put Louis’ curiosity at bay. “I am afraid I am a bit clumsy this morning. I tripped and fell hard on me face but thankfully Liam was kind enough to help me up.” The young king paused gleaming up at his tall brunette lover. “Again, I thank you, Liam.”

Liam smiled in return as he folded his hands behind himself and politely bowed to the young king. “You are most welcome, Majesty.” 

Louis looked at the two and-oh no, the tension. There it was again! It was ever so strong. The poor guard suddenly felt nauseous having to be there to witness and feel the strong suffocating chemistry between them. Yep, no he was not exaggerating. That was love. 

“Right.” Louis started, awkwardly clearing his throat to hopefully get the two to stop eye fucking eachother right in front of him. “Lady Hadid would be more at ease if you came along with I and explained to her the reason for your distress, sire.”

Zayn’s smile completely disappeared. “Yes...I suppose.” He sighed turning his head to his head guard. “Mind waiting a second?”

Louis shook his head, seeming unbothered by his request. “No, your majesty.”

The young king sent him a big thankful smile before looking back to his secret lover. “Liam, I do want to thank you for everything you have done. I am upset with you leaving and really if it wasn’t for these circumstances, I would have loved to Knight you as my personal guard but unfortunately because of this current situation you have put yourself under I am afraid we must settle with this.” Zayn then lifted his right hand and slipped off a big black stone, silver framed ring off his ring finger and handed it to the confused latter. “A token of my gratitude.” He lightly smiled.

Louis’ eyes bulged out of his head as a sudden gasp left his mouth. “Majesty!” He exclaimed in shock. “That is your father’s ring.” 

Zayn glanced at Louis with an odd calm expression that sent a chill down the guard’s back. “I believe Liam is worthy enough and I trust he will take very good care of it.” 

Louis stood there with his mouth agape as he tried to think of a way to get the answer he knew out of him but honestly what was the use? Like Zayn would ever admit it. He was far too naive. (So he thought)

“Sire.” 

Zayn snapped his head to Liam catching him pulling over his favored gold chain over his head. 

“For everything you’ve done for me.” He said while putting it around the young handsome bambi eyed king. “I have enjoyed these past months here. It honestly has been the best months of my life. I will cherish them always.” 

Like a spell the two fell into a trance. Both captivated by eachothers wondrous eyes and Jesus H Christ! This was horribly sickening to watch. Louis couldn’t breath. It was like all the air in the entire castle had been consumed by the two blinded idiots before him. Louis actually began wondering if him and Harry was as bad as his majesty and his secret affair.

He couldn’t even mind his tongue the second he opened it in attempt to fill his collapsing lungs. “I apologize your majesty but if you wish to kiss Sir Liam I suggest you do it now before I drag your arse out and tell your fiancée about this disgusting thing you two have between-” In an instant Louis slapped his hand over his mouth. He felt so ashamed talking to his king like that but  fuck! he had to say something. “My apologies, Majesty I did not mean that.”

Zayn ignored Louis. It was as if he somehow disappeared from his and Liam’s view. Instead Zayn just grabbed Liam by his round cheeks and kissed him hard like there was no tomorrow. Liam kissed him right back like he knew his lips so well. 

Louis’ jaw fell back open. He couldn’t believe what was happening right in front of him. It was fucking crazy. When the hell did he enter a Shakespeare play?! Christ.” 

Once the two broke away after a long agonizing minute for their one audience member, Zayn spoke up looking straight into his lover’s eyes. “I will miss you so much. No other man nor woman will ever replace you. Never will I feel these feeling again for anyone else. I swear it, jaan.”

Louis stumbled back, this was beyond what he thought. They weren’t blind after all….wait… _ ’Zayn never tripped and fell. Him and Liam-’  _  Louis shuttered at the realization he made. Wow, he never felt so late in his life over something so obvious.

“I love you.” Was all Liam said in return which made the king teary eyed. 

“Meri pyaar.” Zayn sniffed.

Liam reached out and pulled the saddened boy into a tight warm hug. “I’ll never forget you. You will always be in my heart, love.”

That was enough, Louis couldn’t allow this long farewell to go another minute longer. It was no doubt Gigi would soon grow worried and come over to check on them herself. So really they hadn’t the time to play heart and soul. They had to leave, pronto! 

“Sire. I really do apologize but I suggest we leave...now!” Louis anxiously advised in hopes Zayn would listen to him and get his ass out of the danger zone.

The raven haired king sighed as he and Liam pulled away from eachother, slowly.

“I will try my best to come see you off.” Zayn promised.

Liam smiled “Thank you, babe.”

Louis frowned at the strange nickname. “Babe?”

The two ignored the dumbstruck guard as they stepped away from one other. 

“Goodbye.” Zayn sadly smiled while backing away towards the door with Louis slowly following him.

“Goodbye, love.” Liam waved as the two exited the room.

The young brunette stepped back looking around his room that he had slept in for the past five months. The one single window near the side of the room let the last of the Bradford rays flood the empty room making it look a bit like a dramatic movie scene. If only this really was a movie.

-

“I cannot believe it!” Louis exclaimed, forgetting they both were in the castle halls around the oblivious maids.

Zayn shot him a glare and noisedly hushed his overly dramatic guard. “Shh you want the entire kingdom to hear?!”

The auburn haired man quieted down with a roll of his eyes. “I have known you had a thing for that-that imbecile but I did not know you liked him that much. It is not like you, Sire.” 

His majesty slowed down his pace, moving his head swiftly towards his mate to give him an honest equally surprised look. “No it is not.” he agreed with a sigh. “I think I-I’m in-you know.” Zayn gazed down at the floor in shame.

Louis abruptly froze quickly stopping Zayn along with him, with his hand at his shoulder. “Have you spent the night with him yet?” He whispered.

That question had Zayn’s head back up in an instant. “I am not dumb, Louis. You know how I am.”

“Well-“ Louis averted his eyes to a small hidden fresh love bite under his jawline. “You do not usually let men mark you like that.”

Zayn frowned, gritting his teeth together in annoyance. “Did you not listen to what I said?” 

“Yes I get it but why not say it, Majesty?”

The young king stepped back. This was his second biggest fear. Telling his mates that he’s a weak fucking coward who’s afraid of love, despite the reasons. 

With a long breath in, Zayn pursed his lips and chose to just face his fear. It was to late. Louis had already sought him out and he’d never leave him alone about it until he confessed the truth to him. “I’m afraid to love.”

“Afraid to love?” Louis furrowed his puzzling brows. “Elaborate, please.”

Zayn growled, ready to punch Louis out cold like Liam had done to him months ago. Hell he didn’t have to elaborate to him yet why did he feel obligated to? “You know what happened to my family?”

Louis nodded.

“I loved my family and they were all killed, Louis!” Haunting images of his horrific last flashed in his mind reminding him the very reason why he feared love so much. “My love is cursed. I cannot love anyone.” 

His golden eyes began to water and leak like hot summer rain “That is why I refuse to say the word and accept my feelings for Liam. That is the reason why I am sending him away.”

Louis remained quiet out of sympathy for his friend but then curiosity had him questioning one unexplainable thing “But I thought Liam had a pregnant-“

“Your pathetic husband lied. He feared Liam would interfere with the engagement. After finding out the truth I then decided to use it as an excuse to send Liam away.” He paused to wipe his teary eyes. “It hurts like hell but it is for his safety. I do not want to lose him in the same way I have lost my family. ” 

Louis’ eyes completely softened. It was clear he felt really bad for his majesty’s distress. It must had been so hard. He couldn’t imagine having to go through that with Harry and being that afraid of loving his husband. Zayn was traumatized from all those losses, it was understandable...and speaking of his husband, he was quite upset. Harry was fucking better than that! He lived for all that romantic shit. Why was he trying to ruin it for his own king?! That was not the man he married.

“I am so sorry, Sire.” 

Zayn shook his head basically rejecting his sorrow “Do not apologize. This is my problem. I need to grow up and be a man like I promised my father to be. My cowardness is no excuse.”

Louis felt even more horrible by his words. In a way Zayn did have an excuse. He was human! How could he not see?  _ ‘Poor boy’  _ in that moment Louis wanted to hug him and let him cry on his shoulder but he knew Zayn wouldn’t opt for that. He wouldn’t want to succumb to his weakness and show even as king he to had emotions as such. 

His majesty proceeded suddenly pulling him out from his thoughts. “Anyways Liam and I have shared beds. We have for the past five months but we never had any sexual relations until last night.” A smile finally formed upon his dark dreary face, lightening it up. “He did not take my innocence but we did do some rather-“

After having such a deep conversation with Zayn, Louis was most definitely not in the mood to hear about Zayn’s little rendezvous with Liam. “No need to tell me. I understand, Majesty.” Louis stammered, blushing at the sudden explicit images of the two that randomly decided to invade his mind. Totally not awkward. 

“I am sorry you feel you have to send him away...I mean I guess I understand with that and of course the engagement. I cannot imagine how that would affect you both.” Louis casually brought up trying to change the subject.

Zayn fluttered his eyes back down to the ground “Yeah.” 

“Perhaps it is best.” Louis remarked.

The young king shrugged slowly beginning to walk as his guard followed him. “I suppose. I must have been cursed from birth. Allah seems to not want me to be happy. I do not know why but whatever the reason I just have to accept it and be a man and lead like I swore to my father. Even if I am unhappy.”

“Sire.” The short Auburn haired guard stopped them both once again. “I do not agree with what you just said. If you want my honest opinion I think to be a true man you have to face that curse no matter the consequences. That is the only way you can break it. I mean do you really want to be unhappy all your life over something so foolish?”

“No but-“

“No buts. Pardon me, Majesty but really you should face it and just tell it to sod off. You are a very strong king. I know you can do it at some point. It may take time for you to get it and that is okay I am only trying to help you, sire.” Louis all thoroughly preached to him. 

Surprisingly Louis was more smarter than he seemed. Zayn only thought of him as the joker but he was far more than that and that made Zayn feel like an ass.

“Maybe I will.” Zayn agreed hoping to please his mate and shut him up from the truth Zayn was afraid to hear. It was true he needed time—a lot of time. “Someday.” 

“Keep optimistic, sire.” Louis softly smiled before gesturing with his head for them to continue walking towards the dining hall. 

“I will try. Thank you, Louis.” Zayn sighed returning his smile.

“You are most welcome, your majesty.” Louis grinned bowing his head. “When that husband of mine returns I will be sure to give him a talk.”

“Leave it. I do not think he meant harm. He is loyal to me and is worried for my throne. I understand him and his actions. I do not agree with them but I understand.”

“Very well then, sire.” Louis sighed lowkey already planning on what he was going to say to his idiot husband. That was no excuse for him to give innocent Liam such a bad reputation.

In the two walked inside the room where Lady Hadid remained sitting with an empty plate and an over exaggerated anxious worried look painted all over her ugly face. 

“My God, My little dumpling, are you okay?!” She shouted instantly shooting up from her seat and sprinting over to him at the entrance.

Zayn hesitated rocking back on his heel, an urge to run away from the insane woman overwhelming him...he knew better though. No matter how hard it was, he somehow kept himself planted in place and calm. 

“I am fine.”

She dismissed his answer as her eyes wandered to the shining gold chain around his neck. “Why are you wearing his slave chain?”

Zayn wanted to push her observing body away from him but he couldn’t and that annoyed him and made him more uncomfortable. The necklace was far too important for the two, she’d never understand nor learn the truth about it...no one would.  

“It is not a slave chain, it is a necklace and it was a farewell present from Liam.” Zayn simply replied trying his best to cage his temper.

“Oh.” Her eyes then lifted to his jawline. Zayn could practically feel the love bite throbbing back to life from how hard Gigi stared at it. “What is that?” She questioned with a hint of fear in her tone.

Zayn was caught off guard for a split second but luckily he managed to calmly answer though it was an obvious lie. “I believe I’ve gotten bit by some bug. It is nothing, my love.”

Lady Hadid stared at him, unsure if he was serious but then shrugged accepting it anyways. Zayn realized she was the type to dismiss the obvious due to acceptance issues. He felt deep down in her soul she knew about Liam and Him but she didn’t want to believe it...maybe she wasn’t as stupid as they thought.

“So why did you scream? What happened?” She proceeded surveying.

Zayn was about to bring up the lie he told Louis but his guard was very quick in answering for him.

“He had a nasty fall and Liam helped him up. Our poor majesty is experiencing a clumsy day it seems.” He joked smiling at the dumbfounded boy beside him who still had his lips pursed like he was gonna answer.

It took Zayn a second to side glance at Louis and finally get what he was doing. 

He smiled along and nervously chuckled. “Yeah, you know me. I am always a bit clumsy.”

Lady Hadid slowly nodded “Oh right.” and there was that look again. It made Zayn shiver to the core. “Shall we go riding, then?” She smiled hiding her expression.

“Yeah of course.” Zayn faked a grin while taking her bony hand.

“I will keep watch for Harry, Sire.” Louis notified as the two began to descend out the door.

“Thank you!” Zayn thanked from behind his shoulder with a sneaky wink.

Louis nodded, winking back knowing very well Zayn was secretly thanking him for keeping their conversation quiet and lying for him. Louis was still very surprised by the truth but sooner or later he’d at least hopefully get over it...hopefully.

-

The afternoon sun shined down from the center of the sky eliminating the entire blue sky. 

Upon the glowing rocky royal path a vibration of hooves rattled between them as loud clicks emitted into the air. Harry had returned and Liam’s time at the Malik’s castle had officially came to an end.

Waiting at the castle doors was Styles’ husband of course but there was no big welcoming smile on his face like usual. Instead that pleasant smile was a scowl and that kinda hurt and confused Harry all at once.

“Louis?” Harry frowned as he hopped off his horse once reaching the doors.

His unhappy husband crossed his arms and stood up straight, hardening his scowl. “You are an absolute arse.” He said in a low harsh tone.

The advisor was beyond confused. “Lou?”

“Do not act all innocent. I know what happened, Harold.” Louis spit aiming towards the obvious.

Unfortunately Harry was still having a hard time figuring out what his angry husband was referring too. “You know what?”

The shorter man leaned pulling Harry by the collar to get him into his face. “About Liam and Zayn.” He whispered spitting the T.

Harry was slowly beginning to understand. “Oh-uh...a-and what about them?” He nervously questioned.

“That they are fucking in love and you-“ Louis violently shoved him back releasing his collar. “ruined it because you feared their feelings would interfere with Zayn’s crown and his safety; by making up some disgusting lie and making Liam look like a bad guy.”

Harry’s eyes widened as it all clicked. He never ever thought he’d see Louis so upset with him. He’d thought Louis would have understood but after this reaction he realized he was wrong. “Louis please, love, I can-“

“No! What you did was wrong! I cannot believe you. I know you are better than this!” Louis said now sounding like he was a disappointed mother.

Harry was very sad now, he never meant to make Louis upset with him but this was his duty as Zayn’s advisor. He was to do what was best for the King. He really hadn’t a choice and not to mention Liam didn’t even belong there anyways. Liam would only alter and ruin the timeline. He had to go. 

“Love, this is my duty. I am supposed to-“

“I do not care if it is your duty! Knowing you, I know that when it comes to love you encourage it rather than destroy it. No matter what. Is there a reason as to why you had to screw that up for them?” Louis asked with a raised brow. “And do not dare make up some foolish excuse.” 

Again there was the fact that Liam wasn’t from that time but like he could tell Louis that. It was one promise he swore to keep for Liam. Everything else Louis already knew and him repeating it wouldn’t have gotten him anywhere but he had no alternative lie. 

“The time is up, Louis. I do support their love but we cannot let their feelings for eachother distract us from the fact that King Lance is so close to soughting out the truth about the Bradford Monarchy. Malik’s life is at stake here!” Harry argued, using some very important key points.

Louis did not agree with him at all though. He had his own idea on what Harry could have done instead. “You know you could have explained the importance of the engagement to Liam. I believe he would have understood and left it alone and kept their relationship quiet.” He stepped forward keeping his voice low. “Making up that lie ruined his reputation. I do not know what gave you that bright idea but I told you I would not take any blame for your doings and Zayn of course found out. I just cannot believe you.” 

“Louis.” Harry was hurt despite Louis’ honesty. 

“The witch idea was one thing but this-“ Louis shook his head in shame. “Who are you?”

“Love.” Harry went to reach forward and embrace his husband but he was rejected by Louis’ hand shoving him away. 

“Do not expect me to join you in bed when you return. I am upset with you.” Louis seriously responded breaking his husband’s heart. “You better apologize to Zayn later but do not mention our talk, understand?”

The sad curly headed lad gave his husband a nod. “Yes, Lou.”

“Good.” Louis sighed glancing back at the stables far to the side of the big castle. “I will go fetch the carriage. You get Liam and apologize to him as well.” He ordered before walking off.

Harry gave another nod in Louis’ direction and then finally walked through the castle doors doing his best not to show his hurt to the staff. He really fucked up big time.

-

“Perrie and I will miss ye greatly, Liam.” 

Liam paused at his door meeting the bright eyes of his best Scottish mate. 

“I’ll miss you too as well.” Liam lightly smiled in return.

Lowden patted Liam’s shoulder hard then reached into chest pocket and pulled out a small single piece of stone. “This is from the stonehenge in Inverness. The same magical one from where that tale I told ye about takes place. My mother gave me this when I was a wee one for good luck. Now I give it  to ye.” He took Liam’s right hand and pressed the stone into Liam’s palm. Liam could have sworn he felt it vibrate and for a second he thought it was gonna throw back into the future right then and there but thankfully it didn’t. 

“Have a safe trip.” Jack smiled.

Liam pulled the larger man into a big hug. “Thank you so much for everything, Jack. You’ve been the best, man.”

Lowden chuckled as they pulled away. “I will miss yer strange vocabulary.” He joked. “Dinna thank me, lad. It has been my pleasure.”

Liam’s smile only widened. “Do remind Zayn I love him and I’m always thinking about him.”

“I give ye my word.” Lowden swore crossing his heart with his right index finger. 

“Thank you.” Liam thanked hugging him once more before picking up a small bag beneath him. “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.” 

-

The hall seemed longer than it usually was to Liam and well honestly he prayed it would never end but unfortunately the sight of the front castle doors soon came into view along with a face he wished to never see again; and that reminded him that magic wasn’t real and it ruined his wishes with reality. 

“Li.” Harry greeted looking—was he crying? Liam had to have a double take of the boy’s sad face to make sure he wasn’t blind. He’d thought Harry would have been way beyond ecstatic about him leaving. 

“Har-“ Liam was about to greet but Harry beat him to it in a very shaky voice.

“I am sorry about what I did to you and how I treated you all this time.” He apologized surprising the brunette by his honesty. “I was thinking too much about Zayn’s throne and the future...it is my job as you know but I guess I went overboard with it. May you please forgive me, mate?”

Liam had trouble processing Harry’s apology. He never expected him to apologize, never! so this was shocking to him. Harry literally hated his guts not long ago and now he was sorry? What?

“I uh-uh forgive you.” Liam awkwardly accepted. He didn’t think he would at first but with him returning to his time very soon, he didn’t want to leave on such a bad note even if it was beef between him and one person. He just wanted it squashed so he didn’t have to live with the guilt of not making amends with that one person when he had the chance. 

“Thanks.” Harry forced on a light thankful smile. “The carriage is ready.”

“Alright.” Liam lifted his bag and followed Harry out of the castle and towards the front courtyard where the carriage and Harry’s horse sat waiting.

Once the two hopped on and got all situated they were soon ready to get on their way.

Harry, at front of the carriage grabbed the reins and tugged them down making his horse begin walk forward. 

As the horse gained speed halfway down the rocky strip Liam had heard another horse trot far behind and a call of his name from the sweet voice he was so addicted too. 

Liam immediately turned to look out the small window in back if him in time to see Zayn stalling his horse at the front of the castle doors and waving at him with a big sad smile. Gigi remained still beside him with a look of disgust.  Liam ignored her sour face andwaved back at Zayn with the hand he wore Zayn’s ring on, the one main souvenir he had of that life . He’d treasure it always like he’d treasure the memories of Zayn and their short intimate moments together. Even if this whole thing was a dream or some punishment he’d never regret for it was the most life changing experience he had ever experienced. He would never forget it. He swore it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urdu Translations  
> Meri Pyaar-My love  
> Jan-Darling/love  
> Main muhabbat karta hu tum se-I love you
> 
> Gaelic translations  
> Isna-Isn’t  
> Kent-Knows  
> hasna-Hasn’t  
> shouldna-Shouldn’t  
> Dinna-Don’t  
> havna-Haven’t  
> Wilna-Wouldn’t 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!! <3
> 
> Leave a comment and kuda pwease, if you’d like xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger warning: Slight sexual content, sick kink mention and mentions of extreme violence.) Ruth finds current whereabouts in the history books. Simon thinks her mad. Liam doesn’t return to his time like Harry trusted him to. Zayn gets a threat from Lance. Louis and Zayn come up with an idea. Louis visits Liam in time. Lance almost kidnaps Liam a second time but leaves them with a final threat. They only have a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loooong time again oof I feel bad :(   
> So hopefully you guys enjoy this, the real ride is starting and boy it’s gonna be wild ;) 
> 
> I promise I have the 12th chapter undergoing editing rn. Soon it will be up. 
> 
> Much love <3
> 
> Don’t forget to leave a kudo and a comment!!!

**July 25th 2019**

**Inverness, Scotland**

“So it says here, Liam was sent back to Scotland in May of 1746 after a rumor went around that he had a pregnant Scottish wife there that he abandoned.” Ruth explained following the context from the words of the book above her gliding finger. “He was escorted by Zayn’s trusted advisor, Sir Harry Styles. It says that he was the one who first found Liam at the stones and brought him to Bradford and he was also the one who told Zayn of Liam’s supposed abandoned wife.” 

Simon tipped his glasses down the bridge of his nose to show his uninterest. “We are really wasting our time here.” 

Ruth shook her head, quickly flipping through the pages to a bookmarked page and shoved the book into the manager’s face like a madwoman. “No wait get this.” She looked down at the highlighted words she had highlighted the day before. “Sir Styles was proven wrong when they arrived in Scotland. He was caught taking Liam to the stone hedges instead of of the city of Inverness. It is said Harry disliked Liam the most and was always trying to get rid of him for some odd reason.”

Simon flashed her a clueless look. “What are you saying, Ruth?”

“Come on Mr. Cowell!” She moved the book down and focused on Simon all together. “The Stones once again, Harry making up a rumor in a way to get rid of Liam after Zayn’s engagement to Lady Hadid, Harry being the first one to find Liam, him disliking him for no apparent reason…” need she say more. 

However for Simon it just did not click with him because it wasn’t LOGICAL. None of it was to him. “He didn’t like Liam?” He shrugged.

Ruth groaned in annoyance. “No you idiot! It is obvious he knew something about Liam like the detective said and he was wanting to return Liam where he rightfully belonged. He must have known of Zayn’s and Liam’s affair which is why he presented Gigi to Zayn and made the rumors so Zayn would take Gigi’s hand to save his throne and sign off Liam to have him taken back to Scotland. It all fits. He knew everything first before anyone else did and he tried to hide it and get rid of Liam before any of it could get out to the public.”

“Right okay, so if he was sent back to the stones or whatever, why is he not here then?” Simon quizzedly asked while slipping off his glasses.

“Let me get to that part.” Ruth frustratedly fumbled with the big history book, searching hastily for a certain page. “Liam never touched the stones.” She pointed out at the records infront of the older man. “And Harry never knew he didn’t.”

-

**May 23rd 1746**

**Inverness, Scotland**

The summer sun was setting by the time the carriage had reached the small desolate village of Inverness. Only few Scots inhabited it but from what Liam remembered the numbers of that small village more than doubled over the years for in his time, Inverness was a thriving Scottish city. It was shocking to see the changes it had gone through and how different it looked in that era. It was far different seeing it in real life rather than a museum or a history book. Iit was extraordinary.

Liam was gathering his stuff ready to exit the carriage when it would come to stop infront of the inn that was quickly approaching them but as they grew nearer and nearer to it Liam noticed the carriage never slowed down. It wasn’t until they passed the inn sign that Liam knew Harry had no intention to stop there. So Liam sat back patiently waiting for them to reach the mystery destination Harry was taking him to.

As they climbed a familiar hill Liam soon figured out that Harry was actually keeping his word and was taking him back to the gates of Hell.

Once they had arrived at the stone circle Harry abruptly stopped the carriage and called Liam out.

With a heavy sigh Liam opened the carriage door, with his bag in hand and followed close behind Harry up to the stones. 

Ever step Liam took the more strange he felt. He felt he had walked onto some electromagnetic field that was pulling his body every sort of way like those torture games on the computer. 

Entering the circle was even worse. A loud bee like buzzing filled his ears making it almost impossible for him to hear what Harry was saying to him. The sound was more than just annoying. 

“I trust you will return to your time when I leave.” He said over the buzzing. Liam almost missed his entire sentence but he heard it all. 

“So, I will let you be.” He walked up to Liam who was very distracted by the silent noise and embraced him in a quick warm hug. “I am sorry but this was bound to happen. I even made you a promise to bring you back here and as you know I always keep my word.”

Liam used the sound as an excuse to ignore Harry’s pitiful apology and excuse. It was all bullshit to Liam. Though he understood Harry’s reasons, it still did not give him a right to do such things as this. If Harry was so sorry, he would have gave Liam a choice to stay in Inverness or return to the stones not force him into one option that Liam clearly did not want.

“There’s buzzing I can’t hear you!” Liam shouted acting deaf while pointing up at the middle stone. “I’ll see ya later.”

“If there ever is a later.” Harry replied with a sigh. “Farewell, Payne” with that final goodbye the curly headed righteous boy spun on his heel and returned to the carriage.

Liam watched as he hopped on and rode away leaving him there at the stones that Liam was expected to touch and return home but he wasn’t going to yet. Now was not the time. Fuck Harry thinking he’d done something right. He really shouldn’t have trusted Liam with returning by himself. What an idiot.

The brunette haired boy chuckled. “Dumbass.” He swiftly turned to the large center stone that he vaguely remembered from when he had arrived there and he grinned at it. “Sorry but I just don’t think it’s my time.”

And like a spell that had been broken the buzzing stopped and cleared out from Liam’s ears.  _ ‘Time traveling machine is off’  _ Liam joked to himself as he backed out freely into the open land outside of the magnetic circle. 

He bowed to the stones, gratefully smiling at them. “I’m glad you agree.” 

Then despite how dark it was Liam used the moonlight to guide his way back to the little village below the hill and descended towards it. 

With the small amount of money Zayn gifted him, Liam made a plan to buy a room at the inn and get some type of job to pay his way there. He was not going leave just yet. He was at least going to wait till he felt it was his time.

-

After a horrid rehearsal dinner with his fiancée whom he was forced to be with Zayn ran to his room without a single word and slammed the door.

Having Liam gone was a mistake. Zayn was numb with a pain of a heart that was broken and yearning for that feeling of completion that it once felt when Liam was around. His heart was completely empty. He needed Liam.

Zayn shuffled towards his big mirror as his had reached up and fiddled the gold chain that Liam had placed around his neck. The thought of taking it off like Gigi had asked him to at dinner sickened him. Taking the chain off was the last thing Zayn wished to do. He swore not to the day Liam left. No matter what it was to stay around his neck forever.

Of course Zayn could not tell Hadid that but he did refuse to listen to her and that led into their first massive royal argument which was stupid considering they were fighting over a necklace—that Liam had given him.

Either way there really was no point fighting about it, whether Liam had given it to him or not. Zayn was the king meaning he had far more power than Hadid so what she asked of him did not matter to him. She had no say to anything...yet. 

Zayn blocked his angry thought and replaced them with the memories of being in Liam’s big warm muscular arms. He let his fingers fall to the one fading love bite Liam snuck under his jawline. Zayn wished it was somehow imprinted there and in a way it was because even as it was fading away he could still feel Liam’s lips there mouthing at it but it never brought the bite back to life. 

Tears began to form at the corners of Zayn’s eyes as he focused on the bite that gave him so many memories from the nights they spent cuddling and the last two most memorable days that Zayn never regretted. Was it strange that Zayn was cursing the fact that he did not allow Liam to take his innocence in those last days?

Aside from all that, there was another thing that Zayn was so disappointed in himself for not knowing like he had planned to—the secret Liam had hidden behind his eyes. 

With that time taken away from him figuring out his secret Zayn felt like an utter failure. There was so much more he wanted to know about Liam that Liam refused to open up about. Zayn knew if he kept up his adorable puppy charm Liam would have fallen more in love with him and tell him. He hadn’t the chance of even attempting now. He never would again and that kinda annoyed him cause, fuck, he was really looking forward to finding out Liam’s deepest secrets.

Like the living dead, Zayn dragged himself to his bed not bothering to change out of his special wedding dinner outfit and plopped face first right down onto the mattress in the spot Liam had laid the night they shared great passion for one another. 

Zayn nuzzled his nose into the fluffy pillow taking all that was left of Liam’s unique sent. How he missed it and missed him. And how he missed his lips and his sexy low voice that had Zayn constantly struggling to control his sanity over. Liam himself was too dangerous for Zayn, in a sexual loving way that is. 

A dirty idea popped into Zayn’s head—A pain reliever to his loss. 

The young king almost ripped down his pants and clean tights to his thighs then positioned his bum into the air imaging it was Liam pulling his hips up and before doing anything else he soaked three of his fingers getting them ready for prep. If this was his only way of handling the pain of Liam’s absence than so be it. Imagining wasn’t all bad and it felt so fucking amazing yet it was nothing like the real thing, just a bit fulfilling for a limited amount of time till he needed another little session. Nobody needed to know.

-

**May 24th 1746**

**Wolverhampton, England**

Hearing the news of his lost nameless fugitive was such delight to the King. Especially since now he had proof that he had came from the Malik’s kingdom. Now he could take that boy down and his families entire illegal work. They were finally about to get what was coming to them.

Every man in Bradford was a traitor thanks to Zayn’s ancestors. They disrespected the king of the England and assisted the Scottish rebelscum for far too long. The time for them to pay had finally come. This was the end to the Malik’s rule. Lance was prepared to take charge of Bradford and restore it back to a loyal British kingdom. He’d use Zayn’s head at the cutting block as an example to the citizens of what happens when you go against the king of England. Of course he would flog Zayn a bit first till he was unconscious. It would be cold hearted to have him anticipating the feeling of the axe blade piercing his neck. At least Lance was somewhat human in that aspect. Or maybe he wasn’t. Maybe in reality he really was a monster in torturing those whom he believed deserved it and he used that as an excuse before putting them to death. 

Like he was doing them a favor so they wouldn’t feel their death but realistically, they already had suffered the pain greatly from the torture itself. Death was their escape and oddly Lance never felt the high when he killed them like he did when he disfigured their faces and their bodies out of recognition. That was exactly what he was planning to do to Zayn before killing him. The thought excited him. England’s most handsome young king laying there at the block with a face that would give Bradford’s citizens nightmares for years. 

Lance was tingling with excitement.

“Deliver this letter at once.” Lance ordered his trembling messenger who stood before his throne. “I will have my guards ready the horses for you.”

The messenger boy rapidly moved his head up and down while he took the branded envelope and stuffed it into his brown letter pouch. “Yes, your Majesty.” He bowed.

Lance waved the boy off dismissing him to do his duty. He then looked up to his guard beside him and stood up onto his feet. “Ready my horse and gather a few men. We will visit Inverness to see if Malik sent him there under his protection. If he is not there then we will invade Bradford without warning and capture the two, understand?”

The guard bowed accepting his king’s violent plan. “Yes, sire.”

Lance remained standing there as his guard exited the room and grinned in ghoulish way that had his surrounding guards trembling fear. 

It was evident this man was the spawn of Satan and sadly none of Lance’s guards or maids could escape him. They were stuck having to serve him. He was far worse than his father or who they thought was his father.

-

**May 26th 1746**

**Bradford, England**

Zayn sat in silence sipping at his tea and ignoring the fact that Lady Hadid was sitting across from him on the other side of the table, glaring at him.

“I do not know what’s gotten into you.” She spoke breaking the silence. 

Her fiancé flickered his eyes up to her with an unfazed expression. 

“That Liam boy, he was a witch. He did something to you. I can just tell.” Hadid assumed instantly angering the king.

Zayn slammed the tea cup down onto the table and inhaled deeply, flaring his nostrils. “Men cannot be witches.” He corrected in a firm tone. “He did nothing to me. You really need to not worry.”

“Then he had to have met with a witch. He casted a spell on you. I swear you are not the same. You haven’t been since he left.” Gigi tried reasoning but Zayn did not agree. She knew the truth but she refused to believe it and if Zayn said it then he’d probably ruin everything for all of them so kept quiet and let her make any accusation she wanted...almost any.

“He was a close friend of mine.” Yeah close. Closer than that. “The news was sudden, not to mention the timing of my decision was not the best considering I was forced to decide in the time of our engagement. I am still in a stage of shock, please understand, love.”

Gigi rolled her eyes and slumped back into her chair in denial. “You do realize he tried taking advantage of you and he assaulted me. How can you still refer to him as your friend?”

Zayn took his turn to glare at her. “He has done a lot of good for me in the past. It is hard to accept his wrongs. Besides, aside from those wrongs he really is a good man.” He argued, defending his lover.

“A good man?” Lady Hadid snorted in amusement. “He abandoned his pregnant wife and tried pursuing you.”

The king was growing annoyed by that shit rumor that Harry had made up. It sounded really bad and it made Liam look like an ass. There was no excuse for those doings, Zayn agreed but the thing was Liam never did that. It was a lie—A secret lie that was meant to remain as one. 

“He is human like us. He made a mistake and I am sure he learned from it.” Zayn retorted, quickly covering his saddened look with another sip of his tea. There was so much truth in that sentence. 

Zayn had to admit he may had made a mistake letting Liam into his world and allowing him to consume his mind then sending him off because of his curse but it was what he had to do...the only difference was, he wasn’t sure if he learned anything from it. He’d do everything again if he could just not the part of sending Liam off like he did. Maybe that was his lesson. If he ever ran into Liam again he feared he wouldn’t let him go.

Before Lady Hadid could detest Zayn’s reply the two were suddenly interrupted by Zayn’s head guard, Louis who tumbled in sweating from head to toe with a look of fright in his blue eyes. 

“Sire, king Lance has delivered you an urgent message. I suggest you come read it in your office at once.”

The second Zayn heard that very cursed name he almost sprung up immediately and sprinted out of his castle in horror but he hadn’t a choice. He had to stand up to the man and take what he had for him. Even times when Lance hadn’t acknowledged Zayn he knew very well he was planning his death along with all of Bradford and that kept Zayn up most nights. He knew he was already in danger for breaking Liam out of Lance’s grasp. Lance hadn’t known but the man was like Zeus. He knew everything and if not he’d eventually find out sooner or later. 

“Fuck.” He muttered under his trembling breath. Zayn forced his eyes up to Louis’ obvious gaze. Lance knew. Zayn didn’t even need to read the letter for it was evident. There was no other reason for him to send such an urgent message. 

“If you will excuse me, love.” Zayn said quickly while pushing himself away from the table. “I must go.”

Both Louis and Zayn hurried up to his office where the letter awaited them. They made it up there in record breaking time. Them stumbling inside panting like fish out of water as one shut the door and the other eagerly grabbed the envelope.

Zayn glanced at Louis, envelope in hand awaiting his nod of approval before opening it. Louis got the message and quickly nodded encouraging him to open the ominous letter. 

Very slowly Zayn ripped the paper at the seal and opened the envelope. He stared at the folded parchment inside contemplating whether or not he should read it or have Louis read it for him. 

“Majesty, do you wish for me to read it aloud for you?” Louis questioned in concern.

Zayn instantly shook his head. He was a king, he had to read it himself. It was a letter to him for god sake. “No.” 

Finally, Zayn pushed himself to pull out the message and unfold it into his view so he could read the words it held. 

After dropping the envelope onto the ground the young king observed the cursive writing prolonging the tense moment before reading it out loud.

“ _ Dear, Malik _

_ I have received word from an anonymous source that you were the one responsible for abducting one of my prisoners and keeping him as your own slave. This prisoner goes by the name of Liam Jawaad. I have come to realize the name Liam bares is not his true name. I do recognize it to be of your cousin whom was killed in battle your father started between our two kingdoms. I know now you have kept this man for reasons that I believe are unlawful. I am very disappointed in you, Zayn. As a young king I had hoped you to be a different king than your father. Unfortunately, because of your mindless actions I am afraid I must take this to the king. Also I do feel I should inform you that I have knowledgement of where you have sent my prisoner. I will retrieve him and deal with him as I see fit.  _

_ For your interference, I will say you have not a pleasant punishment coming your way. You have become just like your ancestors and because of your rebelling against the king you will be dealt with rightfully. The Bradford monarchy will collapse and fall under Wolverhampton’s rule. I gave your father my word that it would happen. There is no use in running, Zayn. It is best you turn yourself in and receive your punishment for your betrayal against your country and the crown of England.  _

_ Signed, Lance Frey Payne _ ”

Zayn stumbled back into the wall behind him as graphic images of Liam being beat to death at the hands of Lance just like his family had been flashed in his mind. He never dodged the curse. It got him. Liam was going to be killed because he loved him and he didn’t even get to confess it to his face. 

No there had to be away.  _ ‘You need to face it and tell it to sod off!’  _ Zayn looked to Louis looking for answers. “Louis, there has to be a way that we can save him!” He exclaimed, tears pouring from his eyes.

Louis scratched his head and began pacing the room, deep in thought, searching his knowledge for the best way out of their mess. Then it hit him by his fifth full pace. Something Harry had once told him long ago before they married as a joke when Louis asked him what he’d do if his life was threatened by an enemy of the kingdom.

_ “I would marry you because no one can touch a noble’s man without causing a war.”  _

_ ‘That’s it!’  _  “Marry him!” Louis blurted.

Zayn lifted his gaze up to him and gave him an outrageous look. “What?!”

“Listen, Harry once told that the best way to insure someone’s life is if you marry them. You have to be a king or noble for it to work and well you are a king. You have a chance!” Louis rambled on explaining.

The young king knew not what to say to that. It didn’t make sense to him. Catching on to his silence Louis quickly went on in attempt to give him a better understanding.

“Lance said he believes you are hiding something unlawful bout Liam and because you broke Liam out it was unlawful and proved the point but if you marry Liam it would show Lance was wrong. His say would backfire and he’d be the unlawful one for kidnapping your financè without a valid reason twice and threatening both of your lives over illegal activities he believes you are participating in. He would be the one with a noose around his neck for even daring to take your fiance's life. And with this letter you would have proof in your defense so Lance wouldn’t be able to get away with it like he did with your family. We can stop him!” Louis was amazed by how smart he sounded. Being married to a royal advisor had its benefits in such things.

“What about Lady Hadid?” Zayn mentioned bringing Louis down from his pride. 

_ ‘Fuck, there was that.’  _ Louis sighed, thinking about an alternative to what to do with the bitch. “Maybe we can call it off and send her away before making announcements. Besides only the castle staff and the court know of your engagement. None even agree with the engagement, so perhaps they would easily help us play this off.” He guessed off the top of his head.

Zayn tilted his head, not at all seeing his plan possible. “And what about the proof of our engagement? The ring-“ he then remembered giving Liam his father’s ring. What a coincidence that he gave Liam that ring without a thought of the danger upon them. It actually could have worked in that aspect but—Gigi. That was their one problem. And the convincing the nobles to take part in the scheme. 

“Sire?”

The king looked up to Louis, an idea flashing into his head. “If that is our only way than so be it. We need to start planning now, though.” Zayn stated in firm serious tone.

Louis smiled with joy once Zayn accepted his plan. “Right then…”

They went on discussing what to do and how to deal with the small Bradford court and how to handle calling off the original engagement before it got to into the British papers. 

Later that day Zayn was able to convince his nobles while Louis did the same with Gigi yet with her he was forced to lie and whatever excuse he made, Zayn was shocked to see it had worked for by dinner he was informed she was returning to America to check on her family. That gave them more than enough time to play out their plan.

Zayn was pleased to finally be freed from that one bind. He couldn’t even think about their consummation without gagging excessively let alone think about having to be married to her for god knows how long. Liam was just what he needed. This was the time he’d stand up to his curse and save the one he loved. Hopefully he’d succeed despite how last minute this plan was. 

-

**June 1st 1746**

**Inverness, Scotland**

Liam peeled off his sweat soaked blouse and threw it onto a stack of hay as he continued to hack away at the tall grass with a heavy rusted rake curled tightly into his calloused hands. 

If it wasn’t for him consistently going to the gym and lifting weights and such in his time, he wouldn’t have survived the hard labor he was given to pay for his room and board at the inn. 

The woman was gracious to let him work. Liam was so grateful, he worked harder than she had asked him and that concerned her since she didn’t want him to work himself to death. He may had been British but with how caring and kind he was she didn’t think he deserved death at all like the others.

In the six days Liam was quick to fall into routine. The people grew to love him quickly. It only took him a day to first befriend an orphaned boy name Fionn who stayed in the room next to him for free. Liam learned he lost his parents when the British armies invaded their village near the border of England and Scotland. Apparently there was rebels hiding there and since no one wanted to turn themselves in. the entire village was put to death and burnt down to the ground.

Luckily Fionn’s parents were smart to send him off to collect some fresh water from the well far behind their house that day. The screams were traumatizing to him and the terrified faces of his parents burning before him haunted him every single night but despite all that he was happy to be alive. 

Because of Fionn’s experience the people welcomed him and took care of him. The men taught him to defend himself and called him a warrior. The boy was a popular legend for surviving the invasion. Liam didn’t know him all that well but he was impressed with how positive the boy remained though he had lost his home, his friends and his family. If it were him he probably would have committed suicide in all honesty. Fionn was strong for his age. He inspired Liam to stay strong for Zayn though he’d never see him again. 

Anyways as Liam worked through the excruciating heat in the field he began notice a strange breeze gently swaying the brush of grass around him. The eerie natural event made him stop what he was doing and glance behind him to make sure everything was okay. 

Something was wrong. 

As soon as Liam gave into his gut feeling he saw a single familiar figure riding up through the field on a horse straight towards him 

Liam panicked. He gripped the wooden handle of the rake hard, carefully raising it up in case he was threatened. The closer the figure got Liam soon realized there was no threat from his visitor but by the look of his anxious face he could tell he had bad news to share.

“Liam!” The head royal guard called out, speeding towards him.

“Louis?” Liam shouted back in shock, dropping his weapon in an instant.

Louis woed his horse and hopped off, swallowing thickly as he stood in front of the muscular scarred man “Liam, His majesty and you are in great danger.” He informed in a serious tone.

Liam furrowed his brows. “Danger?” How in the world would they be in danger? Wasn’t the point of Liam being sent away was to avoid any threat? 

“King Lance found out about Zayn freeing you. He has charged Zayn on multiple accounts and has sent for you here. Him and his men should be here any minute. Zayn has had me beat them here to help guide you through everything.” Louis exclaimed running out of breath at the last sentence. They were running out of time fast.

“Guide me?” Liam was fairly confused.

“We have a plan.” Louis remarked, anxiously scouting the area for Lance’s men.

The young brunette didn’t quite understand. Six days and his life was already at risk. Liam was beginning to believe curses were truly real and Zayn wasn’t kidding at all about his. He’d never been so frightened. It raised Liam’s panic. 

“Where’s Zayn? Is he okay?!” He eagerly asked flying his hands upon Louis’ shoulder and shaking him. 

Fuck his life, he had nothing to live for but Zayn did. He had people who fucking relied on him and he was young and so innocent. Zayn didn’t deserve to die at such a young age. 

“Do not fret, Zayn is safe.” Louis eased him in a calm promising tone. 

Liam nodded sighing out in relief. “Tell him not to worry. I can take care of myself.”

Louis scoffed shaking his head at him in disagreement. “No you cannot. First Lance would torture you till you wished your were hanged then he would have you watch him torture Zayn in the same way until it broke you. You must trust me. Zayn and I have a brilliant plan.”

Liam grew curious. What the hell happened in those six days?? “What plan?”

“Zayn will marry you.” 

Liam was completely taken aback. Did that mean the engagement was called off? If so how did Gigi go through with it and how the hell did Zayn pull it off in just a few days?! He felt he’d been kicked in the stomach and all his air had abandoned him. The news wasn’t just news, it was more than that. News was maybe something he could handle receiving but this? His mind was spinning and oh shit he was feeling sick. 

“Wha-“ Liam gaped only to be cut off by the other man.

“I do not have time to explain.” Louis stated seeming to have torn his worried eyes from behind them. “Just let me do the talking and if you are questioned about the engagement just play along and agree with everything I say, understand?”

Liam gave a slow steady nod in response.

“Oh and that ring Zayn gifted you is your engagement ring. Keep it on your ring finger.” Louis whispered keeping his eyes on the monsters that were approaching them in his reflecting crystal orbs.

On cue, Liam felt a big aggressive hand jolt him back and turn him around. He was met with the eyes that resembled much like his father’s. The same menacing eyes that abused him ruthlessly day and night since he was a child. 

Poor Liam felt like a helpless frightened boy all over again. 

The man wickedly snorted. “You little fiend thought you were safe under Malik’s protection?”

The young brunette blinked blankly at his menacing face that offered an eternity of Hell to him, an offer he could not refuse, literally. 

Liam hadn’t been so afraid since the first time he had been picked up by this man who was technically supposed to be his uncle on his mother's side but after he was raised by the Paynes all his life he was more like Liam’s father. 

“Malik is his fiancé you, flop doodle.” Louis snapped with a bite of sass as he pulled Liam from Lance’s grip and pushed him behind him.

Lance narrowed his eyes in disgrace at the short boy. “Dare you speak to me like that. I am a royal!”

Louis raised his brows, seeming unbothered by that fact. “Not my king, mate.” The auburn reminded with a cheeky smirk.

“Regardless, all royals are to be given respect!” King Payne reminded.

_ “Not ones like you.”  _ Louis wanted so badly to say but he knew that could’ve had him in a lot of trouble so he held his tongue from further insults Lance deserved. “My apologies, sire.” He used much sarcasm in his tongue. “Anyways.” 

Lance groaned in between a low sigh, expressing his frustration with the head Bradford guard. “Liam is Malik’s fiancé, then? He questioned flickering his eyes to the quiet young man standing close behind Louis. Liam was hiding as best as he could from those viscous dagger like eyes. 

“Yes, Sir.” Answered Louis with a firm nod. 

“Shut it, I want to hear it from him.” Lance growled as he set his gaze fully at the timid brunette. “So, Liam?”

Liam’s breathed in a steady breath as a way to calm his nerves. The man was far worse than his father, he had to admit. Probably was the monster that always haunted his dreams as a child. Liam did not want to face him in any way but in this moment, he hadn’t a choice. Just one simple answer. “It is true.” He said in a surprisingly calm voice.

The old king stepped back staring at Liam with a freaky unreadable expression before he threw his head back and cracked up in laughter. “Malik is a brainless fool.” 

Liam glanced at Louis looking for an answer to Lance’s reaction. Louis avoided their eye contact.

“Marrying a man who cannot conceive an heir. Bradford is sure to collapse.” He evilly cackled like some evil mastermind. “A proper fool.”

Louis cleared his throat, earning both Liam’s and Lance’s attention. “You do realize there are still ways to produce an heir in these certain situations.”

Lance snorted. “I suppose but still the child would not be from both parents. Who would have even thought Yaser’s one son and heir to the throne would be a man who takes it up the arse.” He burst out into laughter all over again. “Bradford is corrupt. The citizens would revolt against the marriage. I may not have to do a single thing. Zayn has done everything for me. Bradford will be mine.” 

Louis laughed along but for a complete different reason. “In your dreams, King Lance. Think what you will.” 

King Payne shared a smirk with the younger lad. “Aside from Zayn’s own mess.” He calmed down flicking a bang from his eye. “Why did Zayn not come to me and claim his fiancé when I had him locked up in my dungeon?”

Louis rocked on his heels with his hands behind his back and shrugged. “Well perhaps because of all the torment you put him through in his childhood. He does not fancy talking or conversing with you. I do not blame him.” 

“He is afraid of me?” Lance chuckled in great delight at the obvious fact. “Good, he should be. Always.”

Louis’ face dropped into a frown. He wished he could defend Zayn better but he couldn’t quite come up with anything that wouldn’t result in Zayn being automatically scheduled for some dangerous duel. 

“Such a pity that I have not gotten Liam’s surname.” Lance mentioned, his eyes once again back on Liam. 

Liam gulped when their eyes met. He never thought he’d be so ashamed and afraid of being a Payne at the same time. 

Louis caught on and quickly spoke to save Liam from any pressure. “His name is Jawaad.” 

Lance turned to Louis. A sharp glare on his face. “I highly doubt that is his true name.” 

“It is.” Louis promised. “His father passed when he was a babe. Years later his mother married an Arab man hence his surname now. She never told Liam of their past name.” The auburn fibbed the entire story. It all came from his mind at that precise moment. 

Liam nodded along as Lance glanced at him for approval. There was still disbelief in his dark eyes. Liam knew there was no way they’d get him to believe that lie. He was very smart and wise and experienced. They hadn’t a chance.

“Alright then.” Lance said anyways, surprising the two without a further argument. “So where is this engagement ring? And why is Malik’s fiancé here and not in Bradford?”

“Have you not seen his hand?” Louis snatched Liam’s hand suddenly, earning a slight gasp from the boy and pushed it up into the king’s face showing him the big ring he wore on his wedding finger. 

For a moment Lance’s eyes got big, like he recognized the ring but then he blinked and tried to cover it up. “Malik gave this man his father’s ring as an engagement ring?”

“Why not? Louis questioned, releasing Liam’s hand. “Zayn is actually in love with Liam. They are not in an arranged marriage. He trusts Liam with his father’s ring. It is like a symbol of their trust and love for one another.” And maybe that really wasn’t the best thing to say cause now….Louis had given Lance a bit of their weakness.

Lance let out a dark chuckle. “I am sure Malik knows that marrying a commoner for love is a big mistake in the monarchy let alone marrying a man. If this is true as you say then you should all know he really is steering the monarchy of Bradford into the ground. His family already had been gearing them towards that but now what can I say?” His lips lifted into a nasty grin. “I knew the Malik’s were all corrupt from the start. They never deserved to rule Bradford. They never were fit for royalty. Their end is now finally upon them. They had their minds filled up with foolish ideas and now look where it got them.” 

Louis took his turn to glare but it was at the king and his insulting words. He and the Payne’s were much of the cause to Bradford’s downfall. Not the Malik’s. Yes, they may had betrayed the king of England but it was all for a good cause. They helped keep a peace between the English and the Scottish and the Irish. Without them, things would have been a lot worse. 

People loved the Malik’s but the Payne’s were too prejudice and righteous and not only that, they were thirsty for more land and the Malik’s were an easy target though for years it was a struggle to break them. Now they had, after much loss that the Payne’s caused the Malik’s. Only thing the Payne’s didn’t know it yet and that was the Malik’s last defense. Still the Payne’s couldn’t get enough proof of the Malik’s secrets. Even if they took out the very last Malik aka Zayn they still wouldn’t have proof and in a way Lance would feel like he’d fail even if he was given Bradford in the end.

“In case you forgot, you and your men were part of the reason why the Malik’s had began falling. With all those merciless wars and the murders you committed in the royal family. You took Zayn’s family away from him. How do you sleep at night with the thought of all those lives you have taken?” Louis was pissed off now. How dare he speaks about the Malik’s that way?! They were innocent. He was the bad man here not them. 

The man’s grin widened like what Louis said was amusing and he was proud of it. Proud of being a murderer. “I may get off on it.” He whispered darkly.

Liam felt sick, severely sick. He wondered how the hell he was related to such a revolting despicable man. How was the man even human?

“You are sick.” Louis breathlessly spat.

“Thank you.” Lance pleasingly smiled. “Now, when shall this wedding be?” 

“Tomorrow afternoon.” Louis answered immediately. 

King Lance tilted his head slightly. “I really call this a bluff.” He said honestly. “I know Zayn is not stupid enough to make such a foolish decision. I feel you are making this up to save this peasant’s arse.”

Liam spoke up. “It’s all true.” He swore. “I love Zayn and he loves me. He asked me to marry him and I accepted. We have nothing to hide. Nothing.” He was so bold, Liam couldn’t believe he had actually taken a stand against the man he greatly feared.

Lance eyed Liam for the longest time with those dark Satan like orbs. Liam felt he could see his very soul. That made him shiver. Lance was not one to fool.

“Neither of you answered my question from earlier.” The king of Hell reminded. “I will dismiss it. However, if I hear you two have not married by the morning after morrow than I will take you, my prisoner back and deal with you as I please.” He looked to Louis. “ If any of you try to stop me, I will be sure to notify the king of England, understand?”

Both Louis and Liam nodded in a unison. 

“They will be married, sire.” Louis promised Lance.

“We shall see.” Lance said while he hopped onto his black horse. 

Before anyone of the boys could reassure him anymore, Lance and his men turned and galloped away. 

Liam had never felt so relieved to have the threatening man gone away from them for hopefully ever. Course they’d meet again but Liam didn’t want to think about the next time. Not until it happens. 

“Liam.” 

The brunette abruptly turned and faced the short Bradford guard. “What?”

“You will marry Zayn.” Louis stated in all serious tone. 

Liam was baffled by the turn of events. It was like a dream. Everything felt like a dream to him. How was any of this real? Like okay, he had a chance to return to his time and his world but he didn’t. What if those feelings and such was to keep him in this dream? What if he was actually in a coma and his soul was having trouble deciding whether or not to leave his body? What the hell was he thinking?! 

“Look, I understand you are in complete shock but Liam we have not enough time.” The older boy anxiously explained. “We must go over some things.” 

Forcing himself to face the reality of what was currently going on, Liam let go of his rake which fell gracefully onto the grassy plowed ground and gave Louis his full attention. This was a serious matter. No time to play that game again. It had been months already, he had to accept it. 

“Go on.” Liam pushed.

Louis leaned back against the hay, letting out a heavy breath before beginning. “Long story short, Zayn had gotten a threatening letter from Lance as you now know. He threatened both you and Zayn because he believed Zayn was protecting you which was true but we could not confirm that because it would result in both of you losing your lives. Zayn was terrified about what Lance would do to you. And begged me to help him come up with something. He truly has deep feeling for you, Liam.”

Liam lightly smiled, he could just imagine how Zayn reacted. The young king was no doubt head over heels for him. The fact he sent him away to protect him from harm said a lot. Liam now understood Zayn completely but sadly his plan wasn’t quite working as he hoped. 

“Zayn and I thought of ways we could protect you then I came up with a marvelous idea. One that no one would question. Marriage!” He exclaimed “He wasn’t sure about it at first because of his engagement with Gigi but since it was still between his nobles and him he finally agreed with it and we called off his engagement. Gigi was sent back to Boston over some family matter that I made up, Zayn talked to his nobles and got them to work with our plan and then I was sent here to tell you before Lance got to you. I barely made it as you see.”

Liam was fairly shocked about how fast they came up with the plan. He wasn’t sure what to say. For the past week or so he was living a much different life which he became accustomed to quickly and then they had to come right back and start it all over again. Not that he’s complaining. 

When Liam didn’t say anything, Louis went on. “A few days into my journey here Zayn got together the marriage stuff and well he’s expected to arrive here tomorrow afternoon.”

The young brunette nearly choked on his spit. He was to marry Zayn legit the next day. So suddenly. And he hadn’t a say. Again, not like he cared because god, he loved Zayn and like he said before he could only see himself marrying Zayn despite how cheesy it sounded and well, their situation. Now it really was going to happen and damn! It was a lot to take in. 

“Now listen, we are going to have a traditional Scottish wedding ceremony. Zayn requested it because you are here and he feels safe with these people. He wants to honor them and thank them for their help over the years. It is to strengthen the alliance.” Louis explained. “I will say Scottish weddings are very different. Meaning-“ he paused to scratch his head awkwardly. “You will have your wrist slit and tied against Zayn’s bleeding one. You both will have to say a vow in Gaelic and after the reception you two will have to consummate under the same roof as your guests. They are to be witnesses to confirm you both partook in the last part of the tradition. It will make it official.”

All of that was a big reminder to Liam that he was not in the 21st century. Common marriages from his time were probably not considered legit in this century. 

In the 21st century, newlyweds were sent to have their honeymoons in private. The ceremonies were short and boring and really it was simple but in these times...they took marriage seriously.

“Um.” Liam raised his brows, trying to accept what was too happen. “Wow.”

“Trust me, it will go by fast.” Louis tried to lighten up the mood. “Before you know it, Zayn and you will be married. A dream come true.” He smiled.

“Yeah.” Liam nodded. If this was happening in his era, he’d say it was too fast but he hadn’t a choice. Both their lives were at stake. 

“Now come.” Louis waved him over. “We need to talk to the villagers. We need all the help we can get. We only have a day.” 

The young brunette dragged his feet towards the auburn man and followed him back to the inn he was staying at. Lowkey, Liam was beyond terrified over what was going on. Maybe he should have returned to his time when he had the chance….Fuck!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger warning: Extreme sexual content, sexual references, and nudity.)  
> Liam and Zayn get married. They have their reception. Zayn gets too drunk and Liam backs out of consummation but then Zayn awakes and is anxious then they tell stories about how their wedding was put together and then-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loooong wait, Oof im so sorry but hey this is a pretty long chapter with some amazing content so I hope it makes up for it. Also you may notice this scene is a lot like the show and I do reference to Taecheeks a bit since she inspired me so credit to her and the show lol. I promise this is Thebes only chapter that will really be like the show. ;) 
> 
> It is a very important moment after all lol! (And FYI buckle in because this ride is just starting. Crazy things about to happen and y’all may not be to happy with me hehe)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!! :)
> 
> See end notes for translations!

**June 2nd 1746**

**Inverness, Scotland**

In the early morning Liam was awakened by the slobbering tongue of the innkeeper's bulldog dragging over his warm face. Instead of waking up to an empty room as before, he had woken up to a very familiar impatient unsettled face hovering above him. 

“We do not have much time. The village people are helping put together the ceremony in the church! Mrs. Potts is waiting for you downstairs to fit you into her late husband’s wedding outfit and Zayn will be here soon. Get your lazy arse up!” Louis shouted in pure demand into Liam’s tired face fully waking him up from his deep dream state.

“Yes, Sir.” Liam gulped jumping up out of his uncomfortable squeaky bed like a soldier in training. 

In no time; after being  _ “accidentally” _ pricked numerous times by Mrs. Potts tailoring needle and cut twice below his neck by one of the villagers shaving blades, Liam was once again his past handsome charming clean cut award winning self. With some fresh butter grease, the men working on him pushed his brunette hair up in the same quiff he used to style his hair into in his time.

Looking in the big mirror Liam admired his long missed beauty that he was known for and won many World’s Sexiest Men covers. And with just the right amount scruff he was pleased with his former appearance. He looked the exact way the night of the concert before arriving in the 18th century. 

Liam was excited for Zayn to see how handsome he truly was under all that caveman like hair. Of course he could never beat Zayn in a beauty contest but hell for a guy he was the best looking there was in his time but Zayn, he was the best looking man in every century. Liam could not deny.

“Wait, quit yer moving or else this last prick will be the death of ye.” Potts frustratedly warned as she carefully clasped on her husband’s broche onto the greenish brown tartan that was draped over Liam’s covered shoulder. “My husband was apart of the Fraser clan. Consider yerself lucky wearing these. Fraser men are known to be loyal and brave. I think it fits ye well.” She complimented, lightly patting Liam’s back with a pleasant smile. “Ye working hard these past few days and being so kind and generous to us Scots. Ye are a good man.”

Liam sincerely smiled at her thoughtful words. For once he was praised for doing something right. He liked the feeling of it. “Thank you.”

“Aye.” 

-

Hours later Louis was running around like a chicken with its head cut off making sure every last thing was finished, set and in place. Majority of the time he was complaining about how untraditional the wedding would be but then the next minute he complained that if they didn’t hurry up they all were gonna be killed. Literally.

Liam could see Louis only wished the best for them both. He wanted to them to have a pleasant delightful wedding rather than a rushed forced one. Liam was thankful for his wishes but had to remind Louis that what was to happen was to happen. Liam swore to him that he believed it would be amazing to help calm his tits. He thanked Louis for all he had done and promised him a favor in return in case Louis ever needed one. Louis soon gave into Liam and finally shut up for a few sweet glorious peaceful minutes—until Zayn arrived.

The short auburn lad ran full speed across the dandelion covered yard and buzzed back into the Inn, instantly screaming at everyone to clean up and put Liam into position. 

“Zayn is here! Quick get Liam ready and-“ he patted around his pockets, groaning impatiently. “FIONN BY GOD TELL ME YOU HAVE THE RINGS!!!”

The young well dressed teen came tumbling down the stairs with a tiny ripped pillow in hand. “Potts just finished polishing the rings!” He announced loudly. 

Louis put his hand to his chest exhaling out loud in relief “Oh thank god.” Recovering, he looked to Mrs. Potts and gave a nod. “Bring him out. Zayn is awaiting him.”

Mrs. Potts nodded back quickly grabbing Liam’s wrist and dragged him out the door with the rest of the inn crowd following right behind him. 

Liam was getting flashback of fans following him into and out of airport terminals although they were not fans and this was not a trip….this was his wedding and those people were his witnesses and his guests. This meant something than some cheesy fan shit.

Now, in all honesty, Liam never thought about marriage or getting married or even having kids in his lifetime. In his hell life, Liam was always thinking about what was his next drink and who was next fuck but now with a sober clear mind he saw it. He saw an actual future for himself. A future with one man who should have not existed anymore. Zayn Javadd Malik, king of Bradford.

Zayn was the only one he ever saw himself marrying. Ever since Liam had first laid eyes on that Bambi eyed beauty for the very first time in his life he felt that foreign nudge in his empty heart. And Liam had thought, through time and space perhaps by fate it was always Zayn. 

The moment the front door flung open everything seemed to go into slow motion. The walk through the field of flowers seemed to take a lifetime but Liam didn’t mind. If it meant he could watch the beautiful angel beaming before him all afternoon in orange light off the setting sun than who cared. He took every second to observe and take in every detail of clothing the king wore.

His black coat, his gold and white vest which covered his purely clean white blouse. The white scarf tied around his neck, his black hat which Liam loved calling a pirate hat, his black capri trousers and peeking white tights that were covered by his shiny polished boots, and that shimmering gold chain, that caught Liam’s eye within an instant. It was the same exact chain Liam had given Zayn the day he left. He was beyond happy that Zayn chose to wear it for their wedding. Those many gold rings on all his fingers except his wedding finger were perfect accessories that fit Liam’s chain. 

God, Liam was deeply in love with Zayn’s Victorian style; And lastly his long raven hair that was groomed down well at the front and tightly tied in a gold ribboned ponytail at the back. Also at his nose Liam noticed Zayn had a nostril pierced with a gold little ring which was rare to see in that time but after learning a bit about Zayn background cultured Liam figured it was a tradition of a Muslim wedding although only woman were known to have such a thing done. That must had signified to Liam that Zayn was his bride and he was Zayn’s room. Lowkey, Liam was happy with that outcome for he always considered himself the man in relationships.

“Shall we then.” Louis announced gesturing towards the church down the crowded road that was full of an excited village sized crowd. 

Liam realized he had finally made it in front of Zayn, thanks to his long daze. He thought himself rude for ignoring Louis but fuck, it was Zayn’s fault for being so overly breathtaking. If only he could stand there and gawk at him all day, like hell he would if he could but they didn’t have any time left. They needed to hurry before the full sunset.

Whilst they made their way to the church Liam was joined with his one best mate Lowden who was all dressed up at his side congratulating him in both English and Gaelic. Perrie and Harry remained at Zayn’s side, they must had been like Zayn’s bridesmaids.  _ ‘Was there such thing as bridesmaids and groomsmen? Shut up, Liam! Focus!’  _ Liam shook his head forcing himself to remain concentrated on everything.

Before Liam stepped into the church Lowden grabbed Liam’s forearm and tugged him back. Lowden whispered into his ear and advised Liam to bow and declare himself Zayn’s servant. He said it would have been romantic and very gentleman like so Liam did as his mate suggested and he bowed before Zayn making the king happily blush. 

“I am your servant, Sire.” He whispered with a soft smile. 

Zayn shyly grinned before offering his hand to Liam for him to kiss. Liam did not hesitate to take Zayn’s hand. He held it like fragile porcelain and kissed it ever so gently.

“In, in.” Louis grumbled between a low whisper whilst impatiently ushering the group through the doors.

Liam only blinked once and in that one blink he suddenly found himself at the altar with Zayn’s small hands in his as the priest rambled on the things about how holy this day was for them. Liam agreed absentmindedly with every word the priest said until it came time to say their vows after they had joined ring and the priest had blessed them in Latin.

The priest then nodded to Lowden who stood beside Liam on his outside with a small dagger in hand. Liam panicked a bit when he realized they were actually following the ancient Scottish wedding ritual through and through like Louis had told him. Embarrassingly, deep down Liam almost had a melt down when Lowden positioned the knife upon his wrist and slid it down in one swipe. He hissed in pain yet calmed down after it was over. He never took a liking to needles and blades and such. 

Zayn was next and Liam saw a bit of fear in Zayn’s golden sparkling orbs so he did his best as his groom, to try comfort him through his sweet soothing gaze. 

After Zayn’s wrist had been slit, the two were then gestured to press their bleeding bleeding wrists together so Lowden could finish the ritual by wrapping up their hands together for the priest to take his part. 

Once their hands were tied and secured Lowden whispered some Gaelic oath into Liam’s ear which Liam repeated for Zayn to repeat after him. 

“ ‘S tu smior de mo chnàimh.” Liam began.

Zayn repeated the exact works not once taking his eyes off of Liam.

“Anns mo chuislean ‘s tu ‘n fhuil.”

“Anns mo chuislean ‘s tu ‘n fhuil.” 

“Bheir mi dhut-sa mo chorp...”

“Bheir mi dhut-sa mo chorp...”

“gum bith ‘n dithis mar aon.”

“gum bith ‘n dithis mar aon.”

“Bheir mi dhut-sa slàn m’ anam...”

“Bheir mi dhut-sa slàn m’ anam...”

“gus an crìochnaich ar saoghal.”

“gus an crìochnaich ar saoghal.”

Liam hadn’t a single clue what the words met but it caused a strange tingle at his wrist and formed goosebumps all over his body. He felt he had casted a spell of some sort on him and Zayn. An unbreakable spell that only him and Zayn were affected by for the rest of their lives. 

“The bond is now unbreakable.” Lowden noted confirming Liam’s silent guesses. Liam actually didn’t mind it if it meant his soul was entwined with Zayn’s forever like it seemed it had always been. Just now he was aware of it.

“The vows.” The priest reminded.

Liam nodded looking back into Zayn’s gorgeous eyes. “I Liam James Pay-Jawaad-“ he anxiously corrected, clearing his throat. “Take The Zayn Javaad Malik, King of Bradford to be my wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forth, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health till death do us part.” 

Zayn’s smile faltered when it came to his turn. Fear replacing his strong Bambi orbs. Liam knew what Zayn was struggling with and he did his best to keep him calm by a light graze of his nails upon his inner arm. 

Inhaling deeply Zayn gazed deep into Liam’s eyes and spoke thickly like he was fighting the hidden urge to coward out from it all. “I Zayn Javaad Malik take The Liam James Jawaad to be my wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forth, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health till death do us part.”

“Ye may kiss the groom.” The priest proceeded stepping back for the two to have their moment in sealing their public marriage.

Liam gently pulled Zayn’s wrist closed to his chest as he leaned in boring his eyes into Zayn’s. 

As Liam inched closer to Zayn’s face all the fear and anxiety disappeared out of Zayn’s golden honey swirls which made Liam believe he scared the curse right out of Zayn in that very moment. 

“Meri Pyaar…” Zayn whispered before pressing his lips upon Liam’s igniting that spark he first felt the day they kissed for the very first time so many months ago on the back of their horses. 

This kiss was as innocent and soft as the first. Both the boys took the time to memorize the electrifying feeling that buzzed off their light skin. Liam was it for Zayn. Liam was his soulmate. His knight in shining armor and now his husband who saved him from his enslaved heart.

The kiss did not last as long since they knew they had to hurry the rest of the ceremony so they could make it official by nightfall, that meaning they had to consummate their marriage in that time. 

Cheers echoed around them as they pulled apart and were quickly guided out the back door and led towards the Inn where the reception was to take place.

Zayn and Liam and their close friends sat at a long table and were served yummy roasted turkey legs and other famous Scottish dishes that no longer existed in the future. Liam felt he was back in California with his friend eating at Medieval times which was a bit humorous to him. Only thing different was that he was basically living the whole scene.

The time that went by was fun and amusing and he was given so much good ole Scottish whiskey and rum but it didn’t warm him or give him the cloudy numb feeling it used to give him. It didn’t give him the walking on clouds feeling like Zayn gave him when he was around him. It was not at all fulfilling and weirdly for some obscure reason it didn’t even make him drunk. How was that possible? Scottish rum was usually so strong but perhaps his love was stronger. 

After a long hour or so into the reception it was then time for Zayn and Liam to consummate. The gross thing that Liam didn’t really agree with was having to make love to Zayn in an inn full of their guests who had to sit quietly and listen to them. That was not what he envisioned for Zayn’s first time but unfortunately fate didn’t quite like him still so he had to make do. He promised himself on the way up to their room that he’d make the night as special as he could for his newly wedded husband.

Yet upon walking inside the big master bedroom Liam noticed another small problem. Zayn was stumbling drunk and that was worse because one he didn’t want Zayn to think he was taking advantage and two he wanted Zayn to remember their wedding night in the best way possible. This was not at all going like he had hoped. There was always a catch. 

“Hey.” Zayn hiccuped, leaning over Liam’s shoulder. 

“Zayn.” Liam turned catching the young king in his arms before he fell down onto the wooden floor like a tree.

“Your so strong.” Zayn giggled while trying to stand back up onto his weak feet. 

Liam grew concerned about the turn out of their night. They had to make it official somehow before midnight. There was only five hours left from Liam’s understanding after seeing on the Inn clock in the dining room hopefully Zayn would sober up before then. It was unlikely though. 

“Babe.” Liam calmly hummed as he safely led Zayn to the fluffy made queen sized bed. “We don’t have to do this until later. I think you’ve had one too many, love.

The raven haired boy abruptly pressed his finger to Liam’s lips and climbed into his lap. “Shhh you worry too much, you know. Gonna give yourself a stomach ache”

“Zayn.” Liam sighed as he took off Zayn’s hat and threw it to the side so he could run his hand through his smooth hair. “I want you to enjoy your first time.”

Zayn suddenly stilled then slumped into Liam’s arms falling right into a drunken sleep. Well that worked out...kind of. 

-

An hour later Zayn fluttered his eyes open to a dancing glow of flames whipping at the white ceiling above him. He felt so comfortable and warm. For a second he thought he was back home but a quick flashback of the day’s events reminded him he was in Scotland and was bedded-

Wait….

Zayn sat up gasping as he felt around his body to see if he was bare or not but he wasn’t and in a way he was happy yet at the same time he was disappointed because then that meant they did not consummate their marriage. And that meant both Liam and him was still at risk. 

Speaking of Liam, where was he?! “Liam?” He whispered into the quietness of the room. 

Not even a second later, Liam walked inside the room with a fresh pot of water in his hands. “Morning, sleeping beauty.” The older man gleamed.

Zayn would have blushed and giggled like a girl if it wasn’t for the fact that they were in a serious predicament. “Did we miss it?!”

“Miss what, babe?” Liam nonchalantly asked while setting the the full glass pot down onto the nightstand. 

“Our consummation.” Zayn frustratedly replied acting like Liam should have known exactly what he was talking about. Cause hell, he should have!

Liam looked at him, slowly lifting his lips up into a smile. “No we still have an hour or two.” His new husband answered. “Just checked the clock downstairs.”

Zayn blew out a long breath of relief. “Thank Allah.” He said laying back against the wooden headboard.

The brunette chuckled as he watched the raven haired boy slump back with the cutest look on his face. “So are you ready then?”

At that Zayn flew back up and looked at Liam with a real genuine shy look. “If I am to be honest...no. I’m nervous.” He admitted blushing. 

Liam gave an understanding nod as he saw Zayn’s face flush, before he took a seat beside him. “That’s fine, babe. I won’t lie. The first time is a bit scary.” 

Zayn scolded his husband. That comment did nothing in calming his nerves at all. In fact it raised them. What was he trying to do?  “You really are no help.” 

The older boy stifled a chuckle.  _ Oops _ . “I’m sorry, babe. Only being honest.”

_ Ugh  _ Zayn rolled his eyes. “Fine, can we take it slow then, please?”

“Of course, love.” Liam reassured. “Whatever makes you comfortable.” 

At least his lover was understanding and not so pushy like Gigi would have been. The thought of her almost Zayn barfing. 

That was another big reason why Zayn fell so hard for Liam. He was so caring and thoughtful and kind and—well you get it.

Okay so yeah, Zayn had imagined Liam taking him so many ways and even when they had their sexual moments together in the past Zayn even talked about them openly but now when they were finally expected to do it he was so nervous. Perhaps it was because it was going to be true love making. A consummation of their marriage. MARRIAGE. 

Wow, he was married to Liam. It was all almost so unreal. The man he was so afraid of loving and being around yet here they were.  _ Fucking fate.  _ Zayn would have cursed it if it didn’t make him so happy.

“Let’s just talk for now.” Zayn blurted in suggestion without thought. “Tell me what happened after Louis asked you to marry me.”

Liam’s brows raised. He was a bit caught off guard by Zayn’s request. He wasn’t expecting him to want to go that slow. They had done not so innocent things before. Zayn was acting like a full blown virgin. Liam didn’t quite care though because he loved him and he respected his feelings. If he had to wait a million years,  he would, even if they had a time limit. He’d wait forever for Zayn and only for Zayn.

“Well Louis didn’t ask me exactly.” Liam lightly giggled. “He just straight up told me you and I were going to get married. From there he and I talked to Mrs. Potts and-“

**_The day before..._ **

_ Mrs. Potts looked at the both of them with wide saucer eyes. She thought they were crazy but she didn’t quite make a single negative remark about it. _

_ “I suppose I can. Ye king has done a lot for my village. I would be happy to pay him back.” She lightly smiled. _

_ Louis grinned from ear to ear while Liam just stood there like a statue. Poor boy was overwhelmed by what was all going on. “Thank you, love! You are wonderful!”  _

_ Mrs. Potts gleamed at the guard. “Aye, no need to thank me.” She paused to glance at Liam with a concerned look. “Loosen up, aye? Come with me, I know a perfect suit for ye.” _

_ Liam allowed the old woman to take his hand and lead him down into a long hall of the inn that led them to a large dusty cluttered storage room.  _

_ Inside, Liam marveled at all the old artifacts that were stacked upon one another. In his time, all this stuff was worth millions upon millions of dollars. It was crazy how some of it was worth nothing in their century.  _

_ “Ah, here it is.” Said Mrs. Potts as she walked up to the dazed man with a kilt and folded louse in her arms.  _

_ Liam’s had just about dropped at the sight of the ancient kilt. Never in his life did he ever think he’d wear a kilt. Then again, never did he think he’d wear clothes from the 1700s yet here he was in 18th century shorts and well he was shirtless at the moment but still, the things he wore for the past five months.  _

_ “Course we will tailor it first thing in the morning for ye but I hope ye like it.” She smiled sweetly. “I will tell ye all about it while I do.” _

_ The young groom was at lost for words. He could not grasp the reality of what was going on. Shockingly, perhaps because of the heat and the stress of the situation Liam passed right out almost shattering his skull on the wood under him.  _

_ Mrs. Potts stood over him with a look of utter shock. She had no idea what to do. _

_ “Poor boy got cold feet.”  _

Zayn’s eyes widened, worry filling his Bambi sparkling gold orbs. “You fainted?” He gaped.

Liam nodded as he let out a humorous laugh to show he found it hysterical rather than embarrassing. It really was. He probably acted worse than a typical groom did on their wedding day. 

“I’m fine, though. Just got a little bump.” Zayn’s husband assured while he pointed to the back of his head where a little red bump stuck up from his hair.

The young king sat up on his knees, quickly reaching over to place a tentative hand above Liam’s wound. “Li.” He groaned as he looked closely at the bump. “That could have been fatal, love.” 

Liam enjoyed Zayn’s soft touch and his mother like behavior. If he wasn’t so in love with Zayn, he’d find him annoying. Yet he didn’t think he could ever find Zayn annoying at all. If Zayn wanted to baby him 24/7 than so be it. Although Liam believed Zayn deserved all the babying...not in a bad way though. 

Slowly, Liam snaked an arm around Zayn’s slim waist and he just held him securely. “But it wasn’t” he chuckled.

Zayn pulled back and glared at the grinning boy. “You need to be more careful.” He said with a click of his tongue.

Liam lightly laughed through his nose in a single breath. “Can’t help fainting. Everytime I’m even around you I get the feeling I just might. And when you kiss me-“

“Oh, so it is my fault?” Zayn interrupted, raising a brow.

“In a way.” Liam smirked. “But I’m not complaining. You’re an angel. All angels have that effect on people.” He said as he cupped Zayn’s cheek with his other hand and stroked his light stubble with his thumb.

A soft look filled Zayn’s shimmering gold specs and a dark shade of blush overtook his pale cheek. He looked ever so innocent in Liam’s eyes. In the candlelight and the fire glowing behind Zayn created a halo over the boy which confirmed it all to Liam. Zayn was a true angel.

“I love-“ the boy instantly bit his lip and leaned back onto his knees. He was scared all over again. Liam wish he could help him. He didn’t deserve to be so scared out of his mind over those three simple words and feelings. He deserved to love as he pleased without that fear. It was the one thing that broke Liam’s heart about Zayn.

“I would love to hear more.” Zayn said instead, playing it off.

Liam removed his hand fully off of Zayn’s cheek along with his arm in order to give Zayn a bit of his space just in case, to make him comfortable. “You tell me what happened before you came here and I’ll tell you more.” 

Zayn made  _ hmph _ sound. It seemed they were sharing stories now. Not that he cared really. It was comforting and it eased his anxiety about the consummation. He knew eventually in an hour or so they’d have to do it but in the time being he thought he could get himself ready by calming himself with the exciting stories that led up to their last minute wedding.

“Well-“ Zayn began “After Gigi had thankfully left and Louis had gone to warn you, I was left to deal with my nobles-“

**_The day before…._ **

_ After calling the court for a meeting that day Zayn grew terrified about where it would lead too. There was only two or three people left in his court since his closest nobles, Louis and Harry were gone. The three weren’t that intimidating but...they were quite intimidating to Zayn.  _

_ All men were roughly Zayn’s ages a few years older but they were big and tough and very serious men. Zayn prayed for their mercy. _

_ By the time he reached his seat in the court he could have sworn he looked like he took a dip in the pond in the garden by how much he was sweating. Zayn promised himself if they asked, he’d just tell them it was the summer heat in hopes they’d buy it.  _

_ “King Zayn.” All three men bowed before taking their seats. _

_ Zayn nervously gave a nod in reply.  _

_ “Why have you called this meeting?” Asked the one man with short brown hair.  _

_ “An important matter actually, Joseph.” Zayn said in a shaky tone while tugging at his tight scarf around his neck that seemed to be tightening all by itself in a way to strangle Zayn. _

_ “We get that.” Said the other man sitting across from Lord Joseph. “So?” _

_ “It is um-uh-about the engagement.” Zayn mentioned.  _

_ The nobles instantly shared an equally annoyed look with one another.  _

_ “Go on, sire.” The man in the middle pressed. _

_ Zayn gulped real thickly before forcing his decision out of himself as fast as he could. “Iamcallingtheengagementoff.” _

_ The three blinked at Zayn with complete blank eyes. None of them had picked up anything Zayn had said.  _

_ “You what?” Asked the man on the left. _

_ Zayn groaned fisting his hair like a mad man. “The engagement is off.” He finally breathed out, avoiding any eye contact with the nobles in front of him. His heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to fly out of his chest and whack him in the head. Fuck, maybe he was a mad man! _

_ To his surprise, he heard a unison of sighs of relief coming from all the men. He thought he seriously was going mad.  _

_ “Are you serious?” Lord Joseph asked in a...hopeful tone? _

_ “Um yes.” Zayn answered in a timid voice. He wasn’t sure at all how to react to their reactions. He expected them to be pissed and yelling at him. _

_ “Josh, I called it!” Joseph excitedly grinned at the man across from him. _

_ The other noble rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Shut up, Tyler!” _

_ Meanwhile the man in the middle just smiled a pleasant smile.  _

_ “Uh-“ This was not what Zayn thought would happen. “Men!” _

_ All three men shut up and snapped their heads back up to Zayn. “Sire?” _

_ “I am engaged to someone else now due to a threat from King Lance and I need your help to fake and forge a certificate along with your approvals and such for this new engagement.” Zayn quickly went on to explain. He couldn’t believe how confident he had gotten from their reaction.  _

_ The short brown headed man sitting to his right furrowed his brows in curiosity. “Whom is the lucky lad or bird?” _

_ “My former servant, Liam Jawaad.” Zayn answered in honesty. _

_ Tyler’s smile returned along with the others. “We knew it. We all could tell something was going between you two.” _

_ “The man was so generous and kind to us, we knew for a fact he hadn’t committed the things he was accused of. Just didn’t seem in his nature.” Josh added in a delightful tone. _

_ Zayn was really shocked. No, shocked was an understatement. He was blown away by how pleased they all were with the news Zayn had shared with them.  _

_ “Hadid was just jealous. That witch of a woman.” The middle man stated, earning a sound of agreement from the other two.  _

_ Zayn slowly nodded, agreeing also. “So? Does that mean you will help?” _

_ “Of course!” They exclaimed in complete sync with one another.  _

_ The anxiety from earlier had completely vanished and turned into pure happiness. He was so thankful. For once Allah was looking out for him. And for once his prayers had finally been answered. _

_ “We give you our blessings.” Lord Joseph smiled.  _

_ Josh nodded. “We will work on everything right now and have the engagement public by tomorrow morning.”  _

_ “Thank you so much.” Zayn grinned. He had no other idea how to show them how grateful he was. He felt bad that he could do nothing more but to thank them. _

_ “Do not thank us, sire.” Lord Joseph begged. “It is our pleasure to help.”  _

_ The middle guy grinned. “Tell us, then. Will you marry him in Scotland?” _

_ “Yes.” Zayn confirmed, settling more comfortably in his seat. “I’ll tell you guys all about what will happen…”  _

“We discussed everything and got what we needed by the end of the day so I could descend on my journey here.” Zayn continued to the end of the story. “I was shocked when they agreed to help. Even the fact that they really liked you.”

“What, you think I’m unlikeable?” Liam jokingly teased.

The raven haired boy abruptly shook his head. “No I just thought with the rumors they would not fancy you much.”

Liam curled his lips up taking his excuse. “Makes sense, I suppose.” He teased.

Zayn chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Now tell me about my ring.” He ordered sweetly.

Liam took Zayn’s hand in his and lifted it up to his view to look at the fine molded gold wrapping around Zayn’s finger.

“I had a piece of a gold nail I found in the field while I was working on my third day here. I kept it in case I needed it for money or trading. Looks like I found it by destiny for a whole other reason.” He said with a wiggle of his brows, referring to their sudden wedding. “While Louis was complaining about gold to make a ring I brought it to him and he took it…”

**_The day before…._ **

_ “I want this formed into a size 5 ring by dawn!” Louis ordered the blacksmith who looked boringly at him. He was giving Louis a real hard time because he was British and he didn’t believe he was a royal guard of THE Malik of Bradford. _

_ “No.” He repeated for the third time. _

_ Louis was fuming. By how hot his blood had boiled he could have made the ring himself. “For Christ’s sake! What am I to do to prove to you I am Malik’s royal guard?!” _

_ “Simple, bring him here and have him tell me himself.” The man said in the most low monotone. _

_ The auburn haired man growled in pure exasperation. “He will be here tomorrow!” _

_ “Well then, he can tell me the second he gets here.” With that the man turned and focused back on a sword he was busy making. _

_ Louis pinched the bridge of his nose hard, doing all in his willpower not to strike the big fool. “If you do not do this, king Lance will kill you all before His Majesty can even talk to you.” _

_ The greasy bearded man snapped his head up to Louis. In his eyes, Louis could see he was taking his words as a threat. “So yer one of Lance’s men, are ye?” He questioned pulling up the molting hot sword for Louis to see. _

_ Louis gasped, shaking his head like crazy. “No, no, no! Lance threatened My king which is why we are here to-“ _

_ “Shut yer filthy pie hole.” The man barked as he took step close to Louis. “I have been waiting to do this my whole life.”  _

_ Louis watched the blazing blade in the man’s hand carefully. He anxiously gulped each step the man took closer to him. “I am sorry for the way I talked to you, mate. Listen, please! I am not one of Lance’s men.” _

_ The man’s yellow teeth greeted him instead. He was going to do it. Oh god, this was the end. The fucking end. Louis was too terrified to accept what was to happen so he shut his eyes tight bracing for the worse. He knew he should have held his tongue. _

_ “Really Ben? You mindless fool!” Yelled Mrs. Potts from behind Louis’ trembling body. “That is King Malik’s royal head guard!” _

_ The man Ben stepped back in shock, releasing the sword onto the ground that actually happened to be Louis’ foot. _

_ From the sudden sharp burning sensation briefly touching the top of his foot Louis jumped back and let out a high pitched scream that echoed through the small Inverness city. _

_ After that, Louis was given the ring within a few hours and later that night He never heard the end of it from Liam who kept making fun of his loud girlish scream he heard in his room after it awakened him from his short fainted nap. _

“My poor royal guard.” 

Zayn and Liam both broke into a fit of laughter. The king could just imagine his tough guard breaking his act by something so small as a hot sword falling onto his foot. He knew Louis wasn’t as sassy and tough as he made himself out to be.

“So what exactly happened with Gigi?” Liam curiously questioned once they calmed down. “She was so attached to you, I didn’t think you could ever get her to, you know..”

Zayn chuckled, nodding in agreement. He wondered himself what Louis said to her to get her to scurry away like she did. It was a mystery to him as well. “I do not know. Louis said he would deal with it. He only told me, he told her that their was some important family matter back in the colony and well, before I knew it she was gone the next morning. You would have to ask him the rest.”

“I see.” Liam simply said as he pulled Zayn close a bit. Their hands never letting go of eachother.

Zayn bravely lifted his hand and let them fiddle with Liam’s top blouse button. He noticed Liam had taken off his tartan, vest and his wedding coat. 

Liam leaned closer to Zayn, taking in his touch as an invitation but he had to make sure. “Are you ready, babe?”

The young king glanced down at his fingers unbuttoning the first button after they had untucked Liam’s scarf. His body seemed ready but in all honesty he was still a tad anxious. “Tell me one more story, yeah?” He asked with the most undeniably cute puppy eyes. 

Liam could not say no to him. Never. It would be a real sin to. “Of course.” He softly smiled, shifting so he was leaning back onto the headboard. Zayn followed him and straddled his lap as he worked on Liam’s second button but their was nothing sexual in his demeanor, it was just slow and casual.

“I can tell you about how Louis got the ceremony together. I was there so I got to witness him going insane…”

**_The day before…_ **

_ “Look we will give you some extra money for your cold, father. Just please.” Louis was practically on his knees begging the obviously ill priest who had two handkerchiefs stuffed up his swollen nose. It would have been a bit funny to see if the rags were full of snot. _

_ “I dinna ken.” The priest said again through the stuffiness in his congested nose. _

_ “We need a yes or a no not a I dinna ken, please!” _

_ Liam could see the steam whistling out of Louis’ ears though he tried hard to hold in his temper. He’d never seen anyone so desperate over a wedding. You’d think Louis was the one getting married with his wild behavior.  _

_ The father glanced to Liam who still looked like a legit deer in the headlights. “Do ye have a marriage contract or some-“ _

_ “Yes we do!” Louis exclaimed, having enough. “It will be here tomorrow, in time for the ceremony! Now please!” _

_ “I was asking the groom.” The priest scolded. His voice remained calm and damn that made Louis angry. _

_ “For Christ sake!” Liam figured that was Louis’ word for the day cause he seriously lost count of how many times he had used it in the past few hours he was there.  _

_ “I canna help ye when ye use that in the house of the lord.” _

_ Louis aggressively grumbled out. “Well?!” _

_ “I advise you apologize to thy lord before speaking to me and asking for any further help.” The priest righteously suggested. _

“He made Louis pray and ask for forgiveness and recite the Bible to embed it into his brain not to use the lord's name in vain again.” Liam’s voice fell into a laugh as Zayn chuckled along.

Zayn didn’t realize Louis had much manipulating and begging to do for their wedding. He’d be sure to pay him a lot more for the things he had to do. The embarrassment he had Louis go through, Zayn couldn’t even imagine.

The story was funny and Zayn would have commented about it and joked but now as he was undoing the last button on Liam’s blouse after untying and dropping Liam’s scarf, something snapped within him and he felt no longer nervous. The feeling of Liam’s muscled abs under his palm ignited an urge within him. Something more he wanted. Something far less innocent than their storytelling.

“I want to see you.” He whispered, his thin lips curving up into a seductive smirk.

Liam was taken aback. It was time. Their moment of consummation. The moment they’d make their marriage official. The moment they’d express their love for one another though Zayn feared saying it upfront. This was it. 

Liam lightly smiled at Zayn’s plea before moving a bit up to pull off his blouse and drop it on the floor to the side of them. 

Zayn let his eyes devour the sight of his husband’s perfectly toned hairy chest. How he missed cuddling into it all that time ago.

An idea then came to his mind. “Up.” He ordered, climbing off the bed to his feet.

Liam did as Zayn told him and stood up in front of him. “What-“ 

“Shhh.” Zayn hummed with a cute wink of his eye before he put his hands at the hem of Liam’s kilt and slowly began unwrapping it. Both knew once that was off Liam would be completely bare naked. 

To Liam he might have well been naked the whole time considering they hadn’t given him any underwear to wear under his kilt. Apparently they didn’t exist in Scotland and they preferred to hang freely. As to why? Liam didn’t quite know why but with how crazed they were he may have had an idea.

As the heavy fabric fell and pooled around Liam’s ankles, Zayn stood frozen and stared down at Liam’s growing erection that he knew he caused. A bit of fear filled his eyes and he nearly backed out but Liam caught him just in time.

“Babe.” Liam spoke so softly as he took Zayn’s chin between his fingers and lifted his head up to his face. “I will take real good care of you, I promise.”

Zayn’s eyes bored into his, the fear very slowly leaving his golden honey swirls. Trust was replacing inside them. Liam for once felt like he was doing good. He felt horrible for the things he had done with other men in the past. How demanding and harsh he was with them. The thought of doing the same with Zayn about broke him. He swore he wouldn’t. He’d treat Zayn like expensive delicate china. Like the king he was.

With those words in his mind, Zayn opened up and gave a nod to Liam. His silent permission for him to touch and undress him.

Liam smiled at him then leaned down to press a soft chaste kiss to his husband’s feathery cotton lips. “Promise.” 

From there, everything began happening all at once but they took their time as it did. Liam was quick with taking Zayn’s clothes off but he was sure to make Zayn was comfortable while doing so. 

When it came to his tights or long tight white socks per say Zayn took his turn to remove them himself. 

Liam took in Zayn’s beauty he had missed for the past few days as Zayn did the same. To enthralled into eachother’s bodies though they had seen eachother stark naked many times before but this was a far different. In their circumstance, with the wedding and such, it was a hundred times more intimate than it had ever been.

Neither boy initiated the moment. Not because they didn’t want to but because both wanted it to be special. They didn’t want to rush it because they had to. They wanted to take their time to express their love. It may had been an arranged last minute marriage but to the two it was more than that. And this was to prove it. A stupid consummation time limit meant nothing to them in the moment. It was just them that mattered.

The young king pressed his hand upon Liam’s chest then moved around him tracing a big circle with his fingers that ran across his shoulder, badly scarred back, over his other muscular shoulder and to the other side of his chest were he stopped and continued tracing his hand down his hairy pec towards his abs where he stopped. It was like Zayn was worshiping his body.

Liam watched Zayn’s every movement in adoration. Zayn was trying to memorize his entire body with his fingertips. It was a sweet gesture and it made Liam happy that he was doing so and was taking his time to do it. He liked seeing how Zayn truly felt for him. It was nothing superficial like the others. He was a real diamond. His true love that fate had saved for him all this time though Liam felt he didn’t deserve such an angel like him.

“Kiss me.” His Bambi eyed angel ordered in such a sweet low tone. Liam was having trouble functioning by Zayn’s one simple order.

Still Liam’s body obeyed and in the next second he found himself leaning down towards the boys sweet lips. 

The second their lips connected Liam felt the shock, buzz harder between their lips. This time he was able to force through the current and deepen their kiss within an instant. 

His hands found their way around Zayn’s waist as Zayn’s arms snaked around his neck. Their contact caused them to automatically press their bodies against one another like a pair of strong magnets.

Liam’s tongue slipped into Zayn’s warm mouth the moment he opened it and invited him in. Both battled for dominance for a short second till Liam moved a hand and groped Zayn’s cheek. Zayn lost the battle as he let out gasp and allowed Liam to venture deep inside his mouth. 

Through what felt like minutes into their makeout the two took the time to try different angles of their kiss. Both trying open mouthed kisses and moving their heads to each side after each smack till their teeth were crashing together. By that point, Liam instinctively pulled out of the kiss then kissed passionately down Zayn’s jawline to his neck where he lapped his tongue and sucked a big bright purple bruise. That earned him a soft groan from his lover above.

“T-Touch me.” Zayn breathed, tangling a hand into Liam’s short soft nicely styled hair which was soon to be a disheveled mess. 

Liam took his free hand from Zayn’s waist and ran it towards Zayn’s front where he found Zayn’s own erected dick. He grasped it in a cup, sure to hold it too tight in his palm.

“Li.” His husband pleasingly sighed out in reaction.. 

That pushed Liam to go on. His mouth moved to Zayn’s collarbone and he sucked every inch of it, leaving as many love bites as he could just to hear the groans he became so addicted to, over and over again,

“I am ready.” Zayn hushedly whispered while tightening his grip in Liam’s locks.

Liam pulled back and gazed deep into Zayn’s desperate orbs. The sound of their guest partying went completely silent in that moment. The only thing they could hear was the cracking of the fireplace and the sound of their anxious breaths. This was officially it. This precise moment.

The brunette moved his hands behind Zayn’s thighs and he hoisted the boy up. Zayn wrapped his legs tightly around Liam as he turned them around and carefully climbed into the bed the right away with Zayn under him. 

Once Zayn was settled comfortably in the pillows and upon the duvet, Liam moved back to check the nightstand for any oils.

Thankfully beside the the pot of water he brought up earlier, he found a small open glass container full of olive oil; from what the paper label had written on it. 

Liam dipped three fingers into the oil and swirled them around picking up as much oil as he could.

He then crawled back between Zayn’s legs and positioned an oily finger at Zayn’s rim.

Zayn spread his legs at the feeling of Liam’s finger nudging at his puckered hole. “Need to open you up first, babe.”

The young raven haired king gave a nod in reply.

Liam moved his body over his husband and smiled softly down at him. “You can hold onto me.” 

Zayn smiled in return as he put his arms back around Liam’s neck. “You are the only one I have ever wanted to lose my virginity too. The day I met you I felt it in my bones that you were the one. It took me a while to accept it but now here we are.” 

Never ever in his life had Liam felt so honored. The only thing was, he felt bad that Zayn wasn’t his first. He had been with many others before him. Zayn deserved much better than him but if fate wanted this for them, then so be it. Liam was obliged to be the one but at the same time he felt a bit guilty about it.

There was no words Liam felt he had to say since Zayn already knew. He thought a kiss and him taking care of Zayn as well as he could was the best to show him how honored he was. So, slowly Liam drew Zayn into a long kiss as he slipped his index finger into him.

“Jaan.” Zayn mumbled against his lips as he rocked his hips down onto Liam’s big intruding finger.

Liam caught his lips and kissed him harder whilst his second finger pushed inside Zayn’s hole. “Baby.” 

He scissored his fingers into the king trying to open him up wide fast. Liam knew they were losing time. He had to get inside of him quick and cum inside him to officiate their marriage before the hour was up. Liam so badly wanted to make their first time special and at first he didn’t care but with the thought of Zayn’s life on the line he hadn’t a choice.

With that reminder, Liam immediately added his third oiled finger without warning. Zayn bit down onto Liam’s lip and moaned lightly at the sudden intrusion. 

“ ‘m sorry.” Liam apologized into Zayn’s warm moist mouth. 

“It is alright.” Zayn breathlessly giggled. “Think you touched my spot.”

Well that made sense.  _ Thank god.  _ Liam fingered deeper into Zayn’s hole searching for the bundled nerve till he found it and pressed it hard.

Zayn’s body suddenly jolted the very second he did. “Fuck.” The king moaned breaking their kiss. “Need you, now!” He demanded. His hips were rolling like crazy over Liam’s unmoving fingers. He was wanting more, more of Liam’s touch, more of Liam. Zayn needed Liam inside him making them one. He needed him. Fuck he needed him so bad. Zayn had never felt so needy in his life. He couldn’t believe this was going to happen.

Hastily, Liam reached for more olive oil. This time he scooped some up into his hand, not caring if it spilled then brought it to his fully erected length where he rubbed the oil onto. This had to happen fast. Liam didn’t think Zayn was even prepped correctly. They needed much more time to get Zayn ready for his abnormal size but unfortunately, they didn’t have it.

Liam knew to give Zayn a warning at least. “Hey babe.” He lightly pressed a hand to the side of Zayn’s cheek.

The young king opened his eyes and looked up at Liam with a desperate curious gaze. “Hm?”

“This will hurt at first.” Liam confessed in a complete honest serious tone. “I will go as slow as I can. If it hurts or you want me to stop then tell me and I will. Do you want a safe word?”

“Safe word?” Zayn questioned with a furrow of his brows.

His lover nodded “It’s any word you want to use to tell me to stop doing what I’m doing.” 

Wow, Liam really cared for him. Zayn liked that Liam didn’t just want to take advantage of him. Not that he would mind it. Zayn had dreamt of this moment between them but Liam taking extra precaution for him, meant a lot to him. It was now clear to Zayn that Liam really wanted to make this special despite it being a bit rushed and last minute.

“Can I not just say stop?” Zayn jokingly chuckled. 

Liam amusingly giggled at his question. “If you want, you can, babe.”

Hearing his answer, Zayn was brought right back to reality. He could not believe this was seriously going to happen. In all his virgin years. “Alright.” 

The biggest thing that put Zayn at ease was Liam’s sincere loving eyes. The way they silently reassured him that he was safe in his arms. And how they warmed them. He could get lost in his gaze forever, as long as they made him feel this safe. 

Liam leaned down and pressed a promising kiss into Zayn’s dry soft swollen lips.“I got you.” 

With those very words, Zayn’s world soon became foggy and so surreal as he felt a sudden hard pressure push ever so slowly into his hole. 

The young king grabbed onto Liam’s back whilst his back arched slightly and his mouth automatically fell open. No sound left it yet and he didn’t think he’d even be able to make a sound due to the thickness that was barely entering him. He couldn’t even help the way his hole was clenching and unclenching. He had no control on his lower body whatsoever. 

Liam hissed everytime Zayn clenched and immediately halted till Zayn relaxed. He wasn’t even half way and fuck! Zayn felt like his ass was stretching so wide it was about to snap in half...if that makes sense. 

When Liam made it halfway that was when poor Zayn went into a panic.

He began to profusely sweat and his eyes welled up with tears. The burn of the push hurt like hell. He wanted it but hell the pain was far too much for Zayn to handle. He tried to fight through it though. He did all he could to keep calm but the fucking pressure and the stretch and the bloody pain!

His husband’s eyes grew very soft in away it helped him somewhat to remember the safety Liam held within them. “It’s okay, love. Your doing so good. You’re almost there.” He sweetly cooed in encouragement as he caressed Zayn’s cheek. “I think if we kiss it will help relax you. Want to try that?”

For some odd reason, Zayn felt like a kid again when he’d be working on reading and having a hard time on it and his teacher, his parents hired constantly trying to encourage him and cheer him on in his reading though he knew he was doing a horrible job but with Liam the only difference was he listened to him and took his words of encouragement in.

“Yeah.” Zayn heavily breathed out after holding his breath for so long. There was one of his problems, he wasn’t even breathing correctly but like who could around this God like man? 

Not a second later, Liam dove his head down and captured Zayn’s lips in his. Zayn fell into the kiss instantly and kissed Liam with all his might. The feeling of Liam’s wet pillow lips distracted Zayn mind from the moderate pain shooting up his spine from his ass. And Liam’s tongue—it was all his mind was set on when it made contact with his. 

During their long kiss, Zayn had lost all feeling everywhere except his mouth. It wasn’t until he felt a pair of odd soft balls press against his rim, he realized that Liam had made it all the way inside him. 

Zayn’s eyes shot open at that realization. His hole clenched really hard and the pain became so excruciating from the long thick foreign dick bottoming out inside him. “Ow, Li!” Zayn cried out breaking his lips away to arch his back even more.

Liam shushed him in a calm way, his hand continuing to stroke his reddened hot cheek while his other held Zayn’s thigh steadily over his hip. “Relax, babe. It’s okay. You’re okay. Want me to pull out and-“

Zayn didn’t know what made him suddenly switch but whatever it was it took control of him within that very instance. He pulled Liam back down by nailing his back hard with his nails and wiggled his bum further down despite the pain that only intensified. It was like his body craved it and was wanting it so bad though his mind was deeply wanting it to all end. “No! Move! Take me, Liam. Take me.” Zayn desperately pleaded with beady black eyes. “I will be okay. As long as you got me.” The young king couldn’t believe what he was saying. He couldn’t even get over the fact that Liam was actually inside of him. If someone told him this would happen; him losing his virginity to a man he had fallen so madly in love with, a year ago, he wouldn’t at all believe it because at the time he didn’t allow himself to have feelings enough for that for anyone but then Liam walked into his life and fucked that all up. 

“Baby.” Liam looked flattered yet insanely hungry at the same time and if that didn’t light that fire within the pit of his stomach than hell! he didn’t know what else did. 

Liam began to pull out a bit and for a second Zayn thought he was really going to pull out of him. He almost flipped out because his body was so ready and Liam was gonna stop before even starting but his anxious negative thoughts were quickly silenced when Liam snapped his hips carefully and shoved back into Zayn. Zayn felt his body move a bit upwards from Liam’s action. He couldn’t help but giggle at how strong Liam’s dick was in pushing him...wow what a weird thought to have while making love for the first time...was that normal?

His working lover ignored his quiet little giggle as he pulled out a bit again and moved deep inside of him again. Zayn shut up and gasped when Liam pushed a bit deeper. 

This pace was a tad too slow. Zayn didn’t want to complain or anything but from what he’d heard from others aka his two overly affectionate married mates who could never keep their hands off eachother; usually it was a lot faster than this. Zayn was having trouble finding the pleasure that was supposedly supposed to expand the fire.

“Faster.” Zayn blurted, surprising himself. Maybe he really was desperate. I mean who wouldn’t be when they had freaking Zeus fucking into them. God he just wanted to feel how fast and quick that long ass length could penetrate him. He may had even wanted to see if it was possible for it to burst his sweet spot. 

What the fuck was he thinking? What was bringing on these weird thoughts? Zayn had never in his life thought such a way...okey well slight lie but they weren’t as bad as the thoughts he was currently having.

The young dazed king was brought right back to reality with two quickened drags pulling out and right back into his hole. Fuck it felt good but nothing like it did the third time Liam thrusted in. Zayn wondered if Liam heard his last curious thought because in that one thrust Zayn felt like Liam really did burst his nerve but it didn’t stop there. He kept hitting that spot faster and faster like he knew he had found it. And perhaps he did know considering how Zayn began moaning and scratching at Liam’s back. 

Each time Liam hit the spot the fire in Zayn’s stomach grew faster and he had no control over it. It moved down towards his balls and sat there threatening to explode at any second without giving Zayn a warning. The sensation drove him wild. It like vibrated and tingled all in the right places and his balls were tightening suddenly and god his dick…

Zayn lifted his head up and pressed the top of his forehead against Liam’s the same time Liam glanced down. The explicit sound of their skin slapping fit in sync with the visuals Zayn saw. Liam’s thick dick ramming into him fast and his own hardened angry length twitching at each thrust. It was more of a real turn on. Tears were threatening to fall from how good it all looked and felt. His stomach then dropped a few feet at the sight but it stopped only to start again and stop and start and-

“Fuck.” Zayn moaned quietly as Liam took him into his hand and well that was a real bad idea on Liam’s part because it then happened—the big explosion.

Zayn instantly threw his head back, his shallow breaths forming into weak loud labored moans and chants of  _ uh _ s as his nails dug into Liam’s warm unmarked flesh and his legs tightened around him. Along with that he was thrown into pure oblivion whilst his sweating body trembled uncontrollably and his cum spurted all over his precum stained stomach.

When he returned back to Earth, he felt himself clench around Liam’s length everytime he thrusted in faster. The feeling immediately became uncomfortable. He realized he was too sensitive to take any more Liam offered to him but he hadn’t a choice which sucked because soon a small pain was replacing that glorious orgasm he had just rode out. 

Liam needed to cum inside him yet he was already finished. How freaking embarrassing. He finished way too soon. Liam was probably turned off by him. He may had been disappointed. Shit he fucked up. It truly sucked being a virgin.

“So tight.” Liam slurred out in a groan. Maybe he was faking. Zayn thought to himself.  _ Just being nice.  _

Zayn held onto Liam regardless and let him abuse his hole further till...wait was he giving up? Zayn noticed Liam’s thrust becoming real sloppy and lazy. Doubt flooded into his mind that told him he wasn’t good enough. He sucked at this whole sex thing and Liam was confirming it.

“Baby.” Liam sounded like he was losing oxygen. His breaths were heavy and his eyes, they seemed to be rolling to the back of his head. “I’m gonna cum, fuck I’m gonna cum.” He warned breathlessly as he continued to rabbit into Zayn.

_ Good acting. Could be in a Shakespeare play. _ Zayn thought. He wasn’t believing it. There was no way he was making Liam feel that good. He wasn’t going to cum, he was just saying that so-

Zayn’s harsh self doubt was halted immediately when he felt the first pulse of Liam’s dick throbbing inside him. Instinctively Zayn’s ass muscles clamped hard around Liam’s twitching cock as warmth spilled deep inside him and filled him all the way up to the point he could feel the warmth leaking down his ass. 

The feeling was so overwhelmingly amazing, Zayn didn’t ever want it to stop. It could have caused him another orgasm on the spot if only Liam just kept spurting into him. “Shit, fuck.” Liam shakily panted while opening his big glowing eyes to the young Bambi eyed King who stared up so innocently at him with his bottom lip tucked under his top teeth. 

So maybe he wasn’t as bad as he thought he was…

The more Zayn stared at Liam’s sweaty sexy figure the more he fell for him. His styled quiff had fallen and been taken over by his sweat which clearly dampened it. A few of Liam’s strands stuck to his dripping face. Zayn lowered his eyes down to Liam’s abs that were full of droplets. It was the most sexiest thing he had ever seen. He then glanced back up, his eyes instantly connecting with Liam’s warm chocolate pair. The look he gave him was in a mix between love and pure desire. Zayn didn’t think he could ever get over it nor the fact that Liam was still inside him. It felt like a complete dream like his former fantasies but this was better, much better. Even though he came before they even really got into it but still yeah it was beyond amazing.

Their sweet moment was cut short when they both were rudely interrupted with the cheering audience they had downstairs. Both Zayn and Liam legit forgot about their guests. Too enthralled by one another to care earlier. Now it just made everything real awkward for them.

Liam’s glow dimmed as he abruptly pulled out on accident. His sudden movement created a bit of stinging pain for the young king under him.

“Ouch.” Zayn hissed under his breath while biting his lip hard in a way to stop it.

Liam hovered over the boy immediately with a concerned apologetic look in his eyes. “Oh babe I’m sorry.” 

Zayn shook his head, waving it off. “It is fine just-“ he paused as he felt Liam’s load practically waterfall out his hole. The was the most weirdest feeling he had ever felt in his life. “Mm.” He groaned lightly trying to ignore the strange new feeling. “I understand, our guests.”

“I’m not used it.” Liam admitted in a lighthearted chuckle. “When we have privacy, I promise to make it real special.” He sincerely swore.

Zayn pursed his swollen lips slightly before grinning gratefully. What did he do to deserve such a caring, kind and incredibly handsome gentleman. “Meri pyaar, this was perfect though it was bit quick…” Zayn’s face reddened. “I am sorry I came too quickly. I must of been horrible.”

“Zayn.” Liam cupped the boys heated cheek and forced him to look up at him. “You were amazing. Don’t be so hard on yourself. It was your first time. It’s normal. I liked it, baby. You did so well and you felt like heaven. I don’t even usually cum that fast or that much. You were the reason for my pleasure.” 

Zayn blushed at his husband’s honest compliments. In a way they made him feel better but still it didn’t help much with his embarrassment. “Thank you.” 

Liam pecked his cheek and smiled against it. “Don’t thank me. It was all you, babe.” He ran his hand through Zayn’s messy damp raven locks. “I love you so much.” 

Liam’s declaration made Zayn smile so big. His heart felt like a feather drifting in the cool breezy air. He was becoming so addicted to this dangerous feeling. The feeling of love. Love, the thing his curse took a hobby in destroying. He still could not say it. Maybe doing the whole wedding thing with Liam was a bad idea. Now he was stuck to him, the man he loved. Ironically that was the point of marriage, well a true marriage but—this was supposed to protect Liam. Not only that it was arranged last minute.

Still, Zayn cupped the back of Liam’s head and pulled him down for a real passionate kiss going against everything he thought in his conscience. He may had refused to say the three words but that didn’t stop him from expressing them. 

Liam placed his hand onto Zayn’s stomach, stupidly forgetting the sticky mess left upon it. “Shit.” He pulled away to reach for the rag and the pot of cold water on the nightstand beside them.

Zayn frowned at Liam’s random remark. He had a habit of using the strangest vocabulary around him including during their sexy times. Was Liam even saying words? Perhaps it was in another language Liam knew but Liam hadn’t mentioned anything like that to him in the months he knew him. Odd.

Liam leaned down as he took the rag he dipped into the water and dragged it down Zayn’s stomach. His action made Zayn shiver thanks to the coldness of the water. Not a very nice feeling. 

“Sorry, babe. I forgot to clean you up.” 

Zayn chuckled finding a bit funny. Liam was like his servant all over again. Cleaning him up and all. He didn’t actually clean Zayn but he did start his baths for him. He didn’t really mind this aftercare thing though.

Once Liam finished cleaning his loose over sensitive hole, he dropped the wet dirty rag on the floor then laid down beside his husband with his head snuggled into the fluffy pillow and his arms bent up near his head. Zayn shifted to his side so he was facing Liam in the same position.

The both mirrored a wide grin as they laid there bare naked in the warm air of the room. It was fairly nice. Not too hot and not too cold. That was the best about summer nights in Scotland. You didn’t need a blanket at all for your night rest. You could just sleep completely naked without a fear of catching a cold,

“Hey.” Zayn shyly greeted.

“Hey.” Liam returned with the biggest grin. 

This very well may had been the start of something dangerously good…..  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaelic translations  
> Ken-Know  
> Dinna-Don’t  
> Wouldna-Wouldn’t  
> Canna-Can’t  
> Isna-Isn’t 
> 
> Gaelic wedding blood oath  
> (from Outlander)  
> Anns mo chuislean ‘s tu ‘n fhuil  
> Bheir mi dhut-sa mo chorp  
> gum bith ‘n dithis mar aon  
> Bheir mi dhut-sa slàn m’ anam  
> gus an crìochnaich ar saoghal -You are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone. I give you my body, that we two may be one. I give you my spirit ‘til our life shall be done. You are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone
> 
> Urdu translations  
> Meri Pyaar-My love  
> Jan-Darling/love  
> Main muhabbat karta hu tum se-I love you
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Please leave a Kudo and a Comment ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger warning: Graphic description of blood, Some mild violence, Extreme sexual content, sexual references, and nudity.) Liam reminisces a sad past of his. Ruth seems mental and Simon tries to tell her the harsh truth but she does not accept it. Harry threatens Liam. Louis catches Harry and sends him off. Liam feels something is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye another looong chapter lol. I got three other chapters needing to be edited soon so yay new content and chapters soon hehe. This thankfully did not take long to edit. Anyways hope y’all enjoy this chaptered. Don’t forget to leave a Kudo and Comment :) 
> 
> Btw who saw Avengers Engame?! Is it weird that I’m gonna see it twice? Like I’m lowkey addicted to that movie now. Like dayum it was that good I’m seeing it a second time :,D I’m weird lol.

**August 9th 2017**

**New York, America**

_ “Liam I love you.”  _

_ The young selfish singer rolled his eyes in disgust at the wailing woman before him. She was nothing but a slut to him that he enjoyed fucking on a daily when he didn’t have the time to pick up himself another slut from the street or a club.  _

_ She was at least someone he didn’t mind banging all the time whereas others he would just dropped. Probably because she listened to him and they shared the same background but he made sure to never have feelings for her. Besides the drugs and alcohol didn’t quite allow him to anyways so it wasn’t as hard for him but her… _

_ “I know you are under the influence half of the time and are rarely sober and I know you’ve gone through tough times. I know, baby but I’m willing to be here to help you. We can be a team Liam. You and me. I’ve gone through similar things, you know that. So why not, Li?” The skimpy dressed woman begged him. _

_ Liam have had enough. The drugs were messing with his eyes while the alcohol was making him too nauseous to really focus on their conversation. Course he didn’t believe in love or loving someone because once he’d do that it wouldn’t matter in the end because in the public he’d be forced to love someone else so I mean, there was no point.  _

_ And besides he was gay, that was something he truly had to hide, thanks to his homophobic ass of a manager.  _

_ A relationship just wasn’t for him and not because he didn’t want it, like hell it hurt him a lot that he couldn’t call anyone his own hence why he slept around to cope with it; but because he wasn’t allowed too. He gave his life away to another significant other who was very controlling and demanding...the music industry. It was the one he  always had pledged to be loyal to and in a way it was his choice in the beginning so he couldn’t quite complain.  _

_ Even if he hadn’t known everything about it. He could not do anything because he was the one who wanted it so now he was under it’s rule. _

_ “Your nothing but a whore to me, Danielle!” Liam drunkily exclaimed without thought. _

_ That brought instant tears to the girl’s reddened eyes. How could Liam be so cold hearted? After all she had done for him. Listening to his sob stories and shit. How could he be such an asshole? “Liam-“ _

_ “No-“ Liam began with a shake of his head. “I found you on the side of the street for one purpose and one purpose only. I told you not to catch feelings but you did. You chose to listen to me, you chose to come to me again and again. That was your decision. I only used you for sex and an outlet to express my problems to. I never cared about you, Danielle! I never will!” _

_ The young girl’s mouth fell agape. She was in utter shock by his insulting words. “Your the one who allowed me to! You could have ignored me!” _

_ “How could I when I have a woman wanting me so desperately, she’d spread her legs for me whenever. It was for sex, Danielle! Accept it! You shouldn’t have gotten attached to me. That is your own fault!” Liam argued, his head was beginning to pound the more he shouted. He needed her out before he’d do something real drastic that would go against his whole “anti violence motto”.  _

_ It was just really hard to keep control of his temper when he was so fucked up in the head. That was why he usually just dropped his whores the day after they’d have sex so he wouldn’t be in this predicament. He should’ve done the same with Danielle but she listened. That was the only difference. She listened to him. God damn her! She now knew he wasn’t as tough as he seemed to be under that mask of his that was made by his management. _

_ “Liam, you are not in your right mind-“ _

_ “I’m perfectly fine, hun!” Liam didn’t even notice how loud he was getting nor how close he was nearing the small girl.  _

_ It would only take one wrong word from her and he’d be attacking the poor innocent girl. It wouldn’t be him though, it’d be his demon. His alcohol and drugs in his veins. Not him. The real Liam Payne wasn’t like this but he lost that guy years ago.” _

_ You became a prostitute for a reason! So start acting like one! You know your biggest rule is the same as mine! No catching feelings! You are absolutely stupid!” _

_ The girl backed into the wall behind her, her tears that she was holding back for so long were now falling fresh from her eyes. How dare he say such a thing. “Says the man who has to drink himself stupid and fuck anything with a hole to hide and cope with their cowardness! You’re a coward, Payne! A weak fucking coward! You’re mother-“ the second she even mentioned Liam’s mother she was shut right up with stinging smack to her wet face. _

_ Liam then grabbed the terrified girl by her throat and pulled her up close to his dark beady threatening demon-like eyes. “You can insult me all you want but don’t you dare bring my mother into this!” He practically screamed into her face. “You fucking bit-“ Suddenly realization hit him. He saw a terrified girl with pleading eyes gripping his hand around her small throat. _

_ Within an instant Liam loosened his hand around her neck and he dropped her. He glanced at his hand in a horrific way as he stepped back and let shock and guilt take over him. He had just manhandled her and nearly choked her with just his one hand. Just like his father had done to him so long ago. He swore to never be like that, ever. But then—Holy shit! _

_ He lifted his guilty watered eyes to her. “Danielle-“ he tried but the girl put up a hand to him as she wiped her tears with her other. “No, I get it now.” She licked her lips, not taking her eyes off Liam. “What was I thinking? I was too obsessed with you. I thought I could change you but I was wrong.”  _

_ “I’m really sorry, really I am.” Liam tried apologize but she rejected it.  _

_ “I love you, Liam. I do but I think I need to let you go now. This was a wake up call.” Danielle sniffed finally accepting the truth that she tried to ignore since met Liam. “I hope you meet the right person who will change you the way I couldn’t.” _

_ She stepped up to him, placing her hand to his cheek and kissed him one last time. “I’m sorry for what I said...this is-this-“ she let out a shaky sigh. “Goodbye.” _

_ With those final words, Danielle walked to the door, her heels clicking on the way and snatched up her purse of the hook beside the door before leaving the apartment with a big slam behind her. _

_ For a few quiet minutes Liam stood there in complete shock with the afternoon sun burning his skin. Then suddenly there was a sound of a screeching brakes echoing into his hotel room from the outside, followed by a high pitched scream.  _

_ Heart leaping from the sound, Liam scrambled to the window to see what had happened. His gut preparing him for the worst. It however, did not quite prepare him for the traumatic sight he saw in the street below him.  _

_ The very girl who he fucked with and confided in for almost two years straight laid lifeless in her own pool of blood in front of a slightly damaged cab. _

_ The second he saw it, Liam had to look away. Sickness erupted into his throat burning his flesh as it quickly rose up. He sprinted into the bathroom and let everything all out, everything that numbed him and made him feel nothing. As it poured all of him, Liam was beginning to feel again and god he felt so guilty and so fucking terrible. He couldn’t stop the tears that abruptly began to fall from his eyes. The pain and his tremendous guilt. Too much for him to handle. Liam wished to never feel it again in his entire life. _

_ So, from that day forward Liam wasn’t ever the same like he was. Every little detail he had left of himself he threw away and concealed it under  the massive amount of drugs and alcohol he forced down his system. He soon became immune to his addiction, hangovers and such was something he never had a problem with again. And from then he never ever allowed himself to confide in anyone else. He had became far worse than he had previously been. There was no more life nor hope within him.  _

**July 25th 2019**

**Inverness, Scotland**

Ruth gasped a bit too loud, which earned her a few annoyed shushes from around the big historic library.

Simon opened his eyes from his nap and narrowed his eyes at the young overly astonished woman across from him who was staring right back at him with some big old book in her hands. “Liam married Zayn!”

Simon face palmed. Ruth was off her tits, like literally. Her baby brother being lost was taking a major toll on her. He may have to put her into the looney bin if she kept up this strange behavior. “Ruth, you need some rest.” He advised.

It was actually true. The dark circles under her weary eyes was evident of what little sleep she was getting yet with her current  _ “ _ theory researching spree _ ” _ she looked more insane than the very definition of it.

“Look!” She exclaimed quietly, bringing up the book to him. “There’s a record in a museum with all the witnesses who witnessed their consummation.”

Simon glanced at the writing on the page only to please Ruth. But she had to know now. The harsh truth. “I hate to break it to you but this man is not your brother. He is a random guy with an interesting story who happens to have the same name as your brother.” He tried so kindly to explain to her but she shook her head not taking his words.

“We must see that painting, Simon” Ruth was almost bombarding him nonstop about the painting, it was becoming overly annoying. 

What would the painting even prove? That she was most definitely insane? Simon wasn’t that cruel. 

“No.”

Ruth crossed her arms, not accepting his answer. “It’s the only way we can see.”

Simon shook his head as he rose up from his seat. “There’s no point.” He urged.

“No point?” Ruth scoffed. “I know you think me mad but Simon, it doesn’t hurt to try and see.”

Her brother’s manager let out a sympathetic sigh. He wasn’t going to feed into her madness. The poor woman needed rest badly. “You’re brother’s disappearance is messing with your mind, Ruth. You need to let it go.”

Ruth placed the book down onto the table “Then why are you here? You haven’t even let my brother go.” 

What she said was unfortunately true but it was more because of his company. He hadn’t quite cared about Liam, just the money he brought in. Without Liam his company was running to the ground. He had to have a tad of hope that he’d turn up. This however, sitting around in a library trying to track another Liam down in time; was just a waste of time. The only reason he stuck around Ruth was because he felt empathetic towards her, in a way. He was just trying to help her cope which was odd considering he usually didn’t give a fuck about other people.

“Scuse me, sir. The library is now closed. I must ask you leave two. Thank you.” 

Thank god for the librarian. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Simon nodded turning to Ruth. “Shall we?” He gestured towards the exit.

Ruth swiftly picked up her purse from the table and strode past Simon with her head high. “I’m going to see that painting and prove it to you.” She swore before walking out the study room.

**June 3rd 1746**

**Inverness, Scotland**

“Have you ever been in love before?” Zayn asked, his soft eyes gazing into Liam’s warm coffee pair as his finger lazily traced over the muscles in his chest.

Liam lightly smiled, taking his hand and placing it on Zayn’s cheek. He thought back into his life in the past that was many years in the future. Never could he recall a time he was in love. He was too drunk in the mind to even feel. He never allowed himself to fall in love for obvious reasons but he knew many who were in love with him and many hearts he broke. “No, as you know my story.” He remarked as a reminder. He was not really wanting to get into it. “I broke a lot of hearts though.”

A cheeky smile cracked upon Zayn’s lips as he propped up onto his elbow. “I can imagine.”

Instead of smiling along with his husband, Liam more grimaced. “I wasn’t proud of it.” He admitted. 

Zayn frowned out of curiosity. “I have broken hearts myself. I do feel a bit bad but...what happened?”

“As I told you, I was not sober. My mind was a mess from all the alcohol I drank. It was my one way out of the hell I was living. I slept with so many women and a few men...I didn’t even know I slept with until I had woken up with a hangover and found marks on my body. But then I met this girl, well prostitute.” He paused swallowing a sudden lump of pain down his throat. “She wasn’t just a fuckbuddy to me, she was an honest friend. I never accepted the benefit thing but she listened to me and understood me.”

Zayn noticed a tear prickling from Liam’s eye. He couldn’t help but reach over and wipe the tear before it dropped. He didn’t want to see Liam cry. “Did you love her?”

“As a sister.” Liam sniffed blinking away from Zayn’s sympathetic orbs. “She wanted me to love her more than that and she tried to tell me that one day-“ he stopped there, snatching his hand away from Zayn’s cheek. The memories were so fresh after so long. Her body, the blood, her final kiss. The guilt. 

Zayn climbed on top of Liam but he wasn’t at all aggressive or anything. His manner was more careful and mindful. “Hey, Jaan.” He began in a soft tone. “You do not have to tell me. I understand.” He assured running a comforting hand through his husband’s messy short brunette hair. 

Liam sat up minding Zayn’s weightless body ontop of him. “I need to accept it and say it out loud.” He boldly stated, being the strong man he once strayed away from being. “That day we got into an argument. I said some cruel things to her that I shouldn’t have and then she told me the truth about that I hated hearing and then she even mentioned my mother, saying how disappointed she’d be in me. Hearing it scared me and I almost hurt her.”

Zayn stilled his hand at his last sentence. Liam didn’t seem at all like the violent type. Despite him having the same damned name as the remorseless Payne’s. He was much like a big fluffy teddy bear than a feral bear.

“I didn’t mean to.” Liam went on, promising Zayn with a new set of tears in his eyes. “I stopped myself before I did and I realized I was going over the edge. She left immediately and she-“ he drew a shaky breath. “She died right after leaving.” 

His young husband retracted his hand and moved both of them to his cheeks just in time to catch Liam’s tears. “I am so sorry, pyaar. I cannot even fathom how you feel.”

“It was my fault.” Liam sobbed quietly, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist. 

Zayn’s heart broke at Liam’s self blame. The poor man was blaming himself for something he had no control over. Zayn knew what it was like to lose someone close and for a long time Zayn thought it was his fault. He still thought so but Liam blaming himself for his own loss hurt him to witness. 

“No, it is not your fault.” Zayn denied. “It was her time, Li. The timing of it was a coincidence.”

“Was it? She died right outside of my home. A cab hit her.”  _ Shit.  _ Liam quickly cleared his throat in order to correct himself. “I mean a wagon.” 

Zayn looked clueless for a moment but he seemed to push it away as he pulled his face close to his. “It is not your fault, okay? Do not blame yourself.” He brushed his lips upon Liam’s as a way to help distract him from the pain he was currently feeling. “”I will not allow you.”

Liam pulled his lips away, only keeping his eyes closed and forehead pressed against Zayn’s. His sweet Zayn. “I don’t deserve you. I really don’t. I’ve been such an asshole in my life. You are far too perfect for me. I’m-“

“Hush. Stop saying stuff like that.” His lover desperately begged him. Zayn hated hearing Liam be so negative about himself. “I am happy I ended up with you. For whatever reason we were meant to be and I am happy. I do not care about your past. I only care about now and us. You and I.” He kissed his cheek softly.”I may not be able to say those three words but Liam you know I feel that towards you. I always will. You are all I want. Allah, knows what he’s doing. He gave me you for a reason. Main muhabbat karta hu tum se, Liam. So fucking much.”

That phrase, Liam now began to understand it. His heart about swelled and his mind felt so high. He forgot what he was even crying about for a short moment. Zayn was declaring his fucking love to him and shit he didn’t deserve it. Any of it yet he had it. He had Zayn. His life. His everything. 

“God damn it, babe.” Liam huffed overwhelmed by Zayn’s love. “I love you.” He declared himself, tightening his arms around his precious lover. Liam wanted all the proof he could get that proved this was real. That he wasn’t dreaming.“You are the first person I have ever fallen in love with. You’re-You’re everything I’ve ever wanted in my life. You are my change.” And then right in the second Danielle’s past wishes hit him head on.

_ “I hope you meet the right person who will change you the way I couldn’t.” _

Liam couldn’t help but burst into tears. Her hope for him came true and for Christ’s sake, Liam wish it hadn’t because in no way did he deserve it. Not after how he treated Danielle and so many other people.

“Jaan, do not cry.” Zayn kept wiping his tears away with his small affectionate fingers. “Please.”

“I’m sorry.” Liam kissed his sweet intoxicating lips. “I don’t deserve this, I really don’t.” He pecked him harder and longer at each word.

Zayn took the chance to slip a hand behind him and wrap it around Liam’s long softened length and then with his other hand he pressed it to Liam’s chest in attempt to get him to lay down. He was going to show Liam every ounce of his love. All the love he believed he didn’t deserve from him. He was going to show Liam he was wrong and that he did deserve this.

“You do and I am going to show you.” 

Liam’s eyes widened as he got the message and slowly began to lay himself back onto he pillows without hesitation. “I will make you feel so good. You will forget all those thoughts.”

His husband’s orbs grew with lust as he nodded to him accepting what he was offering. “Are you sure?”

_ ‘No, not really considering I have no clue what I’m doing but if it will make you smile then yes I’m sure.’  _ Zayn was so close to saying but he kept it in his mind for fear of ruining the moment between them. He wanted Liam to be happy. Wanted to be the reason for his after sex glow. Wanted to be the cause of his climax. He may have not known of what he was doing but he wanted it all. He’d figure it out along the way.

“Yes of course, love.” Zayn smiled in reassurance as he stroked his lover slowly helping his growing erection n his hand. “I think I am still loose from earlier.” 

“Still, you should use some oil just in case.” Liam advised with a light smile.

The raven haired king rolled his eyes before chuckling. Liam was right but Zayn wanted to be the one in control for now. He wanted to show Liam, he was capable of taking care of him like he took care of Zayn, though this was only his second time. “It is alright. Let me decide. This is for you.” 

He then leaned down and captured Liam’s lips between his in a sweet longing passionate kiss. Liam’s hands moved swiftly down to Zayn’s bum cheeks and squeezed them while Zayn kept stroking him ever so slightly; him only giggling into the kiss from his touch. 

“Tease.” Liam whispered into Zayn’s mouth. 

Zayn took in Liam’s bottom lip in response and sucked it with a mischievous look in his eye. 

The feeling of both Zayn’s hand on him and his body ontop of him and his amazing mouth on his lip had Liam groaning in agony but it was pleasant agony.  

Slyly, Zayn drifted his hand at Liam’s chest, down to his protruding nipple. He remembered Liam touching his nipples and how freaking good it felt. It must’ve had the same affect. So he did as Liam once did to him and pushed his finger into it. 

Liam closed his eyes and moaned a light melodic moan that Zayn instantly became fascinated with. He wanted to hear it more so, he brought his thumb under the nipple and pinched it earning another moan from his lover. 

Zayn swallowed up the moan into his mouth. He wanted to feel it rattle into his throat. He couldn’t believe he was the reason for those moans from Liam. Him! 

He quickened his hand abit, turned on by the thought and thumbed at Liam’s slit that happened to be wet with leaking pre cum. He couldn’t wait to feel it inside of him again although this would be much different. Him on top taking it straight up inside of him. His dick twitched at the thought. 

“Like that?” Zayn hummed seductively as he pulled away to observe Liam’s needy looks. It all made him drunk with desire. Strong desire. “Fuck, your eyes.” He moved his bum down rubbing back against Liam’s length on purpose. “What do you call it when taken this way?”Zayn curiously asked

“Riding.” Liam struggled out in a single heavy breath. “You gonna ride me?” Liam questioned with a smirk, squeezing Zayn’s bum harder. He was trying hard to leave some bruises for Zayn.

“You will just have to wait and see.” Zayn teasingly smirked in return with a wink of his eye. 

“Fuck, baby.” Liam thrusted his hips up a bit doing all he could to get between Zayn’s cheeks but Zayn didn’t allow him. Not yet. Zayn only kept pulling at his cock like a cheeky tease.

“Such a tease.”

Zayn’s smirk widened. “I am, huh?” He lowered down taking Liam’s nipple into his mouth giving him no chance to answer as he sucked away at his hardened nub. 

Liam felt himself grow rock hard at the overwhelming sensation of Zayn’s working hand and his on his nipple mouth. For a virgin boy he was pretty skilled in all the sexual stuff. Liam thought.

“Fu-“ Liam ran a hand up from Zayn’s bum to his back pressing him into his chest. His warmth was an exquisite add on. “Keep up that dirty talk, baby”

Zayn popped off Liam’s nipple and snorted at the foreign request. “Dirty talk?”

For some unknown reason Liam blushed at Zayn’s innocent reply. They probably had a different term for it in that time. “Tell me what your gonna do, love. Tell me how everything feels. We’ve done it before.” 

Zayn abruptly leaned back enough to where their hardened cocks aligned with one another. His hand was then brought up and placed at Liam’s mouth. “Mind refreshing me?” He asked faking an innocent tone after picking up fast on Liam’s little kink. Liam liked it when Zayn acted so confused and innocent like a little puppy. He found it adorable and so hot all at the same time.

“Course.” Liam obligingly took four of Zayn’s fingers into his mouth and soaked them with his saliva as he stared straight into Zayn’s eyes with a desireful look and sucked. 

Zayn watched carefully and began grinding their dicks with the same pace as Liam’s tongue lapping over his fingers. His pleasure began building and god Zayn couldn’t wait to feel it tear him apart. Couldn’t wait for Liam to cum inside him and help ride him out of his climax though he’d be doing all the riding.  _ Ironic _

Zayn slipped his fingers out Liam’s mouth and let out a satisfied moan. “Mm.”

“Gonna finger yourself and open yourself back up for me, babe?” Liam asked in a husk tone that had Zayn humming in reply. Liam had the most sexiest voice during their sexual moments. Zayn was beyond happy over the fact he was with a guy who made him melt just by his voice. It was fairly rare for someone to be that lucky.

“Yeah.” Zayn muttered grinding faster, creating a strong electric friction between them. “Gonna ride you. Make you feel good, Li.” 

“Fuck.” Liam’s dick was tingling from the building friction. He couldn’t wait. It felt like years since he was last inside Zayn which was funny considering it had only been a few hours. He felt like a horny teenager going through puberty. He could have so many rounds with Zayn and he wouldn’t grow tired of it at all.

“Can’t wait to feel you around me.” 

“Yeah?” Zayn partly moaned in reaction from a slight drop of pleasure in his stomach. He was almost ready. Just a bit more preparation. 

“Yeah, baby.” Liam snuck a hand between them and grabbed both their length and stoked them together.

“Liam.” Zayn placed his hands on the mattress and leaned down to give Liam an open mouth kissed as a thanks to him for adding onto the build. 

Wasting no time Zayn finally reached behind himself and penetrated his still gaping hole with two of his finger. “Oh.” Zayn jolted out of the kiss taking in the overly sensitive feeling abusing his lower body. 

“You fingering yourself, babe?” Liam smirked before letting out an uncontrollable grunt.

“Yes, Jaan.” Zayn confessed adding a third finger in right away to fit the pleasure he was receiving at his cock. From there it wasn’t long till he felt a very all to familiar feeling “Gonna cum, Li. We need to-need to-uh-need your cock.”

“Shit okay baby.” Liam had the hardest time pulling off his hand. He enjoyed feeling of Zayn against him but not as much as he enjoyed being inside of him. That thought was probably the only reason why he let go and let Zayn take over. 

“Mmm.” Zayn pressed his middle finger so far into himself till he touched his prostate. He wanted to make sure it was an easy access for Liam, if that made sense. Damn, he was so extra. 

He groaned thrusting his finger into the spot over again. “Want you, Li.” He breathed.

Liam could do nothing but watch at how his beautiful husband touched himself and hear his angelic pleas. “Yeah? Want to ride me? Want me to cum inside you and make you mine?”

Zayn slowly nodded while cautiously slipping his fingers out. “I want to make you moan.” He countered moving his hips back up so he was over Liam’s erected angry dick. “I want to show you how real this is. H-How much you mean to me.” 

Liam’s eyes watered at Zayn’s sweet wants he shared. He didn’t deserve him. He did not deserve such a passionate, caring and handsome man such as Zayn. But he got him. And he was forever his in the eyes of the law and God.

“Zay-“ he went completely silent when Zayn suddenly eased down on him with a long hiss. His muscles were still so tight despite all the work it had gotten but it felt perfect. The warmth, the stutter of his walls. All of it was perfect.

It took a few minutes and a lot of kissing till Zayn was relaxed. Once he adjusted, Zayn put his hands at Liam’s broad chest whilst Liam had his at his lower waist and very cautiously began to lift his hips up slightly in which he only pushed back down in a hard thrust. 

Zayn’s mouth fell right open. “Uh.” 

Liam helped a bit by moving his hands back down to his cheeks and spreading them apart in order to make it easier for him to slide up and down. “Go on, babe”

Zayn looked him in the eyes going again but with much more confidence. “Li.” He muttered under his breath as he fell back down onto him.

“Zayn.” Liam whispered back with a grin. 

And from there they soon fell into a steady rhythm where Liam thrusted up occasionally and Zayn rode him like their was no tomorrow. At times he leaned back trying new experimental angles with his hands holding onto Liam’s knees and with his back arched up. Other times he stayed firmly straddled onto Liam, bouncing along like he did on a horse but this horse of his was much different than his royal ones from the stables. Liam was his only favorite horse now. 

The sound of labored breaths and moans growing more rapid within the quickened sounds of skin slapping together mushed between the heat of the musky air making the sex evident in the room for any unexpected guest.

It wasn’t long till Zayn finally leaned down in a kiss. he felt Liam automatically thrust into his prostate and he took it in as it fed the pleasuring knot forming into the pit of his stomach making it almost unbearable for him. 

“Mph.” The young king mewled against Liam’s puffy swollen lips. 

Liam took his reaction and thrusted again meeting Zayn’s hips. Zayn lifted up abruptly and moaned loudly “Fuck again.” 

“Again?” Liam repeated in question doing it anyways before Zayn could even answer him.

“Uh.” Zayn started to go more in sync, not once taking his eyes off his husband. “Yeah, harder, Li. Harder.”

Liam’s hands roamed up Zayn’s mid waist and he lifted him all the way up before forcing him down hard onto his long hardened dick. Zayn squirmed at the harsh jab of his bundled nerve but it did nothing to him only created an abundance of pleasure for him. He took all Liam offered, all of it, obligingly. He took the impending pressure Liam helped him create and he let it push that knot further and further till his vision was becoming blurry with tears. The pain of it was so enthralling and-and-

“L-Li-gonna-“ he couldn’t believe it, another time without warning. It was so sudden and this time Zayn didn’t even need to wrap a hand around himself. He was going to cum just by Liam’s dick. He was in shock by how their sex was that ducking good. “Gonna-yeah-fuck-Li-“ His vision was going from blurry to white and his body. Holy shit! he was shaking. His entire body was shaking and his moans were becoming high pitched and even more breathless and desperate all at the same time.

“Li!“ his breath then suddenly hitched and his hands at Liam’s chest curled into his husband’s hard hairy and sweaty pecs. And then out it came. (pun not intended)

With a final loud rattling moan Zayn threw his head back and came hot all over Liam’s stomach. 

Liam worked harder and faster up into Zayn helping him ride out his intense orgasm that lasted almost a minute or what they both felt a minute. Zayn continued saying Liam’s name in between shallow breathless pants all the way through until Liam’s upper thrusts became very sloppy and his weak hands were sliding down with Zayn’s sweat towards his waist. Then in one final hard deep thrust Liam let out a loud grunt with a hint of Zayn’s name rolling off his tongue, he shot up inside of him and trembled as Zayn clenched hard around him milking all he could from Liam.

“Oh fuck.” Zayn collapsed into Liam’s chest not caring if his husband had slipped out of him or not and cuddled into his damp chest taking in his strong fresh sweaty after sex body odor. He could breathe it in all day if he could like fuck! was that possible?

Zayn keened sweetly when he felt one of Liam’s hand run up and down his back in a gentle comforting manner.

“You were absolutely incredible, baby.” Liam breathlessly complimented in complete honesty and pride for his husband who had just succeeded in overcoming his anxiety in making love this second attempt. He did good before but he was much more quieter and shy but this time Liam loved how Zayn took over and let himself go. If only he could do that to his curse…. 

The young king propped his head onto his flat hand on Liam’s chest and blushed at him with hazy eyes. “Was I?” 

“Course.” Liam brightly smiled. “In all honesty-“ he reached his other hand out and traced every feature on Zayn’s gorgeous face. “You are the best I have ever had. No one has ever made me feel this way. In sex and everything else. I love you, Zayn. Really I do. I’ve waited a fucking lifetime for you.”

Without saying anything more he closed the gap in between them and kissed Zayn a whole different way. A way where he showed much passion and adoration. Zayn was already so breathless but this made him lightheaded (in a good way of course) yet Liam’s breath in his mouth gave him just enough oxygen for him to breathe correctly.

However, it did not stop his stomach from doing summersaults. Not that it mattered, though. Zayn enjoyed all these feelings that only Liam could cause. Never would he get over it.

-

The next morning, Liam awoke to the sun shining warmly in his face replacing the absent warmth of the body that had rested on top of him the night before. 

Panic began to develop as Liam shot up in the bed and looked around his surroundings for his missing lover. He was nowhere to be seen. 

Liam was a bit relieved to see he was still inside the room him and Zayn had slept in and the evidence of their night was still there on their the nightstand beside the bed. 

Sighing, Liam peeked over to the side of the bed seeing his and Zayn’s clothes gone. The only proof that was gone. 

Then a scary thought crossed his mind.  _ ‘Did Zayn leave me?’  _ His heart broke at that thought. He wouldn’t leave him, would he? After them getting married and making love twice and sharing their deepest secrets?!  _ ‘Maybe he gave into his curse and ran off again?’  _ But why would he?  _ ‘It was all to protect me. That was all this wedding was. Nothing more.’  _  The thoughts didn’t stop there, they just kept coming and it made Liam real sad. He knew it was far good to be true. The truth was, he didn’t deserve Zayn.

“Oh good your up and-“ Liam snapped his head to a wide eyed and scarred looking Louis standing in shock at the door. “Christ, your bigger than Harry!”

Liam’s cheeks heated up as he glanced down at his naked self. Why the hell didn’t anyone fucking knock?! “Damn it Louis!” He exclaimed, flying a hand over his bare crotch.

“Damn-“ Louis shook his head proceeding with his morning announcement and stride into the room. “His Majesty is at the stables. He sincerely apologizes for leaving you this morning without notice. He was needed for a quick meeting with I and a few men to discuss your coronation when we return to Bradford. It is over now. He is now feeding the horses awaiting you.”

Well that was a massive relief. But then there was another problem. “Clothes?” He questioned gesturing with his eyes down to his naked body. 

“Lowden should be up in a few with them.” Louis then smirked and bowed. “See you in the stables, Majesty.”

Woah wait Majesty? Coronation? Liam was gonna be a king! Okay, not actually but in the eyes of the public he was. What the hell did he do right to end up with such an amazing life?  A life he never thought he’d get to experience and live. This was a dream, it had to be. Like he’s been saying, he didn’t deserve this!

“Uh, yeah. See ya .” Liam nodded shyly.  _ ‘A fucking king.’  _ He was in complete awe by it all.

Louis turned to walk out but then stalled just before leaving and glanced back at Liam with a mischievous grin. “By the way, you gave Zayn a quite a limp. Poor boy could not even sit on the hay without hiding the pained look on his face.”

Liam blushed even harder in embarrassment. It was bound to happen but couldn’t they keep that shit quiet? 

“Good job.” Louis congratulated breaking the awkward silence. “Wish I could do that to my Harold. He cannot even do that to me.” He admitted earning a strange disgusted look from the bare naked brunette. This was not a good conversation to have while Liam sat there with his hand over himself. Really not a good idea. He swore he was about to be sick with the image created for him of Louis being fucked by the sniveling bastard he called his husband. 

“Cheerio.” Louis finally waved before walking out and closing the door behind him, leaving Liam to himself. 

_ ‘Thank god’ _ Liam scooted off the bed and walked over to a dresser where a simple old white robe hung over the framed mirror. He grabbed it and wrapped it around himself just in time as a knock at the door came from the door

“Come in.” He called, tying the silk rope around him.

Lowden waltzed inside grinning ear to ear with a neat pile of folded royal clothes in his arms. “Good morning, King Liam.” He happily greeted.

Liam was gonna have a hard time getting used to being called king. It was so strange. He never thought himself to be a king in his future. 

“Good morning, Lowden.” He greeted in return with a nod of his head as Lowden placed the clothes onto the table by the fireplace with a questioning look.

“Congratulations on yer wedding. I told ye yer fate would guide ye.” He reminded with a grin.

Of course the reason for the marriage was for a different cause but both Liam and Zayn did care for eachother so in a way it did work out for them. Liam couldn’t even grasp the fact that he was married to the most beautiful, charismatic and caring man and king in the world. He still couldn’t even believe he had time travelled and was now experiencing this paradise. He knew he couldn’t be dead because he’d be in hell so this all had to be real.

The young brunette stepped up to the table and picked up the folded blouse on the top with a thankful smile on his face. “Thanks. You were right, mate.” 

Lowden chuckled softly. “Course, laddy.” 

Liam paused what he was doing and decided to look into Lowden’s eyes so he could be open and honest with him. He didn’t know what compelled him to but he felt comfortable enough to bring up the subject Harry forbid him to.

“Can you tell me more about the fairies?” He bluntly asked, randomly changing the subject.

Lowden furrowed his brows for a slight moment before shrugging. “There is not much more I can really tell ye.”

“Do you believe it?” Liam further questioned, curious to hear Lowden’s opinion before being completely honest with him. Again why was he even considering that?

“Like I said that one night at dinner. I believe the stones do hold such power. Every Scot does. But the fairies I dinna ken.” Jack answered like part of it was an obvious fact that Liam should have known. “Why ye ask?”

Liam ignored his question and went on with his own. “Do you think, if the fairies were real they could be good?”

The older man licked his lips as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the young brunette standing across from him who seemed to be clearly hiding something. “Is there something yer not telling me, Liam?”

The boys heart stopped and he began to anxiously sweat profusely within seconds. “I-um-“ okay maybe now wasn’t the time? Or—fuck! “Don’t know.” Liam replied, forcing a slight chuckle out. This was a real idiotic idea. 

Lowden took a big step closer to the tall boy, towering over him with his big suspicious eyes. “Ye have this odd fascination with the fairies.” He remarked lowering his voice. “Are ye a fairy?” He asked catching Liam off guard.

Was he that obvious?! “I don’t think I can-“ Liam nervously gulped. This was much harder to confess than he thought. “W-what if I am?”

Jack tilted his head to the side as his intimidating face softened “I wouldna mind.”he said in pure honesty, keeping his tone quiet. “I would respect yer secret if ye wish me to and keep it between us.” He rose a brow as his skeptical eyes remained glued to Liam. “So are ye?” 

The brunette ran a nervous hand through his short curled messy hair. He was shaking a bit but the truth was already sorta out there. He might as well just grow a pair and just fucking say it. “I-um-I-“

Lowden picked up on Liam’s stuttering self. He needn’t ask any further of him. It all was so evident and it made complete sense. Like his strange phrases, the way he acted to certain things and obviously his obsession with the history of the fairies and the stonehedges. And his reactions to the stories.

Wait, so, Liam was an actual fairy?!  A living breathing fairy from the stones standing in flesh right in front of him. The tales and myths were all true. I mean why would Liam lie to him? How had he not even noticed it till now. All those clear signs he shrugged off and missed!!

“You are.” The young Scottish guard put a foot behind him and stumbled back in shock as he let out a deep gasp behind his palm that was covering his mouth.

Liam surged forward catching his best mate’s shoulder. His breaths turning anxious. “Wait, Lowden.” He couldn’t stop breathing so heavy. This was crazy, what was he thinking? Course Lowden would act this way. It was too much. Everything. It was all too much for him to process. Liam included, he himself could not even process it all. He hadn’t been able to since the first day he awoke at the stones. 

”I can’t-“ Liam tried to start in attempt to switch the topic with some lame excuse but Lowden was far too quick to catch him.

“What time do ye come from?” Jack asked suddenly.

The younger lad drew a long breath. How was he too explain he was from nearly three hundred years in the future? Like okay time travel was one thing but that fact of the time he came from must had been absolutely crazy and impossible? What if Jack flipped out on him and turned him in to Louis?! Worse, what if he went to Zayn and told him? Zayn would think him mad no doubt but still. It was a risk Liam was not willing to take. Yet he found himself opening his mouth and admitting the very thing he feared. “T-Twenty eighteen...the 21st century.”

Lowden’s eyes grew even wider and he about lost balance, almost falling into Liam’s arms. “Twenty eighteen?!” He repeated out of breath as he covered his gaping mouth fully. “That is nearly three hundred years-“

“In the future, I know.” Liam finished confirming Lowden’s guess with a nod of his head. 

“Does anyone else know?” He questioned, still with shock evident in his tone.

“Harry.” Liam answered sounding a bit upset about the fact the advisor knew. And once hearing the reason, Lowden didn’t blame him. “He found me at the stones as you know but after everything he’s been trying to get me to go back to my time. When I was brought back here he expected me to go through the stones. He was very rude about it the entire time but for once I think I should have. I think I should have left long ago.”

“No!” Lowden exclaimed firmly, earning a twitch and a flabbergasted look from his mate. “Zayn would have been killed if ye left.”

The younger boy’s eyes only looked more confused than ever. “What do you-“

“If ye were not found by Lance then Zayn would have been killed. Zayn explained everything to me on the way here.” Jack proceeded, explaining. “I will speak more about it when we got the time.” Lowden promised Liam. Although Liam wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear about the what if’s and Zayn’s life being on the line. He already endured enough of that shit. 

“For now I will keep this between us. I give ye my  word.” Lowden swore to him. His serious eyes boring deep into Liam’s as a way to confirm his promise. 

“Thank you.” Liam calmly sighed in relief. Lowden’s promising words was all he needed. It was enough to keep him somewhat at ease. 

Lowden’s lips twitched up and he stepped back one last step. His entire mood had switched back to his joyful state from when he had entered the room. “Get dressed and hurry down! Yer husband is awaiting you.” Jack winked before exiting the room. 

Well, now two people knew of his secret. One who was completely against him being there and the other who practically thanked him for staying. 

Who was next?

And how much longer was he gonna keep this from Zayn?

Sooner or later Zayn would find out and that almost terrified Liam because he knew for a fact Zayn wouldn’t believe it. And if worse came to worse, Zayn would probably execute him on the spot. 

_ ‘Fuck’ _

-

“Husband.” Zayn sweetly called out making Liam blush profusely as he entered the barn.

The small crowd inside all bowed before Liam as he walked past him on his way towards his gleaming lover who perched on top of a messy pile of hay. 

Having people bow down to him made Liam fill so strange. It wasn’t right to him. He wasn’t someone for people to bow down to. He wasn’t at all fit for a king but legally he was and fuck, like he could argue with Zayn about it. It wasn’t worth arguing about. Especially with his precious husband whom his heart was a legit slave to.

“Love.” Liam replied as he stopped infront of the young king and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Zayn grinned widely exposing his whitened pearly teeth and mindlessly threw his arms around Liam’s neck ignoring the men watching them from behind Liam. “Sorry for leaving so early, Jaan. Had to discuss some matters before we descended on our journey back home. I want you to have a nice coronation.” 

Liam raised his eyebrows at the news Zayn shared. So it was true. When they’d return, Liam was to be crowned king—fake king actually but in the public eye he would be real and he’d be Zayn’s fucking king. Who’d ever thought, the drunken fuckboy teen idol, Liam James Payne would become a real king and a king’s husband?! If only the people who constantly doubted him in his century could see him now.

“Coronation?” He questioned.

Zayn nodded, pulling Liam down by his neck. “Course, you are to become my king.” He closed his mouth and let it fall into a smirk. 

Liam pressed his forehead to Zayn’s and he pleasantly smiled. “Hmm.” He hummed softly. “Think I’d love that.”

“King Jawaad-Malik.” Zayn whispered closing the gap between. 

“I’d definitely love that.” Liam said just before pressing his lips onto Zayn’s yet the second their lips touched the two were interrupted by a  rather uncomfortable cough from the right of them.

The newly wedded couple abruptly turned their heads to a pair of angry looking emerald eyes that practically scolded them down to their very souls.

“Mind if I have a word with you, Liam?” Harry asked keeping his politeness though he looked to be fuming with pure anger.

Zayn may had been a bit oblivious about Harry’s demeanor but Liam—he knew very well that Harry was not at all happy about how everything turned out. Liam was supposed to be fucking gone and instead he did the very thing Harry feared, he remained in their century and married Zayn Malik, his king whom he was trying to protect.

Liam was suddenly afraid of the young curly headed advisor. God knows what he’d do to him once they’d be alone. (No not meaning to make that seem sexual.) Liam’s Head was for sure on the chopping block and Harry was the one with the axe who’d obligingly cut his head clean off from his body like one would do to a live chicken. 

“Uh, sure.” Liam surprisingly agreed as his hands automatically dropped from Zayn’s waist.

Zayn did the same, dropping his hands from Liam’s neck but then he grasped Liam’s wrist and flashed him a look of worry. Liam glanced at Zayn and gave him a reassuring gaze though he was really not looking forward to his talk with Harry.

His husband got his silent message and released his wrist though his worry never leaving his eyes. “I will be tending to our wedding gifts at the front of the inn.” Zayn notified him before placing a peck on his lips and walking out with the few men following close behind him.

Once the stable door closed Harry tightly grabbed Liam’s arm and tugged him close as he furiously glared at him. “You dunce!” He exclaimed in a low mono tone. 

Liam snatched his arm out of Harry’s strong grip and he stared at him, equally unimpressed. “Don’t need to be so aggressive.” He reprimanded in a low grumble.

“Shut your mouth, Payne!” Harry snapped, pointing a threatening finger to Liam’s broad clothed chest. “I trusted you to return to your time but what the hell did you do?!”

Liam brought a hand over his face and he groaned into it. “Harry-“ 

“No!” The advisor snipped “You had to go against everything I said and marry him! You fool! Do you know what you have just done?!”

Liam removed his hand as he swallowed thickly at the thought of even daring to answer. Harry looked so ready to strangle him. A single cough would have his life ended so Liam did his best to keep quiet. 

“You interfered with the timeline!” Harry shouted sounding so angry and scared at the same time. Like he was so passionate about keeping the timeline clean and pristine and Liam just ruined it with his dirty fingerprints—which he technically did but it wasn’t intentional—maybe….

“Now you’re bloody name is going to be written in all those historic texts! They do not belong on them! You are not from this century! You are not supposed to be here! The coming generations are not supposed to learn about you! You ignorant fool have ruined everything!!” Harry was truly furious and shit, Liam felt incredibly freaked out by his reaction. In a way it wasn’t his fault but then it was yet it wasn’t intentional. It wasn’t what he expected.

He really needed to say something though he feared to. He needed to explain the reason as to why he stayed. He never meant for any of this to happen. “Harry, please let me explain.” He tried but he only got a shove that really did nothing in moving him. His built figure was too solid for Harry to push. It would have been funny, really it would have but given their situation it wasn’t. It only made Liam realize how much stronger he was than Harry.

“I really meant my apology Liam but you-this-“ he paused narrowing his angry eyes on Liam. They grew purely dark, darker than night. “You will pay for it! I will be sure you do. I do not care what my husband says nor asks of me. I will make you pay for everything! I swear it, Payne!”

Liam gulped at Harry’s threat. He was threatening him! Zayn’s best friend, his advisor, Louis’ fucking husband was threatening him over something he felt wasn’t a big deal but it happened to be in Harry’s eyes. Wait, so he was threatening him? No, Harry couldn’t. Not not him. He wouldn’t let him scare him off. Would could he do? Everyone would be against him. Liam had a whole kingdom and a clan on his side whereas Harry had no one but himself.

That all made Liam crack up into a fit of laughter. To think himself to believe every word Harry casted upon him. Harry was the fool not him. “Are you seriously threatening me?”

Harry remained unaffected by Liam’s sudden change. Almost like he really believed he had the upper hand over Liam. “Yeah I am.” 

Liam laughed harder, his fear completely had disappeared. What an idiot he was being, so afraid of this obsessed freak. 

“You can laugh all you want but once I got you, you won’t be laughing. Instead you’d be begging me for mercy!” Harry warned him. His tone was so low and firm. It had Liam shutting up within an instant.

Liam took a big step into Harry’s personal space, practical squaring up on him and he leaned in coldly staring into Harry’s mean orbs. “You dare try something, I will make sure you don’t exist at all in the history books. You don’t know the man I was in my century. I mean what I say and I can be a very violent person if I need to be.” He countered the threat. 

A hint of fear flashed in Harry’s eyes but the advisor stood tall and fought against it. “I know exactly what type of man you are. You are a Payne. You are full of evil and you cause nothing but destruction. I am no fool. I know you will destroy Zayn and everything he has spent his life in building if Lance does not first. You will be the end of Zayn and I cannot allow that.” 

At those very words, Liam felt a hatred begin to arise in him. A strong hatred towards Harry. How dare he say such things. Liam had never felt so insulted. It was like when someone mentioned his mother. That one thing that made him turn into that monster he never was proud to be but he couldn’t let people get away with saying such things. No, he wouldn’t let them.  

“What did you say I’d do to Zayn?” Liam queried closing in on Harry, making the advisor take small retreating steps back.

“I said, you will destroy him.” Harry boldly repeated though his actions showed he was cowering out.

Out of pure instant anger, Liam reached for Harry’s collar with both hands and he unleashed his Mr. Hyde from within him. “I’m done with your shit, Styles!” He growled animalistically shoving the boy full force into wooden stable wall behind him. 

Harry squeezed his eyes after letting out a huff of air that was knocked out of his lungs. He wasn’t going to back down. Even if he was trembling he’d still stand his ground. “This is the man you truly are, Liam. A monster.” Harry snickered. “You would kill Zayn. Accept it. You are no fit for him. You deserve to back in your time where you belong! Without him!”

The furious brunette frowned deeply with his eyebrows knitting together and he clenched his fist tightly, raising it up to swing right square in the center of Harry’s pretty little face. “You’ve been harassing me non stop! What the hell do you expect Harry?!” He swung slamming his fist into Harry’s face. A crack emitted upon impact and a silent squeal escaped Harry’s mouth. 

“Bastard!” He shouted, struggling to slip out from Liam’s close towering body.

With his free hand, Liam pinned Harry in place at his left shoulder and raised his fist again. “I won’t let you come between Zayn and I! I fucking love him and you will-“ he punched him a second time making the boy cry out louder. “Accept it!” 

“Liam?!” Called a voice from the door behind them.

Suddenly Liam returned back to his conscious state and he nearly fell back in shock at the sight of Harry looking so frightened with blood dripping from his crooked nose. He always thought things like that only happened when he was drunk off his mind. But it seemed if someone pressed the right buttons, even when sober he’d fall right into that trap and become what everyone thought of him.  _ ‘Shit!’  _ The day in the stables back in Bradford had once came close to this but this was by far the worst he had ever done so far in this new life of his.

“Harry, I-“ Liam began but Louis spoke right up sounding very upset by what he found but it wasn’t directed at Liam and that baffled him because he deserved the punishment. 

“Christ, Harry!” The auburn boy shouted while angrily marching up to his mildly injured husband. “Did you not hear anything I told you that day?!”

Liam stepped back with a confused expression filling his reddened face. “Lou?” 

Louis turned to him and sighed apologetically. “I had a talk with Harry about the way he has been treating you. He clearly has not learned. Him enticing you like that is wrong. He bloody well deserved those blows.” He tsked glancing at his husband with a shameful scowl.

Harry covered his nose and glared right back at his partner. “You do not understand, Louis.” He spit, clearly betrayed by his husband’s remarks.

“I may not since I was not here for your reasons but Liam does not deserve this. I get you are loyal to Zayn but this has gone too far, I must ask you to leave ahead of us. This very moment.” 

Harry’s face completely faltered, he was utterly dumbstruck. “But Louis-“

“I am sorry-“ Louis cocked his head and furrowed his disappointed brows “I meant I order you to return to Bradford at once! Or else I will notify his majesty of this unnecessary quarrel you started.”

His husband sidestepped from the wall and stopped right in front of him with tears in his eyes. “Louis, my love-“

Louis crossed his arms and shook his head rejecting Harry’s innocent pleas. “Husband or not, I will not tolerate such behavior! And whether you like it or not, Liam is Zayn’s husband now and your king! You will respect him as so. If you refuse to serve him then I will be sure to let Zayn know of your defiance. He already is aware of your dislike towards Liam and he is not pleased. I also am awaiting your apology to him.” He discouraged the young boy pointing out all the things against him. Harry knew Louis meant what he said. He always was a man of his word so therefore he hadn’t a chance to get away with anything. There was no arguing or anything.

The young advisor bowed his head and painfully sniffed back the droplets of blood leaking from his nose. “I am sorry, Louis.” He really meant it to Louis but deep down he believed he had to deal with Liam the way he needed to be dealt with. In the end he swore to make him pay. Even if it meant having to let his final decision ruin his relationship. Once everything was over with hopefully, Louis would see.

As the curly headed boy duck to kiss the shorter lad he was rejected and met with a cold cheek instead of his husband’s warm lips. “I really am so disappointed in you. I am not even sure you are the same man I married anymore.” Louis sighed in a broken hearted tone.

Harry swallowed looking away, those words really fucked with him. He didn’t mean any of this but it had to be done. “I love you.” With that and a final sniff Harry didn’t even wait a single second for Louis to reply, he just shuffled on out the door leaving the two men to gossip amongst themselves about him. 

Harry didn’t care at all what Liam would say about him because when the time came, Liam would pay for everything he ruined. Including his and Louis’ relationship. He’d get his revenge for it.

“Look, I am terribly sorry about my husband. I have not a clue of what has gotten into him. He never was like that.” Louis sincerely apologized to Liam.

The bigger man soon reached realization. Harry wasn’t always such an ass until-“Until I came.” He said looking at Louis with big eyes. “I shouldn’t have touched him. God damn it.” Liam ran a shaky hand through his hair. 

“He provoked you, Liam.” Louis remarked in a serious tone. “I do not blame you.”

“It still doesn’t make it right.” Liam argued. He was not okay with himself falling into that old habit. He was strictly against violence. In this new life, he did not want to ruin it but fucking Harry. That son of a bitch was screwing with him on purpose. To make him weak. Maybe he really was strong enough to destroy him like he threatened. But he couldn’t be, he had no one. Yet maybe it was all trap Harry had made him. 

Something was brewing out there and it wasn’t to be some summer storm, no this something was going to be far more destructive than a simple storm. Liam could fill it deep in his soul and it bothered him greatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaelic translations  
> Ken-Know  
> Dinna-Don’t  
> Wouldna-Wouldn’t  
> Canna-Can’t  
> Isna-Isn’t 
> 
> Urdu translations  
> Meri Pyaar-My love  
> Jan-Darling/love  
> Main muhabbat karta hu tum se-I love you
> 
> Thank y’all for your support <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger warning: Depressing topics, mentions of abuse, mentions of alcohol and drug abuse and sexual references.) Zayn and Liam get gifts. Then a shocking special gift from Lowden. Liam begins to doubt himself and spills everything to Lowden. Lowden smacks his head and basically tells him to shut up. Gigi. Zayn is now a legit needy slut for Liam. Simon denies the theory as usual but then starts something else for his own benefit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Again dayum, sorry for the wait. I’ve been focused these last few weeks for school, I hadn’t got to edit my written chapter. I’m now officially DONE! And bish I’m finally gonna GRADUATE!!! I was supposed to graduate last year but yeah I have probs, everyone does but hey I did it so yay! 
> 
> Okay now for the story, just a few things. Reading over I’m like embarrassed because...them errors! I can explain! My autocorrect SUCKS! When I type and edit on my phone (I can only edit on my phone cause bish don’t have a computer cause I poor asf!) it autocorrects and I stupidly go on without even noticing. Ugh! So, after I finishing writing this story, I will fix it all :)
> 
> Lastly before anyone attacks me, I know Beauty and the Beast was like written in the 1780s. However, to fit the convo between Lowden and Liam I made it already a story from the early 1700s. Aha okay that’s all.
> 
> Now here’s two funny Gaelic translated words for later in the story.  
> Siud-Shit  
> Amadan-Fool  
> Slighe niùc-Nincompoop
> 
> Enjoy the story folks! And please, leave a comment and a kudo! I love getting comments :D

(For those wondering who Jack Lowden is , here he is! (Yes, I am aware he is wearing an outfit from the 1600s. It’s from Mary Queen of Scots!) He was in Dunkirk with Harry and ugh he’s hot, okay?! I had to use him in this story so don’t @ me -.-...Y’all better know who Fionn Whitehead is too! He from Dunkirk and basically the main character and imma shut up because I’m taking way to much space now ahahaha. Sowwy!)

       

________________________________

**June 3rd 1746**

**Inverness, Scotland**

Later that day before it was time for the newly wedded royal couple to leave and venture back to their kingdom the two accepted the last of their gifts from the few last villagers that had waited patiently in line.

After being gifted their tenth chicken, Zayn and Liam was surprised to see their close friend empty handed with only a wide smile that he shared with his young beautiful blonde haired wife. 

“As for our gift-“ Perrie began, looking to her husband to finish for her with a big grin. “-we gift ye my wife’s womb to carry yer heir.” Lowden smiled.

Liam rubbed his neck exchanging an unsure look with Zayn. From Liam’s knowledge, in his era usually gay couples were given a choice to adopt or have a special procedure where doctors would inject a selected willing woman with one of the partner’s seed into their womb and have them carry the couple’s baby for nine months. Which she’d then give birth for them since scientifically and biologically the couple would not be able to do so themselves considering they both were male. 

So looking back into this era, Liam knew they hadn’t had the right equipment for such a procedure so that meant the only way for a woman to convieve their child...she’d have to actually have sex with one of them and—that did not sit well with Liam at all but like he had a choice. Zayn needed every offer or chance he could get in producing an heir for the kingdom since they could not produce one together...how was Jack okay with offering his wife’s womb to them?!

Zayn on the other hand looked quite pleased with the offer like it was an everyday thing. Men offering their wife’s to people to have sex with them in hopes of getting them pregnant. Liam was disgusted with that thought. At least in the future, sex was not needed for the woman to receive their seed. If only they had the technology.

“Thank you Lowden. We will consider your generous offer when we are ready.” Zayn accepted with a firm nod of his head.

Liam couldn’t help but question the two. “Pardon me but are you really giving your wife permission to carry one of our children?”

Lowden nodded stifling a chuckle. If he hadn’t known of Liam’s secret he would have been slightly offended but he knew, so he kind of found it funny. “Yes, laddy I am.” He answered him with a grin.

Liam blankly blinked at him for a short second before he shrugged it off and accepted it. Liam had to remind himself that there was much different beliefs in this century. You’d think his almost sixth month stay would have him almost like an expert in this time but really he was still learning.

“Oh um-“ he glanced at his husband who looked a bit confused by his reaction. “Just shocked you’d want her to carry our child. It is an honor.” Liam awkwardly smiled, flat out lying his explanation as he masked his tone with joy.

Lowden giggled as he nodded to him. “It is alright. It is an honor to us that we’d be carrying one of yer children.” 

“Right.” Liam forced out a chuckle to seem like it was all a little joke. Nothing to serious, though it really kind of bothered him. 

To produce an heir, Zayn would have to be the one to give the seed since he had the blood of the Malik family. That was the only way to pass down the bloodline and yeah, nope. Not something Liam would want to imagine. Zayn sleeping with someone else other than him.  _ ‘What if enjoyed it?!’ _

Once the couple stepped aside to fill out paperwork at the small wooden table where Louis sat, Liam was relieved to take on their last guest. Who also happened to be empty handed.

“I do not have much but my service.” The young Scottish teen bowed. “I have lost much when a few of the English invaded my small village and had taken the lives of my parents. I was fortunate enough to be taken in here but I think it is my time to  move on from this life and become something useful. Not just some legend. So I give ye two my life as yer loyal servant.”

“Fionn.” Liam gasped. He was shocked that the poor boy would offer his soul to them for the rest of his life. He really deserved a much better life than that. 

Zayn studied the boy closely with a tear threatening to escape his eye.  _ ‘So soft.’  _ Liam adoringly thought to himself.  Zayn was deeply touched By Fionn’s summarized life story. It was sad and well, Zayn honestly related a lot with him. He knew how it felt to lose his family to the enemy. Zayn could not deny the boy. He planned to treat him a lot better than a servant. 

“We accept you, Fionn.” Zayn smiled, sneakily rubbing his eye quick to hide the tear in it. Liam saw it, though and he didn’t mind it. It was warming to see how soft Zayn was at heart. He cared for people a lot more than Liam did. Even after all he lost he still was so kind and caring to others. 

The young teen smiled brightly as he met Zayn’s soft eyes. “Thank ye, sire.” Fionn bowed in thanks.

Zayn instead grabbed the boy and pulled him into a big warm hug. “Call me, Zayn. You are apart of the family now.” 

The boy about teared up and that was enough for Liam to join on in and embrace the two. The young boy he’d met his first day and connected so well with was now almost like his adopted son. How odd but it felt so good to Liam. 

This new life of his was only just starting. He was so very happy. He couldn’t wait for what more happiness was to come to them. Hopefully he’d experience a bit more of it before the brutal end that Liam felt was approaching fast.

“Our family.” Liam happily whispered to them ignoring those dark thoughts. He decided to enjoy the present rather than dwell on the future. 

_ ‘Fuck it!’  _ He’d worry later. 

-

Minutes before their departure Liam was busy hooking on his saddle to his brand new stallion some one had gifted him earlier at the gifting exchange.

As he did, Lowden wandered over to him and lent him a hand. “Need help?” He asked catching a pouch that Liam hadn’t noticed, before it fell from the end of the saddle.

“Thanks.” Liam sighed out of relief when he saw what Lowden had caught.

“My pleasure.” Lowden said with a bow of his head. “As king ye shouldna even be doing this yerself anymore.” His remarked in a light chuckle.

Liam glanced at him with a smile as he pulled the saddle strap to tighten it. “I don’t need a servant to do this for me.”

Jack shrugged and continued on securing the leather pouch on the backside of the saddle. “Ay, I dinna think I can argue with ye about that. If ye wish to then, ye can.” 

The younger boy rolled his eyes holding back an amused laugh. “It’s been a hectic week.” He stated, honestly. His stress clear in his tone.

Lowden snorted but nodded in complete agreement. “Yer telling me? Never seen Zayn change his mind so quickly. First he was trying to get rid of ye to protect ye. Poor boy was so unhappy those few days. Especially with Lady Hadid nagging ‘im. His majesty was a mess without ye but then Lance’s letter came in and here we are now. It all happened so fast, my head is still spinning.”

“Honestly.” Liam agreed. “I’m happy with the outcome.” He happily admitted but then his smile faded.

Lowden caught onto his expression change and frowned in concern. “Alright, lad?” 

Liam slowly turned his head to Jack and weakly sighed. He was clearly upset. Upset about Harry and everything that had gone on earlier that morning in the stables. “Harry is unhappy about Zayn and I.” He confessed to Lowden.

The much older man did a quick once over the area to make sure no one was around before talking. “What happened? What did he say to ye?” He asked Liam. His tone low and threatening like he was ready to pounce Harry without a real reason.

Liam let go of the tied saddle strap and leaned carefully back against the horse as he glanced across from him where his Bambi eyed husband stood unbothered and in his own happy world as he adorably laughed, his hands in front of him reaching towards a wild chicken that had escaped. Liam smiled at the sight, taking in his husband’s happiness. The noon sun of course had to be shining down on him like a spotlight making everything more dramatic.

“Liam?” 

Again sighing, Liam turned his attention back to his worried mate, his loving smile, gone.

“He kind of threatened me.” He began, nervously scratching his neck. “Said he trusted me to be gone and so since I stayed here and married Zayn he didn’t expect it and like..he said I basically ruined the whole timeline and I’d ruin Zayn next. That I’d destroy him.” Reminiscing those deafening words had Liam’s blood boiling over all over again. He had to look away from Lowden to calm his senses. It was too fresh in his memory. “Then he threatened me. Multiple times actually. Kept saying he was going to make me pay. Make me pay for everything I’ve done.”

His older friend was taking back by what Liam was telling him. This was no joke. Liam was a fairy who had really fallen in love with someone who no longer lived in his time. This someone however wasn’t just some random guy, he was a king. A king of a small Yorkshire kingdom, Bradford. A king that’s life was constantly on the line by another king whom despised him. None of it would quite matter in the future. Like anyone would really care.

Lowden understood that Harry may had been so against Liam falling in love with Zayn; due to the dangerous circumstances and well Harry being Zayn’s loyal advisor but Lowden didn’t fully agree with him. Like Liam could control his feelings. It wasn’t that easy. This was all so real and serious yet Jack for once couldn’t think of a good word of advice. How could you, when it dealt with the impossible?

Course he had some words to say “Threatening ye like that could have him killed.” he remarked since he couldn’t exactly think of anything better to say. 

“Yeah, well.” Liam proceeded with a wave of his hand. “He pushed my buttons and before I knew it I had him pinned to the wall with a fresh bloody nose and my fist swinging into his face a second time.” Lowkey, Liam didn’t regret hitting Harry. The little asshole deserved it but at the same time he kinda felt guilty—and slightly terrified of himself.

“He said that was the true me. A monster. And again I went to punch him to shut him up but Louis walked in.”

Lowden raised a concerned brow as he brought a hand up to his strawberry blonde haired chin. “He go off on ye?”

“No.” Liam scoffed, he didn’t understand how Louis let him off the hook so easily. He didn’t even know the real reason why Harry disliked him so much. “He sided with me and sent Harry off. Apparently Louis already knew some things. Not me being a fairy but you know.” He carried on directing his eyes back to Lowden. “He also said Zayn knew about Harry’s treatment towards me and he wasn’t pleased. He then threatened his own husband and told him if he didn’t leave at once and began showing me respect that he’d let Zayn know about what he’d witnessed.” 

The Scottish man beside him was a bit shocked. “Louis did that to Harry?” 

Liam nodded but he wasn’t happy about it. He felt bad that Harry was letting it intervene with his relationship. It didn’t have to go that far but Harry seriously had to go to that extent just to be the righteous one. “Yeah, Harry was sad and tried to at least get Louis to say goodbye but he ignored him. So Harry left.”

“That explains why I saw him riding off crying earlier.” Lowden stated from memory. “An Amadan, he is. He is really taking his position far too seriously.”

The younger boy didn’t know anymore. His heart felt so out of place. He felt out of place all together now. Talking about it had him second guessing his decision to stay all over again.

“This was a horrible idea.” Liam remarked. His mind was filling up with dark negative thoughts that had him doubting himself and who he was and the decisions he made. “Harry may be right. I am a monster. I’ll destroy Zayn.”

Lowden deadpanned back towards Liam with an unbelievable expression on his face. He couldn’t believe his ears. “Crist! Liam yer stronger than that.”

The young boy shook his head, tearing his eyes away from his mate. He might as well tell him what his surname was rather than play this act with him. He had a right to know and maybe then he’d side with Harry and force him back up onto that hill and throw him at one of the stones since Liam was too coward to do it himself. 

“I’m not!”

“Yer not?” Lowden let out a loud snort. “Ye git! Do not start with that siud! Yer a man stop acting like a wee child!”

Liam snapped his head to him as his eyes watered at the brims. “You don’t understand, Jack.” 

“What ye mean, I dinna understand?! Mate I’m trying my best to-“

“I’m a Payne, Jack! A fucking Payne!” Liam shouted, causing his best mate to choke violently on his words.

From the sudden silence and the long stare off both one another had with eachother, Liam finally covered his face and burst into tears. He never felt so ashamed of his name and where he really came from.

Lowden returned immediately from his imminent shock and he quickly placed a comforting hand upon his friend’s back. He forced himself to accept Liam, after all he was from three hundred years in the future. It wasn’t like he was a Payne from their time. They had to have changed over the years, right? 

“Li, lad.” God damn it! Why did he have to be so quiet?! Jack felt horrible for not saying anything in those first few second. “Look-“ he carefully took Liams scruffy chin between his fingers and turned his head to him forcing Liam to take his palms off his eyes. “I will not lie. I am a bit taken but listen I dinna care if yer a Payne. Ye dinna have the heart of one. Yer much different than yer ancestors.”

Liam wiped his tears and sadly shook his head again in denial. “Lance is my Uncle and Karina Smith is my grandmother.”

Lowden’s mouth almost instantly fell open in astonishment from the truth Liam shared. How was he a Payne then? Lance was only Karina’s and Jamie’s child from what the myth said so-

“My mother, Karen...she married my father Geoff Payne. I grew up in Wolverhampton, my father's roots were there...then at the age of 10 my mother passed away from a bad sickness called cancer-“ more tears gushed from his eyes. Heartbreak was evident in his tone. “My father left just before that but when he took me in he-I was abused by him. He was a drunk. A real Payne. He must had been the definition of the name. He beat me bad and-“ 

Lowden felt his heart begin to break for the boy. He was damaged badly but hid it so well. Jack wouldn’t have never guessed that was his life before. He didn’t want Liam to feel obligated to tell his whole story. It was the past now. This was his new life. His story wasn’t worth telling anymore. He needed to let it go. 

“Liam.” He pulled the young boy into a warm embrace. “Ye needn’t tell me the whole story. Let it go, lad. Yer here now, with us. Ye have Zayn and I and so many other people who care about ye.”

Liam pulled out of Lowden’s strong hold, struggling to catch his breath from his sobs. There was more to share though. He wasn’t the man everyone thought him to be. In his past life he was an absolute mess and at least Lowden; other then Zayn, need to know that. “I became famous, you know like well known around the world. Thanks to my sister who then took me in when my father kicked me out when I came out to him as a queer. She put me into this like singing competition because she thought I had a good voice and I won and got signed to this label...basically I sold my soul away to this man and his company...you know um like a factory? There at his uh studios he forced me to record...well sing into this sorta box thing that copied my voice and was used to be copied into more copies for other people to listen to...if that makes sense. I enjoyed it for a while and hell I was happy but when I tried to come out to the public as gay he was so against it. He forced me with a bunch of woman and created a whole fake image for me. He made me drink and get into drugs...um pills that were like bad herbs that were put into a white candy sorta thing that I had to drink water with.”

He drew a long breath in finding so hard to talk about because he was so ashamed. Ashamed of himself and the man he let himself become in that time. “It was funny because as a child growing up with my father I swore to never be like him but I became just that. I was a drunk and I began to hurt people. Not the same way like my father hurt me but I’d sleep with so many men and woman. When either of them tried to have something more I rejected them and—Danielle. She was someone I connected with so well. I only went back to her because she listened and understood but then she fell in love with me and I didn’t love her like that but I did care for her. I was just afraid to say anything. I didn’t even know what the hell to say and when she mentioned my mother and how she’d be so disappointed in me I hurt her physically and mentally...and she died. Died because of me. I blamed myself and hid the pain by becoming worse.”

Very slowly Lowden withdrew his hand. He himself didn’t know what to say. Liam’s venting was more than just a vent. It was almost way too much for Lowden to process. He did feel really bad for him but he couldn’t think of anything to say to help repair him. He was much too broken for him. To think this amazing lively kid had such a tragic past life. Lowden felt the urge to cry for him and usually he never cried. He had heard worse things but Liam’s story was so tragic and messed up. If only he had been there for him through it all. 

“I was a monster, Jack! Like the Payne name I hold. I am a monster. I-I don’t deserve Zayn. God he’s so, precious and perfect. I’d ruin him. Harry’s right. Fuck, he’s the first person who has ever made me feel something more in my heart. He completed me. I never thought that I, a proper delinquent arse would be blessed with such a fucking gorgeous angel. Alcohol nor drugs can even make me feel the way Zayn does. I don’t think I’d ever be able to turn back to that shit. Zayn is my one addiction now and to think that I can very well be capable of destroying him hurts and scares me. Even without those substances, if you push the right buttons my violent side still comes out and I am fucking insane. I can’t bare the thought of me hurting him. I love him so goddamn much-“ tears were now once again waterfalling from his eyes. Every word he said he meant. He cared for Zayn. He loved him and even just the thought that his aggressive side was still uncontrollable made him scared. 

“Harry’s right.” Liam sniffed moving back against the horse as he slowly ran his hand down his wet face. “I need to leave.”

“No.” Lowden said in a firm tone surprising himself and Liam at the same time. 

Liam wiped his glossy eyes and glanced at his mate with a puzzled look. “What? Did you not hear any of that? I’m a monster!”

“Shut up! Yer are not! Ye keep talking yerself down like that ye will be!” He reached out and smacked the sulking boy over the head. Lowden had no clue what had came over him but he went along with it in hopes that it would help Liam. “As I said, Ye need to let that all go, Liam. That is the first step. Stop dwelling on it. And Harry? Forget him! He’s pulling ye leg because that is all he knows. He’s what us Scott’s call a  _ slighe niùc _ . He is only trying to scare he because he’s afraid of what affect ye would have on our life and culture. He’s also afraid of yer bloodline. Let him be afraid since he refuses to believe in change and acceptance. He’s an idiot. He tries to hurt ye I give ye my word that I will defend ye, Liam. And lastly-“

The older man briefly paused to take Liam’s hand off his mouth and to get him to look him on the eyes. “Ever heard of the tale of the Beauty and the Beast?”

Liam nodded. “It is still a popular story in my time.”

Lowden lightly smiled at his answer. “Well then see it this way. Ye want to call yerself a monster then look, yer the beast and Zayn’s the beauty. He already seems to have ye tamed by how it sounds. Does he know of your past?”

“A bit like a brief summary of the crazed man I was before him. But not about me being a time traveler.” Liam answered in a more settled calm tone.

“Well, he does not seemed fazed by it. Like the belle, he accepted ye. He did that because he loves ye and believes there is much more good in ye than ye think. Have ye ever thought about hurting him?” Lowden went on quizzing him.

Liam abruptly shook his head. By god he couldn’t even imagine it like his mind failed to do so not that he even tried to imagine it. He could never hurt Zayn. He didn’t think his body would ever allow him. So Harry was wrong! What was thinking, believing him?! Zayn really was a lot like belle. Only when he was around him and Liam felt his gentle touch, it made Liam feel at ease and calm. If he was in a fight and he saw Zayn staring at him with those precious golden Bambi orbs, Liam would stop everything and let himself lose to his component, willingly. Zayn was his biggest weakness. Liam was now just realizing it.

“I could never.”

The strawberry blonde man gave him a pleased smile as he patted his shoulder softly. “So there’s nothing for ye to go mad out about. Ye just let Harry get to ye.”

There was still another serious problem that Liam couldn’t help but bring up. It really still wasn’t that easy for him. “What about when Zayn finds out about my secret, hm? He’d hate me. Maybe even try to kill me because he’d think me mad or he’d believe it and because I’m related to the actual Payne’s he’d have me hanged. And I’d let him kill me!” Liam began to tear up again yet Lowden wasn’t going to allow him to start sobbing. 

“Hush, Ye need to stop with these what if’s scenarios.” Lowden stated in a firm father like tone. It actually made Liam shut up but it wasn’t because he was afraid of him. He was just surprised that Lowden really was like a father figure to him. A father figure that he never got to experience in his life. The figure he always was deprived of and never was able to look up to. 

“Let me tell ye something, lad. Zayn’s parents also had a Scottish wedding in honor of the Scots they were assisting. It was a known tradition passed down from generation to generation in the Malik family. They would have two weddings actually, first a Scottish one here in one of the clans then a proper Muslim one in their kingdom in honor of their own culture. Course since Zayn’s parents died he did not want to follow the tradition. He was just planning on having a normal English wedding but then all this happened.” Lowden smiled gesturing around. “Like fate. Anyways so, Zayn kent of the Gaelic blood oath. His parents and his servants taught him and his sisters it since he was a wee one. They hoped them to keep on the tradition. So he kent of the importance of it. He kent every word of the oath and what it all meant. So the fact he agreed to do it with ye means a lot. He wasna even planning to do that with Hadid but he did that with ye. He didna have to choose a Scottish wedding. Could have made it a normal English one here but he did and regardless what anyone says I think he did that because he loves ye. He truly loves ye and doing the Scottish wedding would make his love for ye an official declaration.”

“What do you mean?” Liam questioned in a breathless chuckle. His tears drying up as he awaited Jack to explain more about the oath and its significance to Zayn. 

“The oath.” Lowden remarked. “As I told ye. It secures yer bond. Ye gave yer soul to Zayn as he gave his to ye under god. Want to know the entire translation of it?” He asked earning an obvious look from the young enthralled boy.

Lowden chuckled and quickly went on. Liam didn’t need to even answer him. “It goes, Ye are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone. I give ye my body, that we two may be one. I give ye my spirit ‘til our life shall be done. Ye are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone.” 

Liam dropped his gaze to the ground. Something about that oath made him feel a little too dizzy. It was like him and Zayn made an unbreakable contract towards one another that bonded them forever. Not that he cared. He actually liked that but it was a legit declaration. Zayn really was trying all his hardest to make sure Liam got the message that he truly did love him since he was far too afraid to say it. There was enough proof before but the Oath, That was a whole other level and shit, he felt a tad lightheaded all of a sudden, a lot like he did at the stones.

Absentmindedly, Liam ran his palm up his forearm over his wrapped wound on his wrist. No wonder it was called a blood oath. When your blood was put into something like that, it was like serious. It was very symbolic and something that was not meant to be used as a joke. It was a legit seal that made everything unbreakable. And now since he shared his blood with that man whom he loved so much—there was no going back in breaking that bond. It was like a ritual, one ritual that Liam believed to be real. It was overwhelming to him.

“Ye two shared yer blood. That is something so powerful. It means, Zayn was willing to give his mind and soul to ye in all for the rest of his life. No matter what, that oath proves his love for ye. Even if ye were to tell him the truth about who ye really are and where ye come from he would still love ye. He may be a bit upset but he would still love ye. If he had not he would not have taken that blood oath with ye. God wouldna have even allowed it but Zayn was meant for ye. I doubt he would even consider killing ye. He loves ye too much. And with yer beast side, again I think he would only continue to tame ye like he’s been doing. Now stop thinking so negatively. Ye havna gotten a reason to.” Lowden widely smiled in an honest ncouraging tone.

Confidence once again arose in Liam’s heart and the boy couldn’t help but grin through his tears. Why couldn’t he have had a father like Jack? No one ever could lift his spirits like Jack could besides Zayn. Danielle was the closest but she wasn’t exactly like Jack. For one she wasn’t a male but Liam was grateful for her. His newest friend he felt even more grateful for. Liam honestly was beyond gobsmacked that just a few minutes ago he was calling himself a monster but after he confessed everything to Lowden about himself and he accepted him and gave him all his wisdom liam was confused why he even thought that of himself. The fight from earlier that morning with Harry didn’t even matter to him anymore. He just felt bad for Harry that he was taking his job too seriously to the point he was fucking up his own relationship but that was all.  And it was all his own fault, not Liam’s.

Liam threw his arms around Jack and held him in a tight hug. “Thank you so much. Why couldn’t we have met in my century after my mother had died? I would have had a much better life then.”

“Lad.” Lowden gently pulled away and looked deep into Liam’s brown childlike eyes. “Things happen for a reason. Ye having to wait and ye falling through those stones when ye did happened all for a reason.”

Liam remembered that saying he constantly heard in the beginning. He even swore to find out that reason when he first arrive. He once did wonder why he was there in the first place yet for now, Liam much preferred to focus on him and Zayn. That was all that mattered to him at the moment.

Needless to say, Lowden spoke truth. There was a most definitely a reason why he was there and why now he was experiencing what he was. Sooner or later he would find out—eventually.

-

“Almost time to go.” Zayn reminded his lovely husband as he approached him from behind.

Liam tied the last string on one of their filled sacks that was laid upon a mule they were given earlier by Mrs. Potts. He turned his head swiftly catching Zayn’s smile as he wrapped his arms around him and pressed his front against Liam’s backside. 

“Got your horse ready?” Liam asked as he smiled sweetly back at his shorter raven haired husband.

“Mhm.” Zayn contently grinned while pressing a soft kiss to Liam’s lips. “Too bad I cannot ride my favorite horse back home.” He badly teased.

Liam laughed hysterically at his husband’s horrible joke. One night with Zayn and the boy was full of nothing but a dirty mind. It wouldn’t at all look good for his royal image. “You naughty boy.” Liam chuckled.

“ ‘m very naughty.” Zayn smirked whilst he snuck a hand down Liam’s crotch and grasped it causing Liam to inwardly wheeze.

“Uh uh, no. We are in public.” Liam warned, pulling Zayn’s hand right off his now growing bulge.’ _ Damn it Zayn!’ _

Zayn stuck out his bottom lips and gave Liam the most adorablest puppy pout. “We can have a quickie in the stables, yeah? Cmon.” 

Course Zayn had to do that. Liam never could say no to Zayn when he had that look but they didn’t have the time. The boy was seriously willing to ruin their schedule just for a quick fuck. Liam was beginning to think taking Zayn’s virginity was a bad idea because now the once little innocent (not so innocent) angel was already a sex obsessed fiend and they only spent one night together—which they made love twice in that one amazing night.

Liam must had been so deep in thought because once again he felt a squeeze at his crotch and heard that sinister giggle he became so addicted to. 

“Babe, please. Your tempting but we can’t. Wait for when we rest, yeah? Can you do that please?”

“I want you now though” Zayn pouted overdramatizing his whiny tone. “I will be so good for you, Li. Promise.”

“You’re always good for me, babe.” Liam complimented with a big adoring smile. “But I’m sorry. We got to wait. Please be patient, for me?”

Zayn huffed like a spoiled toddler who had just been denied his favorite toy after much begging. “Ugh, fine.” He dropped his hands from Liam’s body and stepped back away from him with crossed arms.

Liam turned and nearly fell over laughing at how childish Zayn looked with his defeated glare and his teen like attitude stance. “Babe, don’t be daft. I promise you. Tonight at our first camping spot once everyone is asleep, I’ll take ya far away from the camp and give you what ever you want.”

“Why do you call me, Babe? And why do you use that? Chill?” Zayn asked instead, he was clearly now taking interest in Liam’s saying like he’d done months before; on purpose as a way to make it seem like he didn’t care though he low key did. Zayn couldn’t help that his body had become so addicted to Liam’s dick so quickly. Then again Zayn really was curious about those sayings so it made a good distraction. Though Liam answered the first before.

Liam stalled, unsure of what to say since he wasn’t expecting Zayn to comment about the nickname he always had used for him for the past six months. “Where I come from they’re an every day saying. Babe and baby is what you call someone who’s special to you and Chill just means to calm down.”  He thoroughly explained the best he could without giving away his secret.

“Oh.” Zayn then tilted his head looking even more curious. “Where  _ do  _ you come from?” 

“Zayn.” Liam rubbed the side of his face. This wasn’t easy. Lying to the boy he loved so much. “It’s nowhere important, alright? My home is with you now.” 

Zayn tried to keep up his little act but hearing those words from Liam had his lips twitching back up into a smile. “I am your home?”

Relieved and heart warmed, Liam gave a nod as he put his arms around Zayn’s slim waist and swayed them a bit whilst he gazed deep into Zayn’s shimmering gold orbs. “Course, baby. You’ve always been my home.”

The young king grinned from ear to ear and reached his hands up to cup his newly wedded husband’s plump scruffed cheeks, “and you have always been mine.” He whispered pulling Liam’s face down to his. “Mine, Jaan.” 

Liam’s eyes automatically closed as their lips met. Always it was like the first time. Liam swore he’d never get over that electric buzz. It was everything to him. A good reminder that all of this was real and the soft lips he was kissing was of the man he had fallen so deeply in love with. 

“Mine.” Zayn mouthed against Liam’s lips before invading his mouth with his desperate tongue.

Liam took his tongue in and sucked it gracefully as he pulled their bodies flush together. 

There was too much clothes though, fuck he needed more but now was not the time. He had to settle with what they had, a short passionate make out. That was all he could fit in before it was officially time for them to go. And the breeze blowing against them really made it harder for Liam to stand by that time. 

“Oi! Pardon me Majesties but I do ask you two stop sucking face! We got to get a move on!” Called Louis from his horse far behind the two giggling pair.

Liam peeked from the left side of Zayn and stuck his tongue out at the short royal guard while Zayn shoved his face into Liam’s neck and laughed. “Oi! Mind your own business, Tomlinson!” Liam shouted back.

A few minutes later after Liam had forced himself out of Zayn’s hold to carry Zayn to his horse, Liam was now hopping up his own saddle with his brand new horses reins wrapped tight in hands. This time he wouldn’t make himself look like a fool riding a horse. He had learned very well how to ride one from a great amazing teacher aka his lovely angelic husband. He’d never get over that word, husband. Everything felt so surreal to him. Yes he already went through this but dude, this had to be a dream!

**June 4th 1746**

**Highbridge, Scotland**

A loud thump of leather riding boots echoed off the ground as a tall figure stood broad beside the brown, black eyed horse. Slowly the figure walked up to the running stream with his horse rein in hand; where a green eyed woman sat on a quilt gazing out into the water.

“Lady Hadid, I apologize for my early arrival but I am afraid we may have a change of plans.” The figure spoke in a low familiar tone.

The young Colonist born woman deadpanned her head round to the boy and lifted a thin brow. “So they have married?”

“Yes, Madam. My sincere apologies.” The man bowed looking deeply ashamed and apologetic.

A sigh escaped the woman’s lips as she looked back at the stream. “I assume, you tried to confront Zayn and your pathetic husband interfered once again and damned you?”

The man above her bit his lip as a twinge of pain throbbed in his heart. He never meant for Louis to get involved. And his husband sending him off like that really hurt him. “Somewhat but Louis did not damn me, only sent me ahead of them.”

Lady Hadid made no other movement nor comment except for “I think now is the time we bring Cheryl in.” 

“Very well then, Madam. shall we descend to Newcastle around afternoon?” Harry may had sounded all for it but the more he thought about it, he didn’t think it was a good idea at all bringing a witch in to help them. He was beginning to think Louis was right. Witches were evil.

“Let us go now so we can reach there by nightfall.” The vile woman suggested while keeping her eyes sharp on the stream.

“Alright, my lady.” Harry bowed to her. “I will ready our horses.” 

Gigi’s long crooked lips lifted up into a wide evil smirk. What she had planned was not going to be so gentle on the two. Not after how she was lied to by them. They’d rue what they had done to her. Taking away that title that she rightfully deserved. And Liam going through with it, marrying Zayn...To Gigi it said Liam was wanting to play and boy she was going to play him dirty like he did her, or so she believed. 

**July 31st 2019**

**London, UK**

The bright light of the camera shining through Simon’s glasses were almost blinding to him. He never understood why the cameramen in interviews always had to have such a bright ass light on their cameras along with stupid white foils around the room that made the light even more unbearable.

“Yes I am very pleased with the outcome of this season’s X Factor.” Simon answered in repeat.

The blonde haired woman flashed him a fake smile before she glanced down at her notes in her lap. “Lastly, so many fans of Liam Payne are desperate to know if you are close to finding him. As you know there are many people coming up with crazy theories including a few well known journalists who have been posting those theories in articles about what happened to Liam. Can you confirm the news of his search so far and what you know?”

Simon leaned back into the cushioned seat as his stomach churned at the question he was getting so sick of hearing. Liam was really lost to him. It damaged much of his career and his whole empire he had built himself for so long. Simon was beginning to hate the boy for getting himself lost or kidnapped or whatever the hell happened to him. He was the cause for his downfall.

“Well-“ Maybe he could test the waters and find some sort of clue. Wouldn’t hurt, would it? Jesus Christ he was going mad now. “What’s the biggest rumor you’ve heard?” 

Again the woman briefly glanced at her notes but her face showed amusement in what she had written down as her head lifted back up. “Apparently, there's this bizarre theory that when Liam was in Inverness during his tour he may had accidentally stumbled across the historic quote on quote  _ magical _ stone circle and he um-he time traveled back into the 18th century. A few of his fans have connected pieces from much research online and history books about Scotland and Bradford from their libraries. They have found that Liam may be trapped between the mid or late 1740s and he is heavily connected with the last Bradford royal, Zayn Malik. Some even say there is evidence in the books that they were married and had a child together or something. Only Liam had a different last name. The theory grew even stronger and spread further around the world about a week ago after Ruth Payne, Liam’s second oldest sister, supported the theory. It even trended on Twitter for three days after her public support of the theory . So what do you think about that? Can you confirm it?”

Mentally Simon rolled his eyes so far deep into his skull. He was not going to let this nonsense go any further. He wasn’t surprised that Ruth would support it. That poor woman was an absolute nutcase. Nicola had to step in to do some time soon before her sister flew off the cuckoos nest. Simon just couldn’t believe that theory even made it to the papers. It was highly impossible! How were people believing it? I mean they were fans of Liam, perhaps die hard fans so it made sense. They’d take anything that was thrown at them just so they’d think Liam was okay and safe. Legit idiots they were in Simon’s eyes but if meant more bucks for him than so be it but this theory. Nope. He wasn’t going to have himself labeled a nut job as well.

“No.” Simon answered looking dead into the camera behind the woman. “None of that is true. Scientifically it is not possible. Time travel does not exist. Also Liam is a straight man. Hate to burst that bubble but really he is straight and well-“ and here went nothing. “He was actually secretly dating Naomi Campbell for a few weeks before he went missing.” Simon cringed at that wild name he pulled from his hat of company partners and shit. He should have said Kourtney Kardashian since Liam last had a scheduled pap walk with her yet either way at least it would give him some leverage again in his label.

The woman’s eyes widened with shock. She bought Simon’s lie right off the bat quick. “The legendary model? He was dating her?”

Simon forced a big genuine smile. “Yep, they were very—in love.” Anything that would get them away from that shit theory and the rumor (or truth per say) of Liam being a homosexual. He wouldn’t allow that rumor out for a minute, dead or not. “They wanted to keep their relationship private for a few months before making it public.”

The interviewer gave an understanding nod. “Makes sense.” She lightly giggled. “Who would have thought Payne had a kink for older woman.”

“Yeah. He didn’t want to disappoint his young teen fans.” Simon continued playing along with his lie. Like it mattered anymore. Liam was no longer having to be affected by this but still he was under a contract and his sexuality was sworn to be disclosed by Simon’s order. “But I’m sure now they’d support him.”  _ ‘Wait did that sound bad? Shit’ _

Too late.

The woman looked slightly unimpressed with his comment but continued on without a question. “Well I guess that confirms it then.” She looked the camera in front of them. “Hate to break to ya lemurs but Liam is not in the 18th century trapped. I am sure he will be found safe though. He’d be so proud of you guys for not losing hope.” She turned back to Simon and pleasantly smiled “ It was a pleasure speaking with you, Mr. Cowell. I can’t wait for the X Factor Season finale next week.” She grinned back into the camera. “Don’t miss the epic finale on BBC next Friday night at 19:00 o clock. This is Kate from Capital exclusive wishing you all an amazing rest of the week. Bye thanks for watching.”

Simon awkwardly shared a smile into the camera just as they made the cut. Damn, this was turning into an insane nightmare. When the hell would it end?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! If you have any questions about the fic again please comment and I will answer right away! 
> 
> Gaelic translations  
> Ken-Know  
> Kent-Knew  
> Shouldna-Shouldn’t  
> Dinna-Don’t  
> Didna-Didn’t  
> Wouldna-Wouldn’t  
> Canna-Can’t  
> Isna-Isn’t  
> Siud-Shit  
> Amadan-Fool  
> Slighe niùc-Nincompoop
> 
> Urdu translations  
> Meri Pyaar-My love  
> Jan-Darling/love  
> Main muhabbat karta hu tum se-I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Now I can’t make any promises however I do promise I will update when I can. Hope you all will enjoy this story! Much love!!


End file.
